


Demigod Turned Wizard

by Objudge1399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Camp Half-Blood, Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objudge1399/pseuds/Objudge1399
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by almost everybody at Camp Half Blood. His girlfriend was unfaithful and overall, there was nothing that tied Percy to Camp anymore. He left America, in hope of never having to speak to a god again. In England, though, Percy learns of an entire new civilization that changes everything that he has ever known. Helped by Hecate and a wizard son of Athena, Percy attempts to assimilate into life at Hogwarts and life as a wizard. With the looming threat of Voldemort and potential death eaters all around, assimilating isn't exactly going right for Percy. Supposed friends look more like enemies and he’s getting in fights left and right from the moment he steps into the castle. As if that isn't enough, Percy learns of an enormous threat that appears at Camp Half Blood. Does he have enough compassion for his old camp to return and help, or will he harden his heart and turn his back on the place he once called home?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter/Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson/Fleur Delacour, Percy Jackson/Hermione Granger
Comments: 38
Kudos: 160





	1. A Shattered Heart

**Hey all, it's Objudge1399 and this is my HP x Percy Jackson crossover "Demigod Turned Wizard."**

**The first chapter is extremely cliche and you’ve probably read something extremely similar to it. I apologize but the whole betrayal thing has been done so much that there aren’t really a lot of ways to make it different. It’s only one chapter, though, the story is completely different after.**

**Also, this story takes place in 2014 instead of 1994 like the “Goblet of Fire” usually would.**

**See you at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.  
**

At one point, Percy was the most revered person in camp half-blood, maybe even more so than Chiron. He was a hero to the boys, who wanted to be just like him. To the girls, he was eye candy. Untouchable, of course, because of Annabeth, but she couldn't stop them from looking, right? Everyone once wanted to be his friend or get close to him. Key word, once.

Now, Percy sat at the beach, alone. As he sat there, he thought back on how is life took a sudden turn for the worse.

_Percy's new half brother, Jaden, sat next to him at the Poseidon table and listened to all the other kids talk about Percy's incredible achievements and everything he had done for the Gods. He poked at his food angrily. How come his stupid brother got all the attention and all the girls? His girlfriend was one of the prettiest girls at camp, top 5 definitely, Aphrodite girls included. He watched as Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, walked over and sat next to him. His eyes quickly slid down to her ass._

_Jaden sighed and quickly looked away before anyone could catch him looking. As he ate, a plan began to formulate in his head._

_'Oh yeah' he thought, 'Percy won't see this coming.'_

**_The next day_ **

_Jaden strolled over to Annabeth after breakfast. She was about to head over to the arena but she stopped when he called her name._

_"Hey," she said, "you're Percy's brother right?" Jaden frowned at being recognized as that but he quickly put a fake smile on his face._

_"I have something really serious to talk about," he said. She nodded at him to go on. "Well, I kind of saw Percy cheating on you."_

_Annabeth laughed. "Percy would never cheat on me."_

_"Yeah, when I found him and confronted him, that's exactly what he said that you'd say," Jaden. "His exact words were 'She'd never believe you so get the fuck out of here and keep your mouth shut.' I'm sorry but you trust him too much."_

_Now Jaden could see doubt coming into Annabeth's face. "I'm sorry Annabeth but it's true. I never thought my brother was like that but it turns out he is."_

_Suddenly, Percy came walking out of the dining pavilion. "Oh, hey Annabeth, hey Jaden," he said, walking over to them. He was about to put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder when she pushed it away and stormed off._

_Percy looked shocked and then looked at Jaden. "What did I do?"_

_Jaden successfully hid his smirk and then said, "I have no idea."_

**_Two weeks later_ **

_Life had taken a turn for the worse for Percy at Camp Half Blood. Everywhere he went he was either ignored or glared at. What hurt the most, though, was Annabeth avoiding him. He tried to ask others what he did but they just sneered at him._

_He finally got his answer when Nico came to camp for a while. It was at dinner one evening when he slid next to Nico at the Hades table_

_"What did I do?" he asked Nico, the only one who wasn't glaring at him with pure hatred. "Everyone's been treating me like crap for the last two weeks and I don't know why."_

_"Apparently, there is a rumor going around that you cheated on Annabeth," he said. Percy was astounded._

_"What? Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I love Annabeth more than anything in the world!" Percy whisper yelled._

_"Yeah but these idiots clearly don't believe that you do. If I had to guess then I would say that the rumor was started by some jealous little kid. There are plenty at this camp. Apparently, the sheep demigods of this camp believed it without a second thought. My question is, why did she_ Annabeth _believe_ _him?" Nico asked himself. Percy was still trying to figure out why people thought him, of all people, cheated on Annabeth._

_"I have to find Annabeth and tell her the truth," Percy said. He looked at the Athena table but she wasn't there. He noticed that Jaden wasn't there either. As he looked around the dining pavilion, he saw all the cold glares aimed at him. "It's unbelievable what a rumor can do." He stood up and calmly walked out of the pavilion, ignoring all the cold glares aimed at his back. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before walking back to his cabin. When he reached there, though, he heard weird noises coming from the room._

_He opened the cabin door and inside the cabin was Jaden and Annabeth, on Percy's bed. Jaden was thrusting furiously into Annabeth from behind her. Jaden was grunting, moaning and muttering words to himself but Annabeth looked quite bored and let out a little grunt every few seconds._

_After about twenty seconds, Jaden pulled out and a few spurts of cum flew out of the tip of his dick. If the situation was different, Percy would have laughed at the pitiful manhood that Jaden had between his legs. He tried to direct the semen towards Annabeth but she quickly rolled out of the way and off the bed. It was then that she noticed the tall figure of Percy standing in the doorway._

_Percy was shaking in anger._ _As soon as Jaden saw Percy he fell off the bed. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy what are you doing here?" Jaden squeaked. He saw the angry glint in Percy's eye and was absolutely terrified._

_"This is my FUCKING cabin, that you are having sex with MY girlfriend in!" Percy growled. Annabeth glared at Percy._

_"How dare you say that! You were the one that cheated on me first! Jaden told me!"_

_Percy's eyes widened. "And you believed him?! I though you were smart! You really thought I, of all people, would cheat on you? Are you crazy? I loved you more than anything and you just believed this little shit over me? Are you serious!? I can't believe you, and I can't believe this whole fucking camp! You bitches turned on me so fucking fast after I saved your stupid sorry lives twice!"_

_Annabeth looked confused as if she didn't know what to do. Percy sneered at her and then turned to Jaden. "And you, Jaden. You little lying shit. I should kill you right there where you sit but I'm not that kind of person. Since this whole fucking camp hates me, I'll just fucking leave," Percy said._

And that's how the hero of Olympus found himself sitting at the beach alone. On his way here he was taunted by the people he thought were his best friends. Jason, Piper, Leo, and yes, even Frank called him horrible names. Percy looked down as tears began to fall from his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Percy stood up and wiped his eyes. He had made his decision. He was going to leave. He walked over to the big house, ignoring all the jeers and taunts that were thrown at him. He walked to the porch, where Chiron was standing alone.

Percy looked at Chiron but before he even said anything, Chiron held up his hand. "I know what you want. You want to leave. I have seen everything that has been happening at camp recently. I hear what people have been saying about you. I don't believe it at all." Percy gave Chiron a sad little smile.

"Thank you," he said. Chiron smiled back. "But I still want to leave." Chiron's smile faded and he sighed.

"There is no safe place in America for demigods, Percy, besides here and camp Jupiter," Chiron said.

"No where?" Percy said.

"No where in America," Chiron said. Then, suddenly, his eyebrows shot into his forehead. "Wait a minute, no where in America!"

Percy looked confused. "Um, Chiron are you okay?"

"Percy, how do you feel about England?"

**A few minutes later**

"So you're telling me that wizards and witches have been living in Europe for centuries?" Percy asked.

"Not only Europe. I'm pretty sure there are a few here in America as well. Maybe even a school," Chiron said.

"And we never found out about them?" Chiron nodded. "That's unbelievable."

"That's right. The gods know about them, though, but they can't do anything about them. They are, for the most part, in Europe. Most gods' power does not stretch that far. The ones here don't cause too much trouble. So the gods leave them alone, and they live in ignorance, believing they are the most powerful things on Earth."

"They sound like a conceited bunch, these wizards," Percy said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"It's true, and that's why we couldn't get their help in the Titan and giant war. They are very prideful and a war between wizards and demigods would most likely break out," Chiron said.

"So you want me to go to London, to some wizarding school called Hogwarts? How am I going to learn magic in the first place? You told me that you start going to school at 11 years old and I'm 16. (I know that after the giant war he's 17 but for the sake of this story, he's 16). I'm going to be taking class with the first years?" Percy asked. Chiron smiled.

"I have a solution to that," Chiron said. "I will get you a personal tutor. The best in the history of magic. You'll be tutored by Albus Dumbledore."

"You told me he was the headmaster," Percy said. "How's he gonna tutor me?"

"He kind of owes me a favor," Chiron said.

Percy was still confused. "But you said that wizards don't know about demigods," Percy said.

Chiron sighed and rubbed his temple. "A select few do because a select few are demigods themselves. Dumbledore is a son of Athena whose father moved to London when he was young. There, his magical abilities were discovered and he went to Hogwarts as a child."

"So how do you know that I have magic?" Percy asked.

"Percy, everyone has magic in them. Magic is just a piece of the mist inside of a person. A wizard or a witch comes along when a person is born with large quantities of the mist inside of them. The quantity of the mist determines the power of the witch or wizard. That is why many muggle borns are weaker than pure bloods. Because pure bloods get large quantities of mist from both parents. There are, of course, some cases with super powerful muggle borns and half bloods or really weak pure bloods but that doesn't matter. What I'm saying is, demigods have extreme quantities of mist in them so they are technically super powerful wizards. The problem is, not many demigods have become wizards. Only in a few cases have demigods studied magic and become wizards and witches. Some of these cases are good, like Dumbledore. Others are... bad."

Percy, despite everything that had gone wrong for him in the past few days, grinned. "I like that. It would cool to become a wizard. When does the school year start?"

"In september, so you have two months to prepare. I will contact Dumbledore in a little bit, while you are on your way to London. He will meet you there, don't ask me where, don't ask me when. He will take it from there."

Percy nodded. "Thank you so much Chiron. I'll never forget you, even though I'm going to try hard to forget to this place." Chiron got a sad look in his eyes.

"You are the best student I have ever had Percy, and you are a great hero no matter what anyone says. I am sorry that Annabeth didn't see sense. I will try to save your name but it will be hard," Chiron said, his eyes watering.

Percy hugged Chiron and said, "When can I leave?"

"Right now. As soon as you get to London, Dumbledore will know," Chiron said Percy nodded.

"I don't want to bring anything from here. It will remind me of... her. All I need is like, 300$ from the camp store and I'll be on my way," Percy said.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring anything with you? Not even your minotaur horn?" Chiron asked.

Percy shook his head sadly. "All I need is Riptide."

"Percy... are you 100% sure that you can't forgive her and the camp?" Chiron pleaded.

Percy shook his head. "She's showed me how much she really trusts me. I can't be in a relationship with someone like that."

Chiron nodded, understanding what Percy was saying. "I'll go get the money from the camp store for you." He trotted out of the big house. As he left, Percy sat down and waited.

A couple of minutes later, Chiron reentered the room. He handed Percy a bunch of hundred dollar bills. Percy pocketed them and stood up. Chiron patted his shoulder. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you," Percy answered. Then he walked out of the big house. Chiron followed him out of the house and watched as he walked past the barrier and disappeared from sight.

**A while later**

Percy sat on the plane to London and stared out the window. He sighed.

'Why did my life have to be like this?' he thought. 'All I wanted was some friends and a life with my girlfriend.' Once again, tears threatened to leak from his eye but he quickly shook his head and thought, 'No. I'm about to have a new life in a new continent. I do not need to worry about _them_ anymore.'

He went back to staring out of the window and started to wonder what life would be like at Hogwarts. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Percy was shook awake by the pilot. "Hey kid, the plane landed 15 minutes ago. You're lucky I decided to check the plane, I almost didn't. How did you even sleep through the landing?"

Percy shrugged and stood up. He walked out of the plane and down the stairs. The first thing he noticed as he strolled into the airport was the tall, old, man with long silver hair and an almost equally long silver beard sitting in the waiting area. To top off the weird look, he was wearing dark blue robes with tiny yellow stars all over it. Percy had no doubt that this was the Dumbledore that Chiron spoke of.

Percy was not the only one that noticed Dumbledore's weird look. Almost everyone in the airport was looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked up and caught the lady next to him staring. He smiled and said, "Would you like a lemon drop?" The woman quickly looked away and acted as if she didn't hear. Dumbledore chuckled and muttered something that sounded like "Muggles."

Percy took a deep breath and walked over to the man. He came to a stop in front of him and said, "Excuse me sir?" The man looked up at Percy and smiled. "Are you Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Yes, that happens to be me," Dumbledore said. "Before you say anything, we will speak later. For now, we will travel. You don't have any luggage so we don't have to worry about that. Let's go." Dumbledore began to walk away and Percy started to walk beside him.

"Sir, where are we going?" Percy asked. "And how are we getting there?"

"We're apparating," Dumbledore said. Suddenly, he grabbed Percy's wrist and everything went black. It felt as though Percy's lungs were being squeezed out of his throat. His eyes bugged out of their sockets. Then, all of a sudden Percy could breathe again and he was on his knees. He stayed on his knees for a couple of seconds, breathing heavily, before he stood up and glared at Dumbledore.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Percy yelled angrily.

"Wow," Dumbledore said, "you didn't even throw up! Impressive."

"I was supposed to _throw up_?" Percy said incredulously. "You're insane."

Dumbledore just smiled. "I've been told that on multiple occasions."

Percy just shook his head. "Where are we anyway? And why are we here?"

"We are in the charming wizard town of Bibbering lane," Dumbledore said. "We are here today because this is where you are going to train, study, and live until September 1st when you go to Hogwarts."

"Here?" Percy said. "But it looks so... dark and gloomy."

"It's the perfect place because barely anyone lives here. There is an insane old lady that lives in number 6, an old man in number 5, and a nice little family in number 1."

"Where will I live?" Percy asked.

"In number 4,"Dumbledore answered, pointing at one of the houses. He and Percy walked over to number 4. Dumbledore tapped the door knob with what looked like a long stick to Percy, and then the door swung open. "This is your new home." Dumbledore waved the stick and all the lights in the house came on.

The house was comfortable enough. It was two floors. It had three rooms. A bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It was basically like the basic mortal house except there was no electronics.

"Um, Mr. Dumbledore," Percy said, "where's the TV, and the PS4?" Dumbledore looked confused.

"What exactly is a PS4, Mr. Jackson?" Dumbledore asked. Percy was taken aback.

"You don't know what a PS4 is?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Well it's a video game system-"

Percy was cut off by Dumbledore's loud laugh. "We wizards do not use muggle electronics." Percy looked shocked.

"So what do you do for entertainment?" Percy asked.

"You won't have to worry about that, Mr. Jackson,, because for the next two months there will be no entertainment. You will have to learn five years worth of magic. Take a seat," Dumbledore said.

Percy sat. "So, Perseus, before we get to learning actual magic, you need to know the basics. The basic spells, charms, potions, etc. You also need supplies to do all of these things. And finally, you will obviously need a wand" Dumbledore said, showing Percy his. Percy nodded, showing that he understood the information that he had just been told. "Tomorrow we will head to Diagon Alley. It is like a big shopping center for wizards in case you were wondering. There we will get all your clothes, books, robes, and supplies. Then we will come back and I will give you further instructions. Understood?" Percy nodded. "Okay. You can do whatever you like in here, it's your house. I also knew that you would need new clothes." Dumbledore waved his wand and a bunch of muggle clothes appeared on the table in front of Percy. "Be ready in the morning. I'll be leaving now. I am a very busy man." Then Dumbledore disappeared, leaving a very tired Percy sitting in the chair in the living room.

"Well, today was eventful," he said as he leaned back in his chair and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

Percy sat on the doorstep of his house, waiting for Dumbledore to come get him. He was wearing the new clothes that Dumbledore got him which, surprisingly, he liked. In fact, they were very similar to the clothes he was wearing yesterday. A hoodie, a pair of jeans, and Nike sneakers.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared in front of Percy. "How do you do that?" Percy asked. Dumbledore just smiled.

"You will learn that when you are at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. Percy sighed. September 1st seemed so far away. "Right now it's time to go to Diagon alley. We will apparate again. Be ready this time." Percy tried to prepare himself but it wasn't enough. As soon as Dumbledore grabbed his wrist and Percy saw the darkness, his throat constricted and the squeezing began. It was, once again, a very uncomfortable process. And, once again, Percy found himself on his knees. He shakily stood up.

"Where are we this time?" Percy asked.

"We are in an alley around the corner from the Leaky cauldron, a pub and inn that is also the entrance to Diagon Alley. Come, let's go," Dumbledore said. He began to walk out of the alley and Percy followed behind him. They walked into a small pub that was on the corner of a busy street. The pub was filled with people but they all stopped when they saw Dumbledore with Percy. An old man with a little hunchback hobbled over to Percy and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Dumbledore," he said. "Is there anything that you would like?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, not today Tom," Dumbledore said, "I am just on my way to Diagon Alley." Tom glanced at Percy.

"Transfer student?" Tom asked.

"As a matter of fact he is," Dumbledore said.

"Which school? Beauxbatons?" Tom asked.

"He is actually from America," Dumbledore said, surprising Tom.

"Oh! Well nice to meet you," Tom said politely. Percy nodded and said, "You too." They shook hands and then Dumbledore and Percy made their way to the back of the inn, where there was a door that led to a back alley. In the back alley there was a brick wall.

Dumbledore drew his wand and tapped the wall 12 times on 12 specific bricks. The wall disappeared and revealed an awesome sight to Percy. It was like being back in the city. There were shops everywhere, there were street merchants selling weird things like pig hearts. There was a ginormous white building with a dome that looked a little like a football stadium.

"What is that?" Percy asked, pointing at the large white building.

"That is Gringotts," Dumbledore said. "The wizarding bank. Hundreds of thousands of wizards keep their money in that bank. That is actually where we are headed right now."

Percy was confused. "But I don't have any money in there." Dumbledore just smiled.

"You didn't. You do now, courtesy of Chiron," Dumbledore said. "You see, drachmas are very rare currency all over the world. They may not be insanely valuable to demigods but they are to everyone else. One drachma in the wizarding world is worth 20 galleons."

"What is a galleon?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the bank. The point is, Chiron sent me 50 drachma and I exchanged them so as of right now, you are rich (for a teenager of course) and in possession of around 1,000 galleons," Dumbledore said. Percy's jaw dropped.

"That's... cool," Percy said. Dumbledore chuckled and began to walk towards the giant building.

After a couple of minutes they reached the entrance. They walked past the guards, who nodded at Dumbledore.

The inside of Gringotts was beautiful. There were chandeliers on the roof and gold statues of what looked like little trolls around the room. There were rows and rows of the little troll creatures in the room. Some were working on papers and others were talking to different wizards about financial stuff. "What are they?" Percy asked Dumbledore.

"They are goblins," he answered.

"Oh, I thought they were trolls," Percy said.

"Lucky they didn't hear you say that," Dumbledore said. "They would be severely offended." Percy decided to just keep his mouth shut. They walked past the rows of goblins and to the final row, where a goblin was sitting on a chair raised higher than the other goblins.

"Griphook," Dumbledore said. The goblin looked up.

'Oh. Hello Dumbledore. Who is this?" the goblin responded.

"This is Percy Jackson, from America. We need to enter his vault. The key is right here," Dumbledore said, producing a key from his robe pocket. Griphook took the key and inspected it before nodding and saying, "Come with me." Dumbledore and Percy followed Griphook through a door on the right wall. On the other side of the door was what looked like some kind of underground cave bank that was multiplied by like, a thousand, in size. There was a train track and some kind of box vehicle.

"Hop in," Griphook said, He sat in the front at the wheel while Dumbledore and Percy sat in the back.

"So," Percy said, 'Where are we- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed because the vehicle took off at almost 90 miles per hour, and that was only the beginning speed. The little vehicle reached speeds of 150 mph. Under normal circumstances Percy would have thoroughly enjoyed the ride. After everything that had occured over the past few days, though, he wasn't sure he would thoroughly enjoy anything ever again.

The ride finally began to slow to a stop. When it came to a halt, Percy stepped out. His legs wobbled a bit but besides that he was completely fine. Dumbledore seemed a bit shaken as he stepped out of the cart.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," he said.

"Not many people do," Griphook said.

So, shall we?" They made their way to a vault labeled J-2019. Griphook walked to the front of the vault and inserted the key into a little key hole in the center of the vault door. The door melted off and Percy's eyes widened as he saw piles and piles of thick, gold coins in the little vault. There were a couple of bronze and silver coins here and there in the vault but there were mostly the thick, gold ones, or galleons, as Dumbledore called them.

"The most valuable one is the galleon, then the sickle, then the knut. There are 17 sickles in a galleon, and 29 knuts in a sickle," Dumbledore explained. He then produced a brown pouch and handed it to Percy. "It has unlimited space so you can put whatever you want in there and it would fit." Percy grinned.

"Cool," he said. "Then he started scooping up handfuls of money into his pouch. He took around 150 galleons and a few sickles and knuts as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked. Percy nodded. They walked back to the cart- like vehicle and, once more, sat in the back. They then shot off, back towards the bank.

When Dumbledore and Percy left Gringotts, Dumbledore handed Percy a list of things that he needed and the stores in which he could get them from. "I'm off to Hogwarts. What I want you to do tonight is start reading the books on the list that you buy. Of course I don't expect you to read all of them but at least start to."

Percy nodded. He never really enjoyed reading but maybe for once, he would actually be interested in what he read.

Dumbledore apparated away, leaving Percy in the middle of Diagon Alley by himself.

Percy looked at the list and his eyes widened. There were over 30 items on it. "Well," he said, "it's going to be a long day." The first thing on the list was a wand. Next to it said, Ollivanders. Percy looked around and at the end of the next street he saw it. The name said, "Ollivanders. Finest wands in existence." Percy walked down the street and into the store. No one was inside. Percy rang the bell on the counter and said, "Hello?"

An old man came from somewhere in the back of the store. He took a good look at Percy and frowned.

"Aren't you a little too old to be buying a wand?" he asked.

"My old one broke," Percy lied. Ollivander raised an eyebrow.

"I have never seen you before. And I remember every single wand I've ever sold," Ollivander said.

"I am not from here. I am from America," Percy said.

"Oh, a transfer student," Oliivander said, slightly surprised. "Well then let's get you a wand." Ollivander studied Percy for a couple seconds before saying, "Aha, I think I have one." He ran over to some shelves and started rummaging with some long boxes before removing one and saying, "Got it." He ran back over to Percy and handed him the box. Percy opened it and picked up the wand inside. Immediately, boxes started flying off the shelves.

Ollivander quickly snatched the wand away from Percy and put it back in the box. "Never mind," he said. He went back to the shelves and rummaged some more before taking another box and handing it to Percy. This time, when Percy waved it he shattered a window.

"Sorry," he said, as Ollivander grabbed back the window.

"It's fine,' Ollivander said. "Reparo" he said, pointing his own wand a the window. The shattered parts of the window flew back together.

**Thirty minutes later**

Percy had gone through 75 wands and had wrecked half of Ollivander's store. Percy was beginning to wonder if there was a wand for him after all.

Ollivander stared at Percy for a couple of seconds before saying, "Come with me."

Percy followed Ollivander through the whole store and into a room in the back. In that room there were more wands but Ollivander kept walking. He walked up to a door in the back of the back room and pulled a key out of his pocket. He inserted the key into the door. It swung open and Percy and Ollivander walked into the room.

Inside the room there were exactly three wand boxes. "What are those?" Percy asked.

"What do they look like?" Ollivander asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I know that they're wands but why are they back here?" Percy asked.

"These are wands made with the rarest materials in existence," Ollivander said. "Clearly none of the wands in the front are doing anything for you."

"What are these made of?" Percy asked.

"You will never find any of these cores anywhere. They are almost impossible to get. Many people died to get these wand cores. There is the ashes of a phoenix, the heartstring of a basilik, and the hair of a nymph," Ollivander said. Percy almost laughed when Ollivander said the hair of a nymph. He could get one any time he wanted, all he had to do was ask. The wand that really intrigued Percy was the one with the heartstring of a basilik.

"Can I try the one with the heartstring of a basilik?" Percy asked.

Ollivander shrugged. "You can try, but no one that has come back here has ever been able to claim one of these wands. Not that a lot of people have come back here. Only 22 people have ever come back here. They tried all three of these wands and none worked. They didn't even get a reaction. I'd be surprised if you did." Ollivander then pulled one of the wand boxes off the shelf.

"Thirteen inches, elder wood, basilik heartstring is its core," Ollivander said. He handed the box to Percy, who opened it and removed the wand.

Immediately the room filled with light and sparks shot out of the tip of the wand, then as fast as it came, the light faded. Percy looked at the wand and grinned. "I think I like it," he said.

 **There goes chapter one of** **the story.**

**Make sure you guys comment what you think of the story so far and let me know what you think. I understand if you think this first chapter was boring. I got a little bored writing it, mainly because of the same generic betrayal at the beginning, but after this chapter, it gets real, I promise.**

**Make sure you go read my other stories. Thanks for reading all the way to the end. Peace** **, from Objudge1399**


	2. Unlocking the Magic

****

**Welcome to yet another edition of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far, Thanks for all the kudos and subscriptions I appreciate it.**

**Any questions, make sure to comment them. Thanks for reading.**

Percy collapsed into a chair in the living room of his new house. It had been a long day of shopping, walking around, searching for stores and all that stuff. Percy was lucky that Dumbledore put a spell that transported all his purchases to the house or else he would have had to lug around everything he bought, and he bought a lot.

He bought sets of robes, quills, his wand of course, about forty books, scales, a cauldron, and a bunch of other magical stuff. Percy stood up and walked over to where his stuff was and started to sort his purchases out. He hung his robes up in the closet upstairs in his room, and he started putting his other things away as well.

After all his other items were away, Percy started looking through the books he bought. He put the books that said year 4, year 3, and year 2 away. When he did, he was left with about 12 books that said beginners. They were for seven different subjects. Transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, herbology, potions, and history of magic.

The first book that Percy picked up was "Charms For Beginners." He stacked the other books up on the table and started reading.

**Two hours later**

For the first time in his life, Percy was actually enjoying reading. He had spent the last two hours reading the charms book and it had completely fascinated him. The book was for beginners, so it only mentioned the most basic charms. It was focused mainly on wand movement and specific hand movements that caused the charm to be more powerful. Percy practiced the specific wand movements and hand movements that were necessary for charms and eventually, it felt more natural to him.

Percy decided that since he technically had the basics down, he didn't want to use the basic charms book for beginners or the second year book for that matter. Instead, he went to where he kept the other books, his closet, and started rummaging through them, looking for a specific one. After a few minutes, he found it. "The book of charms and spells."

He took it downstairs, opened it, and began looking for charms that interested him. The first one he noticed that he liked was the accio charm. According to the book, it was supposed to make any object you want fly towards you. Percy looked around the room and spotted the other charms book he had been reading earlier. He shrugged and pointed his wand at it. "Accio" he said. The book didn't move. Percy frowned. He walked over to the book and opened it. In the wand movements section it talked about how you should focus on swishing and flicking. Percy walked back to where he was standing and took a deep breath. "Accio" he said again, swishing his hand and flicking it towards the book as he said accio. This time, the book twitched towards him but didn't make any more movements. Percy growled in frustration.

"You cannot begin with a 400 page book, Percy," a voice behind him said. Percy spun around and raised his wand. It was Dumbledore.

"I see you are struggling," Dumbledore said. "Did you read the whole charms book?" Percy shook his head.

"Most of it. I thought I had everything down," Percy said. "I didn't think there was much else to know before I started casting spells."

Dumbledore smiled. "See, that's where you are wrong. In the book, on page 389 precisely, it says that in casting charms you must start small. I understand that you want to push yourself but magic is different. You cannot force magic. When you try to force magic, magic fights back against you."

Percy sighed. "Here," Dumbledore said, holding up an orange feather, "try this. It's a feather from my phoenix." He walked over to the table with the charms book and placed the feather down. "Go ahead," he said, nodding at Percy. Percy took a deep breath again and said, " _Accio_ _feather_ " while swishing and flicking his wand. The feather rose off the table and floated towards Percy but halfway to him, it dropped to the floor.

"Concentration is important for a beginner. As you go along it will get so easy that you won't even have to think twice when you do the charm, but as for now, you have to focus. Now, as always, I have important business to take care of. I will return tomorrow night to check on your progress. I have learned over time that sometimes, it is best to let a student learn on his own. It makes it more of an achievement when he gets it right," Dumbledore said. He then apparated away.

Percy placed the feather back on the table and walked back to his position. " _Accio_ _feather_ " he repeated again. The feather lifted off the table and floated towards him. As he reached towards it, though, it dropped to the floor. Percy sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Twenty minutes later**

Percy smiled as the feather floated into his hand for the third time in a row. He placed the feather on the couch and looked back at the book, then at his wand. After he purchased it, Ollivander had told him that getting claimed by a wand was one thing. Winning the alliegance of a wand was another. For most wizards it took three to six months but for some rare cases, it took years of mediocre magic to gain the wands alliegance. He had said that winning the alliegance of a wand with a core of basilik heartstring would no doubt take longer than average. Percy looked down at the wand again. Maybe the problem with the summoning charm wasn't the weight of the object. Maybe it was the wand.

"Alright, if the wand is going to give me problems, I might as well try my hardest to win it over."

Percy got in position. "Accio charms book" he said, focusing as hard as he could on swishing and flicking. The book slid forward about an inch. Percy growled in frustration again, then he remembered something.

Back when he was on the labyrinth quest, the nymph had told him that the sea was always inside him, he just had to reach inside him and focus. When he did that, the sea had obeyed, so much in fact, that he found it hard to control. Maybe it was the same thing with magic. Maybe he just had to reach inside him, where the magic was. Percy faced the book. This time, he closed his eyes and reached inside of him.

As he did that, though, something strange happened. Percy's vision seemed to fog up and get very blurry, He felt as if his entire body was numb. Then all of a sudden, the fog cleared and his vision focused.

Percy looked around and was astounded at what he saw. It was some sort of giant wasteland.

"What the hell?" he said. looking down at his hands and feet.

Whe he looked up, Percy saw an extremely beautiful woman walking towards him. She walked towards him and stopped in front of him. Percy blushed as he looked into her black eyes.

"Um.. uh... who are you?" he stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," she said. That shocked Percy back to reality.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I am Hecate, of course. goddess of magic," she answered.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"We are inside you," Hecate said. "Just not inside your physical body." Percy was confused.

"What?"

"You see, you have a physical body, and a divine body. All demigods and wizards have one. The physical inside of you has intestines and esophaguses and all that nasty stuff. The divine side of you holds your divine powers. For wizards, it is their magic and for demigods, it is their powers they receive from their godly parent _and_ magic. I believe Chiron told you that demigods can become wizards as well if they choose to," she said. Percy nodded to show that he had been told that.

"When a wizard is born," she continued, "their magic is unlocked. Same for a demigod when it comes to their power from their godly parent. But when a demigod chooses to become a wizard, they must first unlock their magic inside their divine body before they can actually perform any magic. It is truly astonishing that you were even able to do any magic at all without unlocking your magic in your divine body. That means that when you actually unlock your magic you will be extremely powerful, especially with that basilik heartstring wand."

Percy looked at Hecate confused. "How do you know about my wand? And how do you know that I performed magic?" Hecate rolled her eyes.

"I am the goddess of magic. Do you truly believe that I don't know these things?"

Percy shrugged. It made sense. "So, how do I unlock my magic?"

"You literally have to unlock it," she said, pointing to the right of where they were. What she was pointing to was a gigantic chest about the size of a house. in the middle was a keyhole about the size of a front door. "You must reach the chest. Climb up to the keyhole and walk into it. It's obvious what to do when you get there."

"So all I have to do is that. That's easy," Percy said.

Hecate shook her head. "Trust me, it's not."

Then she disappeared. Percy looked at the giant chest and shrugged. Seemed pretty easy to him. The chest was about a football stadium away so Percy started to walk. He had only taking twenty steps when he heard a low growl behind him. He froze.

'Of course there would be monsters what was I thinking?' Percy thought. He thought about turning and fighting the monster but then he reasoned that it would be best if he got as close to the chest as possible without actually fighting. So Percy kept walking. About fifty steps later, he heard the growl again, only louder. It was really close now. Percy sighed and pulled Riptide out of his pocket. He might as well get rid of it before it could sneak attack him.

Quick as a flash, Percy whirled around and activated Riptide. The monster behind him was "The minotaur! Nice to see you again buddy," Percy said. The minotaur cocked his head in confusion. Why was the little demigod _happy_ to see him?

The minotaur shook his head and charged at Percy. Percy leaped to the side and swiped at him with riptide. The minotaur jumped over the sword and aimed a heavy punch at Percy's head. When Percy dodged, the minotaur clumsily stumbled forward. Percy smiled. 'Just like the old days' he thought. 'Clumsy and stupid.'

He ran at the minotaur and acted like he was going to swing riptide at him before jumping high in the air. The minotaur, expecting Percy to attack, dodged to the left. Percy was expecting this and slashed at the minotaur while he was still airborne. The minotaur roared in anger as he felt the celestial bronze cut into his skin. Percy landed and kicked at the minotaur's feet. The minotaur stumbled and Percy stabbed him directly in the side. The minotaur screamed in rage as sand poured out of his side. He tried to punch Percy but it was too late. His hands were turning into dust. Seconds later, he was gone. Percy was breathing heavily. He stood there a couple of seconds before turning back to the chest. He was met with a surprise though. Monsters were emerging from everywhere. There were earthborn, empousai, all kinds. Percy sighed and charged at the monsters.

**Thirty minutes later**

Percy was on one knee as he took deep breaths. All around him was monster dust. He had cut down hundreds of them and was immensely tired. On the bright side, he was just a fifty yards away from the chest. Percy stood and trudged towards the chest. As he walked he spotted a lone figure standing at the base. The closer he got the more Percy recognized the features. The sandy hair, the scar on his cheek, and most importantly, the four foot double edged sword he held in his hand.

Percy stopped walking 15 yards away from him. "Luke Castellan," he said. He got no response. Instead, Luke just lifted backbiter and charged at Percy. Percy lifted Riptide and waited for Luke to reach him. When they met, their swords clashed and they fought like beasts. Luke was every bit as skilled as Percy remembered. Percy was a little bit rusty but as the fight went on, Percy let his old instincts take over.

At first no one was winning the fight as they were so evenly matched, but Luke started to beat Percy back. He got a couple of hits in and took advantage of Percy's tiredness. Percy tried his best to keep up but Luke was not slowing down at all. Finally, Luke smacked Percy in the nose with the flat of his blade and Percy was sent flying back. He landed hard on the ground. Luke stalked towards him. Percy crawled backwards and picked up riptide, which had fallen out of his hands when he landed.

As he stood to his feet, bloody and bruised, he knew there was only one thing he could do. He closed his eyes and closed his fist. There was a rumble from somewhere under the ground. Luke ran at Percy, trying to stop him from what he was doing but it was too late. A jet of water shot up from under Luke and sent him flying high into the air. Percy took the chance and sprinted as fast as he could towards the chest. As he ran, Luke landed hard on the ground somewhere behind him. Percy could here him struggling to get up but Percy just closed his fist again and sent Luke flying again.

When Percy reached the base he didn't even try to climb it. He closed his fist a third time and this time, a jet of water lifted him up and propelled him into the large keyhole. Percy stood up and looked around. The keyhole was like a large hallway, and at the end, Percy could see a door. As Percy began to walk, he heard Luke starting to climb the chest. Percy wanted to blast him again but he had used the last of his energy to propel himself up the chest. He was dead tired. He staggered down the hall, barely able to stand. Hecate had said it would be easy once he got into the hole but he didn't know how. As he looked around, confused, he saw, Luke's hand come into the entrance. Then the other hand. Luke had climbed the chest. How, Percy didn't know, but he couldn't worry about that.

Suddenly, Percy spotted it, a key dangling off a hook on the wall. He grabbed it just as Luke pulled himself up and started sprinting down the hall trying to reach Percy. Percy quickly ran to the door and just as Luke's hand grabbed the back of his shirt, he inserted the key into the door.

Luke was blasted back as soon as the key went into the hole of the door but Percy remained just where he was.

Percy stood there for a couple of seconds, not sure what was going on, then suddenly, the door melted away and a golden, mist like substance started to seep out of the room behind the door. It surrounded Percy and started seeping into his body. The process lasted about two minutes and then finally, the mist had all entered Percy's body. Percy suddenly found that he had all his energy back. No, more than that. He felt ten thousand times better than he felt that morning.

All of a sudden, a bright light shot out of the room and slammed into Percy's chest. The light encased him and he completely disappeared.

Back in the room of Percy's house, where Percy had not moved a muscle for the past hour, Percy blinked. Then he collapsed to the floor. Sitting on the couch in front of him was an amused Hecate.

"So you're back," she said. Again, Percy blushed as she smiled at him.

"I have a few questions for you Hecate, but first of all, why do you look so different?" Percy asked.

"You mean like this?" Hecate asked, running her hands over her large breasts. Percy blushed and tried to discreetly cover his pants, where a tent was slowly growing.

"Yes like that," Percy said.

"Well this is my true form," Hecate said. Percy, once again, was confused.

"So why am I not incinerated?" he asked.

"Well we are not in America," Hecate said. Percy was still confused. "No one ever told you?"

"Told me what?" Percy asked.

Hecate sighed. "Once a god leaves the place where their ties are, in this case America, their true form is not lethal to a demigod anymore."

"That's kind of what my next question is about. Don't gods lose their power when they leave the country their ties are in?" Percy asked.

"That does not work for everyone. You remember how Aphrodite and Dionysus and those guys weren't effected by the whole personality split thing during the second giant war?" Hecate asked. Percy nodded. "Well it's kind of like that. When Aphrodite leaves America, it doesn't make her completely lose her power because love is everywhere. She is obviously not the level of an Olympian Goddess but she isn't completely weak either. I can come here with no problem because my people, the wizards and witches, exist here. Am I at full strength? Not even close. Buy I'm not close to mortal either."

"Oh" Percy said.

"So I am assuming you unlocked your magic?" Hecate asked.

"Yes, literally," Percy said.

"Good, now you will be able to do magic without much of a problem. Dumbledore was wrong. It's not about starting small and all that bullshit. That's for regular wizards. You, as a demigod, are held to different standards. Your magic is far greater than any old wizard. Dumbledore should know that he is a demigod himself. A son of Athena."

"Yeah Chiron told me," Percy said.

"Oh, so I can safely assume he told you of the other demigod wizards," Hecate said.

"No. He only told me that some are good and some aren't," Percy said.

"Well then let me educate you," Hecate said. "Yes, some demigod wizards are good and some are bad. The most notable bad one is a son of Hades. He goes by the name Lord Voldemort."

"So Voldemort is some evil lord son of Hades that decided that he was going to take over the wizarding world and eventually, muggles?" Percy asked to clarify. Hecate nodded. "And apparently, he's dead." Hecate shook her head.

"He's not dead. He found a way to survive a killing curse," Hecate said.

" _What_?" Percy exclaimed.

"I will explain later" Hecate said. "For now, you must learn your magic. The school year starts soon and you have to take your OWLs before the school year starts to see which classes you will take next year."

Percy sighed. "Alright."

"Before I go, try to do magic now," Hecate said. Percy faced the charms book and flicked his wrist.

"Accio charms book," he said. The book sped towards him and he barely avoided it as it crashed into the wall behind him.

"Ollivander did tell you that it was an extremely powerful wand," she said. "Alright, I think it's time for me to go." She gave him a wink and then she disappeared. Percy went back to practicing the accio charm. After that he started practicing the bombarda charm. There were two versions of the bombarda charm. _Bombarda_ and _bombarda maxima_. _Bombarda maxima_ was for massive explosions while _bombarda_ was for small explosions.

Percy went outside to the backyard of his house and walked over to a little garden that was in the backyard. He pointed his wand at a flower and said, " _Bombarda_." Instead of just making the flower explode, though, the whole flower bed exploded. Percy stumbled back in shock as he watched the flower petals float around the yard, then he stared at his wand. It was _that_ powerful? He wanted to see what would happen if he did bombarda maxima but that would probably destroy the whole garden so he decided not to.

Percy stayed up until 2 a.m reading the different charms books he had, trying to perfect every charm in the book. He was almost finished with the fifth year charm book when he finally fell asleep on the living room couch.

**The next day**

Percy went right back to studying the next day. He was on the fifth year curriculum of charms, where the students learned about stuff like the stunning spell and the silencing charm. Percy needed Dumbledore to help him with that stuff because you can't stun an inanimate object, right? While waiting for Dumbledore to come, Percy decided to start a different subject. After learning about Voldemort from Hecate the previous day, Percy decided to start defense against the dark arts.

As Percy read the different defense against the dark arts books, they started to bother him. It wasn't the monsters that bothered him. Big spiders and long snakes were nothing compared to what he'd faced. What bothered him were the dark wizards. Bellatrix Lestrange, Gellert Grindelwald, and of course, Voldemort. What bothered Percy about them was their muggle murders. He didn't like how the dark wizards attacked and killed muggles when they had no ways to defend themselves. It was cowardly.

Percy couldn't practice a lot of the defense spells without a partner so he spent a lot of the time reading and not physically doing spells.

Eventually, Percy heard someone apparate outside the house. Percy, assuming it was Dumbledore, didn't look up as the door opened and he heard someone walk into the living room. Then, Percy heard the voice.

"Percy Jackson," it said. Percy frowned and looked up. The person in front of him was definitely not Dumbledore. He stood at around 5"10, much shorter than him. He had shaggy black hair that fell to his shoulders and a black beard and mustache. He wore a dusty black leather jacket and black pants.

In the blink of an eye, Percy leaped out of his chair and pointed his wand at him. " _Everte statum_!" he said. The man was blasted back and he slammed into the wall and slid downwards. He was still conscious, but barely.

"Who are you?" Percy growled.

'My name is Sirius Black," he said, his words slurring together because he hit his head on the wall. "Dumbledore sent me here to check on what you are doing and how you were doing." When he heard the name Sirius Black, Percy's eyes widened, then they narrowed.

"You lie. You are a convicted criminal, one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters," Percy said. He had read it in one of the books.

"I was framed. Framed by a man named Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed... a close friend of ours and then blamed it on me loudly while he stuck a wand behind his back and blew a whole street apart. I swear it," Sirius said.

Percy had an idea. "Swear it on the river styx."

"The what?" Sirius said, thoroughly confused.

"Just do it!" Percy growled.

"I swear on the river styx," Sirius said, "that every word I said just now is true." Percy lowered his wand and offered Sirius a hand to get up. He took it and stood up.

"What the hell is the river styx?" Sirius asked. Percy ignored the question and asked his own.

"So why did Dumbledore send you here again?" he asked.

"I was sent here to check on your progress and make sure you're actually studying," Sirius responded.

"There's not much else to do here," Percy said. "All I can do is study."

"I was also sent here to help train you. There are certain spells you can't do without a partner," Sirius said.

"Perfect timing. I just started studying defense against the dark arts this morning and I can't even practice any of the spells," Percy said.

"Well show me some of these spells," Sirius said. He pulled out his wand and said, "When you shoot the spell at me I'll just make a shield charm and block it so that I don't get hurt. Ready?"

Percy nodded. "I'll start off simple," he said. Sirius nodded. " _Flipendo_!" A purple jet of light shot towards Sirius and erected a shield charm around himself. The spell hit the shield but instead of rebounding off of it like a normal spell would, it cracked the shield as if it were glass. Sirius stumbled back.

"Whoa," he said. "That was a powerful ass spell. How did you do that?" Percy shrugged.

"Next one," he said. Sirius prepared himself again. " _Expelliarmus_." Sirius' wand whizzed out of his hand and Percy caught it.

"Pretty good," Sirius said. Percy tossed him his wand back and got ready for the next spell.

" _Glacius_ " Percy said. The air in front of him suddenly turned ice cold. In a matter of seconds, Sirius was on the floor shivering.

"S-s-s-s-stop it," Sirius said.

" _Incendio_!" Percy said. A stream of fire flowed from the tip of his wand and warmed the air until the room was room temperature. Sirius got to his feet, still shivering a little bit.

" _Stupefy_ " Percy said. A jet of red of red light shot from Percy's wand and completely shattered Sirius' shield charm sending him flying into the wall. He did not move. Percy walked over and knelt next to him.

" _Rennervate_ " Percy said. Sirius' eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"Huh?" he said, looking around confused. He blinked then stood up and stared at Percy for a couple of seconds before asking "What is your wand core?"

Percy thought about it for a couple of seconds before deciding that it wouldn't hurt. "It's basilik heartstring." Sirius' jaw dropped. He snatched Percy's wand and stared at it hard.

"Are you serious?" he said. "You do know that there is only three wands with the core of a basilik heartstring in existence right?" Percy nodded. "Where did you get this?"

"Um, Ollivanders" Percy said. "Where everyone in Britain gets their wands."

"Ollivander never told me about this," Sirius muttered.

"I mean, I don't think he would tell random people that he has very powerful, expensive, rare wands in his store," Percy said. Sirius shook his head.

"Forget I said that," he said. "Right now, I cannot let you cast spells on me if I know that you have a basilik heartstring wand. A well aimed stunner could put me in a coma." He half joked. He handed Percy his wand back and took a seat. "For now, show me the other spells. Lumos, aguamenti, oh and, I want to see if you can do a patronus."

Percy nodded. He had read about patronuses in the defense against the dark arts book. A patronus was an incredibly difficult spell that was used to fend off dark creatures called dementors that could apparently suck the soul out of your body.

**An hour later**

Percy had ran through the whole charms and defense against the dark arts curriculum from year 1 to year 5. The only thing left to learn was patroni. They weren't in the curriculum and only about 10% of wizards could do them but Percy was confident he could and Sirius was pretty sure he would be able to.

"Now Percy, patronusi are extremely difficult so please, if you don't get it the first twenty times, please, don't get frustrated. Most grown wizards cannot do this," Sirius said.

"What's your patronus?" Percy asked.

"It's a big dog. That's my animagus too," Sirius said.

"You're an animagus!?" Percy asked. Sirius nodded. "Cool. I have always wanted to be able to turn into an animal. So, how does this whole patronus thing work?"

"You have to think about something happy. Something really really happy. The happiest thing that has ever happened to you in your life. Now I want you to think about it while you say expecto patronum," Sirius said.

"What do you think of?" Percy asked.

Sirius didn't respond for a couple of seconds before finally, he said, "I think of my time back at Hogwarts with my friends, James and Remus." Percy nodded. He understood. This Hogwarts school was kind of like camp half blood.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to think of something happy. He couldn't think of anything related to camp half blood because that just made him angry. He tried to remember anything in his past that made him happy but it didn't work. He was coming up blank. Finally, he though of the times when he was little. Really little. When it was just him and his mom and no Gabe. Percy winced. The thought of Gabe messed up his happy thoughts. He refocused on the time when he was little. His mom taking him to Montauk, their trips to museums, her bringing him back blue candy from her job, all that good stuff.

Percy raised his wand and said, " _Expecto_ _patronum_!" Percy opened his eyes and saw a stream of blue light flow from the tip of his wand. It didn't have a discernible shape but at least it was something.

"Wow," Sirius said. "You managed to do that on your first try? Impressive. Very impressive. I know multiple ministry workers who can't even do that. The reason you can't produce a discernible shape is because either your thought isn't happy enough, or there is something related to that thought that is stopping it from being completely happy."

Percy nodded. He knew it was Gabe. He had to use a different happy though. But what other thought could he use. His whole life after that was just horror, pain, and... Annabeth. He sighed and thought as far back as he could. When he was a baby. It was a faint memory but it was just enough. He closed his eyes and though about him lying in his crib and his mother and his father, Poseidon, standing over his crib. He remembered his father's big laugh and his warm smile. Percy raised his wand once more and said, " _Expecto_ _patronum_."

There was a warm rush in his right hand as he opened his eyes and saw the blue, misty light again flowing from his wand. This time, though, the misty light began to form into a shape. It was a horse. But then something started to grow from the horse's back. They were... wings. It was a pegasus. Percy glanced at Sirius excitedly. His jaw was on the floor. "Y-y-you're patronus is a-a a pegasus," he stuttered. Percy was practically jumping up and down.

"I did it!" he yelled. Sirius still hadn't picked his jaw up. "Alright Sirius, I think that's a wrap for now. I'm going to take a nap because I need some sleep. I slept at 2 a.m yesterday. I'll be up in about three or four hours. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge and all that stuff."

Sirius snapped out of his stupor and looked at Percy. "I'm not staying. I'm have to tell Dumbledore about this. He'll be here in a couple of hours. Goodbye. No doubt we'll see each other again sometime this summer." Percy nodded and stuck out his hand for Sirius to shake. Sirius shook the hand and smiled at Percy. Then he turned and left the house. As he left Percy heard him say something like "... a lot like Harry."

Percy shrugged and went upstairs where he flopped on the bed in his bedroom and immediately fell asleep.

**The story’s going to start picking up steam pretty soon. It’s a few more chapters before we get to Hogwarts but we’re not too far off.**

**Any questions, suggestions or reviews just comment them. Check out my other stories, too.**

**See you all next time.**


	3. OWLs and the World Cup

****

**What's up, it's Objudge1399 and I'm back with another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard."**

**I hope you're liking the story so far and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the people who went and read my other stories. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Percy woke up and sat up in his bed. He rolled out of his bed and grabbed his wand. Yawning, he began to walk downstairs. Today would be yet another long day of studying. Percy couldn't lie, though, it did feel good every time he managed to do particularly tough spell.

Percy opened the magically stocked fridge and pulled out the milk to pour in a bowl of cereal.

After eating his breakfast, Percy walked into the living room.

"Hello Percy." Percy jumped two feet in the air and almost dropped his wand.

He looked at the couch and saw Dumbledore sitting there. "Can you please not do that? You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," Dumbledore apologized. "I am here because Sirius told me that you needed a partner to duel. He said that he couldn't defend the spells that came from your wand."

"Wow" Percy said. "This wand is awesome."

"It is an extremely powerful wand, and coupled with the fact that you're a demigod just doubles the power. Now, are you ready to show me what you got?" Dumbledore asked. Percy shrugged. He got up and readied his wand. Dumbledore did the same.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore said.

" _Stupefy_!" Percy said. A jet of red light shot towards Dumbledore but it was stopped by a shield. " _Expelliarmus_!" Blocked again. " _Diffindo_!" Another block. Percy glared at the shield, trying to figure out how to break past it.

" _Bombarda_!" Percy yelled. There was a large explosion and half the things in the room exploded. Dust filled the air and Percy coughed. He thought he had broken past the shield but when the dust cleared, Dumbledore hadn't moved and the shield stayed strong. Percy growled in frustration. Then he had an idea. " _Bombarda maxima!"_ he cried.

The explosion caused by the spell blew apart almost the whole house. Dirt, dust and smoke was everywhere. Percy was blown back by his own spell and he was lying on the floor, coughing up a storm. As the smoke cleared, Percy saw Dumbledore standing there. The shield was gone, though, and when Percy saw that, he yelled in triumph.

"Well done, Percy," Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and the pieces of the house started flying together. The wall pieced itself back together and the different items in the room did the same. Soon, the house was good as new. "Now, what classes have you finished learning?"

"Well, I'm basically done with charms and defense against the dark arts," Percy said. "I'm doing transfiguration next."

"I used to be a transfiguration teacher when I was young," Dumbledore said. "So I will be able to help you out a little with that." Percy raised an eyebrow. It was hard to imagine Dumbledore young.

"Okay, well I will read the basics and maybe try to figure out some of the transfigurations myself first," Percy said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I will return this evening," Dumbledore said. Percy nodded and Dumbledore left the house. Seconds later, Percy heard a loud _crack_ from outside as Dumbledore apparated away.

Percy flopped onto the couch with the year 1 transfiguration book and started reading.

**10 hours later**

Percy sat back down on the couch after turning the table into a pig or the third time. He had finished reading the first four years of transfiguration and was now in the middle of year five. It was crazy how he had finished four and a half years of transfiguration in ten hours. Percy knew that it was because of his wand and the fact that he was a demigod. He only had to attempt a spell a few times before he got it down.

Percy continued reading the transfiguration book.

"Incarcerous- Spell to conjure ropes and chains to bind your opponent."

Right on cue, Percy heard someone apparate outside. Peeking out the window, Percy saw that it was Sirius. Percy grinned and decided to play a little prank on him. He waited as the door opened and Sirius walked into the living room.

" _Incarcerous_!" Percy yelled. Thick ropes sprang from the tip of his wand. Sirius had incredibly fast reflexes, though, and swiped his wand through the air, vanishing the ropes. Then, he fired a stunner at Percy. Percy, though, erected a shield charm. When the stunner bounced off, Percy aimed his wand at his table and said, " _Avifor_!"

The table turned into a flock off birds, which attacked Sirius. Sirius swiped his wand again and the birds flew sideways into the wall. While he did that though, Percy yelled, "Caught!" Sirius suddenly couldn't move.

"What the... " he said.

"You never learned that spell?" Percy asked. "It can restrain your opponent for five seconds. It's very useful but widely unknown." Sirius fell suddenly to the floor. He stood up and grinned at Percy.

"So you're doing transfiguration now?" he asked. Percy nodded. "Perfect. Transfiguration was one of my favorite subjects and my best one, too. This, I can handle. What have you done so far?"

"I'm studying the fourth year right now," Percy said. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Bloody hell! I know you learn fast but wow that shit was hella fast. Do you do nothing except study?" Sirius asked. Percy raised an eyebrow at Sirius' use of American lingo but didn't comment on it.

"It's not like I have a choice. There's literally nothing I can do about it."

"You should try sitting in an Azkaban cell," Sirius said. "It's boring as all hell." Percy looked at Sirius sympathetically. "So, shall we get started?"

"What do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, show me any transfiguration spell you can do," Sirius said.

Percy pulled out his wand and waved it. The couch turned into a horse. "Impressive" Sirius said as Percy turned the horse back into a couch. "But can you do human transfiguration?"

Percy shook his head. "That's sixth year stuff. I'm not there yet." Sirius laughed.

"Oh come on, you can impress that old bat McGonagall if you're able to do it. It's not even that hard, especially if you have a wand like that," Sirius said.

Percy shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt." Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Now, don't get all worried when I turn you into something. I know how to turn you back," Sirius said. pointed his wand at Percy and suddenly, Percy felt himself shrinking. He all of a sudden felt himself getting warmer and warmer and he realized he was growing fur.

Sirius walked over to him and picked him up, then he walked over to a mirror and held Percy up. When Percy saw himself he screeched in terror.

He was an owl. Percy tried to say, "Change me back! Change me back!" Instead, though, he said "Hoo hoo hoo." Sirius was laughing his behind off watching Percy go crazy in owl form. Finally, Sirius took pity on Percy and put him on the floor before waving his wand. Percy grew and grew and all the fur on him disappeared. His eyes got smaller and the shape of his body went back to normal.

"That," Percy said, "was the scariest thing I've ever did in my life. It's like I have no control over myself. It's terrifying."

"It's easy to do," Sirius said. "You just imagine the person you're talking about as an animal of you're choice. Most younger students can only do part transfigurations but once you get into your sixth and seventh year, it gets very easy. Go ahead give it a try."

Percy pointed his wand at Sirius and imagined him as a frog. The thought of a frog with shaggy hair and a mustache made Percy snort, causing him to lose concentration."Sorry," Percy said. He regained focus. Percy closed his eyes and thought of Sirius as a frog. When he opened his eyes, he saw the strangest,most hilarious thing he had ever seen.

The top half of Sirius was still there, but his bottom half had been replaced by short, squat toad legs. Percy collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Change me back, Percy," Sirius said, but Percy couldn't stop laughing. Even when he stood up and tried to turn Sirius back he failed multiple times because he kept laughing.

Finally, ten minutes later, Percy was able to contain himself long enough to focus. He changed Sirius back into a full human.

"I should've never let you practice on me," Sirius said. Percy laughed. "You can go ahead and practice on your little couch or whatever. Just not me. I'm going to go raid your fridge."

"Don't touch my frosted flakes," Percy said.

"Fuck you," was the response. Percy laughed, then went back to the transfiguration book.

**A few weeks later**

Percy was awoken by the sound of an owl hooting outside the window. Percy as once again sleeping on the living room couch and Sirius was sleeping on a chair across the living room. Percy walked over to the owl, which was white. The owl lifted its leg and let Percy take the letter but when Percy got it the owl pecked his hand hard.

"Owww," Percy said. "Get out of here you stupid bird. Stupid Athena, hating me."

He read who the letter was to and he saw that it said Snuffles on it. Percy was going to toss the thing out the window, then he decided to show Sirius just in case he had some crazy girlfriend that gave him a weird nickname.

Percy woke Sirius by punching him in the shoulder. He jolted awake and looked around. "Wha- what happened?" Percy showed him the letter. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and snatched the letter. He opened it and read the contents. As he did, he frowned.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"It's just a letter I got from my god son," Sirius said. "It's nothing. Do you have a quill and some paper so I can write him back?"

Percy transfigured a cup into a paper and then a bowl into a quill and handed them to Sirius. "Thanks," Sirius said. He started scribbling stuff on the paper. Percy walked back to the couch and sat down. Today, he was going to be starting Ancient runes. Percy thought it was cool how you could create magical items with runes and how you could make stuff like bombs with them.

As Percy picked up "The Study of Ancient Runes" book and started reading, he noticed Sirius get up and seal the letter. He saw him stick his head out the window and call something. Percy saw the owl from earlier fly into the window and Sirius attached the letter to his leg. When the bird flew away, Sirius walked over to Percy.

"You taking ancient runes, huh? I can't help you with that, Perce. It's good that you are, though. Runes are useful," Sirius said. "How many OWLs are you taking?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out when I finish learning most of the classes. I'll probably take 9 or 10," Percy answered. Sirius nodded.

"Alright, well I gotta be on my way. See you later, Perce," Sirius said. Percy waved at him as he left, then returned to his book.

**A few weeks after**

Percy had been literally doing nothing except studying for the last month. He was almost an expert at magic now. He was at he magic level of a seventh year and he could do some spells that full grown men couldn't do.

The day of his first OWL, Percy wasn't nervous at all. He had chosen to take nine OWLs because he didn't want to take more than that many classes.

Dumbledore apparated Percy to the Ministry, where Percy headed inside. He went inside the room where the written portion of the Ancient Runes test was being taken. He was feeling confident. Ancient Runes wasn't his best subject but he was excellent at them.

Percy walked out of the room a couple of hours later feeling confident that he had absolutely aced the test. There was a hard question here or there but Percy thought that he had done enough to get an OWL Percy went into the room where they were doing the practical exam and prepared to do that as well.

The practical exam wasn't nearly as long as the written. It was only 45 minutes long. Percy carved three different runes for the examiners. It was a rune for sight, force, and hearing. The judges were extremely impressed and even clapped when Percy was able to accomplish the extremely difficult force rune. Again, Percy walked out of the examination room feeling confident.

The next week flew by for Percy. It was just a blur of tests and practicals that to Percy, were all light work. The only test that Percy had trouble with was History of Magic and Percy didn't care about that to be honest. He struggled a little with astronomy too but that wasn't that important to him either.

By the end of the week, Percy had finished all the OWLs he had decided to take and he now just waited for the results.

Sirius kept him entertained whenever he visited but still, Percy was bored out of his mind most of the time. He was starting to get tired of reading and studying all day.

One day, when Sirius was visiting, he said, "So Percy, the quidditch world cup is in a couple days. You are finished with your OWLs and you are always talking about how bored you are so why don't you go?"

"What the hell is a quidditch?" Percy asked. Sirius sighed.

"Okay, so this is how quidditch works," Sirius started. He then explained all the rules of quidditch to Percy, who listened attentively.

"So the game can only end when the seeker catches the snitch?" Percy asked. Sirius nodded. "That's stupid. The game could go on forever! There's not time limit or anything like that?"

"Nope" Sirius said.

"What's the longest quidditch game ever?" Percy asked.

"Three months," Sirius said casually. Percy's jaw dropped. "They had subs come in and rotate with the players, though."

"But still..." Percy said.

"It may not sound logical but I assure you, games rarely last longer than two hours," Sirius said.

"But you could pay tons of galleons for a game and it could end in minutes," Percy said. Sirius shrugged.

"So you want to go or not? I obviously can't go," Sirius said.

"I'll go," Percy said.

"Alright. It's in two days. I'll set up the portkey and stuff. It's better to get there one day before the match so that you could get all the good stuff before the thousands of people get there. Pack what ever you think you need for an over night stay. I'll ask Dumbledore for an expanding tent for you so that you could be comfortable. Be ready tomorrow afternoon so that you could make the trip."

"Wait, what about tickets?" Percy asked.

Sirius smiled. "I'll take care of that," he said. "You worry about getting your stuff ready."

**The next afternoon**

Percy had packed all of his stuff into a suitcase that he had transfigured from a table. He didn't really pack much, just a toothbrush, toothpaste, a few changes of clothes and stuff like that. He was ready as Sirius waited for him down stairs. Percy carried the suitcase down and held on to it.

When he reached down stairs and went into the living room, Sirius tossed him something. It looked like a folded up blanket. "What's this?" Percy asked.

"It's the tent," Sirius said. Percy opened his mouth but Sirius cut him off. "I know it looks small. There is an expansion charm on it put by Dumbledore himself. The inside of the tent is bigger than this house." Percy raised an eyebrow but he decided to believe Sirius because he had seen much weirder stuff.

"So where's the portkey?" Percy asked. Sirius pulled out an old sneaker and placed it on the ground in front of Percy, (the table in the living room was now Percy's suitcase).

"When you get there, there will be a man asking you questions. When he asks for your ticket tell him your name is Percy Jackson. He'll let you in," Sirius said as Percy stuffed the tent into his suitcase. "You ready?" Percy zipped up his suitcase and nodded. Sirius pointed his wand at the sneaker and a blue light flew from the tip of it and onto the sneaker.

"Alright," Sirius said. "Make sure you are touching all your stuff and then touch the portkey." Percy gripped his suitcase tightly and then touched the sneaker. He suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and then he felt a swooshing sensation in his stomach. Suddenly, he was standing on a hill top. At the bottom of the hill was what looked like a ticket booth. Percy walked down to the bottom of the hill and to the ticket booth.

"Can I help you?" the man in the booth said, sounding extremely irritated and bored.

"Yes, I'd like to know what campsite I'm in?" Percy said, trying to be polite.

"Can I see your ticket?" he drawled.

"My name is Percy Jackson, my name should be on the list," Percy said. The man pulled out a pad with a bunch of names on it and started looking though it.

"I see. Okay you are in camp site 2," the man said. "Enjoy your stay and blah blah blah." Percy walked away from him and into the forest behind him. After walking past a few trees, Percy came to an enormous clearing. A board was floating in the air that said "Campsite 1." Percy looked around. There were not many people here yet and there was a large amount of space remaining. Percy walked across the clearing and reentered the forest. The next clearing he came to said "Campsite 2."

He entered this one and immediately noticed that it was a bit smaller than "Campsite 1." To Percy it didn't matter, though, because there were only a couple of families there and there was still tons of space for him to set up.

He took the tent out from his suitcase and pitched it. When it was secure, Percy entered the tent through the flap. He was shocked to find that it was just as Sirius said. On the inside, the house _was_ bigger than his.

Percy literally unpacked in twenty seconds, throwing his clothes on the couch and putting his toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. He decided to explore the grounds where the world cup would be playing in the mean time while waiting for nighttime.

**With Harry Potter**

Harry watched as Mr. Weasley struggled to pitch the tent. After twenty minutes of confusion, Weasley somehow managed to get the tent to stand. "Alright guys" he said breathing heavily, "you may enter, and BE CAREFUL. I do not want to spend any more time on that." The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione carefully entered the tent one by one.

Harry looked around in awe as he saw the house that was inside the house. Magic was truly amazing.

After everyone finished unpacking their stuff, Harry Ron and Hermione left to explore the grounds of the world cup.

They were in campsite 42. No one mentioned it but everyone knew that the higher the campsite number, the cheaper the price and the lower the quality.

As "The golden trio" walked around the campsite past all the tents and vendors, they met up with a couple of their friends that had also been exploring the grounds of the world cup.

Apparently, the grounds had 50 campsites, able to hold over 100,000 people. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends walked through a bunch of different campsites. In the end, they met up with Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom. The boys started talking about the upcoming match while the girls started talking about the upcoming school year. After a few minutes, the boys heard the girls giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked. The girls ignored him, though. Harry looked where they were looking and saw a tall, muscular kid, walking around the campsite.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, pointing. The rest of the boys looked and saw the kid. Ron was glancing at Hermione, then back at the boy, his face getting red. The girls were still looking at the boy.

"We should go talk to him," Katie said.

"NO!" Ron practically yelled. The girls looked at him weirdly.

"Why not?" they said.

"Um... you don't know him, he could be... dangerous?" Ron said. Katie rolled her eyes and started walking towards him. The rest of the group followed behind. Ron huffed and ran behind them.

Katie and the girls reached the boy with the boys right behind them. The boy turned around and faced them as they approached him.

"Hi," Katie said.

"Um, hello?" the boy said.

"My name is Katie Bell," Katie said. "These are my friends." She gestured to her group.

"My name is Hermione," Hermione cut in.

"My name is Angelina Johnson," Angelina said.

"Uuuh, my name is Percy. Percy Jackson," the boy said.

"Aaaw that's such a cute name," Katie said. Percy looked around, thoroughly confused. He looked at the guys.

"Am I missing something?" he asked them. Ron just glared at him and Harry tried not to laugh.

"I like your eyes," Susan said.

"Thank you?" Percy said.

"What school do you go to?" Seamus asked.

"I'm about to start at Hogwarts," Percy said.

"What the- but you're like 20!" Seamus said.

"Actually, I'm 16, and I'm a transfer student from America," Percy said.

"I can tell by your accent," Hermione said. "What school did you go to?"

"It called... Imiaimos" Percy quickly said, saying the greek word for half blood.

"I've never heard of it," Hermione said.

"It's not a well known school," Percy said quickly. "Look, I'm on my way somewhere right now, I'll talk later." He turned and quickly walked away. Ten minutes later, the girls were still giggling about him and the boys had went back to talking about quidditch except for Ron, who's face was still red.

**Back at camp half blood**

At camp half blood, life was not the same after Percy left. Jaden had cheated on Annabeth after three weeks, with her own half sister, a girl named Patricia. When she caught him, he revealed to her that he had lied the whole time about Percy cheating. The camp soon found out about the incident and immediately regretted believing Jaden. It was too late, though. Percy had disappeared and all the searches for him were coming up empty handed.

When Thalia found out, she was enraged. She beat Jaden so hard that he literally almost died. Then, she stopped speaking to Annabeth. Camp Half Blood had became a terrible place to be.

Then, one day, it got even worse.

The day started out pretty normal. The activities were going on as usual. That night, there would be capture the flag and then after, the campfire. That all changed right after lunch.

The two sides of capture the flag were starting to prepare for the match when suddenly, the sky turned dark. Everyone looked up in alarm. Then, the biggest Iris message the ever seen by a demigod appeared directly in front of the camp border. It was about the size of the white house wall. The thing that surprised the campers the most was Percy's face in the Iris message.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried in astonishment. Something was different about Percy, though. His eyes weren't green, they were ice blue. His jaw line was sharper and his cheeks looked slightly sunken.

"That is not Percy," Chiron said.

The "Percy" gave a cruel smile and said, "Oh, my name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Percy where are you? Come back!" Annabeth cried. "Percy" laughed cruelly.

"You want me to come back? You stupid slut. I will never return to you," Percy said. "I never knew you!"

"Who are you? What are you?" Chiron asked. "Percy looked down at Chiron.

"I am Percy Jackson," he said. "Just not your Percy Jackson."

**Aaand there goes another chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard” I do hope that you’re enjoying the story so far. Appreciate everyone who’s supported. Make sure you check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	4. Another Percy and the Attack

****

**What's up, it's Objudge1399 and I'm back with another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard."**

**Any questions, you know where to go with them.**

**I hope you're liking the story so far and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the people who went and read my other stories. See you at the end of the chapter.**

"What are you talking about?" Chiron asked. "What do you mean?"

'Percy' just smiled. "Oh you don't know? You thought you're stupid little world was the only one? Well, news flash, it's not." Chiron still looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean there is two realities," Percy said. "And your stupid camp with your stupid slut leader betrayed me in both of them." Chiron seemed to realize what he was saying but most of the campers still didn't understand.

"So why are you here?" Chiron said, though he already had a hint of why. 'Percy' smiled cruelly.

"I've already destroyed you all in my reality," 'Percy' said. "I burned camp half blood and camp Jupiter to the ground. I watched as every single one of you died, screaming in pain. There were a couple of Heaphaestus kids left but I took care of them." The campers looked horrified. Chiron's expression remained stoic but if you looked closely, there was a sliver of worry on his face.

"I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?" Chrion repeated.

"Because," 'Percy' said, "I want to get rid of you once and for all. Every last one of you traitorous brats. I'm going to let you all know in advance that I'm coming. It's more fun that way."

"B- but what about the gods? They didn't stop you?" Annabeth whimpered.

"Oh they weren't around to see it," 'Percy' said. He cackled evilly. "Things went a little bit _different_ around here if you know what I mean." The campers didn't know what Percy was referring to but it didn't sound good.

"You monster," Annabeth gasped. 'Percy' laughed at the terrified campers.

"I'm not a monster. You all are the monsters," 'Percy' said. The campers had no response to that. "Now, I'm speaking to you Chiron. Where is your reality's Percy."

Chiron glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Is that really your concern?" 'Percy' said.

"Yes," Chiron growled.

"Well if you must know, I want to... take care of him before I worry about you. I can't have anybody getting in my way," 'Percy' said. "Now I'm going to ask you again, where is he?"

"I can't tell you," Chiron said. "And no matter what you do, I won't." Instead of being angry, 'Percy' just grinned.

"I'll find out... eventually. You need to worry about your little camp. I'll give you guys time to prepare. It makes it all the better when they struggle. Oh yeah, and one more thing. I'm saving your little golden boy for last. Yeah I mean you Jaden." 'Percy' picked something up from the ground and held it up. It was Jaden's head. When Jaden saw it he keeled over and threw up right there on the ground. Some of the younger campers passed out or fainted. 'Percy' laughed at the reactions. "I like hanging this one up in my bedroom. It makes me feel better when I'm angry. See you later."

Then, 'Percy' swiped his hand through the Iris message and it dissolved. The campers were in shock and Percy's oldest friends were crying. Even Clarisse was getting a little teary eyed. Annabeth was hysterical, weeping right there on the ground. No one came to comfort her, though. They knew it was all her fault.

Just minutes after the Iris message was cut, Clarisse and the Ares cabin confronted Jaden, who was still sick on the floor.

"This is all because of you," Clarisse snarled. The other campers nodded in agreement. Jaden looked terrified.

"I can't control what my-"

"YES YOU CAN! AND NOW WE HAVE GODS KNOWS WHAT COMING AFTER US! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! WE SHOULD HAVE KICKED YOU OUT AND LET YOU DIE IN THE FUCKING WILDERNESS!" Clarisse yelled. Even Chiron didn't try to stop her. "So you know what" she continued, "we're going to handle you right now." Jaden tried to back away from the mob but he was still sick and he couldn't stand up.

"Please" he said. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

**Back in England**

Percy lay inside his tent house. It had been a long day. His legs hurt since he had been walking literally the whole day. He remembered the group of girls that walked up to him. It was obvious that they had been flirting with him but he didn't care. He was never going to get in a relationship again after what happened with... her.

Percy laughed to himself as he recalled the expression on the red haired guy's face. It was priceless. His face was almost as red as his hair.

As Percy lay there, reflecting on his day, a rainbow mist suddenly appeared next to his bed.

"Iris message from Chiron, do you accept?"

"Uh, sure," Percy said. Percy assumed that Chiron was just checking up on him. He hadn't spoken to him since he left camp half blood.

Chiron's face appeared on the other end of the Iris message. He appeared to be panicked and nervous.

"What's wrong Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Percy, we have a huge problem," Chiron said.

"What's the problem?" Percy asked.

"It's you."

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Wait wait wait wait wait" Percy said, "so there's a me from another reality that has come to ours trying to destroy camp half blood and the Gods?" Chiron nodded.

"Oh, okay. I don't care. That's your problem, not mine. You should run away, too. Chances are, he isn't really mad at you. He'll probably let you go," Percy said.

"You're not going to help?" Chiron asked.

"Of course not. If someone forced me to choose a side, I'd probably choose his to be honest," Percy said.

"Percy, he's coming after you, too," Chiron said.

"Let him come."

"Percy you don't understand. He can destroy you. He implied that he destroyed the gods," Chiron said. "You have to help us."

"If he will easily destroy me then helping you guys won't make much of a difference," Percy said. "I'm sorry Chiron but I severed ties with camp half blood a month ago and no matter what you say, I won't be coming back. I think you should abandon ship, to be honest, or you'll probably go down with them."

"Percy, this is not you. Come back to us, please. What happened to your fatal flaw?" Chiron asked.

Percy's face darkened. "That died with the old me." Then, he swiped his hand through the Iris message, ending the connection.

**The next day**

Percy woke up in his tent house feeling as tired as he was the night before. He couldn't lie, the news of himself from a different reality troubled him. He refused to go back to the people who betrayed him without a second thought, though. No matter what his fatal flaw was.

Percy tried to shake those thoughts out of his head as he dressed up, brushed his teeth and ate breakfast. He wanted to enjoy his first quidditch match as much as possible.

The previous day, Percy hadn't bought anything from the hundreds of vendors but today he would. He had listened to all the conversations about the two teams, Ireland and Bulgaria, and he decided to go for Bulgaria. Apparently their chasers were ass but they had the best seeker in the world.

Percy went to a bunch of stations and bought a bunch of Bulgaria merchandise like mini- veela and scarves. Apparently, veela were beautiful creatures that specialized in seducing men. Percy bought a small one but twelve seconds after he bought it she had taken off all her clothes and started rubbing Percy's ear trying to get his attention so he gave to some random guy who looked perfectly happy to recieve the gift.

Percy kept the scarf, though, and he wrapped it around his waist. He then bought a Bulgaria bandana and tied it around his head.

Then, the announcement came. The match would begin in two hours. Percy decided to hurry to the stadium before it got too crowded. He hurried through the slowly increasing crowds and reached the stadium after about twenty minutes. As Percy was let in and directed to his seat, he looked around in amazement. The stadium was the biggest one he had ever seen. It was the size of three baseball stadiums. Percy saw the hoops that Sirius was talking about. All of a sudden, Percy felt bad that Sirius couldn't be here to see this.

Percy was directed all the way to one of the highest sections in the stadium, called the top box. Percy sat towards the top. Around him, more and more people started filling into the top box. Percy snorted as he saw the red haired guy from the previous day come into the top box with his two friends and some other red heads. Percy studied them. They kind of looked like a family, except for the two ones that didn't have red hair, the slightly bushy haired girl and the black haired guy. Percy liked the black haired guy. He looked like a level headed person. The bushy haired girl looked like the bossy nerd in the school that thought she was always right. All she needed was the glasses to complete the look. It would make her look like one of those hot clerks that Percy liked searching up back in the states when he was... polishing his wand.

Another family entered the top box minutes later. There was a tall man with long blonde hair with his shorter wife that had blonde hair. There son had blonde hair and a pointed chin. Percy took one look and knew he wouldn't like these people.

The family came in and walked right up to the other two people in the top box, the Presidents of Ireland and Bulgaria. "It is with great pleasure that we welcome you to England, sirs." Percy's lip curled as he watched the man suck up to the Presidents. They nodded at him and both said "Thank you."

Then, to Percy's horror, the family walked up to his row of seats and sat just two seats away from him. Relief came minutes later as one of the people that had directed Percy to his seat came over and told him that he was being moved to the first row of the top box. Percy moved there. He realized that he was now in the same row as the red haired family. The boy from the previous day recognized him and quickly looked forward. The bushy haired girl glanced at him and then blushed when she realized who he was. Before he could get any more weird reactions, Percy faced forward and prepared for the match to start.

**A few minutes later**

Saying that quidditch was cool was an understatement for Percy. He watched in amazement as the players whizzed back and forth on the shiny brooms. Most of the fans wore binoculars so that they could slow down the action and see better but Percy did not need any. He concentrated on the game.

At one point, Percy glanced to his right and what he saw surprised him. A seat next to a tall but slightly chubby man and short stubby creature that was previously unoccupied was now occupied by a mysterious looking man wearing a cloak. That wasn't the strange part, though. The strange part was, there was a faint sort of mist surrounding the man that shrouded his entire body. The man sat, unmoving, for thirty seconds straight. Percy finally looked away. When he looked back at the man, the chair was empty. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked away. When he looked back, there was the man again, watching the match silently. Not moving, not speaking.

Percy's mind went into overdrive, why did the man keep disappearing? And what was that mist? Percy looked back at the man. This time, he was still there. The mist moved around his body. Percy watched as the mist snaked around his body.

'What the hell is going on?' Percy thought.

'I can tell you' a voice said. Percy recognized it right away.

'Hecate?' he thought.

'You got it' she said.

"What are you doing in my head?' Percy thought.

'I'm trying to help you out. You see that man? He is using a disillusionment charm' Hecate said.

'What the hell is that?' Percy asked.

'It's a spell that blends you in with your surroundings' Hecate answered.

'Wait, so how can I see him and no one else can?' Percy asked.

'Why do you think?' Hecate asked.

'Because I'm a demigod and it has something to do with the mist' Percy said.

'Yup' Hecate said. 'I'll probably explain next time I see you.'

'Umm, okay. Bye, I guess' Percy said. It was weird saying goodbye to someone that you were talking to in your head. Percy took one glance back at the man before focusing his attention on the game.

Immediately Percy could tell that Bulgaria was trash except for their seeker. Their team was out of sync while Ireland's was perfect. The only thing that impressed Percy about their team was their seeker, Viktor Krum, who swooped and dived, his eagle eyes looking out for the snitch.

His flying was without flaws, even Percy, who had never flew a broom before, could tell that Krum was a master flyer.

Eventually, Percy lost track of how many goals Ireland had scored. The Ireland fans were cheering their heads off while the Bulgaria fans just sat there looking dejected.

Finally, after more than two hours of wait, Krum finally went into a full out dive towards the ground. The crowd all stood up and watched, full of anticipation as the Bulgaria seeker dived after him. They were both speeding towards the ground at full speed and Percy was afraid they would crash but at the last second, Krum pulled out of the dive. The Bulgaria seeker, though, didn't pull out of the dive in time and he slammed into the ground full speed and then lay there unmoving. Krum meanwhile, flew back into the sky, his eyes wide in search for the snitch. The crowd was cheering wildly but Percy didn't get it. Why were they cheering him when he had just injured a player?

The Irish seeker was clearly knocked out but the officials woke him with some spell and he got back on his broom.

The game soon resumed. Percy's eyes flickered all over the field, watching everything that happened.

Another full hour had passed and Ireland was now up by at least 200. Percy, though he had been watching the nonstop action for three hours, still wasn't bored.

Finally, Krum went into another full speed dive towards the ground. The Irish seeker followed again, though he went a bit slower wary of Krum's tricks. Unfortunately for him, Krum wasn't messing around this time.

Krum sped towards the ground as all the eyes in the stadium watched him. Seconds later, he pulled up and raised his fist in the air. In his fist was a tiny fluttering gold ball.

The crowd went wild. No one cared that Bulgaria had gotten blown out. Well, no one except for the die hard Bulgaria fans. A lot of people were just happy that they got to see a good game.

As Percy stood up from his seat and followed the rows of people out of the stadium, he overheard a conversation between the red haired family that had sat near him.

"How did you lose your wand?" one of them asked. He was talking to a black haired kid that wore glasses and had emerald green eyes.

"I don't know. I just put my hand in my pocket while we were leaving and my wand was gone," the black haired kid said.

"Maybe someone stole it. Who was sitting around us?" another red head asked.

"Well the seat next to me was empty" Harry said. "Crouch was next to that seat."

"There was that boy sitting near me," the girl that Percy recognized as Hermione, said.

"What boy?" the only adult in their group, who also had red hair, said.

"We met him while walking around the camps earlier," Hermione said.

"It was probably him! I knew that boy looked suspicious. We need to find him and interrogate him before he could get away with Harry's wand!" the annoying one out of the red head group shouted.

Percy decided to interrupt the little conference by stepping up behind the group and clearing his throat loudly.

Everyone in the group turned around and looked at Percy. When the red haired kid that had accused Percy of the theft saw him, his eyes widened and he sprinted at Percy and leaped at him, attempting to tackle him.

Instead, though, the boy ended up with his arms around Percy's waist attempting to throw him to the ground.

"Could you kindly get off of me?" Percy said.

"No, you dark wizard," the boy said.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the boy's friends and family.

"What is he talking about?" Percy asked. The adult narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"Who the hell are you!?" he asked.

"Can you get your child off of me first?" Percy asked.

"Ron get off of him," the man said. Ron let go of Percy and stepped away from him, glaring.

"My name is Percy Jackson," Percy said. The group looked at him expectantly. "What?" Percy said.

"What do you mean 'what.' Where is Harry's wand?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Percy said.

"You're lying!" Ron snarled.

"Okay first of all, why the hell is your son so fixed on the fact that I took the wand? They were other people sitting in that row, you know," Percy said.

"The only other person sitting in our row was Barty Crouch, and why would _he_ of all people, steal a teenager's wand?" Ron asked, looking pleased with himself for coming to that conclusion.

"If you mean the tall fat guy, he was not the only person in our row. There was a guy sitting next to Harry. He was using a disillusionment charm, though," Percy said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Percy said. "In the seat next to him." Percy pointed at Harry. "How didn't any of you notice?"

One of the other read heads narrowed their eyes. "How did _you_ know?"

"I... I accidentally bumped into him while I was walking out. I didn't think it was anything strange. You English wizards have a bunch of weird things that you do," Percy said.

"How can we believe you?" the man asked.

"What do you want me to do, strip naked and let you search all my clothes?" Percy said sarcastically.

"That wouldn't be so bad," Hermione muttered. One of the other red haired boys heard what she said and his face reddened a bit.

"Did you see this 'man' take the wand?" asked the adult male red head.

"Obviously not. If I did I would have told you about it," Percy said.

"So now what do we do?" Harry asked. He looked extremely worried.

The man was about to respond when suddenly, loud screams pierced the slowly darkening sky. Everyone looked around, not knowing what to do. More screams pierced the air. Then, there was a loud boom.

"You guys get back to the camp and STAY THERE. Do not leave there, no matter what. GO!" the man yelled. The group ran off towards the woods. Percy ran into the woods behind them. After a few minutes, Percy realized that he was lost in the woods. He looked around, not sure what direction to go in.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him. The figure whipped out a wand and fired a spell at Percy's face.

Percy's old instincts kicked in. In the blink of an eye, he had whipped anaklusmos out of his pocket, uncapped it, and deflected the spell.

Percy could not see the cloaked figure's face but he knew that there was an expression of pure shock on it.

Percy leaped at the man and slashed at the man's torso. The man stumbled backwards, though, before firing another silent spell at Percy, who dodged. The man continued to fire spells, though. Percy either deflected, or dodged all of them.

This went on for a little over a full minute until finally, one of the spells caught Percy in the leg.

Suddenly, Percy's right leg went limp. It wasn't painful but Percy could not use his right leg at all anymore, not even to stand on it.

Percy quickly raised his hand and suddenly, a wall of water formed in front of him that quickly hardened into solid ice. Percy had been reluctant to use his powers but this was a life or death situation.

The wizard got to his feet said, "Incendio!" flames starting flowing from the tip of the wizard's wand and the wall of ice slowly started to melt. Meanwhile, Percy was trying to form a plan. Then, he had an idea.

He vapor traveled behind the wizard and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the wizard's back and yelling " _Stupefy_!"

The wizard unfortunately had quick reflexes, though, and in the blink of an eye he had whirled and yelled, " _Protego_!"

A barrier of some sorts appeared in front of the man and Percy's spell bounced off of it. This man was clearly a very skilled wizard.

Percy raised his hand again, and this time, three balls of water formed in the air in front of Percy. Percy then fired the three balls of water at the wizard rapidly. The wizard swiped his wand three times, though, and three jets of flame evaporated the three water balls.

Percy growled in frustration and looked around, not knowing what to do. He couldn't use one leg at all so he could not keep dodging the attacks of the wizard. He needed to beat the wizard and he need to beat him fast.

The wizard fired another spell at Percy, who held out his hand and an ice shield appeared in front of him. The spell shattered the shield but the spell dissolved as well.

The use of his powers was tiring Percy out quick, though. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

Percy vapor traveled behind a tree that was a couple feet to the left of the wizard. The wizard looked around, trying to detect where Percy was.

Suddenly, Percy, still on one leg, leaped out from behind the tree and slashed riptide at the wizard's right leg. Riptide slashed right through the skin and the wizard gave a cry of pain as the sword pierced his flesh. Percy then knocked the wizard's wand out of his hand and then gave him a vicious right hook to the side of his face.

When Percy punched the wizard, a golden mask that Percy didn't even know was there fell to the floor. Percy looked at the wizard before suddenly tearing off his hood.

The person staring back at Percy was not the person that Percy expected to see. He had expected to see some scarred old man, hence the golden mask and the hood. Instead, Percy saw a younger man, probably about 35 years old, with long blond hair and little stubbly beard.

"Who are you. Why did you attack me?" Percy asked.

The man didn't answer, he just glared at Percy, then he disappeared into thin air.

Percy, still leaning on his left leg, looked around. He wouldn't be able to vapor travel too far so he could not go back to his tent. The best he could do was vapor travel to the nearest campsite and find someone who could fix his leg.

When Percy appeared in a campsite, he looked around. A lot of the tents were in shambles. Some were still on fire. A few people were crying while looking at their injured friends and family. Others were looking at the sky with terrified expressions on their faces for some reason.

Percy spotted medical tables around the camp so he decided to head over to one of them.

Percy hopped over to an empty table that had a middle aged woman sitting at it.

"Yes sir how can I help you?" one of the women at a table asked.

"My leg," Percy said. "I was hit with some spell and now I cannot feel my leg or use it at all."

The woman took a quick glance at Percy's leg before saying, "Sit on the table. I'll have your leg fixed in a jiffy."

Percy sat on the table and picked his useless leg up on to it as well.

"I need you to... um... you know... take your pants off," the woman said awkwardly. Percy's face reddened but he got down from the table and pulled off his jeans before getting back on it and hoisting his leg up again.

The woman placed her hand on Percy's leg and then took out a wand. He then placed it on Percy's leg and said an incantation. Slowly but surely, Percy started to feel his right leg again. It was an uncomfortable process but after a couple of minutes, Percy got full control over his leg back.

"Thank you," Percy said, smiling at the lady. She blushed and Percy remembered that he had not put his pants back on.

Percy got down from the table and put his jeans back on. Walking with both his legs felt a bit weird for a few steps but it felt normal again after that.

Percy looked around the camp, trying to figure out what he could do, then he heard a guy saying, "If your tent was destroyed come right this way, if your tent was destroyed, come right this way."

Percy's tent wasn't destroyed but he didn't have enough energy to vapor travel all the way back to camp. He would pass out as soon as he arrived. Percy decided to just say his tent was destroyed.

Percy went up to the man.

"Your tent was destroyed sir?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Burned."

"Well come on in!" he said, motioning to a little tent behind him. Percy walked past him and into the tent.

Inside the tent was a literal hotel. People were being directed to rooms.

"You looking for a place to stay? Don't worry about it. Just head to room 334. Here is the key!" Percy turned around and saw a guy standing there holding a key out to him.

"Uuuh thanks" Percy said. "Where is room 334?"

"Don't even worry about it! Just hit the little button on the key," the guy said. Percy looked at the little button on the key before shrugging and pressing it.

He was then subjected to a feeling much like apparating. It was just as uncomfortable and unpleasant.

When Percy was done being squeezed into a ball and then unraveled, he appeared in front of a room labelled "334" in a really long hallway.

Percy inserted the key into the door and opened it.

The room inside was pretty basic. It didn't matter to Percy, though. All he needed was a bed.

Percy didn't even bother taking off his sneakers. He lay down on the bed and in under one minute, he was fast asleep.

**Aaaaand, there goes another chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard.” I hope you liked it.**

**Any questions or suggestions, put them right in the comments. Check out my other stories if you haven’t. Next chapter coming soon, see you next time.**


	5. Heading Home and Ready For School

****

**What's up, it's Objudge1399 and I'm back with another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." Any questions, you know where to go with them.**

**I hope you're liking the story so far and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the people who went and read my other stories. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Percy was woken up by the sounds of birds chirping. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Percy looked around. Where the hell was he? Then he remembered. He was in the hotel for people who's tents were destroyed.

Percy rolled out of bed and got ready to brush his teeth when he realized that his toothbrush and his clothes were back in his own tent. Percy sighed but then he had an idea.

Percy walked the kitchen, where there was cups, plates and other utensils lined up.

Percy picked up a cup and pulled his wand out from his pocket.

 _"Florada"_ Percy said. The cup transformed into a tube of toothpaste. Percy grinned. He took another cup and transformed it into a toothbrush. Then he headed to the bathroom and got ready to brush his teeth.

When Percy squeezed some toothpaste out of the tube, though, he was shocked to find tiny pieces of glass in it. Percy sighed and tossed the toothpaste and the brush in the trash.

'I'll just brush my teeth when I get back to my own tent' Percy thought. He went back to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before drinking the water and then heading going to his room to get his keys.

Percy pressed the button on his keys and was transported back to the lobby of the hotel. It was early in the morning, but there was already a few families up and about, getting ready to head home or go back to their tents and try to salvage whatever they could.

Percy walked out of the hotel lobby and back onto the grounds of the camp.

He looked around for the sign which told him what campsite he was at.

When he couldn't find it, he tapped a random lady on the shoulder and asked, "Um, miss, what camp are we in right now?"

"Camp 4," she answered. Percy thanked her and started to walk out of the campsite. He was glad that he didn't have to walk very far to get back to his own camp.

**Half an hour later**

Percy had gathered his clothes and toiletries from his tent and it had turned back into a folded blanket. Percy tossed that into the suitcase and made his way to the portkey office.

"Address," the man said. Percy gave him the address to his house and the man picked up a glove from the table filled with random items next to him. He did some spell on it that Percy had yet to learn and the glove suddenly started glowing blue.

"Go ahead," the man said. "I don't have all day." Percy reached out and tapped the glove. As soon as he did, the swooshing sensation in his stomach returned and Percy felt like he was being lifted off the ground once again.

When the sensation finally stopped and Percy felt his feet on firm ground once more, he looked around. He was standing outside his front door.

Percy opened the door and dragged his suitcase into the house behind him. Even though he had just woken up about an hour ago, he already felt like he needed a nap.

Percy walked into his living room and almost jumped in surprise. Lying on his couch was Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I can't chill in your house?" Sirius said.

"Ummm, no," Percy said.

"So how was the world cup?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "It was really good until the guys with masks and hoods started attacking people and set fire to tents and stuff. "

Sirius' eyes widened and he sat up. "What?"

"Yeah" Percy said. "It was pretty crazy. How haven't you heard about it don't you English wizards have newspapers or somewhere you get the news?"

"Well there is the daily prophet but I can't exactly get a subscription because I'm a wanted criminal," Sirius said.

"Oh," said Percy. He then told Sirius everything that happened at the quidditch world cup from the time he arrived to the time he left.

When Percy finished, Sirius was dumbfounded.

"You going to say anything?" Percy said.

"The people with those masks and hoods, you know who they were right?" Sirius said.

Not exactly," Percy said.

"They were death eaters. The servants of Voldemort."

"Oh," Percy said. "I've heard of death eaters before. Just never seen them. Pretty cool."

"No," Sirius said. "Definitely not cool. Not cool at all. If the death eaters are showing up again and they attacked like this..."

"What's so great about these death eater fools anyway?" Percy asked. "I mean, I read that they are a bunch of strong wizards that serve Voldemort but don't you guys got super strong wizards, too? And a lot more of them, too, from what I know."

Sirius sighed. "It's not about the numbers. Quality over quantity. Death eaters are super powerful with no morals and no mercy. And most of them come from house Slytherin at Hogwarts."

"House what?" Percy asked.

"You haven't read Hogwarts: A History yet?" Sirius asked. Percy shook his head. "Shit I never read it either. It is important to know the history of us European wizards, though."

"Who were the first European wizards?" Percy asked.

"Sit tight," Sirius said. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about the history of our kind."

**2 hours later**

After 2 hours of a lot of questions from Percy and a lot of explaining from Sirius, they had finally reached the modern says of the European wizarding world.

"We pretty much live in peace now but the smarter ones know that Voldemort isn't really gone and the stirring of the death eaters may have convinced a few others that he really isn't gone either."

"Ok so this Harry Potter kid, he didn't die because..."

"Dumbledore swears it's because of some whole love bullshit but I don't think so. I think there was something more to it than that," Sirius said.

Percy nodded slowly, deep in thought for a few seconds, before saying, "What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor," Sirius answered. "It was weird, though, because my whole family had been in Slytherin. Created a lot of internal problems in my family. You wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, though. It's a house full of serpents."

"I don't know I just feel like being in Slytherin would be... I don't know," Percy said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You seem like you could sort of be the Slytherin type but I see you as more of a Gryffindor. By the way I never asked but what year will you be in?"

"Dumbledore said I would be a 6th year. How old is the average 6th year?" Percy asked.

"Usually they're 16-17," Sirius said.

"I'm 16 but I turn 17 soon," Percy said. Sirius nodded.

"Then you're good," Sirius said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, then Percy said, "You told me that there was a dark wizard before Voldemort, one that had a reign of terror almost as menacing as his."

"Aaaahhh yes, I knew I forgot something," said Sirius. "Gellert Grindelwald. He was a dark wizard that went to the school durmstrang. His dreams were for Wizards to rule over muggles, and he attempted to make this a reality. Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore opposed his plans, and this led to an incredible duel in which Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and put him in his own jail, Nurmengard, where Grindelwald put his enemies and opponents."

Percy looked confused. "If Dumbledore is so powerful and respected what is he doing being a Headmaster at a school? Why isn't he the Minister of Magic or the Head of the... What are those guys called again?"

"Aurors?" Sirius said.

"Yes" Percy said.

"Well nobody really knows. It's widely known that Dumbledore can be the Minister of Magic whenever he wants really. Last time there was an election he got 27 percent of the vote even though he never even announced he was running," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't want to be Minister either," Percy said. "Too much work." Percy then yawned suddenly. "I just woke up an hour ago but I'm still tired."

"Well go on to sleep then," Sirius said, standing up. "I'm going to head off and meet with Dumbledore."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Where do you even go when you aren't here? It isn't like you can just be out and about you are a wanted criminal after all."

Sirius looked slightly nervous but just for a second. "Umm, I just, you know... Find places."

Percy looked at Sirius suspiciously but left it alone. If he didn't want to tell him then whatever. It was his business.

"See you," Percy said. Sirius nodded at him and stepped out of the front door, where Percy heard him apparate from.

Percy yawned again. 'Why the hell am I so tired?' he thought to himself. He trudged upstairs and flopped onto his bed.

"Percy," said a voice. Percy immediately recognized it to be Hecate, talking to him in his head.

"What," he answered.

"What's the attitude for?" Hecate asked.

"I'm tired," Percy answered.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. The reason you are so tired is the fight with the death eater," Hecate said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"You have never used your magical and demigod abilities in battle at the same time before" Hecate said. "Because of this, it will take you some time before you are able to fluently use them without getting tired. You have already mastered your demigod powers from your father. But using everything at once is too much right now, even for you, the great Hero of Olympus."

When Hecate said 'father' Percy suddenly sat up. "Dad," he said. "Hecate, does my dad know where I am right now?"

"Of course not," Hecate responded. "No one except Chiron and me know."

"He must be so worried right now," Percy said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Hecate asked.

"Yes," Percy said.

"Alright I got you," Hecate said. "But what if the other gods ask about you as well?"

"It doesn't matter if they know," Percy said. "Chiron said that they can't force me to come back."

"Well, that is true," Hecate said. "Alright get a good night sleep, and remember to keep practicing."

Percy nodded a bit drowsily and lay back down, ready to hopefully get a long, much needed rest.

**On Mount Olympus**

The gods were all assembled, seated in their respective thrones.  
Zeus looked mildly annoyed, as did some of the other gods. Poseidon, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Poseidon requested that I call this meeting," Zeus said, "for reasons that he hasn't told me."

"My son," Poseidon said, "is missing."

There was a groan of annoyance from half the gods in the room. "That is what you have called us for? Seriously?" Ares said.

"You should watch your mouth, Ares. My son whipped your ass when he was 12 and saved all of us," said Poseidon.

"Find him yourself," Artemis said. "This has nothing to do with any of us."

"You don't think I have TRIED," Poseidon growled, eyes blazing with anger. Artemis looked slightly nervous. "I haven't seen him in a month. I've Iris Messaged him over 100 times and every time Iris says that he is unreachable. I have sent my cyclops all over the country and they have come up with nothing."

"Well if Iris says he is unreachable then that means that..." Hera started.

"That means that he may not be in the country," Demeter offered.

"No, you can still Iris message out of America," Athena said.

"Could he have gone to Alaska?" Hermes asked.

"Why would he go to Alaska?" Poseidon asked.

"So he must be hidden from us," Athena said. There was silence for a few seconds, then suddenly, a rainbow mist shimmered into existence in the center of the throne room.

"Iris Message from Chiron," said Iris' voice. "Do you accept."

"Yes," Zeus said. Chiron's face appeared in the mist.

"Lord Zeus," he said. "We have a very huge, very important problem."

"Can it wait?" Zeus said. "We are in a meeting about Perseus."

"That is exactly the problem," Chiron said. Poseidon sat up in his throne.

**10 minutes later**

Chiron explained everything, from the campers' betrayal to the new Percy to Percy refusing to help.

Poseidon slowly got angrier and angrier as Chiron went farther and farther into the story, and by the time he was finished, the gods were feeling slight tremors under them every few seconds.

"Poseidon please," Hestia said. Poseiodon stood up.

"I will drown every single last child at the pathetic camp," Poseidon said. "EVERY LAST ONE!"

The ground violently shook even more and a couple of the gods had a tough time staying on their thrones.

"Poseidon stop-" Hestia started.

"NO!" he shouted. "THOSE LITTLE SHITS AT THAT YOUR SORRY CAMP FOR ALL YOUR FUCKING BRATS COST ME THE ONLY FUCKING DEMIGOD SON I HAVE LEFT! I WILL NOT HELP YOU. YOU CAN FIGHT THEM ON YOUR OWN!"

"Brother you don't understand, we don't know what this person is cap-"

"I DON'T CARE" Poseidon bellowed. "I don't care. Until I have my son back, you will not have the support of the sea."

Then, he disappeared into mist, leaving all of the gods stunned.

"Wha- what do we do now?" Apollo asked.

"We didn't need that-" Ares started to say.

"Shut up," said Zeus. For once he didn't act like a pompous, stuck up power hungry moron and actually acted like a King. "You don't understand the gravity of this situation Ares. We don't need your mouth."

The 5 children of Kronos that remained nodded.

"You guys weren't acting like this last time," Artemis said.

"Because last time, OUR OWN FUCKING KIDS DIDN'T TURN OUR BEST CHANCE AGAINST US AND WE HAD A PROPHECY! This Perseus from another reality may have destroyed the gods and we have no clue how! You want us to act NORMAL?!"

Ares had shrunk in his chair and was silent.

"We need a plan to get Perseus back and we need to assemble all the minor gods we know... asap," Zeus said.

"I have an idea," Aphrodite said. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What is it, seduce the other Percy?" Athena snarked.

"No," Aphrodite said. "Much better than that. Call Hecate."

**September 1, at Camp Half Blood**

The campers had been constantly on their toes for the last month. There had been no sign of the other Percy and strangely, there had been no monster attacks whatsoever in the last month either.

Jaden had been in the infirmary for 3 weeks after the campers were finished with him. He would have gotten out in a week but the Apollo campers refused to heal him for 2 weeks until Chiron forced them to.

The last month had been dedicated to defense preparations, though the campers already knew that it was pointless. They only halfheartedly set traps, knowing that they would do nothing against a threat like this.

Jaden tried to get his high status at camp back but everyone refused to even look at him except the Ares cabin, who treated him to a daily round of beatings every single day.

Currently, Chiron, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Jason and Piper sat in the Big House around the Ping Pong table.

"Do you really think that Aphrodite's plan will work?" Annabeth asked. "I mean, it's Aphrodite!"

"I don't think Aphrodite's plan will work," Thalia said, acting as if Annabeth hadn't even spoken. Annabeth, instead of being mad, just looked at the floor.

"I think it is an excellent one, a plan worthy of Athena," Chiron said. "I'm surprised she came up with one."

"So these wizard people," Jason said. "Can they defeat one of us demigods in battle?"

"That would take stupidly powerful spells from a regular wizard or just a demigod wizard. If a normal wizard hits you with Avada Kedavra, which is their most powerful spell the killing curse, a demigod like you, Jason, a child of one of the big three, will probably be in a coma for a while. A minor demigod could be out for a while but he won't die. If you are hit with an Avada Kedavra from a demigod wizard, though, you will most likely die," Chiron said. "Spells like Stupefy, the stunning spell, will likely knock you off your feet but not knock you out. From a demigod wizard, though, like I said before, the effects will be the same as it would normally be."

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding. "I just wish they let us..."

"No," Chiron said. "You would just hinder them. Any slight issue and the plan goes to Hades." All the demigods in the room sighed. It was going to be a long wait until they received news from the gods.

**With Percy**

Percy stood in the living room with his suitcase ready. It was packed with his robes, clothes, all his school books, and his quills and ink. An old radio sat on the table faintly glowing.

"Where is this taking me?" Percy asked.

"The toilet at platform 9 and 3/4," Sirius said.

"Uuummm what?" Percy said. "What if someone is in there?"

"You'll just have to slightly erase their memory," Sirius said. "You do know how to do that, right?"

"No! That's past 7th year stuff," Percy said. Sirius sighed.

"Are you serious? Well I can't come with you because I have to go see my god son off," Sirius said.

Percy shrugged. "Oh well. No choice." He reached out and touched the portkey. When the usual portkey feeling subsided, Percy was standing in a tiny bathroom stall. Right in front of him was a man sitting on the toilet, and by the smell of the place, he was not doing number 1.

Immediately, Percy reared back and punched the man in the face, not hard enough to do serious damage, just hard enough to knock him out.

Percy then walked out of the stall, still dragging his suitcase and trying not to look suspicious.

Then Percy saw it. The barrier between platform 9 and 10. Percy looked around. The station was packed with people, since it was 9:30 on a Tuesday morning. Percy had no idea how he would get through the barrier.

He dragged his suitcase over to the barrier and glanced around him once more. A couple of early teen girls were looking at him and giggling. He sighed.

"Could you hurry up please I don't have all day," came a loud whisper from next to Percy. He glanced to his right and saw a small family standing there.

"Don't be rude Caleb," said a woman whom he assumed was the husband of the man that just spoke to him. "Its only 9:30 we have 1 and a half hours until the train leaves."

"I have to get to work as early as possible. I already told my boss I'm coming late and it would make him less irritated if I got to work earlier."

The family had 2 kids with them. They were mousey looking and scrawny. One of them looked about 10 and the other looked like he was in his early teens.

"Well, are you going to go through?" the father asked. Percy took one last look around. No one was looking at him. He slid through the barrier as quick as possible. When he emerged onto platform 9 and 3/4 he looked around in amazement.

The station was much more clean than the dingy old regular one. There was a scarlet steam engine waiting on the tracks next to the platform. Percy looked around to see what the other students were doing. There wasn't that many there yet. Many were talking to their families and saying their goodbyes. Percy was all by himself, though, so he decided to board the train.

When he was about to get on, man wearing a conductor's outfit stepped in front of him. "Ticket?"

Percy was confused for a second before he remembered the ticket that Dumbledore gave him a week back. It had said "Platform 9 and 3/4" on it.

He fumbled in his pockets for a few seconds before he found it. It was a slightly wrinkled but he handed it to the conducter, who nodded and stepped aside.

Percy stepped into the train and began walking down the hallway looking for a good compartment. There was barely anybody on the train. Percy decided to enter the compartment at the very end of the hallway.

He sat down and sighed. His thoughts slowly trailed back to Camp Half Blood.

'Another Percy' he thought. 'Another me.' He shook his head. ' _Nope. Not thinking about that place. They have their own problems now.'_

But Percy couldn't help but think about this "other Percy." How did he get here?

Percy clenched his fists as he thought about Jaden. It was all his fault. If the slimy little shit never came this wouldn't be happening right now.

Percy tried to control his anger. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. It was only 9:45. He didn't have much to do besides read so he took out "Confronting the Faceless" which was on of the 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

He then put his feet up and lay down, ready to start reading. He hadn't even finished the first sentence, though, when the compartment door slid open and in stepped 3 people that looked extremely familiar to Percy.

Percy studied them for a good 3 seconds before remembering them. It was the guys from the World Cup. The redhead, the pretty bushy haired girl and the green eyed one with the glasses.

"Sorry, all the other carts are full, can we sit here?" green eyes asked. Percy shrugged.

"It's not like it's his cart," red hair muttered. Percy raised an eyebrow at him but went back to reading his book. The three sat across from Percy.

Percy didn't look up from his book but he could sense the 3 pairs of eyes on him. Without removing his eyes from the page, he asked "You need something?"

The three glanced at each other then bushy hair said, "No I just know I have seen you before somewhere before."

Percy looked at her. "The World Cup." Then he went back to reading.

"You were the one that stole Harry's wand!" redhead suddenly said, standing up and pointing at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"We found his wand in the woods with the elf, remember?" bushy hair said. Redhead cleared his throat and sat down.

"Oh... yeah."

"Anyways, your name is Percy, right?" I think that's what it was. Well my name is Hermione. This is Ron and that's Harry," Hermione said.

Percy noticed that Ron was watching him for some type of reaction.

"Did you hear her?" Ron said.

"Yes," Percy said. "That's Hermione, you're Ron and that's Harry."

"Yup, Harry Potter," Ron said. Harry glared at Ron, then looked back at Percy, slightly nervous.  
Percy, though, had already went back to reading.

"Hello, you're sitting in a car with Harry Potter," Ron said. Percy sighed and looked up again.

"Okay... and?" Percy said. Harry smiled when he heard that while Ron and Hermione looked surprised.

"But..." Ron said. Percy, for the fifth time, went back to reading, praying that he didn't get interrupted again.

"Is that 'Confronting the Faceless?'" Hermione asked. Percy tried very hard not to look annoyed as he looked up.

"Yeah. Technically I'm not supposed to read it yet but I'm bored so..."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as Percy went back to reading, before Ron stood up. "I'm going to the toilet."

I have to go, too, and I hate using it while the train is moving" Hermione said.

They both left the compartment, leaving Percy and Harry inside alone.

For 2 minutes, there was silence in the compartment, then Percy spoke.

"So... Hogwarts" Percy said, "how is it?"

Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet, said "It's like my home away from home. The house that I stay at during the summer... isn't exactly the best."

Percy glanced at Harry to see that he had a depressed expression on his face. Percy sat up.

"What do you mean not the best?" Percy asked.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, not sure what he wanted to tell Percy. Not many people knew of the Dursleys' cruelty towards Percy. Hermione and the Weasleys knew. Hagrid knew and Dumbledore. He was pretty sure McGonagall knew as well.

Harry didn't know why, he just felt like he should tell Percy even if he was a bit snooty to Ron.

"It's... It's not that bad really. It's just that I am not really part of the family so sometimes I feel isolated," Harry said, leaving out some of the nights of starvation he used to get and the weeks being locked in the cupboard.

"It's hard being by yourself," Percy said. "I hav- had a lot of friends at my old school in America so I don't know too much about how it feels but it's rough."

"Why'd you transfer?" Harry asked. The question caught Percy off guard, and he said the first thing that he though made sense.

"Uuummm, Sirius Black killed one of the kids in our school and my mother didn't think it was safe to be there anymore" Percy said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Percy. Percy noticed that Harry was looking at him weirdly.

"Are you sure it was Sirius Black?" Harry asked. "We had our own Sirius Black issue over here in London last year."

Percy cleared his throat. "Well I guess he gets around." Harry stared at Percy.

 _'He is either lying,.or he is misunderstood and thinks it was Sirius'_ Harry thought. Harry decided to test it out.

"Did they get a picture or confirm?" Harry asked.

Percy thought about it. He didn't want to make Sirius look worse by saying he had murdered a student and there was confirmed evidence but he needed his story to be reliable. He decided to go in between.

"Well a witness said that the murderer fit the description of Black and to be honest, I feel like the school just wanted someone to blame," Percy said.

Harry wasn't exactly satisfied with that answer. "What do you think of Black?"

Percy chose his words carefully. After all, he was talking to the kid that Black was accused of helping Voldemort try to kill.

"I... I'm not 100 percent sure of what he is being accused of. Some of the stuff doesn't make sense, like the fact that he, for no particular reason, betrayed the man he was closest to their whole lives. No offense to you, of course."

Harry was beside himself with excitement. If there were people like this out there then maybe there was a chance they could clear Sirius' name.

Harry then made a quick split second decision.

"What if... What if I told you that Sirius was actually innocent," Harry said, suddenly talking in a low tone. Percy was taken aback. Harry knew that Sirius was innocent?

"How would you know that Black is really innocent?" Percy asked.

Harry glanced at the compartment door. Then, in a hushed tone, he said "Sirius is actually innocent. Last year, it was revealed that it was actually Peter Pettigrew that helped Voldemort and got my parents killed, and that it was him that killed all the muggles before transforming into a rat and running away. He is an animagus."

Percy almost smiled. He wasn't sure how Harry knew all this but he did know now that there was at least a few people that knew of Sirius' true self.

"Well what if I told you that I already knew that Sirius Black was innocent," Percy said, lowering his voice to Harry's level. Harry's eyes widened.

"But you just said-"

"I lied of course. I can't just go around assuming everyone knows the truth, right?" Percy said.

"But how do you know?" asked Harry.

"He told me himself." Percy explained how Dumbledore told Sirius to help him since he was an exchange student from the United States and what had been going in in the last few months.

"Wait so Sirius has been at your house half of the summer?" Harry whisper yelled.

"Yup," Percy said. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You have to be lying. Do you really believe he is innocent?" Harry asked. Percy nodded.

"He told me himself and I have... my ways of checking," Percy said.

Harry finally smiled. "Wow that's... crazy."

"So you and Sirius are close? Cuz besides me, the only person I know talks to him is Dumbledore and some weirdo who calls him Snuffles' Percy said. Harry laughed.

"That's me," he said. "He makes me call him Snuffles just in case the letter gets intercepted."

Percy nodded. "Smart. Do your friends Ron and Hermione know about Sirius?" Harry nodded.

"Can you not be so harsh with Ron, though? I know he can be a bit of a prat," Harry said.

"A bit?" Percy said. Suddenly, the door to the compartment slid open and in stepped Ron and Hermione.

"Apparently the entire school had the same exact idea as us," said Ron.

"Yeah the lines were insane," Hermione said.

Percy opened his book back up and went back to reading.

Ron and Harry started talking about quidditch teams at Hogwarts. Percy looked up (again) when he heard that.

"You have quidditch teams at Hogwarts?" Percy asked Harry.

"Obviously," said Ron. "You probably wouldn't make it on the team, though."

"I wasn't talking to you," Percy said.

Harry looked between Percy and Ron before hastily saying "Well to answer your question, yes we have quidditch teams at our school. You don't have them in America?"

"No we play, uhh... basketball," Percy said.

"Never heard of it" Ron said. Meanwhile Harry looked confused.

"You play it on brooms?"

"No just regular basketball," Percy said.

"Well that's... boring" Harry said. Percy shrugged.

"It is what it is." Suddenly, the train lurched and began to move.

Harry's expression morphed into one of absolute joy. They were on their way to Hogwarts.

**There goes the next chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard.” I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Make sure you check out my other stories. See you guys next time.**


	6. Sorting and An Enemy

****

**What's up, it's Objudge1399 and I'm back with another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." Any questions, you know where to go with them. I don't want anyone to stop reading this story because they don't understand something.**

**I hope you're liking the story so far and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the people who went and read my other stories. See you at the end of the chapter.  
**

Most of the train ride went by in silence for Percy. The three that sat across from him talked about a range of topics, from quidditch to new teachers to subjects, e.t.c.

It started to turn from afternoon to evening. Percy, who had fallen asleep in the afternoon, was awoken by the sound of loud arguing in the compartment.

Percy blinked open his eyes and sat up.

Standing in the door of the compartment was a pale boy with blonde hair holding his wand in his hand. Besides him were two big, chubby boys that acted as if they were his body guards.

Harry was face to face with him, holding his wand in his hand and Ron was right besides Harry, glaring at the blonde boy with an unbelievable amount of hate in his eyes.

"Uuummm, y'all okay?"Percy asked. Everyone in the compartment looked at Percy.

"Who're you?" Draco sneered.

"Percy Jackson. Who're you?" Percy said.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. You a pureblood?"

Percy glanced at Harry then looked back at Draco.

"Half blood."

Draco snorted. "Well you're in perfect company with the other half blood, the blood traitor and the _mudblood_."

Ron growled in anger when Draco said that.

"Mudblood. Is that some kind of race?" Percy asked. "In America we're just Wizards. We base it off how good you are not what race of wizard you are." (lmao).

"So you're a transfer student. I was wondering why I never have seen you before. Well, I care nothing for you. You're a half blood therefore you won't be in Slytherin and you definitely aren't on my level."

Percy stood up. He was a full 4 inches taller than Draco's bodyguards and 6 inches taller than Draco himself.

"I suggest you leave," Percy said. Draco sneered at Percy.

"I can go where I want, _half blood,_ " Draco said.

Percy stepped towards Draco and stood directly in his face. Harry and Ron took a step back.

"I said leave," Percy said again, staring straight into Draco's eyes.

Draco was frozen for about 5 seconds before saying, "Let's just go." He turned around around left with his lackeys following behind him. Percy watched them leave, then closed the compartment door.

He looked back at Harry and Ron. "What's his deal?"

"He's one of those blood obsessed wizards. There is plenty of them. Most of them agree with You-Know-Who's ideas," Harry said. Percy glanced at the compartment door that Malfoy just walked out of.

"So these mudbloods are wizards with no blood relations to any other wizard?"

"Pretty much," said Harry. "We call them muggle borns here in England but the more disrespectful purebloods call them mudbloods. Hermione here is a muggle born."

"So who's the blood traitor?" Percy asked.

"That would be me," Ron said. "My family is called blood traitors because we 'don't value our blood status.' Stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"We don't have that in America. Much simpler," Percy said.

"Well you guys are lucky," Hermione said.

Percy sat back down and said, "It's getting kind of late. Are we almost there."

"Oh shoot," Hermione said, "You and Ron fighting with Malfoy made us late to change into our robes."

"Where do we do that?" Percy asked.

"Usually us guys go to the toilet to do it and Hermione stays in here with the blinds down," Harry said.

Percy nodded. He took one of his robes out of his suitcase and followed Harry and Ron out of the compartment towards the toilet.

"We're very late," Ron said. "No one is even here."

They took turns going into the toilet and changing into their robes. By the time they were walking back to their compartment the train had began to slow down.

The boys hurried to the compartment and got their trunks. As the train stopped, they opened the compartment door and started to file out of the train along with all of the other hogwarts students.

"Firs' years over here, firs' years over here," Percy heard as soon as he stepped off the train. Percy saw an unnaturally tall man standing a few yards away from the train. He wasn't as tall as a laistrogynian giants but he was only a few feet shorter. He was surrounded by a few first years that had already got off the train.

"I think you have to go over there," Ron said. Percy looked over at the tall man.

"Okay," he said. He hefted his suticase and started to walk away towards the giant man.

When Percy reached him, the giant man looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're much too old to be over here. Hop on a carriage."

"I'm a first year," Percy said. The giant man snorted. A few flakes of what looked like boogers flew out of his nose.

"Yeah, right," he said.

"I'm serious. I'm a transfer student from the states," Percy said.

"Aaah, that makes a bit more sense. You a seventh year?" the giant man asked. Percy shook his head.

"Six."

"You look like a grown man," giants man said.

Percy heard a giggle come from his right. He glanced over and saw a group of three girls huddled together. Then, one of them walked up to Percy.

"Hey. My name is Annabeth," she said. Percy froze. He looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed nice enough. Had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Percy," he said. The girl giggled.

"I like your name," she said. Percy merely nodded at her. The mention of Annabeth had made his stomach curl and had ruined a lot of the excitement he had about going to Hogwarts.

Soon, all of the first years had assembled in front of the giant man.

"My name is is Hagrid. I am the Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. I am also your guide. You lot will follow me through this path, okay?" Hagrid said, pointing to a menacing looking dark path just behind him. "It leads to the lake where we will take a boat to yer' new school."

The group of about 75 first years began their trip down the path towards the black lake. Most of them were shivering and glancing around nervously.

Suddenly, something moved in the corner of Percy's eye. Percy stopped. He glanced down at all of the first years that were walking around him. He stepped to the side and waited for all of the kids to pass. No one cared that Percy was just standing there. They all wanted to get to the lake as soon as possible.

When all of the first years were gone from sight, Percy looked back at the place where he saw the movement. It was a huge bush on the side of the path. Percy stared at it for a couple seconds before saying, "I know you're there. No point in hiding." More quiet.

Percy sighed and reached in his pocket. He pulled out anaklusmos and activated it. He then hurled it at the bush. Immediately, a telekhine scampered from the bush out onto the path.

The telekhine stood in front of Percy and stared at him.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked. The telekhine scowled at Percy but didn't respond. At the same time, Percy felt anaklusmos return to his pocket he whipped it out and turned it into the sword.

"Answer me or I will send you back to Tartarus." The telekhine defiantly stayed silent.

Percy leaped at the telekhine grabbed it by the neck. It wasn't a big, adult one, it was a short, stubby one that was probably still growing.

Percy squeezed the telekhines neck and growled, "What are you doing here?"

The telekhine clawed at Percy's hands. The telekhine wasn't an adult but it's claws still hurt. Percy threw the telekhine onto the ground and pointed his sword at his face.

"Why-are-you-here," he repeated for the third time.

The telekhine looked at the celestial bronze pointed directly at his nose before finally saying, "My... My master sent me here. He sent thousands of monsters all over the world to search for you. His motive is to kill you, so that you don't stand in the way of his goal."

"And who is your master?" Percy asked. He already had an idea of who it was from what Chiron told him in the Iris message but he wanted to be sure.

The telekhine gulped as he looked at anaklusmos, which was inches from his nose.

"It is you," the telekhine said. Percy lowered his sword. The telekhine started to slowly stand up but quick as a wink, Percy sliced right through its neck and it exploded into dust.

'There's no way I'm letting him know where I am' Percy thought. Percy turned anaklusmos back into a pen and put it in his pocket. He then rushed to catch up with the other students before Hagrid realized he was gone.

Percy slipped back into the group of students just as they reached the giant black lake.

"Alright 4 students per boat," Hagrid said. The students who already knew each other hurried to get in boats with each other.

Percy was the last to get into a boat, and he was followed by a blonde kid that was tall for an 11 year old. The kid sat in front of Percy.

When all the kids were in a boat then the boats started to move on their own at Hagrid's command.

The ride was quiet at first, but after a few minutes, the blonde haired kid turned around.

"Hey," he said. It took everything in Percy not to sigh in irritation. Was every first year so freaking annoying?

"Hey," Percy said, trying not to sound like he wanted to strangle the kid.

"You're tall," the kid said.

"I know," Percy responded.

"Is this your first year at hogwarts?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"Wow. Did you come from a different school?"

Percy sighed and nodded again.

"Oh, that's really cool. I hope that we're in the same house," he said. "My name is Alexander by the way."

'I pray that we're not in the same house' Percy thought.

The rest of the ride, Alexander was jabbering on and on about stuff he was excited for at hogwarts.

Finally the ride ended and the boats reached the other side of the lake.

Percy stepped out of the boat with Alexander behind him, still talking. Hagrid led the first year towards the huge, slightly menacing castle that loomed over them in the night sky.

Hagrid led them into the castle. When all of the first years were gathered in the entrance hall, Hagrid said "Wait here. Professor McGonagall will be out soon to explain the sorting to you."

Some if the first years got nervous expressions on their face.

"I heard they make you fight a dragon," one of the first years whispered.

Percy rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the door to a giant room banged open and an elderly wizard stepped into the room. She walked over to the first years and stood in front of them.

"First years," she said, "I will now lead you to the great hall where you will be sorted into your new horses. Follow me."

The first years followed behind McGonagall into the great hall. There were four looong tables, which Percy assumed were for each house. They walked in between the two middle tables. All eyes were on Percy, mainly because he was so much bigger than every other kid.

"When I call your name you will come up and sit on this stool. You will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into a house."

There was a sigh of relief from almost every first year in the hall.

There was still some grumbling around the hall about Percy.

Percy waited patiently for his name but when McGonagall got the the "J" section, Percy's name wasn't called. Percy waited, thinking that maybe it was in the P section, but his name wasn't called.

As the rest of the names were called, Percy thought 'Was there a mistake?'

When the last name was called, Percy was left standing alone in the middle of the hall.

"And finally," McGonagall said, "our transfer student from the States, Percy Jackson."

Percy walked up to the stool and picked up the hat. He placed it on his head and waited.

After a few seconds, Percy heard a voice in his head say, "Hhhmmmm, a demigod. Incredible. You have been through more than any demigod I have ever been placed on. With the bravery that you have showed and the courage you have, you could easily be placed in Gryffindor. You have the loyalty of a hufflepuff, though, and though the people you know don't act like it, you are smart enough to be a ravenclaw. But Slytherin, for some reason I feel as if Slytherin is the best home for you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. After all the things he heard about Slytherin he wasn't sure about the house.

"You have all the traits of a Slytherin. You are resourceful, cunning, ambitious, and willing to do anything to reach your goals," the hat said. "You would be great in Slytherin."

'Can you just chuck me in Gryffindor and move along?' Percy thought.

"Are you sure you want that? The three people that came to me with the request to be re-sorted were all demigods who regretted their decision," the hat said.

'So?' Percy said. The hat chuckled.

"This decision is a very big one. Slytherin isn't nearly as bad as you think, and in Gryffindor you won't be nearly as great as you would be in Slytherin," the hat said.

'How do you know? Percy asked.

"That I won't tell you. But a note before you make your decision, not all Slytherins are evil death eaters. Many become great wizards and even fight against Voldemort. In you, you have a trait of every house, much like Harry Potter, but in you, I see Slytherin the most. I saw Slytherin in Harry as well, but when I gave him a choice, he chose Gryffindor. He made a mistake. Don't make the same one."

'Can you see the future?' Percy asked.

"As I said, that I will not tell you. What I will do is give you the best advice I possibly can."

Percy pondered for a few more seconds. Finally, he said, 'Fine.'

"Final choice?" asked the hat.

'Yes' Percy answered.

There was a couple seconds of silence before the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN." Percy stood up and placed the hat on the stool before making his way to his new house's table.

Percy sat down at the end, a few seats away from most of his other new housemates. Almost as soon as he sat down then a girl slid over to him.

"Hey, my name is Astoria," she said, smiling at Percy. Percy nodded at her.

"My name is Percy," Percy said. Another girl stood up from her seat and sat across from Percy. She looked around 17 or 18 years old.

"Astoria get out of here. He's too old for you," she said. Astoria sneered at the girl.

"He won't like you anyway, you toad," Astoria said.

Percy almost laughed out loud but he held it in, not wanting to already make enemies with the older Slytherins.

The older Slytherin stood up angrily and glared at Astoria. "Millicent, chill out," a Slytherin boy said. "I don't know why you're fighting over this guy anyway."

Percy internally smirked at the Slytherin that had said that but he kept his mouth shut.

"I heard about you," the boy said. "You _halfblood._ " The boy raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "I have no clue why that hat put you in this house. Everyone in here is of pure blood."

Percy yawned exaggeratedly and ignored the boy. The pure blood wizards acted a lot like the hunters of Artemis and Percy knew from experience that there was no point in arguing against their views.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap from the main table that stood in front of the four house tables. Percy looked up at the main table to see Dumbledore standing up.

"As always, enjoy your meal," he said. "I will welcome our new students after we indulge in our food."

Large platters of food and drinks appeared in front of the students and they all began to dive into the feast that lay in front of them.

Percy took a few chicken legs and some pudding and began to eat. It took less than 3 minutes, though, for trouble to arise at the table.

When Percy was finishing up his third chicken leg, he heard a familiar voice behind him say "Well well well, the half blood somehow found his way into Slytherin. They _have_ to get rid of that hat it has no idea what it's doing anymore."

Percy sighed and continued to nibble some pieces of chicken off of the bone, completely disregarding what Malfoy had said.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you you half blood filth," Malfoy said. Percy put down the bone of his chicken and stood up. All of the Slytherins seated around them quieted and watched to see what would happen.

Percy turned around faced Malfoy. At his side were his two cronies.

"Is there a problem?" Percy asked. Malfoy quickly glanced around at all of the Slytherins that were watching them before puffing out his chest and saying, "Yes, there is a problem, You don't belong here."

"And what gives you the authority to say that?" Percy asked.

Malfoy sneered. "I am a pureblood, you are a half bl-"

Percy suddenly grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. His cronies made a move to stop him but one cold stare from Percy froze them in their place.

"If I hear one more pureblood comment from your dirty mouth again, I will turn it inside out, do you understand me?" Percy said. The threat didn't even make sense but it sounded menacing to Percy.

Percy let go of Malfoy, who backed up quickly and brushed off his clothes. By this time, the entire hall was watching them.

Malfoy noticed all the eyes on them and in one last ditch attempt to look tough, he said "And if you ever put your hands on me again, I'll get my father on you you dirty half blood."

As soon as those words left Malfoy's mouth, Percy took one step forward and rocked Malfoy in the jaw. Malfoy stumbled back and then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Silence reigned in the great hall for a few seconds, and then there was a snort from the Gryffindor table, then another. Soon half the Gryffindor students were openly laughing. Meanwhile, Severus Snape rushed down from the head table to see what happened.

"What the _hell_ is going on at this table?" he asked Percy.

Percy shrugged. "He started the fight so I finished it."

"A point from Slytherin," Snape said. "You are a new student here so the rules may not be _clear_ to you, but we do not condone fist fighting at this school. Is that understood?"

"Sure," Percy said. He sat back down at the table and started working on a new chicken leg while Snape told Malfoy's lackeys to take him to the hospital wing.

The chatter in the great hall started back up again but after a few minutes, another clap came from the head table.

All the food disappeared from the tables as soon as Percy was reaching for another bowl of pudding.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore said. There was loud, angry rumblings from many of the students in the great hall but Dumbledore clapped his hands once more and they quieted down. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if inquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. Percy internally laughed.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. The tournament that we hold this year, though, will be much different than the tournaments of the past. Yes, we will select one champion from each school for the tournament, but there will also be three other contests going on between the schools. A dueling contest, an academic contest, and yes, a quidditch contest."

All the excitement that left the room when the quidditch players learned that the quidditch cup was cancelled returned.

"There will be tests and tryouts to determine who will be on each school team. Anybody is allowed to try out but only the best of the best can be chosen to be on the school team so do not be disappointed or let down if you don't make it."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders for the triwizard cup this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

The students stood up and began to make their way towards their houses, some excitedly, some dejectedly. Percy followed the other Slytherins to where he assumed was their house. They walked to the entrance hall and entered a door that led to a set of stone steps. All of the Slyherins, who numbered around 125, descended the stone steps and gathered in front of a bare stone wall.

A boy that was shorter than everyone but looked older than everyone stood in front of the group.

"Hello all Slytherins, especially our first years and any other... newcomers," he said. Almost everyone glanced at Percy when he said that. "My name is Peregrine Derrick and I am your seventh year prefect this year. I usually play beater for our quidditch team but since we have no quidditch world cup this year I will be trying out for the school team. Anyways, for all the first years that are unaware of how to get into our common room, just say the password whilst standing in front of this wall and it will melt away and you will be able to enter the common room. The first password this year will be Salazar, as it always is at the start of the term."

Peregrine turned around and walked directly in front of the wall. "Salazar," he said. The wall melted away and the Slytherin students began to pour into the common room.

"For any returning students, you will enter the dorm for the year you are in now, not your same dorms from last year. First years boys, you come with me I will show you to your dorms. First year girls just follow you head girl." Peregrine pointed to a girl that wore a similar badge to his on her chest.

Percy looked around and tried to figure out what to do. He grabbed a younger Slytherin by the shoulder and asked, "Do you know where the sixth year dorm is?"

The kid, whom Percy assumed was a 2nd or 3rd year, looked slightly nervous when Percy spoke to him but answered, "Just follow Miles."

Percy glanced where the kid pointed and saw a skinny kid with dirty blonde hair walking down a hallway along with a few other students.

"Thanks," Percy said. The kid just scampered away from him. Percy sighed. He was starting to regret choosing Slytherin over Gryffindor already. Percy caught up with the other sixth years just as they started to enter their dorm.

When Percy followed them inside the dorm, a most of them gave him distasteful looks. Percy ignored the looks and walked to the bed where his suitcase led, the one that was closest to the wall. Even though he took a nap on the train he was still tired and he wanted to be prepared for his first day of school so Percy didn't even bother unpacking he just lay down and immediately went to sleep.

**With Harry**

Harry, Ron and the other fourth year boys sat on the beds in their dorm and talked throughout most of the evening, mainly about the school teams and the triwizard tournament. It didn't take long for the topic of Percy to come up.

"What's up with that new Slytherin kid," Dean Thomas asked.

"The transfer?" Seamus said. Dean nodded. "I don't know he's a bit weird don't you think?"

"Hey, he punched Malfoy in the face so he's alright by me," Harry said.

"He's still a Slytherin, though," Ron said.

"You couldn't really tell when we were talking to him on the train, though," Harry said. "I thought all Slytherins were stuck up bastards but he was pretty alright."

"I don't like him," Ron said.

"It's because all the girls were looking at him and Ron has never even had a girl sniff in his direction," Seamus said. Everyone but Ron laughed out loud.

"Besides his mum of course," Dean snorted. More laughter came from everyone in the room. Ron threw his pillow at Dean.

"Alright it's getting kind of late," Neville said. "I'm off to sleep. Don't want to get off to a bad start tomorrow."

"You'll get off to a bad start anyway," Dean said.

While the other boys were teasing each other, though, Harry lay down and thought about Percy. He wasn't bratty or irritating like Malfoy, and now that Percy thought about it, Harry didn't talk to most of the Slytherins besides Malfoy. Was he really basing the attitude of an entire house off of one person?

Harry shook his head and forced the thoughts out of his mind. Tomorrow was the first day of classes. He didn't have time to be thinking about stuff like that. Slowly, as the other boys drifted off to sleep, Harry closed his eyes and did the same.

**There goes another chapter of the story, I hope you like it so far.**

**Thanks to everyone that’s supported. Any questions just comment them. See you all next time.**


	7. First Day of School

****

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard. I do hope that you’re enjoying the story so far.**

**Any questions just toss them in the comment section. I appreciate all the support in this story. Make sure you check out my others. I hope you enjoy the chapter. See you at the end.**

Percy woke up early the next morning to the sound of an owl hooting at the foot of his bed.

'How the hell did that even get down here?' Percy though as he sat up. The owl had an envelope tied to his leg with a Hogwarts insignia on it. 'Why are they sending letters to me if I'm in the school?'

Percy untied the letter from the owl's leg and said, "Thanks." The owl hooted and flew out of the room.

Percy opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. At the top of the paper in big cursive letters it read, " _Ordinary Wizarding Levels."_ Under that it read, " _Dear Perseus Jackson, the following are the results of your O.W.L tests. Your proficiency in these tests will determine the courses you can apply for when you return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry in the fall."_

Ancient Runes- E

Astronomy- A

Charms- E

Herbology- E

Transfiguration- O

Care of Magical Creatures- E

Muggle Studies- O

History of Magic- P

Potions- O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

'Four Os and four Es' Percy thought. 'Not bad. But do I really want to take 8 classes?' Percy looked over the list and decided that if he was forced to drop a class, it would be herbology.

Percy tossed the paper onto his bed and yawned. The sun was just starting to come up so it couldn't be much later than 6:30 or 7:00. He decided to explore the school a bit before his first day began.

**20 minutes later**

Percy had showered and thrown on a fresh pair of robes. He left the Slytherin common room and ascended the stone steps that led to the entrance hall. There was barely anyone awake at the time, just a couple of kids in the great hall and a boy and a girl walking onto the school grounds hand in hand.

Percy followed them onto the grounds and stopped. He looked at the beautiful scenery around him. The black left was to his left and the quidditch pitch was 200 yards or so in front of him. A large menacing tree was about 200 yards to his left. Behind it was a huge, dark forest. Far to the left of the left of the tree was a small cabin where Percy could see Hagrid feeding some black horse creatures that had wings. Percy would have mistaken them for pegasi if they weren't so bony and if the shape of their wings weren't so different.

Percy walked towards the quidditch pitch, breathing in the fresh morning air. He hadn't felt so free since... camp half blood.

Percy shook the thought of his old camp from his head and focused on the present. He reached the quidditch pitch and looked around. The pitch was slightly smaller than the one from the World Cup.

Percy looked up at the yellow hoops that stood at least 25 feet tall. Percy wished he could get on a broom and see the hoops eye to eye. Percy started to walk away but suddenly, a shed off to the side of the pitch caught Percy's eye.

Percy walked over to the shed and opened the creaky door. The shed was full of brooms. They looked older than Percy but Percy grabbed the newest looking one he could find and held it in his hand.

"This'll do," Percy said. Percy walked away from the shed and back onto the pitch. He mounted the broom and got as comfortable as possible. As soon as Percy mounted the broom it began to float off of the ground. He leaned forward and grasped the broom with both hands and the broom shot forward, startling Percy. He sat up and and the broom stopped.

'This is harder than I thought' Percy thought. Percy leaned forward and grasped the broom with both hands once more and the broom zoomed forward. This time, though, Percy didn't stop. Unfortunately, he was zooming straight towards the goalpost. Percy instinctively tugged the broom to the left and he swerved away from the goalpost. This led him straight towards the box that Percy assumed was for fans. Percy tugged the broom up and he shot towards the sky. When he was level with the goalposts he leveled out and hovered in the air there.

Percy hovered in place for a few seconds and looked around. He never thought he would say this but he was enjoying being in the sky. He almost never traveled in the sky because of Zeus but now that he was in England, he didn't have to worry about Zeus potentially blasting him out of the sky.

Percy took a deep breath of the cool early morning air. He then leaned forward and zoomed ahead. He flew around the quidditch hoops and circled the pitch a few times. As he gripped the broom even tighter it went even faster. The only thing keeping Percy from crashing was his demigod instincts.

Eventually, Percy noticed a person standing at the edge of the pitch watching him fly. Percy flew towards the person. He loosened his grip on the room and it slowed down. He sat up and the broom stopped a couple feet away from the person. It was Harry.

"'Sup," Percy said.

"Nothing much," Harry said. "Just going out for a stroll before I get my schedule. Is this your first time on a broom?" Percy nodded. "You can really fly." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Can't everybody fly? Is there a certain special way of flying?" Percy asked.

"It"s hard to control a broom when flying at high speeds. You were just going 40 or 50 miles an hour on a Hogwarts broom, and those things are almost impossible to control at high speeds because they're so old," Harry said.

Percy got off the broom. "So how fast can the fastest broom go?"

"Around 150 miles an hour," Harry said. "The firebolt is the fastest and best broom out. I have it."

Percy let go of the broom and it started to float towards the broom shed. Percy looked surprised.

"They're enchanted to do that," Harry said.

Percy and Harry started to stroll towards the castle.

"So," Harry said, "how's the school for you?"

"It's okay so far. The food's great but the Slytherins aren't all that great. I'm starting to wish I chose Gryffindor," Percy said. Harry stopped.

"The hat let you choose, too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "He told me that I'd be great in Slytherin. I wanted Gryffindor but he was pretty adamant about me being in Slytherin. No clue, why."

"He told me I'd be great in Slytherin, too," Harry said. "He seems to like telling people that."

Percy chuckled. The boys reached the castle and stepped into the entrance hall. They then walked into the Great Hall.

"Alright, see you around," Percy said. Harry nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table while Percy headed towards Slytherin.

Percy sat all the way at the end of the table, which he had decided would be his spot for the rest of his time at the school.

As he ate, he noticed the other Slytherins whispering and glancing in his direction.

Percy ignored all of the stares and started eating his breakfast. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone tried to start trouble with him.

He was working on his seventh piece of toast when the first Slytherin tried to talk to him.

"Hey," said a girl that plopped down across from him. She was the same one from yesterday that had talked to him after he got sorted.

"Hey," Percy responded.

"My name is Astoria. I'm 13," she said.

Not sure why she was reintroducing herself, he responded "I'm Percy."

"You're not going to tell me how old you are?" Astoria said.

"I'm 16. I'm a 6th year."

"Oh," Astoria said. "What house are you from?"

"Uuhhhh," Percy said, not sure what to say. "Slytherin?"

"Not your house in school, silly. You don't know your family? All slytherins have a family house. The house of Black, the house of Malfoy. I'm obviously from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass," Astoria said proudly. "I am sure you know about us."

Percy glanced to his left, where a few Slytherins were glancing at the pureblood witch conversating with the half blood.

"Uuhh, I don't know about you actually. I'm from America," Percy said. Astoria frowned.

"Oh," she said. "Well my father says I'm getting married soon." Astoria watched closely for Percy's reaction. Percy showed no sign of emotion whatsoever. As a matter of fact he was starting to get a bit annoyed by the girl. She was a bit like Leo. Percy grimaced when he thought about the little latino fireball. It sort of soothed Percy knowing that there was one old friend that wasn't able to betray him. Deep down, though, Percy knew that it wouldn't have taken much to sway Leo to Jaden's side.

Unfortunately, though, Astoria thought that Percy's facial expression was a reaction to her statement and she smiled flirtatiously at Percy.

"Oh don't worry," Astoria said. "My father said that if I can find a pureblood from another house then I can marry him if I want. I hope your blood is pure, Percy." She winked at him and stood up, going back to sit with her Slytherin friends.

Percy blinked. 'What the fuck was that?' he thought to himself. He shrugged and went back to demolishing the mountain of toast in front of him.

On his 14th one, the plate suddenly disappeared, along with all the other food on the tables. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands 3 times. Most of the chatter in the Great Hall stopped.

"I hope you all enjoyed your breakfast. Your heads of house will be at the head of your tables. Wait in line to get your schedules and then you will begin your first day of classes. Chop chop" Dumbledore said.

The students in all of the houses began to stand and line up. Percy looked over the heads of the other kids to see Snape standing at the head of the table.

"I should have figured he was the head of house," Percy said. Percy decided to sit down and wait until the line got a lot shorter to stand up.

"Hey," he heard a voice behind him say. He rolled his eyes. He recognized the voice. It was the annoying kid from the boat yesterday. Percy tried to make his expression into a less irritated one and turned around to face the young boy.

"What's up?" Percy said.

"I got my schedule," Alexander said. "Do we have any classes together?"

"Uummm no, you're a first year. And I haven't even got my schedule yet," Percy said.

"Awww," Alexander said. "Well, I'll see you around." Alexander skipped away. Percy turned around and shook his head. Everybody in this school was either a stuck up racist or just annoying, besides probably Harry.

"Sorry about my sister earlier." Percy looked up and saw one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his life. She was around his age and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Was she bothering you?"

Percy simply shook his head, a bit caught off guard by the girl's beauty. It was strange because he saw Aphrodite girls all the time and none really struck him the way that she did.

"The name is Daphne Greengrass," the girl said.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said. She held out a hand for him to take and he reached out and shook it.

"You're not worried about getting dirty half blood germs on you or anything?" Percy said. Daphne shrugged.

"I don't really care for all that pureblood rubbish. If you're a wizard, you're a wizard," Daphne said. Percy almost smiled. Finally someone sane in house Slytherin.

"My father is still going to marry me off to some pureblood lord for political alliances and more control in the Wizengamot but I have already resigned myself to it," Daphne said. Percy frowned.

"You don't have a choice?" Percy asked. Daphne shook her head.

"If I do not sign the marriage contract I will be disowned and kicked out of my family. I stopped crying about it a couple years ago. I just hope they don't force my sister into marriage. She seems to already somewhat understand pureblood politics but she seems to think she can marry any pureblood she wants. If a specific, powerful family approaches us and tries to claim Astoria, she will have a choice no more and my father will likely marry her to them."

Percy sneered when he heard of the way that pureblood politics worked in the wizarding community. It was honestly disgusting the way purebloods acted in this society.

"Everything will work out," Percy said. Daphne shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care anymore," Daphne said. "I'm not fine with it but do I really have a choice?"

Percy wondered why Daphne was telling him this. She just met him for gods sake!

"Daphne," called one of the most annoying voices Percy had heard during his time at Hogwarts.

Daphne turned and looked at Malfoy and his cronies who approached her from behind.

"Oh. Hey Malfoy," she said, not exactly sounding pleased to see him.

"What're you doing hanging around with this dirt?" Malfoy said. Looking Percy up and down with a sneer on his face.

"I can hang around with whoever I like, thank you very much," Daphne said.

"I'll stop that pretty soon, I assure you," Malfoy said. He winked at her and smirked before walking away.

Daphne looked back at Percy. "He believes he is going to marry me, and he just might."

Percy glared angrily at Malfoy's back as he pushed through most of the younger students that were trying to get their schedules.

 _'A lot needs to be changed in the wizarding world"_ Percy thought.

**A few minutes later**

Percy was the last person to reach Snape and receive their schedule. No words were exchanged between Severus Snape and Percy as he handed him his schedule and proceeded to leave the great Hall. Percy's first class of the day was defense against the dark arts with the gryffindor 6th years.

Percy slid into a group of slytherin six years as they made their way towards the defense against the dark arts classroom.

Professor Moody wasn't in the classroom when the students entered so the students took their seats and started conversing with one another.

Percy wasn't exactly sure where to sit when he entered the classroom so he ended up standing awkwardly at the door for a few seconds, surveying the classroom. On the right side of the class was the slytherins. Percy considered heading over to that side to find a seat but he didn't feel like getting into any arguments with his year mates on the first day of class. On the left side of the class were the gryffindors. He knew that slytherins hated gryffindors but he would much rather be sitting closer to them than the slytherins. Luckily, he spotted a seat in the very back that wasn't specifically on either side of the segregated classroom.

He quickly stepped to the seat and slid into it. He thought about pulling out the books required for this year but he decided not to and just pulled out his wand and placed it on his desk.

The class was sitting there chatting, waiting for Moody, who was 10 minutes late, to come in. Percy was bored out of his mind and was practicing conjuring and vanishing different items on his desk while waiting.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" came a sudden roar from the front of the classroom. Half the class jumped 4 feet in the air while others fell out of their seats in complete shock. Percy almost dropped his wand when Moody shouted but he quickly regained composure and looked at Moody.

'How did he get in here so quietly?' Percy thought to himself.

"Always be ready for a surprise attack," said professor Moody. "Or you will end up dead. Simple."

The students that fell out of their chairs climbed back into their chairs and began to take their books out of their bags.

"No," Moody said. "Books away. Wands out." There was an air of excitement in the class as soon as the words "wands out" left Moody's mouth.

"Allow me to enlighten you all. I will waste no time in this class. We are starting the curriculum today. Right now. Most of your teachers have been utterly incompetent. You have been taught next to nothing useful that will help truly defend yourself against the dark arts. I am here to change that. No matter what you believe there will always be dark wizards, and if you want nothing to do with the ark arts, you must know how to fight them."

"We will start of strong. These spells are considered 7th year by most and some you only learn during auror training. But the world cup showed that you young ones are severely unprepared for the real world. Under normal circumstances , a teacher would start off with defensive spells because defense is always better than offense, correct? Incorrect. When you are fighting a dark wizard you can have all the defense in the world but eventually you will tire out and lose simply because you have no offensive inventory. And losing against a dark wizard usually means one thing... death."

The class was silent, clinging to every word that came from Moody's mouth.

"It is always beneficial to have a better offensive inventory than defensive. With a large offensive inventory you always have a chance to get a lucky strike in on your enemy if he is much more powerful than you, or hit him with an onslaught of spells that he will be unable to defend himself from. You can't get lucky with defense, and luck is a huge factor when facing a wizard stronger than you, along with smarts."

"Today we will begin with the slashing curse, called vulnus. You all should know the cutting curse, diffindo, but that is not a combat spell, even though it can be used a such. Vulnus was made for real dueling. It creates several deep cuts in the victim's body and if placed correctly, you can handicap their spell casting by hitting them in the hand."

Percy began to zone out. He had already learned and completed the vulnus curse over the summer. He went back to vanishing and conjuring different items on his desk.

"JACKSON!" Moody shouted after a few minutes. Percy looked up. The entire class was looking back at him. "Are you paying attention?"

"Sure," Percy said. Moody swept to the back of the class and stood directly in front of Percy, looking down on him. His magical eye whizzed around in circles as his regular eye stared straight into Percy's. Percy new that Moody was trying to intimidate him, but he looked straight into Moody's normal eye and said nothing.

"Would you like to demonstrate for us?" Moody asked. Percy sighed.

"How would you like me to do so? I'm sure you don't want any of your students ending up in the hospital wing because I sliced their skin open, is that correct?"

"I have not performed the spell yet, Jackson, so I'm not expecting you to be able to do it. It was a rhetorical question," Moody said. "Next time I'll have to ask you to pay attention to my class, Jackson. 5 Points from slytherin." Percy glanced around at the slytherins in the class that already hated him. This certainly did not help his chances of making any friends in the house.

"If you like I can perform the spell for you right now," Percy said.

"I would prefer if you did not waste my time Jackson, I have a class to teach as you can see," Moody said. "but since you seem fairly confident that you can perform the spell I will allow you to. 20 points from slytherin if you cannot perform the spell for wasting my and your classmates time. If you can complete the spell 50 points to slytherin."

"And what would you like me to perform the spell on professor," Percy said in a slightly mocking tone. Moody waved his wand and a practice dummy appeared directly in front of Percy's desk.

"It has all the properties of a human being besides the blood, of course. If you perform the spell correctly the skin this dummy will be sliced open in multiple spots. So go on Mr. Jackson. Show us the vulnus spell," Moody said.

Percy lifted his wand and pointed it the human dummy in front of him. Focusing, Percy swiped his wand in a semi- wide Arc in front of him and said " _vulnus._ "

The class waited, slytherins holding their breath desperate not to lose 20 points for their house while gryffindor waited, desperate for the slytherins not to gain 50 whole points for their house and take a huge lead in the house cup.

It was silent for a few seconds. Nothing had happened at all. There was no visible cuts that appeared at all on the dummy's body. Moody was prepared to make a witty remark about overconfidence and how you should never be too arrogant about your abilities.

As soon as he opened his mouth, though, different parts of the dummies body begins to slide off, starting with the head. The class could only watch in shock as the dummy quite literally split into pieces right before their eyes. After a few seconds all that remained of the dummy was a heap of body parts on the floor.

Percy chuckled. "Kind of like that delayed casualty stuff they have an anime, huh?"

He was expecting to get a response like 'what is anime?' but everyone was too surprised to say anything. Percy sat back down and lean back in his chair. "Well, didn't you say you have a class to teach professor?" Percy said returning to his slightly mocking tone. He didn't want to make any enemies out of teachers this early in the school year but he couldn't resist being a little snarky after Moody tried to embarrass him earlier.

Even though Moody pretty much left him alone for the rest of the class, Percy at least tried to show that he was slightly paying attention. He thought about going up to Moody after the class and apologizing but then he thought to himself 'what am I apologizing for?'

Percy left the class feeling as if he had gained some more respect not only from the slytherins, but from a few of the gryffindors as well. His next class was transfiguration, and from what Percy heard about Professor McGonagall, he was not going to be able to pull the same thing that he did in defense against the dark arts again in her class.

Percy got the class much earlier then the rest of the students so that he could actually pick the seat he wanted this time but he ended up sitting in the back by his own choice again next to the window. The class began to fill up and as soon as the bell rang the students had their books out and their parchment out as well, ready to start the lesson. Not up to five seconds after the bell rang Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"If you are seated here it means that you passed your O. with at least an E," McGonagall said. "You understand that that now means you are the top transfiguration students of your year. I expect nothing but the best from each and everyone of you. This year we will begin to focus on some of the tougher branches of transfiguration. Transfiguring food, animals and yes, we will begin human transfiguration."

"Has anyone in this class been able to transfigure animals before?" McGonagall asked. Percy grinned to himself. Maybe if he turned his desk into a flock of birds or something like that would let him take a nap for the rest of the raised his hand. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what animals have you been able to transfigure, Mr. Jackson?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I've done a flock of birds and pigs but I haven't tried much else besides that," Percy answered.

"Would you mind giving us a quick demonstration?" McGonagall said.

Percy stood from his desk and strode to the front of the classroom. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Mcgonagall's desk. " _Avifors_ " he said clearly. The desk immediately transformed into a flock of birds that flew out of the open classroom windows.

"Impressive," McGonagall said. "when did you have time to practice these transfigurations?"

Percy was trapped. He couldn't say that he had practiced over the summer because normal wizards had the trace on them and weren't allowed to do magic outside of school. "Uuuumm, I... in America our curriculum is slightly ahead of yours so I know a few things that a 6th year here wouldn't know."

McGonagall, thank the gods, did not question any further and allowed him to return to his seat, awarding him 20 points for the transfiguration and telling him under her breath that she would speak to him after class.

While McGonagall informed the class of what they would be learning during the school year, Percy stared out of the window, contemplating the situation back at Camp Half-Blood. He hated thinking about the place but it just would not leave his mind. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that there could be another reality where another version of him existed. And apparently this him was evil and wanted to destroy the gods and Greek world of this reality.

The class seemed to speed by and before Percy knew it he was sitting at lunch devouring a shepherd's pie. Once again he was sitting at the edge of the table and though he got some dirty looks from a few slytherins, most didn't bother him. It was likely because of the 70 points that he got them earlier that morning in defense against the dark arts and transfiguration.

McGonagall had spoken to him after class to discuss the class with him. She had considered placing him in a 7th year class but decided that Percy wouldn't be ready for that just yet. Instead, she told him that she would be giving him much tougher work than the other 6th years. Percy didn't care much about the difficulty of the magic, just the extra 6 inches he needed to add to his transfiguration essays.

"So," said a familiar voice said. Percy looked up to see Daphne Greengrass sit down across from him. She smiled at him. "I heard you earned us 70 points in the morning classes. It's only the first day, what did you do?"

"Slashing curse," Percy said. "He asked me to demonstrate before he had taught it and I did it. Then in transfiguration I turned McGonogall's desk into some birds. She gave me 20 points."

Daphne smirked. "It must have killed her, giving so many points to a slytherin." Percy nodded. He vaguely wondered why Daphne was sitting across from him talking to him as if they were friends but he wasn't complaining. It felt nice to have someone to talk to.

Percy glanced at the gryffindor table and was shocked to see that half the table was shamelessly staring at him. When he caught them looking they all looked away awkwardly and Percy almost laughed out loud. He turned back to Daphne, who looked amused.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked. Daphne looked surprised.

"Have you been under a rock? There have been rumors flying around the school about you, some that are extremely outrageous. The Weasley twins are trying to convince everyone that you dueled Moody to the death and defeated him but I don't think it's working on anyone past 2nd year." Percy chuckled. The Weasley twins reminded him of... the Stoll brothers. Percy tried not to think of the last words they had said to him while they joined the other campers in their verbal abuse but it didn't work. His mood was officially ruined.

"Not all of them are staring because of the rumors," Daphne said. "Much of the female population in the castle are quite... taken with you."

"They don't even know me," Percy said as he reached for his 3rd slice of treacle tart. "So what do you mean they are taken with me?" Daphne laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, Percy, you're quite attractive. I don't doubt that plenty of people at this very table want to shag you at this very moment." Percy glanced down the length of the slytherin table and snorted.

"You don't know what happens in the girls' dormitories, Percy," said Daphne. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that suppos-"

"Daphne!" called a voice that made Percy want to slam is head into the table in frustration. Draco Malfoy was glaring down the length of the table. "What did I tell you about talking to the half blood?"

"Your father doesn't have a problem talking to Voldemort so it's a bit hypocritical to say that Daphne can't talk to me."

A little girl at the Ravenclaw table shrieked when she heard Voldemort's name and the whole slytherin table hushed when they heard Percy's accusation.

"As if the dark lord's blood is tainted by muggle filth" an unknown dark haired boy said. Percy smirked. Hecate had prepared him quite well for this argument that she knew was bound to happen.

"Tom Riddle. Ring a bell?" Percy asked. The table was silent. "Nobody? No one has ever heard of a pure blood house named Riddle?" More silence. Percy grinned. "I thought so." Percy glanced at the Head Table. Most of the teachers, including Dumbledore, were straining their ears to listen to the conversation. Dumbledore's brows were furrowed and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I happen to know quite a bit about your precious lord. Things that not even your father knows, and I know for a fact that he was in Voldemort's inner circle," Percy said.

Draco pointed his wand at Percy from down the table.

"Don't speak about my father," he said. Percy chuckled.

"I thought you death eater families are proud to serve your lord" Percy said. "Years of groveling at the feet of a _dirty half blood_. How does it feel?"

Draco had nothing to say but one of his friends sitting next to him spoke up. "You talk tough but if you were to meet a death eater in a duel you would fold. I suggest you watch your mouth."

Percy yawned mockingly. "Tell your parents I said suck my-"

"May I ask what is going on over here," a cold voice said next to Percy. He turned to see Severus Snape.

"Oh hello Professor," Percy said.

"I hope there are no issues arising this early in the semester?" Snape said.

"Nope," Percy said, "just clearing up some misconceptions your death eater in training students had about the blood purity of their future slave master."

Snape's eyes slightly widened at Percy's boldness. "And what made you believe that this is the right place to have such a conversation, Jackson."

"I can have whatever conversation I like wherever I like, sir. Are there rules about certain things we can and cannot discuss, professor?"

Snape's nostrils flared and he looked like he wanted to take 100 points away from Percy before remembering that Percy was in his own house.

"Be careful what you speak about in public, Jackson," Snape said in a much lower tone. "Not everything is for the ears of other houses." Percy looked Snape directly in the eyes, and all of a sudden, he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his head. Percy narrowed his eyes at Snape. He had, of course, learned all about occlumency over the summer and was sure that Snape was attempting to breach the defenses of his mind at this very moment.

Percy glared at Snape, who seemed to just realize that Percy knew exactly what he was trying to do. He quickly withdrew from Percy's mind and swept back to the Head Table. When he sat down, Dumbledore immediately leaned over to him and engage him in a quiet conversation.

Percy smirked and went back to devouring his treacle tart. He liked Dumbledore. He certainly didn't have any personal issue with him. But from what Hecate and Sirius told him, he was a bit too nosy for his own good.

The slytherins were having their own quiet, furious arguments among themselves and Percy once again laughed to himself. He knew he had caused some doubts in the minds of some slytherins and expected them to have quite a few questions for their parents when they went home for Christmas break.

"Were you telling the truth?" Daphne asked, still sitting across from him. She looked shocked at the idea that Voldemort could have been a half blood.

Percy grinned at her. "I wouldn't say it if it isn't true."

"How do you know?" she questioned. Percy winked at her.

"That is for me to know, and for you to probably never find out." He then stood up and strode out of the great hall, aware that every eye, including Albus Dumbledore's, followed him on his way.

**Aaaand there goes another chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard” I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Any questions, you know where to put them. Make sure you check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	8. A Much Needed Explanation and Potions

****

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard.” I hope you’re enjoying the story so far.**

**I appreciate the support from everyone. Any questions just leave a comment and I’ll answer them. I think that’s about it, enjoy the chapter.  
**

Percy sat in the back corner of the classroom, bored out of his mind. The class had been learning the revealing charm, "aparecium specialis" that could reveal the outline of a person under a powerful disillusionment charm or, in its more basic form, reveal hidden charms. curses or spells on an object. Percy completed the charm in 3 tries and was even able to completely remove another student's admittedly weak disillusionment charm.

As Percy sat in the back, his thoughts began to shift to the Triwizard Tournament. He was old enough to participate, as he had turned 17 a few weeks before the school year began. He had no interest in participating, though. He wanted to join the dueling team and maybe the quidditch team as well, since he did quite enjoy flying. Soon, his mind wandered even further, to Lord Voldemort. The so called dark lord was supposedly still out there as a ghost-like shade of himself. The man that had murdered and slaughtered tens of families, killed some of the strongest wizards of the time and Dumbledore himself was never able to defeat him in a duel. Yet he had been defeated by a one year old.

Percy frowned. It didn't make any sense. He had thought about it multiple times before and it perplexed him that Dumbledore claimed that Harry lived because Lily sacrificed herself. Had no one else in history ever took the killing curse for a loved one? Either Dumbledore was lying or he simply didn't know what was going on and made an assumption.

Perhaps Harry was born with a mutation that made him un-killable through the killing curse. From what Percy read, the killing curse forcefully separated your soul from your body and sent it straight to the afterlife. Maybe Harry was born with 2 souls? Percy wasn't sure if it was possible but he knew just the right person to ask all his questions.

"Hecate," he thought. He waited for about 10 seconds, but no response came. "Hecate" he thought again, harder. After about 20 seconds, he finally heard her voice in his mind.

"Yes?" she said. She sounded a tad nervous, as if she was a bit shaken or frightened by something.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sound like you're sick," Percy said.

"I assure you, it's nothing," Hecate said. "What happened?"

"I have a question about Harry Potter."

"What about him?"

"On the night that Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, do you know exactly what actually happened? I have a suspicion that Dumbledore is wrong about the whole love and sacrifice stuff. It honestly sounds like a load of crap to me and I would like to know the truth."

There was silence for about 15 seconds before Hecate responded.

"You're smarter then you let on. Most people just accept Dumbledore's words without a second thought because he is the esteemed leader of the light and the hero that brought about Grindelwald's end. He is wrong, though. Very wrong, as a matter of fact, about what really happened that night. I'm not sure how he came to the conclusion that Harry lived because of love. It's quite honestly one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard."

"Only 1 living person knows what actually happened that night and that is me. You want to know what really happened? Well here it is. Pay close attention to the story that I am about to tell you. One day, in 1979, James Potter was called to the scene of a battle against a group of death eaters. The aurors were outnumbered slightly but they had 4 of the strongest aurors, KIngsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody and James with them. What none of them knew was that one of the "weaker" aurors was actually one of my own daughters, Cassandra. Of course she had chosen to keep her demigod identity a secret from the other demigod wizards, like Dumbledore, so she chose to downplay her strength and appear to be weaker than she was."

"Of course I watched over her from time to time, as she was one of my favorite children but as you know, I am weaker over here than over in the states and yes, the ancient laws stop me from directly interfering. During this battle, my daughter got hit with a stray hex and she was temporarily blinded. During this short time she was stupefied out and dragged away, as she couldn't defend herself without being able to see."

"When they took her into the forest I couldn't bear to watch as it looked like they were about to commit... unspeakable acts on my daughter. She was on the ground crying, bleeding and her vision still a bit blurry from the hex. They had vanished her clothes and began groping her and removing their own clothes when he showed up. He rushed in with a full head of steam. He fired 12 spells in a matter of 4 seconds. By the time the remaining 2 death eaters realized he was even there, their 3 other comrades were down. Unfortunately, James couldn't get any anti- apparition wards up in time because if he did, I have no doubt those death eaters would have been brutalized by him to the point that they likely would take months to recover."

"Fast forward 2 years. It's Halloween night. Peter Pettigrew has betrayed Harry's parents. Voldemort is on his way to Godric's Hollow to commit 3 more murders. Of course I was watching. This was a huge magical moment, as whatever happened on this night would forever alter the course of magical history. So-"

"But why was Voldemort so interested in the Potter's? I get that they were powerful wizards that opposed him but why go through such great lengths to find the secret keeper and extract the location?" Percy cut in.

"There was a prophecy. A prophecy told to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney. It was overheard and reported to Voldemort by one of his spies and he set out to locate the Potter's. The prophecy spoke of a child that would match the dark lord in power and possibly be able to kill him."

"Aahh that makes sense," Percy said.

"Yes. As soon as Voldemort discovered the Potter's home from the rat, he set out in hopes to murder his possible equal. When he reached the home I watched as he out-dueled and killed James Potter before heading upstairs to the nursery. I watched as Lily attempted to duel the dark lord and put up a respectable fight before she was killed. Then he faced Harry, who was watching this all from his crib."

"That was when it happened. As Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, I felt like my body moved on its own accord. Like I knew what I had to do, what I was obligated to do. I had to pay James back for saving my daughter. As the curse left Voldemort's wand I appeared in front of Harry and flicked the curse back at Voldemort."

There was silence for a few seconds. Percy was stunned. He couldn't decide what to say, before he finally settled on "But the ancient laws. You can't interfere."

"Yes. The laws state that a god can't interfere directly but I did, and the consequences were immediate. I had hardly flashed away when it began. Immense pain, it felt as if my insides were tearing themselves apart. My head felt as if it was being pressed upon by the weight of the sky. I felt as if I was being split in two. I hardly remember how long I was in unimaginable pain, on the verge of fading. It was somewhere from 1 month to 2 months. I can't remember but all I could think about was pain. I knew I had done what was right, though. For a while I felt guilty because I hadn't even considered breaking the ancient laws for my own daughter but i got over it eventually."

"It was almost a year before the after effects of my punishment wore off. I began to feel normal again and my godly powers began working at full capacity again. It was then that I discovered that Voldemort was still alive and that he was, in fact, a son of Hades."

"So Voldemort is still alive because he is a son of Hades?" Percy asked.

"No" Hecate answered. "I'm fairly sure that he is still alive due to his soul is intertwined with Harry's because of the prophecy. The prophecy explicitly states that 'neither can live while the other survives, but if one exists the other will not die."

"So Harry can live for thousands of years as long as Voldemort exists as well?"

"Exactly," said Hecate. "Which is ironic, because Voldemort's goal is to dominate magical Britain forever, yet he is attempting to kill one of the things that can give him immortality."

"One of the things?" Percy asked. He could almost hear Hecate smiling at his question.

"You definitely could have been a ravenclaw. Yes, one of the things. There are a multitude of super dark rituals that can give you immortality. These are the darkest of the dark, rituals where you have to commit unspeakable acts to even start the ritual. Rituals that only have a 50-50 chance of success, most of the time even less." Percy blanched at the thought of some of the things that were likely required for a super dark ritual.

"And no one else knows any of this stuff?" Percy asked.

"It's hard to tell what Dumbledore does and doesn't know, but I am sure that he knows the entire prophecy and is aware that Voldemort has likely experimented with a few dark rituals. What else he knows, though, I am not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows a lot more than he lets on. As for whether he is lying about Lily or if he just made an assumption, I do not know. He may suspect that I had something to do with it. He is always thinking outside the box."

"Wow," Percy said. "So this whole time... it was you. It never really sounded right to me. I know I can't tell Harry what really happened but I kind of feel bad for him."

"Who doesn't?" Hecate said. "Anyways, you should probably get back to your work."

"Sure," Percy said. He felt Hecate's presence leave his mind and he turned his attention back to Flitwick, who was doing another demonstration in the front of the class. He sighed and put his head down. If every class was going to be this easy then school was going to be very boring.

**The next day**

Percy sat at breakfast munching on french toast. He had enjoyed his first day of Hogwarts for the most part. He didn't really make any actual friends but Daphne seemed nice along with Harry.

"Jackson," said a voice behind him. He glanced back to see Snape standing behind him. "The headmaster would like to speak to you after breakfast. You will be excused for your lateness to my class." Then without another word, he swept away from Percy back to the head table.

"Could've at least gave me directions," Percy muttered to himself.

"It's on the seventh floor behind a gargoyle statue," said Daphne, who had just entered the great hall and sat down across from Percy.

Percy gave her a smile and said, "Thanks."

She blushed and mumbled, "It's nothing."

Percy went back to his french toast and after a few seconds, Daphne said "How'd you like your first day in the school?"

"I don't really like Moody that much. McGonagall was alright and Flitwick was pretty cool. We didn't start much in ancient runes but Professor Babbling says we will begin next class."

"I don't take ancient runes. Much too complicated for me," Daphne said.

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it," Percy said. "You should switch to the class. I can help you if you'd like."

Daphne gave him a dazzling smile and said, "I can probably do that. Divination is a waste of my time anyway." Percy laughed.

They talked for a few more minutes before students began heading to their first class of the day. Percy, meanwhile, began heading to Dumbledore's office.

When he reached the gargoyle on the seventh floor, though, Percy realized that he didn't know the password. He sighed, not sure what to do. All of a sudden, though, the gargoyle sprung aside and allowed Percy to entire the headmaster's office.

Sitting at his desk in front of Percy was Dumbledore. He gave Percy a smile and gestured towards the seat opposite him on the other side of the seat.

"How are you enjoying the school so far, my boy?" Dumbledore asked. Percy shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess. Haven't really learned anything new," he answered.

"The curriculum will get more challenging as the year wears on, I'm sure. That's not why I called you here, though. I called you here due to the... information that I overheard you telling the slytherins yesterday at lunch."

"About Riddle?" Percy asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"As you know, very few people are aware that Voldemort used to be a student at this very school named Tom Riddle and before yesterday, the number of living people that were aware of Riddle's blood status numbered exactly 2. Me, and Tom himself."

"Why do you keep it a secret?" Percy asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to shout it from the rooftops? I'm sure many of the pure blood lords would be deterred from becoming death eaters again if they knew that Riddle was just a half blood."

Dumbledore didn't answer the question. Instead, Percy felt a slight prodding on his occlumency defenses. He slightly narrowed his eyes and concentrated on blocking out the intrusion. Immediately, the presence withdrew and Dumbledore gave Percy a smile. Percy fought to keep the snarl off of his face and acted as if he had noticed nothing.

"There are certain pieces of information that are best kept secret," Dumbledore said.

"Like the fact that he most likely underwent all types of dark rituals to attempt to achieve immortality," Percy said bluntly. Dumbledore blinked.

"How... what books have you been reading?" Dumbledore questioned. Percy was silent for a few seconds.

"It's safe to assume that he did, right? How else would he survive a rebounding killing curse?" Percy said.

Dumbledore gave Percy a calculating gaze. "You cannot go around allowing random students to gain information of this manner. The consequences will be dangerous."

"You think that if the slytherins hear that Voldemort underwent dark rituals then some of the aspiring dark lords will try to undergo dark rituals themselves?" Percy asked Dumbledore hesitated, then nodded.

"Fine. I won't say anything to anyone," Percy said. "Can I go to class now? Snape already seemed angry enough that I was going to show up late I don't want to make it worse by missing most of the class."

"You may go," Dumbledore said. Percy stood up and left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat there in silence for a few minutes before saying "What should we do about him?"

Next to Dumbledore a few feet away, a man that had been disillusioned suddenly appeared. He looked almost as ancient as Dumbledore. His long blonde hair was shoulder length. One of the pupil's in his eyes were white while the other was brown. He was the same height as Dumbledore and radiated the same level of magical power as him as well.

"Let him be. As long as he is no threat to us then he is irrelevant."

"And what of the tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"No one will suspect it. There will be multiple former death eaters in this school at the time. If everything goes smoothly then our real plans will begin. For the greater good."

"For the greater good," Dumbledore repeated.

**Back with Percy**

Percy slid into the classroom 15 minutes after the class begun. Snape gave him a distasteful look but said nothing as he made his way to the back of the class and sat alone. His cauldron was waiting for him there, and Percy assumed that the house elves of Hogwarts took them to the classes before the lesson.

"As I was saying, you all learned the wit sharpening potion last year but we will begin the year off by brewing it again, just to make sure your skills are competent for my N.E.W.T class," Snape said.

Percy snorted to himself. Though Sirius acted like he hated the subject, he was a master at potions. He may have been the potions master at Hogwarts himself after his auror career if not for the rat Pettigrew's betrayal. Having him as a potions teacher made the subject easy for Percy and though he wasn't sure if he could brew some 7th year potions, potions like the wit sharpening potion would be a walk in the park.

Percy walked to the cabinet to begin collecting the ingredients and soon, his potion was the blue color that it was required to be after adding the scarab beetle. Unfortunately, Percy accidentally added an extra stir to the 7 stirs he was supposed to make and the potion turned into a sky blue color.

"Fuck," Percy muttered under his breath. He tried to stir once counter-clockwise hoping to reverse it but the potion ended up turning a light slime green color. Percy gritted his teeth in frustration.

As if Percy's luck couldn't get any worse, it was at that moment that Snape decided to swoop in and look into his cauldron.

"Despicable," Snape said. He pulled out his wand and vanished the contents of the cauldron. "You get no credit for the class today."

"What?" Percy said loudly. The class got quiet. The thought of someone even thinking about yelling at Snape was unheard of but one of the slytherins? No one ever even thought that it was possible.

"You heard what I said," Snape sneered.

"What's the point of having a grade for the potion if you're going to vanish it after one mistake?" Percy questioned. "Sounds idiotic if you ask me." There were multiple gasps from the students in the classroom.

Snape was stunned for a few seconds before he curled his lip and said, "I don't know how you speak to your professors in America, but over here, we don't tolerate any of that disrespect."

"I must have Alzheimer's," Percy said.

"What?" Snape said, confused.

"Because I don't remember asking," Percy finished. There was a loud snort from one of the muggle borns in the classroom but he quickly looked down and tried to act as if he didn't exist when Snape shot him a withering glare.

"I don't know what Alzheimer's is," Snape said, "but you are to serve 2 weeks in detention for your cheek. You get a T for today's assignment. Now get out of my class."

Percy folded his arms and glared at Snape. "No." Everyone in the room's eyes were wide. Snape gave Percy a snarl that would make any first year wet themselves.

"Excuse me?"

"No. It's unfair for you to make me waste my time on your stupid potion but when I make a small mistake you completely erase it. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Montague's potion looks like mud right now. Why aren't you over there screaming at him?" Percy questioned.

Snape's jaw was almost touching the floor for about 10 seconds but he snapped it up and actually growled at Percy. "Step... out... of... my... classroom... NOW!"

"No," Percy repeated. Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Percy.

"Get out or I will be forced to remove you by force," Snape said. Percy stood up and drew his wand as well, pointing it back at Snape.

"I feel bad for all the students who have unjustly failed this ridiculous class," Percy said.

The students quickly withdrew to the corners of the classroom, not wanting to get caught up in the crossfire if Percy and Snape started throwing spells at each other.

Snape raised his wand and was about to fire a spell at Percy when the classroom door opened and McGonagall stepped inside. She froze at the scene that greeted her eyes.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. He lowered his wand and turned towards her. "What is going on?!"

"I asked for Jackson to remove himself from my classroom and he refused to comply," Snape said. McGonagall turned to Percy.

"I refused to leave because he had no valid reason for kicking me out. He vanished my potion just because it turned green instead of blue. Meanwhile, half of the class' potions aren't blue and some even look like liquid dirt. So why pick on me?"

McGonagall turned back to Snape. He sneered at Percy before saying "Class dismissed" and sweeping out of the classroom.

**A month and a half later**

In the next month and a half at Hogwarts, Percy settled into a regular routine at Hogwarts. The teachers rarely bothered or acknowledged him besides the times Moody tried to catch him off guard or when McGonagall told him to help the class to help with a particularly challenging transfiguration.

He didn't make any new friends at all. The slytherins completely ignored him, partly because a few of them were scared of him and partly because they wanted nothing to do with the half blood. None openly challenged him, though.

Daphne had quickly become his best friend in the school. They weren't particularly close but they were still friends. He found himself spending more and more time with the beautiful slytherin in the library helping her with work or in the slytherin common room. He sometimes conversed with Daphne's friend Tracey Davis but besides those two, he only exchanged words with his fellow slytherins in class when he had to.

The only person outside slytherin that Percy talked to consistently was Harry. Of course there was the occasional girl that tried to flirt with Percy but Percy usually just straight up turned them down. He wasn't interested in any sort of relationship after Annabeth. Not yet anyways.

Harry usually only saw Percy at meal times, in the hallway and occasionally in the library. It was when Percy was doing a transfiguration essay after dinner one evening in late September when Harry approached him and asked if Percy could help him with duelling.

"I am thinking of joining the Hogwarts dueling team," Harry had said, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. You did duel Moody in the beginning of the year, right?" Percy laughed.

"No. That's probably a rumor that's gotten out of hand. I can help you out with dueling, though."

For the next few weeks, Harry and Percy spent much of the time in between classes and after dinner in empty classrooms training. Percy was slightly alarmed with the speed in which Harry was able to complete some sixth year spells. It was clear that the amount of mist in Harry, or what wizards called a magical core, was very large which made Percy wonder why Harry's grades were so average.

It was October 20th, 5 days before the start of the dueling tryouts and 10 days before the other schools would arrive at Hogwarts. Harry and Percy were once again in an unused classroom. Percy was flipping through some seventh year spell books trying to find some spells for Harry to work on. Harry, meanwhile, was working on the banishing charm.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ron Weasley walked in with Hermione in tow.

"Harry! We've been looking everywhere for you," Hermione said. Ron opened his mouth to talk to Harry but he frowned when he saw Percy.

"Why are you with _him_?" he said. Percy raised an eyebrow at the red haired fourth year.

"Is there a problem?" Percy said. Ron glared at him.

"No one was talking to you, _snake,_ " he snarled. Percy grinned and stood up.

"Ron, come on you don't have to start problems with every slytherin you meet," Harry said. "Percy was helping me with some spells I'm learning for the tryouts."

Hermione smiled at Percy. He returned it and she blushed and stared at the wall behind Harry's head. Ron, though, looked less then pleased.

"You're getting help from _him_? You know what Dean told me yesterday?" Ron said. Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get back to the common room. Come on."

"I'm not done. Percy still has to show me the immobulus spell. It's seventh year," Harry said.

"We have homework to do," Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"I don't. I did all mine at lunch," Harry said. Ron blinked while Hermione looked surprised and proud.

"Blimey Harry what's gotten into you?" Ron questioned. Harry frowned.

"You act like doing homework is a bad thing," Harry said. "Look, I'll be back in half an hour, alright?"

Ron gave Percy a nasty glare before huffing and leaving the classroom.

"I, for one, think it's great that you are paying more attention to your school work," Hermione said, smiling at Harry before following Ron.

"You call that Weasley kid your best friend?" Percy asked. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean, of course he is my best friend," Harry said. Percy snorted.

"Doubt it. If he really was your best friend he wouldn't be mad at you doing your homework and learning more magic. Trust me, the moment you do something he doesn't like, he'll turn on you. Believe me, I know how it feels." ' _Except it was the entire camp and the girl I thought that I loved.'_

Percy blocked the negative thoughts from his mind and went back to the book. He didn't want his mood ruined by thoughts of camp half blood.

**Later that night**

Harry climbed through the portrait hole at a little past 8 P.M. He walked over to where Ron and Hermione sat and pulled up a chair.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Good, you're here," Ron said.

"What is so important that you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Well Dean told me that one of the sixth year gryffindors told him that during transfiguration, the Jackson kid was helping her with her transfiguration when the arm of his robes slipped and she saw some sort of mark on his left arm. He quickly fixed his robes after that, though," Ron said. Harry's eyes widened.

"You think that it could be..."

"The dark mark," Ron finished.

Hermione sighed. "You guys can't really believe that You-Know-Who would let a 17 year old be a death eater, right? And do you really believe that You-Know-Who is worried about gaining followers right now? I mean, he doesn't even have his own body yet!"

"Oh please Hermione. You're just defending him because you fancy him," Ron said. Hermione's face turned the color of a tomato.

"It doesn't matter if I fancy him or not, it's common sense."

"Well we don't even know if he is really 17. He could easily pass for a 22 or 23 year old," Ron shot back.

"Look guys, you both make good points but I might have to go with Ron on this one. It makes a little bit of sense. I mean, it's a bit unnerving the amount of spells that he can do, some that aren't even in any of the books," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, that's what happens when you actually study and pay attention to your work," Hermione said, giving Ron a pointed glare. "I bet Dumbledore knew loads of advanced spells by the time he was a sixth year."

"How about we come up with a plan to see if the mark on his arm is the dark mark. It could literally just be a random tattoo but we could also have a powerful death eater on our hands," Harry said.

"If he was a death eater why would he be teaching Harry offensive and defensive dueling spells?" Hermione countered.

"To gain Harry's trust before he brings him to his lord," Ron said.

"Alright Ron you're being ridiculous now," Hermione said. Harry agreed. It did sound a bit far fetched but not impossible. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Ron said nothing. "We'll just have to wait and see," said Harry. "Maybe tell Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed. "I'm telling you he's not a death eater, Harry, You guys are being ridiculous. Now I have an ancient runes essay to write and I won't let your far fetched theories distract me."

Hermione went back to writing her essay and Harry went up to the dorm to get an early sleep with a lot on his mind.

Over the next few days, Harry was careful and cautious around Percy but Percy acted the same as always. Harry tried to get a peak at Percy's left forearm but it seemed as if Percy was trying to keep it as hidden as possible, making Harry slightly more suspicious.

Just as Percy started teaching Harry spell chains, the day of the tryouts rolled around and Harry found himself standing among 40 other students who would be attempting to occupy the 7 spots on the dueling team or at least the 7 backup spots.

"The tryouts will work like this," Dumbledore said. "You will be called up to the stage along with another student. You will then duel in front of the judges, who will be I, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. You will each duel twice against two separate opponents. Then the team along with the quidditch team will be posted on the 29th, one day before our fellow schools arrive."

Harry breathed in and out slowly. He was the only fourth year among the tryout hopefuls. The rest of the pack consisted of mostly seventh years with a few sixth years, including Percy, and 2 fifth years.

"Our first duel" said Dumbledore, "will be Anton Owler vs Perseus Jackson."

Whispers broke out across the great hall as a seventh year ravenclaw stepped onto the platform and Percy stepped onto the other side.

Harry knew who Anton was. Everyone did. It was common knowledge that Anton had been privately tutored by Flitwick himself since he received an O+ on his charms O.W.L, something that Harry didn't even know was possible.

Percy and Anton bowed to each other before taking their positions and getting into their duelling stances.

"Ready?" Dumbledore said. The whispers throughout the great hall from the students that had come to watch the tryouts quieted.

"Begin."

**Aaand there goes the 8th chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. Again, if you have a question just ask and I’ll answer. See you next time, next chapter coming soon.**


	9. Duels and Dark Marks

**What's up, it's Objudge1399 and I'm back with another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard."**

**Thank you to everyone who supported this story. It means a lot and I appreciate it. Any questions just leave a comment.**

**Ok, on to the chapter. See you at the end.**

Anton sprang into action immediately, firing a full body bind at Percy, who blocked it with a _protego_ before shooting a jelly legs jinx at him, which he sidestepped. Anton flicked his wand and shot a disarming spell at Percy, who dodged and sent a powerful stunner at Anton, who jumped to the side. The spell struck the barrier that surrounded the dueling platform, causing it to vibrate violently.

Percy knew that the fight hadn't really begun yet. They were just getting a feel for each other before they _really_ began.

All of a sudden, Percy twirled his wand and a fireball flew towards Anton, who evaporated it with a powerful _aguamenti._ Percy didn't let up, though. He sent his most basic spell chain at Anton, a stunner followed by a quick smoke spell to slightly handicap Anton's sight, then an _expelliarmus_ through the smoke. Anton was not known as the best dueler in the school for no reason, though. After blocking the stunner and seeing Percy release the smoke, he quickly put up a shield. Not even a second later the disarming spell bounced off of the quickly conjured shield.

After the smoke cleared, the two opponents stared each other down. It was obvious that both of them were holding back, as it would be foolish to unleash your full repertoire in a tryout you were almost certain to pass.

Percy took a quick look around at all of the students and teachers that were watching the fight intently. Percy grinned to himself. If they wanted a show, that's what he would give them. Just a taste, though.

Percy decided to make the first move. He ran forward and flicked his wand upwards, causing the floor to raise up and form a ramp. Percy sprinted up the ramp and then jumped off of the end. While in midair, he pointed his wand at the floor in front of Anton and said _bombarda_ , blowing it up. As he landed, he fired 3 stunning spells, hoping to get a lucky hit, before levitating chunks of the dueling platform and hurling them in Anton's general direction, since there was still debris flying around and smoke in the air from Percy blowing up the stage.

Percy waved his wand, dispersing the smoke.

Anton was standing about ten feet away from him. His dueling robes were torn in some places and he had a few cuts from flying debris and the rocks that were thrown at him but besides that and the heavy breathing, he looked unharmed. Percy raised his eyebrows. He blocked and dodged the stunning spells _and_ the rocks?

Most of the students in lower years looked awed by the duel happening before them. Most of the upper year students were surprised that Percy was giving Anton a good fight. Rumors had been spreading about the American's magical prowess but most of the upper year students knew better than to believe any old rumor that went around at Hogwarts.

The teacher were watching the fight intently. Flitwick knew that Percy was good but he was surprised that he was hanging with Anton. Not only was Anton the best dueler at Hogwarts by a mile but he had won the under-age British dueling tournament 4 times and the under-age European tournament once. A few weeks ago during one of their private sessions he had dueled Flitwick to a stalemate. _Flitwick,_ who was a former dueling champion.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, watched the duel closely. It slightly worried him to see Percy progressing in his magical abilities that quick. It would force him to accelerate certain plans for the future that he had. Both boys in the duel were slowly beginning to become larger and larger parts of his schemes. This duel would reveal much about what would need to be placed where in the future.

Percy and Anton began to slowly circle each other. Percy smirked with satisfaction when he noticed that Anton was slightly limping.

Percy decided to get on the offensive, trying to take advantage of Anton's injury. He fired a full body bind at Anton, followed by a quick _incarcerous_. Anton blocked the body bind before jumping to the side to avoid the thick ropes. He landed on the hurt leg, though, making him wince slightly. Not wanting his injury to be taken advantage of, though, he quickly conjured a flock of ravens to attack Percy, who conjured a tall wall of flame which burnt every one of the birds to the crisp.

As Percy dispersed, the flames, though, he was met with the sight of a swarm of foot long needles flying directly at him. On instinct, he dropped to the floor. Anticipating another attack, though, he rolled to the side and sprang to his feet. Where he lay less then 2 seconds earlier, though, a large spike protruded from the ground. Percy narrowed his eyes. Anton's attacks were getting more and more violent. He obviously wasn't used to losing and hated the feeling.

Percy surprised everyone in the audience by conjuring a sword and charging at Anton, who was so surprised that he didn't even fire a spell until Percy was halfway to him.

Percy swatted away the stunner with the celestial bronze sword and did the same with the stinging hex. Anton jumped backwards as Percy approached but Percy was too fast and while Anton was in the air, said " _ventus tria_ " blowing Anton backwards. He landed hard about twenty feet away from Percy but Percy didn't stop sprinting towards him.

Anton groaned on the ground. He winced as he stood but was forced to duck as Percy slashed with the sword at his head. There was a loud gasp from the audience as Anton barely avoided getting his forehead sliced open.

Anton flicked his wand upwards and the platform between him and Percy rose until a ten foot wall formed between them. Percy smirked as he realized that Anton was gassed and needed time to get some of his energy back.

" _Reducto_ " Percy said, completely obliterating the wall that stood between him and Anton. He didn't expect Anton to jump at him with a sword of his own and attempt to engage him. Percy almost laughed out loud.

In 4 seconds Anton's sword was lying on the ground and Percy had kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to his knees.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the crowd around them and a loud _hiiisssssss_ from behind Percy. Percy whirled around to see a thick, twenty foot long snake slithering towards him. Percy glanced at Anton, who was still on his knees, wheezing. When did he have the time to summon a snake?

He turned his attention back to the snake, who was slithering towards him at top speed.

" _Incendio_ " he said. The snake didn't stand a chance.

Percy spun back around to see that Anton was gone. He narrowed his eyes and did a full spin. Anton was nowhere to be found.

'He must have disillusioned himself' Percy thought. He squinted his eyes and began to scan his surroundings. There was no disillusionment charm that could make someone truly invisible, though some people's could come close. It all depended on the power of the wizard. Anton was nowhere near full strength so his charm would be much easier to detect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a faint outline. Percy smirked to himself but continued to act like he couldn't see Anton, slowly inching towards where the dueling champion stood, where he was no doubt trying to catch his breath and get some of his energy back.

Without warning, Percy shot an _incarecerous, stupefy_ and _expelliarmus_ in quick succession. Anton lost his disillusionment, as he was forced to focus all his attention on Percy's attacks.

" _Diffindo_ " Percy said while Anton dodged the disarming spell. The cutting spell would have struck Anton directly in his chest if he hadn't jumped to his right to avoid the previous disarming spell. Instead, the spell tore off the forearm of Anton's dueling robes sleeve on his left arm. He hissed and dropped his wand, clutching his left forearm.

Percy's eyes widened, then they narrowed. Anton wandlessly summoned the ripped part of his robe, stunning half of the crowd, and repaired the ripped part of his robe as Percy watched him with narrowed eyes.

Anton then faced Percy and glared at him, gripping his wand tightly.

All of a sudden, Anton shot a cutting curse at Percy, who swatted it away, once again stunning almost everyone in the crowd, especially the teachers. The duel had left the school in shock at the ability of the two students.

Percy shouted " _Incencerous_ " sending flaming ropes at Anton, who dived to the right and then rolled over and came up on one knee, shooting a blood boiling curse at Percy.

"No curses!" Dumbledore said, standing up. Percy placed a barrier of his own around the two of them before focusing back on Anton, who gave him a nasty smile.

"So you figured it out," said Anton. Percy glared at him.

"You should've been more careful," said Percy. " _Ignis flagellum_!"

A flaming whip appeared from Percy's wand he lashed out at Anton, who scampered backwards to avoid the fiery leather. The crowd gasped and cried with outrage at the obvious "dark" spell that Percy used.

Meanwhile, the teachers were beginning to attempt to take down Percy's barriers. Percy gritted his teeth as the teachers began to batter away at his barrier. His barrier was strong but it wouldn't last longer than 3 minutes with the combined forces of all the teachers of Hogwarts battering away at it.

Percy lashed out at Anton again, who leaped to the side to avoid the weapon yet again.

"Percy what are you doing?!" Dumbledore shouted, his voice rising above the commotion of the outraged students.

Percy ignored him. He was running out of time. No one would believe that the model student and semi-celebrity was a death eater unless he was subdued and his mark was shown.

Percy vanished the flaming whip and ran straight at Anton, who held his wand at the ready.

Percy didn't attack him magically, though. He threw aside his wand, shocking Anton, and whipped out anaklusmos, transforming it along the way. Anton raised his wand but Percy slashed violently at the death eater, forcing him to roll the side. Percy, though, anticipated this and stomped on his wrist mid roll, forcing him to release his wand with a cry of pain. Percy kicked the stick to the end of the barrier and then stomped, with all his might, on Anton's wrist again, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken bone.

Percy looked around at the screaming members of the audience. Ron was yelling his head off about how he knew all along that Percy was a dark. Harry was in disbelief. He said nothing and just watched in shock.

The teachers were almost finished breaking through Percy's barrier and Percy knew it. He quickly grabbed Anton by his hair and slammed his knee into his face, breaking his nose and knocking the boy out cold.

Just as the teachers shattered Percy's first barrier, Percy picked up his wand from where he had dropped it and, quick as a wink, erected a smaller and weaker barrier around him and Anton.

The teachers quickly surrounded small dome that Percy had encases himself and Anton in and pointed their wands at it. Dumbledore raised his hand, though, and the teachers lowered their wands, glaring at Percy angrily from outside the small barrier. Flitwick was beside himself with anger and was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Percy what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore said.

"Taking care of this trash," Percy said, yanking up Anton violently by his hair.

Flitwick snarled at him. "You miserable excuse for a-"

"He's a death eater," Percy said. A stunned silence overcame the group that surrounded the barrier.

"What?" said Dumbledore. Percy grabbed Anton's left sleeve and tore it off, revealing the black snake that was imprinted on his arm. All the teachers gasped in absolute disbelief as the stared at the dark mark on Anton's forearm.

"But... but he's been my student all these years," Flitwick stuttered, not believing what he was seeing.

"Then I guess you should pay closer attention," Percy retorted.

"My boy, why did you not inform us of your discovery?" Dumbledore inquired.

"As if you would have believed me. The model student, Anton Owler, a death eater? Even with the evidence right in front of his eyes his head of house can't believe it" Percy said.

"He must have been force to take it. There is no-"

"It is impossible to receive the dark mark against your will" Dumbledore said.

"But he would have been a baby when the you-know-who was alive," Flitwick argued. "How could he have been a death eater."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "I was under the assumption that everyone was aware that Voldemort is not dead." There were 2 separate reactions. Twitches or flinches at Voldemort's name, and then gasps when Percy finished his statement.

"Albus!" McGonagall said, "what is the boy speaking of?"

Albus sighed. He would have preferred to keep the knowledge that people had of Voldemort to a minimum but the son of Poseidon had ruined that.

"Yes, as I am sure that a few of you already suspected, Voldemort isn't truly dead. I am afraid that he is once more gathering followers and spreading his influence. It is sad indeed that young Anton was drawn to the dark so early in his promising life," Dumbledore said.

Flitwick, though, was not ready to accept the betrayal of the best prodigy he had since Lily Evans.

"What about him? He used dark spells as well? Where are the consequences for him? Why aren't we checking his arm?" he argued angrily.

"There is no such thing as dark magic," Percy said. "The imperius curse is an unforgivable, yet it can be used to, for example, stop someone from committing suicide. The levitation charm is taught in the first year yet it can be used to, let's say, levitate a rock and bash it against someone's head killing him or her instantly."

"Either way there are spells that are banned by the ministr-"

"Name a ministry banned spell that I used, Filius," Percy said, losing patience with the half goblin.

"The flaming whip!" Flitwick shouted.

"Part of the Black Family Magic which makes it quite legal to use," Percy said. He had, of course, learned the spell from Sirius, who had lent him a few books from the Black library to read once he breezed through the Hogwarts curriculum.

Flitwick looked incensed but had no other argument he could make. The rest of the staff, save Dumbledore, wondered vaguely how Percy got his hands on Black family magic.

Percy waved his wand and the barrier disappeared. He let Anton drop to the ground and stepped aside. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand and thick chains wrapped around Anton, completely restricting any sort of movement. The crowd of students roared in anger as the model student that almost everyone looked up to was bound like some sort of animal.

Dumbledore cast a _sonorus_ charm on himself and waited until the crowd had quieted before speaking.

"Anton Owler is under arrest," Dumbledore said. Immediately, shouts and yells of disbelief and anger came from the student body.

"The dark mark has been discovered on his arm," Dumbledore said. The students were thunderstruck.

For a few moments, no one said anything, but then, Ron Weasley decided to speak up.

"What about the dark wizard standing right next to you!" he shouted angrily. "Arrest him! He obviously used all kinds of dark magic. He probably planted the dark mark on Anton's arm!"

Shouts of agreement came from all over the great hall. Percy looked amused.

"It is quite impossible to _plant_ a dark mark on another wizard, Mr. Weasley. And the magic that Mr. Jackson used wasn't strictly dark magic. It was legal to use, as it is classified as family magic" Dumbledore explained.

"But... but... He's obviously evil!" Ron spluttered. Percy just smirked and hopped off the stage. The students closest to him gave him a wide berth as he strolled out of the great hall.

**Later that evening**

"He got away with it! I can't believe he got away with it!" Ron fumed. "He performed it right before our eyes and got away scot free!"

"Ron you've been going on about this got the last 7 hours. Give it a rest," Seamus said.

"I will not give it a rest," he said. "Not until that _menace_ is locked away in Azkaban for good."

Harry, on the other hand, was deep in thought. He was almost sure that the spells Percy used were dark. A _flaming whip_? What else could that possibly be? But Percy didn't seem like a death eater to Harry. Anton hadn't either, though.

That raised another question, though. If Percy was a so called death eater, why had he exposed Anton as one? Was it all some sort of master plan? Or was Dumbledore wrong and did Percy find a way to plant the mark on Anton?

Another thing bothered Harry. When had he begun to assume that anyone who used dark magic was a death eater? Harry glanced at Ron, who was still ranting. Oh, right.

Harry sighed and lay down. Why did _his_ life have to be so complicated?

**With Percy, same time**

Percy cast the disillusionment charm and slipped out of the Slytherin common room. He was making his almost nightly trip to the restricted section of the library to collect and return the books that he took out, many about things that Ron Weasley would just love to expose Percy for reading about. As he walked, though, he heard a quiet argument taking place around the corner from the corridor with the library in it. Percy, against his better judgement, quietly crept to the end of the corridor and peered around the corner.

Mad Eye Moody and Severus Snape were having a furious but quiet argument. Percy, careful to not make any noise and still disillusioned, leaned forward in an attempt to hear better.

"He will be most displeased with you not cooperating, Severus," he heard Mad Eye say. Percy frowned. Was Mad Eye threatening Snape? Was Mad Eye not an esteemed former auror?

"And I repeat, I know this is an attempt to have me thrown into Azkaban, Moody. You are hoping that I admit I support the dark lord so that you have an excuse to place me there," Snape sneered. Mad Eye snarled back.

"Would you like proof that I am who I say I am?" Mad Eye said. Snape gave him a slight nod. "Fine. In about 22 seconds, if I do not take another sip of the potion, I will revert back to my own form. Will that be enough proof for you?"

Snaped once again, gave a slight nod.

"Fine," said Mad Eye. "It should happen any second now."

Then, all of a sudden, Moody's appearance began to change. He shot up in height and his frizzled hair elongated and turned blonde. One of his eyes turned white while the other remained brown.

Snape's eyes widened and he began attempting to splutter out words. The unknown man smirked.

"So you have finally come to your senses," the man said.

"But why? How?" Snape asked, still looking utterly stupefied.

"Do not worry about the how just yet. As for the why, well, Anton was supposed to take care of the whole goblet thing with the Potter brat as I compelled Pettigrew to suggest to Voldemort to order him to do so. Unfortunately, the idiot got himself discovered by that insufferable boy that Albus brought over here from America. I still don't see why we don't just obliviate him and boot him back overseas but Albus is quite confident that it won't work. Anyway, we were thinking about compelling Pettigrew to suggest the recently escaped Crouch Jr. to impersonate Moody but he is a loose cannon. We like having things under control. So Albus decided that if he couldn't rely on anyone else to do the job, he would, of course, rely on me."

Snape was flabbergasted by the new revelations that he was hearing and Percy was no less shocked.

"Albus has yet to tell me why he wants the boy in the tournament so bad," Severus said.

"Albus already understands what Voldemort plans to do with the Potter boy and to advance our own plans, he must be in the tournament. There are things about the Potter boy that you will likely learn soon, depending on how Albus feels about the situation. All we need from you as of right now is to make sure what I told you gets done," the man said. "Are we clear?"

"Absolutely" Snape said, "Lord Grindelwald."

**There goes chapter 9 of the story. I hope you liked it.**

**Welp, Grindelwald is here. This is where the story really starts to turn up so get ready guys. Next update coming soon. Any questions just comment them and make sure you check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	10. Foreigners and Itching Compulsions

****

**Hello everyone, it's Objudge1399 and this is yet another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard."**

**Yes, I absolutely butchered Fleur's accent. I apologize to any French people reading.**

**Any questions, you know where to put them. Enjoy the chapter.**

The great hall fell silent the moment Percy entered the next morning. Every eye was on him as he strolled to the Slytherin table and plopped himself down in his usual spot at the end and across from Daphne.

"So," she said. Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to say anything? You caused quite the stir yesterday."

Percy shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Daphne said. "A lot of people liked and looked up to Anton. Quite a few students think your tricked Dumbledore and planted the dark mark on Anton. Everyone else thinks you're a dark wizard because of the magic you used yesterday." Percy shrugged again.

"Not my problem," he answered.

"You're not going to convince them that you're not evil?" Daphne asked.

"What's the point? These people would obviously believe anything. I'm not wasting my time trying to cozy up to them," Percy said.

Daphne laughed. "I came to that realization a couple years ago."

Percy went back to polishing off his bacon and was about to start a new stack of pancakes when he caught sight of Ron Weasley standing up from the gryffindor table and heading towards the Slytherin table followed by 2 of his gryffindor friends. Percy rolled his eyes and went back to drowning his pancakes in syrup.

"Jackson," Weasley said. Percy ignored him and began to devour his large stack of pancakes.

"I know what you are," he said loudly, attracting attention from much of the great hall. "Dean saw the mark on your arm you death eater."

There were gasps from many of the people in the room.

Percy laughed. Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Percy. "You think this is funny?" Percy laughed harder.

After 20 seconds or so, Percy's outright laugh had reduced to short snorts every few seconds. He went back to eating his pancakes and completely ignoring Ron.

Suddenly, Ron fired a stunning spell at Percy. In the blink of an eye, Percy flicked out his hand and a thick shard of ice appeared and intercepted the spell. While the spell exploded, Percy drew his wand and fired an _incarcerous_ at Ron. His 2 friends whipped out their wands and pointed them at Percy, who did nothing but return to eating his breakfast.

"He was right!" Seamus said. Suddenly, older students from other houses drew their wands and began advancing towards the Slytherin table. The teachers stood up and made a move to intercept them but surprisingly, it was Dumbledore who shook his head at them, indicating that they should stay put. McGonagall looked irate but sat down and continued watching the scene unfold before her.

Percy was aware of the 12 or so students that were approaching his table but continued to demolish the slowly shrinking stack of pancakes that stood in front of him on the table.

Soon, the students had formed a semi-circle around the end of the Slytherin table, where only Daphne and Percy now sat because the rest of the Slytherins were either too scared to sit near him or had scooted away from him after Ron's proclamation.

"Drop your wand Jackson," one of the boys, a Ravenclaw prefect, said. Percy looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're still putting up this act? You've been discovered now drop the act and come quietly," he said.

Percy snorted. "You guys think you're aurors?" The Ravenclaw sneered.

"I've already been accepted into the Auror Academy. The only other student so far besides Anton, who's name we're going to clear once we bring you in?"

"What makes you think that you can clear your friend's name? Do any of you even know how you get a dark mark? Of course not. None of you know anything about war. You live under the delusions of heroes and duels but you all know nothing. The dark mark cannot be replicated and it cannot be faked. The only way you can get it is if you murder and rape someone before Voldemort brands you with it himself. Know your facts before you make inaccurate assumptions," Percy said.

The group of "heroes" stood in stunned silence before their leader spoke again.

"Yeah right. You're obviously lying and you're obviously a death eater. How else would you know all the dark magic you used yesterday? Plus, Dean saw your mark. The game is up stop trying to hide it," he said.

Percy laughed out loud again. "You English wizards are the epitome of stupidity. There is no such thing as dark magic. Your ministry labels any powerful spell they know as 'dark' in an attempt to limit the number of powerful wizards that appear. I mean, seriously, you guys learn stunning spells in the 4th year. _Stunning spells._ That is literally the most useless spell you could possibly ever learn if you want to fight death eaters. They know all kinds of powerful spells that could bury you and all you can do is knock them out temporarily until one of their friends comes to wake them up. Why do you think the last war took so damn long and so many of your parents are dead? Because you're throwing around stunners and disarming spells and they're throwing around bone crushers and organ liquifiers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have about 8 more of these to finish and my first class is in 4 minutes."

As Percy went back to ripping apart his breakfast, the Ravenclaw prefect looked up at the head table.

"Professor..." he said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, though, just gave a slight shake of his head and, with slumped heads, the group of wannabe aurors slunk back to their tables. Seamus and Dean quickly walked back to their table, forgetting that Ron was still tied up on the floor behind them.

"Mr. Jackson can you please release Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall said asked from the head table after a minute or so.

Percy swallowed his last bite of the final pancake and stood up. "Nope," he said, before stepping around Ron and leaving the great hall.

**October 30th**

Percy stood in the back, slightly isolated from the large mass of students that awaited the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to Hogwarts. He was bored out of his mind and to occupy time, was focusing on his newest project; wandless magic.

He was pretty sure that Dumbledore could do at the very least, basic charms and probably basic combat spells without a wand. From what he'd read, it was literally almost impossible to even do small charms without a wand. The book had stated that only super powerful wizards like Dumbledore could perform magic wand less, which was definitely not true. If that was the case then any old muggle could do magic if they had a wand. Wands are conductors, there is no magic imbued in them. Which was why Percy was convinced that this was another ploy from the ministry to control powerful wizards and stop them from gaining any more power. Only people that thought outside of the box and didn't just follow whoever was in power were able to master capabilities that the ministry wanted controlled. People like Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Percy could now see, though, after 4 days, why many thought it to be impossible even if they tried. Percy couldn't even make the smallest pebble twitch. His meditation wasn't the problem. He was already mostly in tune with his magic and his meditation while learning occlumency had helped more. His shields weren't perfect but they were a lot better than average. If Dumbledore and Snape decided to launch of full scale assault, abandoning all attempts at subtlety, he may be able to keep them out.

Anyways, he was in tune with his magic, he was concentrating as hard as he could and there were little to no distractions around him in his Slytherin dorm. So why was he not able to at least levitate the tiniest pebble by now?

Percy had his eyes closed and his arm slightly stretched out, trying to make the little rock lying at his feet at least move in some way. He didn't need to say any spell in his head, either, which he had already tried. Spells were made to control what the flow of magic through your wand was going to do. Doing wandless magic shouldn't require any words, just the intent of what you want to do.

Percy's concentration was broken by the sudden excited muttering from the students of Hogwarts. An irritated Percy looked up to see Viktor Krum exiting a giant ship that was afloat on the black lake. He sighed, slightly annoyed that he would likely have to spend the few months hearing a bunch of little boys fangirling over an 18 year old.

He went back to trying to move the pebble and inadvertently sunk into an occlumency trance. This occasionally happened when Percy was meditating or concentrating hard enough. It helped him get in tune with his magic and his spells came easier and were stronger than normal for a while after the trance.

Unfortunately, Percy was snapped out of his trance by more muttering, though these sounded different.

Percy opened his eyes to see the literal most beautiful creature that he had ever seen before. Even Aphrodite would be given a run for her money by the girl- no, the woman that just emerged from the Beauxbatons carriage.

Percy wasn't a virgin. He had lost his virginity to Calypso on the island, something that he made sure Annabeth never found out about, and then he and Annabeth had had sex a few times. He wasn't some kind of man whore, he'd only slept with 2 girls. He wouldn't describe himself as one of those kinky guys that liked doing... questionable things while having sex. His mother had made sure that he respected any girl he ever met, aside from the ones that tried to kill him, of course. His mother, though, would definitely not approve of any of the thoughts running through his head at that moment.

Percy felt Percy junior getting a little bit stiff and was, for the very first time, glad the Hogwarts required thick robes because Percy junior wasn't exactly the tiniest thing in the world.

Percy, fresh from his occlumency trance, managed to clear his mind pretty quickly and instead, focused on studying the girl's features in a less perverted way. Silvery blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a body that Percy could certainly say topped anything that he had ever seen. It was quite obvious that she was a veela. They were magical creatures that were heavily stereotyped and discriminated against by jealous girls and horny men. Girls hated that veela could pull any boy they wanted with literally no trouble at all while boys, usually purebloods, thought them as sex toys used purely for pleasure.

Percy had heard rumors about the veela allure that younger veela had trouble controlling and older ones with less morals sometimes used on weak men to get their way. Some veela even used it unconsciously when their emotions were running high. Percy assumed that the veela must be extremely nervous if the way her allure had flared a few seconds earlier was any indication.

Percy glanced around and almost laughed at the stupid expressions on the boy's faces. He noticed an Asian ravenclaw, who's name he couldn't remember, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. Her boyfriend, who Percy knew to be Cedric Diggory from Tracey Davis' gossip reports to Daphne, was glassy eyed and his face was completely blank. The girl finally gave up and decided to focus her glare on the veela. Percy frowned at that. The people of the wizarding world were truly idiotic and irrational.

Dumbledore and the two heads of the other schools met in the middle of the trio of school groups.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Olympe, Igor," Dumbledore said. Percy's lip curled as the old man spoke. He didn't know what Dumbledore was up to but it wasn't for the good of Harry Potter and it likely wasn't for the good of the wizarding world. The man was untrustworthy and had already proved to Harry that he liked to keep secrets to himself and be in control of things, whether they were his business or not.

The Hogwarts students began to file back into the great hall and after a few minutes they were followed by the other students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Percy sat down at his usual spot at the very end of the Slytherin table and was joined by Daphne, as he most of the time was, and by Tracey, who sat with them sometimes, mainly because of her friendship with Daphne.

What surprised Percy was all of the Durmstrang students joining them at the now magically expanded table. He groaned in his head. He already got enough annoying stares but with Krum sitting near him then almost every eye in the great hall would be on his end of the table. Perfect. Just perfect.

Igor, as Dumbledore had called him, glared at Percy, Daphne and Tracey from the head table as if to warn him not to bother his star student. Percy snorted to himself. As if he would ever let himself be seen kissing the ass of an 18 year old kid.

Soon, the Beauxbatons students gracefully walked in and with one sweep of the room, swiftly made their way to the now magically expanded ravenclaw table.

**With Fleur Delacour**

Fleur sat down gracefully at the very edge of the table. She hoped and prayed that this wouldn't turn out like it had when she first showed herself after the summer of her magical puberty but her hopes were dashed the moment she saw a tall and admittedly not bad looking ravenclaw stand up and make his way towards her.

She sighed. She had already seen the glazed look in his eyes. Even though she was in control of her allure men were still enthralled by her. They didn't even understand that they were making themselves more undesirable by acting the way that they were acting.

A wizard who is entrapped by a veela's allure, even when it is under control, is showing a clear sign of magical weakness. A wizard with magical weakness is the least desirable wizard for a veela mainly because a wizard's semen, depending on the power level of the wizard, acted as sort of a power boost for veela and it also increased energy and other physical attributes. It wasn't permanent, of course, but it could last for days depending on the power of the wizard. Even Dumbledore at his current age would be more attractive for a veela than a muggle. That is the reason veela never married muggles and a few even became mistresses to powerful sorcerers by choice rather than settle for someone much weaker. It wasn't rare for a veela to fall in love with a wizard that wasn't anything too special but many gravitated towards the stronger ones and the ones that "settled" ended up more often than not getting their relief from other men.

Her mother had been one of the few that had made the choice to settle rather than become a mistress. Her father wasn't weak, but he wasn't exceptional in any way. He was a great politician and was extremely smart with a high position in the ministry but magical wise he was average. He could satisfy her mother but she, like all veela, craved the rush that came from the her magically capacity increasing. Fleur knew for a fact that her mother had been with other men a couple of times. Veela didn't really think much of 'cheating' but humans definitely did. Veela usually stayed with one partner if they were committed and truly loved them but if they weren't getting satisfied they searched elsewhere.

One thing was for sure, though. She would never love the boy that was currently strolling towards her.

"Miss," he said, giving her a slight bow.

Fleur ignored him and turned her head forward, praying that he would get the hint, which most never did.

As she focused her eyes forward, though, she caught the eye of a student sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table. She assumed he was a Durmstrang student since he was surrounded by them. She wasn't sure what stopped her from looking away but she continued to stare into his sea green eyes.

After a few seconds, his eyes returned to the girl across from him and he began to converse with her.

Her eyes snapped back to the boy who was standing there awkwardly.

"Eez zere somezing zat you would like?" Fleur asked, annoyed that he hadn't left.

The boy grinned, gaining confidence now because she had responded to him.

As he opened his mouth, though, Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the great hall.

"Welcome, students of Beauxbatons and students of Durmstrang, to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said. The students of Hogwarts cheered and clapped while both foreign schools abstained.

"This is such a dreary place," Amelia, one of Fleur's acquaintances whispered. Fleur didn't have friends. She only had acquaintances. No one wanted to be close with her because they feared that if their boyfriends spent time near her she would "steal" them. The only people in her life that she was close with was her family.

"We have much to discuss but please, indulge in our wonderful food before we move on to more important matters," Dumbledore said.

Plates, platters and food appeared on the table before the students. Fleur picked up a few chicken drumsticks and a bowl of beef bourguignon along with half a baguette. She never had to worry about her weight or body and she had taken full advantage of that her entire life.

Unfortunately, her meal was ruined as she felt the eyes of many on her once again. She sighed and began to eat her food. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amelia begin eating the last of the bouillabaisse. She sighed. That meant she would have to stand up and she didn't think the weak minded English boys would be able to handle that. The older Beauxbatons students had built up resistance over the years and only the younger years had any issue controlling themselves unless she used her allure on purpose.

Here in Hogwarts, though, she would be back to square one. Horny, hormone driven boys ogling her and pure bloods acting as if they were entitled to have her.

She noticed that Viktor Krum was having the same problem as her. Slytherins kept trying to talk to him and impress the superstar, who was obviously bored and uninterested. At the moment he was ignoring some blond kid with slick blacked hair that was obviously very pleased that he managed to "grab Krum's attention" from a few seats away.

Fleur began to survey the room, hoping to find a table with some bouillabaisse that had the least amount of drooling dunderheads at it.

She immediately skipped over the Gryffindor table, for no reason other than the red haired boy who was staring at her and shoveling food into his mouth at the same time. There was no way she was going anywhere near him and to make matters worse, there was an untouched bowl of bouillabaisse on the table a few feet away. She glanced at the hufflepuff table. For some reason there was a lot more glares coming from females there than anywhere else so she skipped over them and finally looked at the slytherin table.

The attractive green eyed boy who's eye she caught earlier was destroying most of the food at the table, albeit much cleaner than the red haired kid was. The bouillabaisse was almost untouched, though. The people at his end of the table, the Durmstrang bunch, were a surly group and didn't look like the type to fall under her allure while she was in control.

As quickly as she could, she stood up and made her way to the slytherin table, drawing the eyes of the entire great hall. She internally rolled her eyes and came to a stop in front of the boy and his two friends.

He seemed to be concentrating on something but she didn't know what. His eyes were closed and his right hand was on the table, palm up.

"Excusez moi," she said to blonde haired beauty. The girl, who was giggling with the other one about something, looked at her.

"Yes, is there something you want?" Daphne asked.

"Are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" Fleur asked. Daphne looked over at Tracey who shook her head. Then Daphne glanced at the Durmstrang students, who shook their heads, most of the 20 or so students looking slightly dazed as she looked at them.

"What about 'im?" Fleur asked, nodding her head at Percy.

"He's meditating," Daphne says. "He does it randomly sometimes, usually when he's bored and has nothing better to do."

"Can you wake 'im up," Fleur asked. Daphne glanced at Tracey, who giggled. Daphne blushed and reached out, grabbing Percy's arm softly.

"Percy," she said. No response. "Percy" she repeated. She shook his arm harder and his eyes suddenly snapped open and he turned his head to face her. Once again, she found herself staring into his green eyes once more, completely enraptured.

"Is there something you want, because I really hope you didn't disturb me just to stare," Percy said. Fleur was so stunned that she couldn't even speak. Throwing off her allure was one thing but he didn't even glance at her tits or make a pass at her. Even Krum's eyes had slid down when she had first approached the table. Was he gay?

"She would like to know if she can have the bouillabaisse," said Daphne, slightly annoyed at the few seconds that Percy and Fleur spent looking into each other's eyes.

"Sure," Percy said. "I think I had something like it back in the states. Not really for me. I like the bourguignon much better. Doesn't have enough meat in it and I don't like eating fish anyway."

Fleur, still surprised, accepted the bowl that Daphne held out to her and made her way back to her table.

As she sat down, though, she was immediately bombarded by questions.

"What did 'e zound like?"

"Did 'e flirt wiz you?"

"'ow old do you think he eez?"

" _arrêter!"_ Fluer cried, french for 'stop.' "Why do you all want to know about zis boy so badly?"

"Do you _zee_ 'im? What kind of question eez zat?" Caroline said. Fleur had to admit, he was extremely attractive but that didn't mean that they had to act like whores.

She was about to answer their questions, however annoying they were, when the food suddenly disappeared and Dumbledore rose from his position at the head table.

**As the Beauxbatons students entered the great hall**

Ron gaped at the French students as they made there way to the ravenclaw table.

"You look ridiculous Ronald, close your mouth," Hermione said. But Ron paid her no heed and continued to ogle the veela among the French students.

Harry snickered at Ron's ridiculous expression.

"Blimey," Seamus breathed. "She's-"

"A goddess," Dean whispered. Hermione glared at the distastefully and turned to Harry.

"At least you're not leering at her, Harry," she said. "About the only one in here."

"Percy's not," Harry said. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and her cheeks slightly reddened.

"Well of course _he's_ not," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Hermione ignored him.

Suddenly, a murmur arose from the seated students as a ravenclaw with a stupid grin on his face stood up and began to walk towards the end of the Ravenclaw table, where the veela sat.

He started talking to her but she was ignoring him, causing a few of the boys that were still in their right minds to sigh in relief.

The boy stood there awkwardly for a few seconds while Fleur ignored him and after a few seconds, Dumbledore saved him by beginning his welcome speech.

As the food appeared, Ron barely took his eyes off of the girl to begin eating, resulting in a much sloppier meal than usual. Hermione curled her lip and tried to ignore the sounds coming from Ron's meal.

"So, Harry," Hermione said, "who do you think will get into the tournament?"

"I don't know who's joining," Harry said with a shrug. "Doesn't really matter to me. I'm going to be more focused on the dueling tournament and quidditch."

Harry had beat his first opponent but lost to a 7th year in his second fight. He still made the team as a backup, though. Quidditch tryouts were being held on the first of November but Madam Hooch had already informed Harry that he would at least be the reserve seeker, since he and Diggory would be fighting for the spot.

"What do you think about our chances?" she asked.

"As long as Percy participates we'll be fine, as long as they don't have a secret weapon, too," Harry said. "He said he wanted to try to join quidditch as a chaser, too, even though he's never played before."

"Have you seen him fly before?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded

"He's pretty good, even on a school broom. Never seen him actually play, though," Harry answered.

"I bet he's good" Lavender, who was sitting a few seats away, interjected.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off the veela. Only quidditch could drag him out of his stupor.

"Percy," Hermione said. Ron's eyes finally left the veela and snapped towards her.

"He can't play quidditch," Ron said.

"How do you know?" Hermione said. "He's a good flier." Ron glared at her.

"You've been watching him _fly_? Bloody hell you're obsessed," Ron said.

"For your information," Hermione said, face growing in color, "Harry was the one that saw him fly not me."

Ron looked at Harry. "Well he shouldn't be allowed to try out. He's dangerous."

"For what, exposing a death eater?" Hermione said. "You should be thanking him!"

"I know he framed him and I'll prove it, just watch. You should know all about people being framed, right Harry." Ron gave Harry a look of significance and Harry rolled his eyes. He'd been using that silly argument for days now.

"Well when I prove it I won't hold back from saying 'I told you so.' Me, Seamus and Dean are on the case and we're starting by making him show us his arm."

Ron returned his gaze to Fleur and Hermione and Harry shared a look. Ron, for some unknown reason, was obsessed with "catching" Percy. It was getting a little annoying, to be honest.

After a few more minutes, Fleur suddenly stood up and every eye in the room was drawn to her.

She swept across the hall with quick, purposeful strides until she came to a stop in front of Percy Jackson.

"No!" Lavender exclaimed as mutters began to break out.

Percy's eyes, though, remained closed and everyone thought that he was ignoring Fleur.

"He probably already knows that she's a whore," Parvati said. Harry frowned.

"What makes you say that? You don't even know her," Harry said.

"You don't know that veelas entrance men to force them to sleep with them? It's common knowledge," Parvati said.

It was also common knowledge that Harry had fought dragons and evil wizards before he even stepped foot into Hogwarts, as Harry had just found out when he explored a new part of Daigon Alley the summer that he blew up Marge.

"That sounds like a stereotype to me," Harry said. "Maybe you should actually research them instead of just repeating what everyone else says."

Harry turned back to watch what was going on at the Slytherin table.

Percy had opened his eyes and was now conversing with Fleur. Then, Daphne Greengrass handed her a bowl of soup and she walked back to the ravenclaw table.

"I bet she's going to try to put him under her spell," Lavender said.

"Or maybe she just wanted some soup," Harry said.

"Stop defending her," Parvati snapped. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to reach for some treacle tart when the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood from the head table.

"Once again, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "While our foreign students are here they will participate in our classes."

Ron groaned. "The 6th and 7th years are going to get a head start on the veela." Hermione shot him a nasty look.

"You don't have a chance with her Ron," Seamus said. "When I show her what a man is like she'll be all over me."

"I don't care about the veela bitch as long as she stays away from Percy," a girl named Fay Dunbar said.

"You guys are all a bunch of jealous perverts," Hermione said.

"Oh shut up you spend half your meals ogling him too," Lavender said. "It's not like he'd go for you anyway. He won't be interested in a _book worm_."

That statement would have easily received agreement from their year mates in first or second year but now, Hermione was starting to fill out and, according to Seamus' monthly rankings, was one of the prettier girls in their year, even with her very slight buckteeth.

They returned to listening to Dumbledore talk.

"The age line will not admit anyone under the age of 17 to the tournament so I advise that you refrain from attempting, no matter how close to 17 you are," Dumbledore said, eyeing the Weasley twins, who looked slightly irritated. "The champions will be revealed tomorrow at our feast. Have a good night."

There was a short round of clapping before the students began to get up and head to there common rooms. Ron looked around eagerly but his face soon fell when he realized that Fleur and the rest of the beauxbatons clan was headed to out of the castle and towards their carriage.

"Did you really think that they would be sleeping in the castle? What do you think they did on their way here, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron ignored her and was about to head upstairs when they heard a gasp and then, "Harry Potter?"

Quick as a wink, Ron was standing by Harry's side. Harry looked uncomfortable and attempted to begin quickly walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ron hissed, "the veela was just looking at you! Why aren't you sticking around and trying to get an in with her?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked. "I hate being the center of attention you know that, Ron."

Ron looked exasperated and said, "It's a _veela_. Harry, you're a virgin, right? Imagine your first time being with a veela?"

Harry's cheeks slightly reddened. "Why would I even be thinking about that right now Ron? We're 14."

Ron snorted as they continued to make their way up the stairs. "So?"

"The only gryffindors who have lost their virginity in our year are Lavender and Fay, and Fay is considered... well she's considered quite easy from what I've heard," Harry said, lowering his tone considerably. Ron nodded excitedly.

"I've heard, too. I'm thinking about trying to get a hold of her so I can say I'm not a virgin anymore. She's not too bad looking and she's got quite the arse" Ron said. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

He would be lying if he said he had never thought about sex. He had already started what wizards called the "muggle puberty" and had started to shoot up in height after finally getting proper feeding at Hogwarts. He now stood at 5"6, slightly above average for a 14 year old boy, quite the improvement from the short kid he was when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He was still on the skinny side but quidditch had helped him at least put _something_ on his bones. He was tired of being so scrawny and he was glad that he wasn't so damn thin anymore.

A magical puberty was extremely different than a muggle one, though. It happened anywhere between 15 and 17 years old. During a wizard or witch's magical puberty, which lasted about two weeks, many of their physical assets finished growing to whatever their final size was and their magic finished stabilizing, making it easier for them to cast. That is the main reason silent casting was first taught in the sixth year, or at least that's the explanation that was given.

Occasionally, the odd witch or wizard had their magical puberty early, a sign of great magical strength or already being in tune with your magic. Dumbledore had his right before he turned 14.

Anyways, being in his muggle puberty already made Harry extremely horny and he had to resort to rubbing one out every couple nights to some of the more endowed 6th and 7th years that had _very_ productive magical maturities. Occasionally he thought of Lavender or Parvati, the 2 prettiest gryffindors in their year, or Daphne Greengrass, possibly the most beautiful girl in Slytherin, puberty or no. The busty Susan Bones sometimes found her way way into his thoughts during his self stimulation as well as his 3 chaser teammates, whom Harry was sure were very popular while Hogwarts boys were choking their chicken. Harry even imagined the stunning professor Sinistra or the eye catching professor Vector from time to time. It would be almost impossible to function at Hogwarts every day if Harry _wasn't_ masturbating. He knew that it would likely be simple to get laid since he was Harry Potter but Harry was a bit too shy to try and didn't exactly know where to start with a girl. For now, he would have to stick with milking the trouser snake by his own hand.

Harry and Ron reached the common room and ascended to their dorms. Harry noticed Ron immediately get in his 4 poster and close the curtains even though it was still early in the evening. He smirked to himself, knowing exactly what Ron was doing and why. He had likely been stiff ever since he first saw Fleur on the grounds.

Harry himself pulled out the book Percy loaned him in their last practice session before tryouts, "The Art of Destruction With Your Wand: How To Hone Your Magic." Harry began to read, trying to take in as much knowledge as he could before sleeping. He still didn't know what to think of Percy but he couldn't deny that if Percy never helped him, he wouldn't have been close to making the Hogwarts dueling team.

After an hour and a half, Harry decided to call it a night early and put the book away, drifting off to sleep in less than a minute.

**That same evening with Percy**

Percy wasn't sure why, but he had the sudden urge to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. It started at dinner and then increased as he sat in his dorm. Percy wasn't sure why he wall of a sudden wanted to join, though. It served no purpose for him besides a little fun and more annoying girls that wanted to jump into his pants.

It was like an annoying itch, though, that wouldn't go away. The urge to go enter his name grew, though, and it was a burning itch that Percy couldn't scratch. Percy suffered through it for half an hour and it got worse and worse until Percy finally decided to get up and grab a slip of parchment while picking up a quill and dipping it in some ink. As soon as he did so, though, the burning itch cooled down a bit and the itch got slightly less annoying. Percy paused and narrowed his eyes. When he sat down at wrote his name on the parchment, the burning slightly faded some more.

Now, Percy was sure that someone had either placed a curse or an elaborate compulsion charm on him. That person obviously wanted him in the Triwizard Tournament. But who could have done it? The un-scratchable itching was making it hard for Percy to think clearly and he struggled to come up with a plan to get rid of the itch without entering the tournament.

Eventually, he had an idea. He finished writing "Percy Jackson-Hogwarts" and placed a disillusionment charm on himself before quietly sneaking out of the common room and making his way out of the dungeons towards the great hall. As he walked, the itching reduced more and more until it was almost unnoticeable when Percy stood in front of the goblet. Percy slightly smirked to himself. He may have to stay here all night to avoid the itch. Unfortunately, at that moment, he remembered that the champions would be revealed in the evening and he would have to stay near the goblet the entire next day. Percy groaned and tried to think of a better solution but he couldn't and, to his horror, the itch was slowly creeping up in intensity again the longer he stood there. Whoever placed this charm on him was ridiculously skilled and precise. By the next morning Percy would probably be rolling around, itching like crazy and unable to even walk. He sighed and reached out his hand over the goblet. There was a moment of hesitation, but as he felt the irritating and prickly sensation again, he sighed and released the paper into the goblet. The fire glowed red for a couple seconds before returning to normal. Percy prayed with all his might that he wouldn't be chosen but he was already resigned to the fact that he would be.

Percy turned and began to make his way out of the great hall when he heard a familiar _clunk_ sound that he had become accustomed to in his 2 months at Hogwarts. The sound of Mad-Eye Moody's fake leg echoed throughout the great hall as it got closer and closer to the goblet. Percy, already knowing that the former auror was being impersonated by the world renowned dark lord Grindelwald, couldn't help but wonder why he was sneaking towards the goblet of fire in the middle of the night. Then, he remembered the conversation he eavesdropped on a few nights back.

_"Albus has yet to tell me why he wants the boy in the tournament so bad," Severus said._

_"Albus already understands what Voldemort plans to do with the Potter boy and to advance our own plans, he must be in the tournament. There are things about the Potter boy that you will likely learn soon, depending on how Albus feels about the situation. All we need from you as of right now is to make sure what I told you gets done," the man said. "Are we clear?"_

Percy wasn't sure what Dumbledore and Grindelwald's master plan was but he knew it couldn't benefit Harry if they weren't telling him.

The sound of Moody's leg was about to reach the goblet as Percy furiously thought of a way to stop the situation without revealing what he knew about Grindelwald.

He could think of nothing in time, though, and could only watch as the flames glowed red and then returned to their normal flickering blue color.

**There goes another chapter of “Demigod Turned Wizard.” I hope you’re enjoying the story so far.**

**A lot more to come as we go deeper into the story. Make sure to stay tuned. Check out my other stories as well. Next chapter coming soon, see you next time.**


	11. Champions and Is That Who I Think It Is?

****

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard" I do hope that you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten from everyone and all the supprt as well.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories. Any questions just toss them in the comments.**

**Other than that I got nothing else. Enjoy the chapter.**

**The next evening**

Percy sat at the end of the Slytherin table with his eyes closed and his head leaning on his hands, which were clasped in front of him. He was praying to Hecate that he wouldn't get chosen for the tournament but for some reason, Hecate had been unnaturally silent for a while and Percy doubted that she could hear him. He was slightly worried but Hecate was a goddess so he wasn't really torn up about it. It most likely was nothing anyway.

"You nervous?" Daphne asked. "Don't worry you'll get chosen. I am sure."

"I don't want to get chosen, Daphne, I told you that a few weeks ago," Percy said. Daphne frowned.

"But you told me that you entered last night?" Daphne said, confused.

"Oh yeah, I did mention that. I forgot to tell you, I think someone placed a spell or compulsion of some sort on me that didn't stop bothering me until I put my name in the goblet."

Daphne's eyebrows scrunched together, a weirdly attractive expression. "Who would want you in the tournament so bad that they had to place a spell on you?" Percy shrugged.

"I have a bad feeling that I'll be getting in, too," Percy said. "I hope Diggory or that gryffindor chaser can get in." Percy knew Angelina because she was the captain of the Hogwarts quidditch squad and had been the one that had posted the date of the quidditch tryouts.

The food had already appeared but Percy wasn't interested in eating. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't confident in his abilities. It was more the fact that if his name got too huge then he would likely alert the other Percy Jackson to his location and he still wasn't sure what to do about that situation yet.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions. "

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting, A few people kept checking their watches.

"Any second," Tracey whispered next to Daphne. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum. "

A loud burst of applause exploded from the great hall. Percy could see Ron Weasley bouncing with excitement all the way from the Slytherin table, even though he didn't attend his school.

"I don't think anyone is really surprised," Daphne said over the deafening noise. Percy said nothing and just stared at Dumbledore, who was looking at the goblet intently, waiting for the next slip of paper to be spit out.

Just seconds later, as soon as the last few claps diminished, the goblet once again began sparking and turned red. Another parchment flew from it and was snatched out of the air by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, "will be Fleur Delacour."

When the veela stood up from the ravenclaw table, the applause for her was somehow on the same level as the applause for Krum. She gracefully glided into the door that Krum had entered not up to a minute earlier.

Silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Perseus Jackson!"

Percy's heart sank into his stomach as what he had expected to happen happened. He stood up and dejectedly began to make his way to the door on the side of the great hall.

Cheers erupted from the hall but they were a bit quieter than the ones for Krum and Fleur. Percy noticed most of the gryffindor boys glaring at him as well as a good amount from other houses. They were partly made up for by the loud cheers that the Beauxbatons students, who were 80% girls, gave when they saw Percy rise from his table.

Percy entered the room. The eyes of Fleur and Krum snapped up when they heard the door open and they stared at Percy as the door closed behind him.

"You are ze 'ogwarts champion?" Fleur asked. Percy simply nodded. He swiftly made his way across the room and held out a hand for Krum to shake. They shook but Krum said no words to him. He turned and gave Fleur a slight smile, though it was forced because he knew what was coming in a couple of minutes.

His suspicions were confirmed when all sound from the great hall suddenly stopped. Percy sighed and sat in the corner in an attempt to escape all of the drama that was about to ensue.

Harry Potter opened the door to the room and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Do zey want us back een ze hall?" Fleur asked, confused by the appearance of the 14 year old wizard. Harry said nothing, though, and Percy decided to get the shock over with.

"You are the fourth champion?" Percy asked, though he already knew the answer. Harry slightly nodded.

"What?!" Fleur exclaimed. "But eet ees ze _tri_ -weezard tournament! You cannot 'ave four weezards."

"It seems as if someone has entered Harry's name into the tournament," Percy said. Harry's face looked slightly stunned that Percy hadn't even considered the fact that he may have entered himself.

"What do you mean zomeone may have entered him?" Fleur said. "'e obviously-"

"Miss Delacour," Percy said, "nothing is _obvious._ This is a magical world. Ask Harry if he entered the tournament himself."

Fleur turned around and glared at Harry. He winced and looked away. "I didn't enter the tournament."

Fleur furiously looked at Harry. "'e can't even look me een ze eye and zay 'e did not enter."

"To be fair, miss Delacour," Percy said, "it is hard for any male teenager to look in your eye. The only reason Krum can do it is because every boy from Durmstrang is either a cold hearted bastard or likes dick."

Krum glared at Percy but said nothing and continued to brood in his chair. Fleur, meanwhile, was still irate.

The doors suddenly burst open and a furious Maxime stormed into the room, making the walls quiver. She was followed by Karkaroff, Bagman, Crouch, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Zis eez an abzolute outrage!" she ranted. "I will not stand for zis!"

"Olympe!" Dumbledore said. "Calm down so that we can sort this sort this situation out."

All eyes in the room turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the goblet, Harry?" Dumbledore said. Percy almost growled out loud. He sounded so sincere and honest that if Percy didn't know better he would think that Albus was being truthful.

"No," Harry said firmly, and Percy thanked the gods that his voice didn't quaver.

"Well 'he ees obviouzly lying?!" Maxime said angrily.

"I would have to agree with Madam Maxime," Snape said, a slight smirk playing onto his face. "Potter has quite the history of rule breaking here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore shot him a subtle look.

"If I may," Percy said, before this could turn into a full blown argument over Harry's credibility. All eyes turned to him. "For one thing, professors, there is quite the simple solution to telling if someone is making a truthful statement or not, isn't there? You should know, Snape, since you are a potions master."

"Professor Snape, Percy,"" Dumbledore said.

"Professor, shmofessor, who cares? Why the fuck is he here anyway? He isn't Harry's head of house, he isn't part of any other school's delegation, he isn't part of the ministry and he damn sure isn't anyone's magical guardian. Bounce, my guy."

All eyes turned to Snape, who looked at Percy with so much hatred that James Potter would be jealous. "Have you forgotten that I am your own head of house? And for your information, boy-"

"Well obviously I don't want you here. By the way when you go, whip up some veritaserum if it really takes that much just to believe the word of Harry."

"Believe the word of a _Potter_?" Snape hissed. "Never have I heard of something so ridiculous. And for your information, this isn't nearly important enough for me to waste my time making veritaserum."

"So ask him to make a wizard's oath," Percy said. Dumbledore's eyes slightly widened and he cursed under his breath. This was supposed to be the part where there was no way to prove that Harry didn't put his name in and he subtly threw doubt on the word of Harry in front of the other schools. If word got out that Harry was telling the truth then he wouldn't be able to be properly isolated from the rest of the school.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Dumbledore said. "What if someone, Merlin forbid, imperiused Harry and made him put his name in the goblet. Or what if they obliviated him?" Gasps were made at the implications that Dumbledore just made. "He could lose his magic over something like this."

"Found a way to get out of the oath then, Potter?" Snape sneered. "Clever of you."

Harry looked angry but he kept his mouth shut.

"Vhy vould anyone vant to put Harry Potter's name in ze goblet?" Karkaroff said.

"Oh come on, aren't you a former death eater?" Percy said, ignoring the gasps that came from the people in the room at Percy bringing Karkaroff's shady past up. "You know damn well some of your old friends want to kill Harry. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if it was you! I know how you got that mark, Karkaroff, and once you do something like that, there is no coming back, there is no _remorse_. You only got off by being a snitch and you know it."

No one spoke in the room as Percy and Karkaroff stared at each other. The only sound that was made was McGonagall taking a sip from the hip flask that she had taken to wearing recently.

This is a stupid waste of time," Percy said, breaking the tense silence. "Obviously no one in this room wants to find out the truth. When is the first task Bagman?"

"November 24th," he all but squeaked back at Percy.

"I'll be on my way," Percy said. He left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a room of stunned wizards and witches behind him.

**With Harry**

Harry was already feeling miserable when he entered the gryffindor common room but his night only got worse from there.

As he entered, there was polite clapping heard from some of the occupants of the common room. He noticed Angelina in the corner, though, glaring at him. It was the most anger he'd ever seen from her in his life. Of course that meant Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were glaring at him as well. That was nothing compared to what was waiting for him in his dorm, though.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy who couldn't get enough fame," came the voice of Ron Weasley the moment he entered the dorm. Harry sighed.

"Look, Ron-"

"Save it. I'm obviously not enough of a friend for you to share your secrets with so I don't want to be enough of a friend to hear your bullshit explanations."

"I didn't enter, Ron, I swear!" Harry said. He heard a snort from Seamus' bed and he sighed again.

"You disgust me. You used to be so down to earth when you first got here but all the fame, money and girls has obviously gotten to your head." _'Girls?'_ Harry thought. "I don't want to ever be around you again, Potter."

"So you don't believe me. After everything you don't believe me," Harry said, his anger rising. "All these years, and you still don't believe me. If you were truly my friend this whole time you would know that I'm telling the truth."

"And if you were truly MY friend this whole time you wouldn't be lying to my face right now," Ron yelled angrily. "You're a fame hungry bastard and I'm happy that you're in this tournament. Maybe getting toasted by a dragon will knock some sense into you."

 _'A dragon?'_ Harry thought.

Ron gave Harry a filthy look and climbed into his four poster, violently closing the curtains.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and climbed into his four poster as well, closing the curtains. As he fell asleep, he remembered the words that Percy had spoken to him not long before.

_'If he really was your best friend he wouldn't be mad at you doing your homework and learning more magic. Trust me, the moment you do something he doesn't like, he'll turn on you.'_

**Next morning**

It was a very annoyed Percy Jackson that swept into the great hall, a cold and angry expression on his face.

He sat down at his usual spot and calmly began to cut his sausages into little bits that he placed on top of his Pancakes.

"Hey Percy," Daphne said softly, sitting next to him. "You alright?" Daphne's voice calmed Percy and he breathed in and out slowly.

"Just annoyed. Very annoyed. I wasn't expecting this and I didn't want this and certain people were pushing my buttons yesterday in the room," Percy said. Daphne, for the first time since they had become friends, reached out and wrapped her arms around Percy's torso, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Percy froze, not sure what to do. He hadn't hugged any girl since Annabeth and he wasn't exactly sure how close he was to Daphne. Eventually, he relaxed and allowed Daphne to lean on him. They were lucky that the great hall wasn't too full but Percy knew that it didn't matter. As soon as the rest of the students came, he and Daphne would be the topic of conversation.

After a minute or so, Daphne pulled away, red as a tomato and wouldn't look Percy in the face for a while after.

**With Harry that morning**

Harry rolled out of bed early to avoid Ron just in case he woke up on time for once. His worries were unnecessary, though, because Ron was snoring loudly the whole time Harry got ready. He slipped out of the common room and was surprised to see Hermione sitting on her favorite chair waiting for him.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said. She looked up and gave him a pitiful look.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, standing up and giving him a tight hug. Harry wrapped his arms around her and almost cried out in relief. He wasn't sure what he would do if Hermione hadn't believed him. The fact that she hadn't even considered that he was lying made him appreciate her more than he ever had before.

He let go of her and stepped back.

"Ron doesn't believe me," he said. Hermione didn't look surprised. They began to make their way out of the common room. "He warned me." Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Percy."

"Do you think you and Ron..." Hermione's voice trailed off but Harry knew what she wanted to say.

"Maybe," Harry said, "but I don't know if I want to be his friend anymore. He said some really hurtful things yesterday."

"I won't blame you if you don't, Harry," Hermione said as they descended down the staircase.

"You don't have to stop talking to him if you don't want to, Hermione," he said.

"If he's being a prat then I don't want to talk to him either," she replied. Harry smiled to himself as they entered the great hall.

"So, when is the first task?" Hermione asked.

"The 24th," Harry answered. "The first day of the dueling tournament is the 1st and the first quidditch match is the 8th."

"You think you have seeker locked up?" Hermione asked. Harry ignored the cold glares that Katie and Alicia sent his way when they heard Hermione say that as they walked past them.

"I doubt it now that I'm in the tournament. Angelina looked livid and any chance I had of beating Cedric probably went down the drain last night," Harry said. Hermione's face looked annoyed as they sat down.

"But that isn't fair!" she exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"It is what it is."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud gasp from Lavender a few seats away.

"She was _hugging_ him?" she exclaimed. The second year girl sitting across from her nodded furiously. "How long?"

"Like, a minute," she said. Lavender and Parvati gasped.

" _No,"_ she said. Her head snapped towards the Slytherin table. "That _bitch_."

Harry rolled his eyes, recognizing that they were talking about Percy and Daphne. He looked over at Hermione expecting to see the same expression of annoyance that he had but was surprised to see that she wore and irritated expression of her own as she glared at the Slytherin table.

"Hermione?" he said. She moved her eyes to his own and her cheeks turned pink. Harry chuckled and picked up another piece of bacon.

At that moment, Ron entered the great hall with Dean. He pointedly walked past Harry and sat almost all the way on the other end of the long table near some of the second years.

"He really is being quite immature about this," Hermione said, looking down the table distastefully.

"I don't understand. After everything we've been through."

"It'll be fine, Harry. It's Saturday, lighten up. We should go out around the grounds before your seeker tryout," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry said. They both stood up and began to make their way out of the great hall. There were a multitude of cold glares being sent in their direction but Harry did his best to ignore them. He was almost out of the hall when he caught Percy's eye and Percy made a waving gesture with his hand, indicating that he wanted him to come over to the slytherin table. Harry froze. What would Percy want him for? He had looked very mad when Harry first entered the great hall. Did he want to publicly humiliate him to get back at him for being in the tournament? He had vouched for Harry last night but who knew with wizards? That, and he was _inviting_ him to the _slytherin_ table, the last place that any gryffindor would want to go in the great hall.

Slowly, Harry made his way to the slytherin table. He got a bunch of wide eye looks from many students but he was too worried about what Percy wanted to care.

Harry came to a stop in front of Percy.

"Hey Harry," he said. Harry was stunned. He sounded _pleasant_.

"Hey Percy," he said. "Y- you alright?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering but he was confused and a bit scared.

"I see you and Ron had a bit of a fall out," Percy said. "I hate to say I told you so but I told you so." Harry sighed but he knew Percy was right.

"Is that what you-"

"No. I need to ask you two things. First, quidditch tryouts. I think I already told you that I want chaser on the team. Do you know who the best chasers in the school are?" he asked. Harry glanced at the gryffindor chaser trio that now pretty much hated him.

"I don't know if they're the best individually but they play the best together," Harry said. He nodded in the direction of Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"You think I have a chance?" Percy asked. Harry shrugged.

"You fly really well but Angelina is the captain so I won't rule out any bias. Also, Norbert Whisp is a superstar chaser in the making" Harry said. He nodded in the direction of the Hufflepuff table, where a slightly short but stocky boy with black hair was digging into a large stack of toast. "He scored 37 goals on his own last year in a match against ravenclaw. He's pretty much a lock to start on the team. Him and Cedric Diggory make quite the chaser-seeker duo."

Percy stared at the boy for a few moments before looking back at Harry.

"You worried?" he asked. Harry shrugged again.

"I've already resigned myself to not starting over Cedric since Angelina sort of hates me now and she is the captain." Percy frowned.

"I thought the hawk lady was the captain." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hooch?" Percy nodded. "Why would you think that?"

"As I walked in I heard her telling the busty lady that she would have a tough decision to make at seeker" Percy said. When Harry glanced at Hooch and Sinistra, Percy seemed to just realize how he had described the professor and his faced turned slightly red.

"Well that actually makes me feel much better," Harry said. "At least Hooch will be fair. I thought Angelina was captain because she posted the tryout dates and made most of the quidditch announcements."

"My second question is. are you still going to be practicing with me? I'm assuming you'll want to since you are 14 in a tournament for 6th and 7th years," Percy said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure," Harry said. "When can we start?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll let you know" was the response. Harry nodded and made his way back to Hermione, who had been patiently waiting by the entrance. As he walked, though, he heard a shout from the gryffindor table.

"Consorting with your true house, eh Potter?" It was the voice of Ron Weasley. Harry sighed. "Not surprised. You couldn't hold your _sliminess_ in any longer could you?"

Harry regretted ever sharing any of his personal secrets with Ron at that very moment, because Harry was sure that all of Hogwarts would know about them by the end of the day.

Harry ignored the boisterous red head and left the hall with Hermione.

**Afternoon, quidditch pitch**

"If you're here to try out for chaser, please step forward," Madam Hooch said. Percy and about 25 other students stepped forward. "Here's how this is going to work. I have two former Hogwarts chasers with me at this very moment. Please welcome, Gregory Fenrin and Hazel Magnolis. They are now backup chasers for the Falmouth Falcons."

The Hogwarts hopefuls clapped for the two chasers, who were floating a few feet off of the ground on either side of Hooch.

"Each of you will get 10 turns to score on our Hogwarts keeper, Crawson Hammers of ravenclaw, while avoiding our beaters, Weasley twins', bludgers. It won't go by making the most goals, mind you, just who is showing the most skill so you can still miss all of them and make the team, though you would be less likely to." The students nodded in understanding.

"First up, Anderson Andrews, Hufflepuff 4th year."

The first few people obviously were not making the team as far as Percy could tell. They looked nervous to even be in the presence of professional quidditch players much less play with them. Percy was nervous as well, but mainly because he had never _really_ played quidditch before. He had watched some casual games throughout the school year and of course, had seen the world cup but he had never played. He loved flying, though, and Harry said he was good so he decided to give it a shot.

Katie Bell was the only one of the first few that got more than 4 goals with the incredibly fast professional chasers. She managed to get 6 past the the keeper, Hammers, who was pretty good of course, since he was the starting Hogwarts keeper, but obviously not good enough against the professionals.

Hooch was clearly separating the hopefuls into groups of people that had a chance and people that had no chance at all. Katie and a ravenclaw 6th year were standing off to the side while the others were sent back to the main group.

She finally got to the Js and Percy stepped forward as his name was called. Harry, to the great jealousy of many other hopefuls, had allowed Percy to borrow his firebolt for the tryout.

"You have 0 chance of making it on a school broom," he had told him.

Percy had studied the chaser position through several books in the library and he thought that he would fit it the best, hence the reason he was trying out for it. He looked up strategies and moves that chasers did and they greatly intrigued him.

Percy swung his leg over the broom and lifted a few feet into the air.

"Ready?" Hooch asked. Percy nodded. She blew her whistle and Percy shot forward towards the goal. The quaffle was in Fenrin's hand and he fired it towards Percy. Percy was still adjusting to the unimaginable speed of the firebolt and he ended up flying ahead of the pass. He did a 120 mile an hour u-turn and snagged the quaffle out of the air before firing it to Magnolis.

He sped forward and caught up with the pro, who shot it back to him. He caught it and now sped towards Hammers.

Percy reared his arm back and faked a shot at the right goalpost as hard as he could without losing the quaffle. Hammers fell for it and flew right. Percy got the easy goal right down the middle goalpost.

The next one, Fenrin threw a pass slightly too high on purpose and Percy tilted up and snagged the quaffle before ripping it into the left goal before Hammers could even register the ball leaving his hand.

Percy scored 5 of the next 7 times. He missed the 5th one where he misjudged the shot and it sailed a bit wide left. The 8th one was blocked when his fake didn't work and Hammers blocked the shot.

On his last attempt, Magnolis threw the pass a bit too low on purpose. Percy, to everyone's shock, swung _off_ the broom and, holding on to it with his left hand, grabbed the quaffle with his right hand, rifling it to Fenrin, who was so surprised that the ball came just inches from smashing into his nose before he quickly caught it.

The attempt ended with Percy throwing an almost no look goal into the right post. He had stared at the left goal and pulled his arm back before blasting the quaffle in the other direction.

Percy landed feeling confident that he at least got a reserve spot on the team.

"Percy that was amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he eagerly ran over to him when he landed. "How did you do that last thing with the broom?!"

Percy shrugged with a huge grin on his face. "Instincts?" Harry laughed and took his broom back.

"Good luck," Percy said as Hooch motioned for him to stand with Katie and the ravenclaw 6th year.

"How long have you been playing quidditch?" Katie asked. Percy shrugged.

"This is my first time playing," he said, smirking at Katie's fish out of water expression.

"You can't be serious," the ravenclaw said. Percy just nodded and turned to watch the next hopeful, Angelina Johnson. She got 9 out of 10 and flew flawlessly.

"You're definitely going to start," Katie gushed as Angelina happily joined their group.

Around an hour later

After Norbert Whisp managed to get 10 out of 10 goals, Hooch politely told the other hopefuls that they hadn't made it, as they pretty much expected. She then had a long conversation with the two professional chasers with a glance at the group if 8 students that they had placed in a separate group.

Then, Hooch gathered the group of 8 students that managed to impress her in a circle around her.

"After a lengthy discussion," she began, "we have come to the final decision regarding chasers."

Percy held his breath. He wouldn't be absolutely devastated if he didn't make the cut but he really wanted to.

"There will be 3 starters and 3 reserves," she said. "Norbert Whisp, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet." Norbert didn't look too surprised and neither did Katie, who knew she wouldn't be starting with her gryffindor teammates because of Norbert.

"Our reserves will be Katie Bell, Percy Jackson and Marcus Flint," Hooch said. Percy internally cheered. Angelina and Alicia squealed and hugged Katie. Flint simply stood there. He was a bit on the slow side, as he had been left back a year at Hogwarts because he'd failed, but when he wasn't cheating and playing dirty, he was a pretty good chaser.

Percy mentally did a little happy dance as he walked to the stands to watch the seeker tryouts.

Only Harry, Cedric and Malfoy had shown up. No one really thought that Malfoy had a shot, the real battle was for starting spot.

The first contest was throwing golf balls top speed at the 3. Harry and Cedric dropped none while Malfoy dropped or missed 6 of the 20.

Then they each did 2 timed hunts for the snitch. Harry caught his in just under 4 minutes each time while Cedric caught the first one in 6 minutes but caught the second in a ridiculous 1 and a half minutes. Malfoy caught the first snitch in 8 minutes but completely failed to catch the second one by the time 15 minutes passed.

Cedric and Harry were set to face off in a head to head for the starting seeker spot.

For several minutes, the two flew around in search for the snitch when Cedric suddenly entered a steep dive. Harry followed at first but recognized the feint and pulled up, resuming his search.

Not up to 5 minutes later, Cedric went into a slightly less steep dive. Harry followed full speed this time, spotting the glinting gold of the snitch. Cedric had a head start but he was on a nimbus 2000 and Harry was on a firebolt.

Soon they were neck and neck with the snitch less than 50 feet ahead of them. Harry stretched his hand out but Cedric slapped his hand down last second and snagged the snitch from right in front of Harry's face before pulling out of the dive 20 feet above the ground.

A loud cheer rose from the crowd as Cedric and Harry landed. Harry gave Cedric a genuine smile and shook his hand.

"Good job," he said. He felt a bit dejected that he wouldn't be starting on the quidditch or dueling team but he sucked it up pretty quickly and joined the rest of the new Hogwarts squad around Hooch.

"Our starting seeker, Cedric Diggory and our reserve, Harry Potter," she said. The team clapped for them and Harry smiled.

"Our first match isn't too far from now. We will have a practice right after dinner tomorrow so get ready to meet at the pitch. Now get cleaned up and have a good supper."

**In the great hall**

Percy played with the mashed potatoes on his plate, not particularly hungry at the moment. He was thinking of a way to find out what the first task would be. He didn't feel comfortable heading into the unknown. He wanted to know so that he could properly prepare himself.

He was about to stand up and head to the library when Dumbledore strolled into the great hall with a wide smile on his face.

"Students!" he said in a magically magnified voice. The great hall's chatter completely vanished. "I have a very special surprise for you all. As you know, we received a new student from America at the beginning of the year, Percy Jackson, who ended up becoming our Hogwarts champion." Percy narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. What was going on?

"I am pleased to announce the arrival of yet another transfer student from the states. Please welcome the newest member of our Hogwarts family, Thalia Grace!”

**Alexa, play “That’s tough” by Rich the Kid and Quavo.**


	12. Arguments and More Information

****

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I hope you all are having a wonderful day.**

**Any questions just leave a comment and I’ll answer them.**

**Enjoy the chapter, thanks for all the support.**

Percy stood up and staggered backwards. Thalia locked eyes with him and her eyes widened.

They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Ms. Grace?" Dumbledore said. Suddenly, she began to speed walk towards Percy. Percy turned around and ran out of the great hall as fast as he possibly could.

"Wait, Percy!" Thalia cried. He ignored her and disappeared around the corner. Thalia stopped and buried her face in her hands.

"Ms. Grace?" Dumbledore said. "Is everything alright?" Thalia didn't respond. "You need to be sorted."

Thalia quickly wiped her eyes and made her way to the sorting hat stool.

McGonagall approached her with the hat and placed it on her head.

"Well well well," he said, "another demigod to be sorted. That's two in just a couple of months."

'Just put me in slytherin with Percy' Thalia thought.

"You came across the Atlantic and and spent two months doing nothing but training your magic for two months just to find him and you expected me not to put you in the same house? I can actually put you in hufflepuff for that you know," the hat said. Thalia growled under her breath and the hat chuckled. "Don't worry I won't do that to you."

Thalia breathed a sigh of relief as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN." Making her way to where Percy had previously sat under the confused stares of the other students, she sat down. Across from her was a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes. Sitting next to her was a brown curly haired girl.

"How do you know Percy? Who are you? Why did he run out of here?" the curly haired girl gasped. "Are you his _ex_?!" she practically yelled. The noise volume in their immediate surroundings died down a little bit. The other girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well?" she said. "Are you?" Thalia tried to keep all emotion off her face.

"No," Thalia said. "We used to be close friends. Something happened." The brown haired girl glanced at the blonde for some reason when Thalia said that.

"Well he must not want to be around you if he ran out of the hall," brown hair said. Thalia winced.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, this is Tracey Davis," the blonde said.

"Can you tell us about Percy?" Tracey asked eagerly. "Did he have a girlfriend?" Thalia winced again, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Daphne.

"I've known him since he was 13," Thalia said, a small sad smile on her face.

"Was he already hot back then?" Tracey asked. Thalia blushed.

"Depends on what your definition of hot is," she answered. Daphne decided to cut in at this point before this turned into a full blown discussion about how cute Percy was 4 years ago.

"Why aren't you friends with him anymore?" Daphne asked. Thalia didn't answer for a few seconds.

"It's not about me," Thalia said. "It's about where I'm from. The... school that we used to live at, Percy did a lot for them. I mean a lot. Saved the entire school multiple times. Yet they turned on him. It was something stupid. He had a girlfriend that he loved more than anything and some stupid jealous little boy lied and said that he cheated. To this day I don't know what made her believe him. From what I know, Percy walked in on her and Jaden fucking on his own bed."

Tracey gasped. " _No,_ " she said. Thalia just nodded sadly.

"She was my best friend but I don't know what happened to her to make her do such a thing and not even talk to him about the situation. I couldn't stand to be in her presence and I... I missed Percy a lot," Thalia said.

Tracey gasped. "Is that why he won't get a girlfriend?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm honestly not surprised," she said humorlessly. "It took him 4 years to get with that bitch and she broke his heart."

"I'm glad to hear that. Some people were starting to think that he's a poof," Tracey said. "but I didn't believe them because I caught him looking at Ariana Pearson's knockers last week." Daphne chuckled and Thalia gave a small smile but she still looked slightly depressed and Daphne felt for her.

"If you want I can talk to him for you," Daphne said. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that there was a girl that had known Percy for years at Hogwarts now but she felt horrible for Thalia.

"I want to do it myself," Thalia said. "I don't even know if he's angry with me. He probably thinks that I hate him right now, or maybe he thinks that I'm here to try to bring him back."

"Percy isn't some stupid, self pitying, soft, irrational, story book hero that blames himself for things that are not his fault and doesn't confront the people he needs to confront head on. **(Yes, that was a shot at J.K Rowling's Harry).** If he needs to clear the air with you he will," Daphne said. Her words seemed to make Thalia feel better but even then she still had a melancholy expression on her face as she began to eat.

Soon, Snape swept down from the head table and handed Thalia her schedule.

"Thanks," she muttered and went back to eating her buttered roll.

Just as Snape reached the head table, Draco Malfoy stood up and made his way towards Thalia.

Leering perversely at Daphne as came to a stop at the end of the table, he gave Thalia what was supposed to be a charming smile.

"Ms. Grace, it would be my pleasure to welcome you to the slytherin house," he said. "If you don't mind me asking, how far back does your house go? I've never heard of house Grace, though it must be because you are from overseas because your beauty cannot possibly have been derived from dirty muggle blood."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the blond slytherin. "If you must know, my family dates back to thousands of years ago, but I fail to see how that is important."

Malfoy looked pleased that she was a pureblood, or so he assumed. "Of course that is important, Ms. Grace. In fact, I would like to formally invi-"

"Move."

Draco spun around to spit some drivel about his father but the words died in his throat when he saw the imposing figure of Percy towering over him.

Thalia looked extremely nervous and was actually sweating.

"You have no-"

"Move," Percy said again, giving Draco the coldest stare he could muster. Draco tried to think of a way to get out of this situation without looking like a wimp. Fortunately, he was saved as Snape made his way back from the head table to intervene.

"Mr. Jackson, what is going on here?" he asked. Percy turned his cold gaze onto Snape.

"Have you never seen two students having a simple conversation before?" he said venomously.

"I am forced to interfere when I see a student attempting to intimidate the other," Snape said.

"Is that so? It seems that you ignore every other instance that it happens until it happens to the son of one of your death eater friends," Percy hissed. There was resounding gasp from other tables in the great hall. Snape gritted his teeth. It took everything in his power not to curse the brat in front of him but he was able to calm himself down, at least to a certain degree.

"Detention," Snape said in a scarily calm voice. "For the rest of the year. Every single day."

"I think not," Percy said. "I will most certainly not allow myself to be locked in a room with a confirmed rapist and murderer. Why you are in a school full of children, I have no clue but you belong nowhere but inside of an Azkaban cell."

Silence. Snape's hand twitched towards his wand 4 times in the 27 seconds that no word was uttered in the great hall.

Dumbledore stood up from his place at the head table and walked towards the 6th year and the potions professor who were in the middle of a vicious stare down.

"I am very disappointed in you Percy. That was very private and personal information about profe-"

"PRIVATE?! _PRIVATE?_ That is a confirmed murderer and rapist that you have been placing school children in classrooms with every day for the last 14 years! Every parent has the right to know that they are sending their children to school with a criminal. In what universe is that information supposed to be _private_?" Percy said.

"Percy, this is not the place for a discussion like this," Dumbledore said. "Let's go to my office." Percy didn't want to go but saw no reason to put up a further fight. He followed Dumbledore and Snape out of the great hall. Dumbledore motioned for Moody to come with them and rose from the head table and tagged along.

It was only as they made they way up the staircase from the 2nd floor that Percy realized the position he was in. He had the "leader of the light" with unknown plans and motives walking in front of him. He had a dark lord that was supposed to be locked up or dead on his right disguised as a DADA teacher. On his left he had a former death eater that worked with both the "leader of the light" and the dark lord. Two of them were definitely masters of the mind arts, two of them were definitely masters of the brand of magic labeled as "dark." All three were powerful wizards and all three were working together. Percy was surrounded.

As they reached the 7th floor, Percy had already formulated an escape plan in his head. That didn't stop him from being extremely nervous as they entered Dumbledore's office. He was already prepared for a combined legilimency assault from Dumbledore and Snape but Grindelwald was a wild card.

Percy sat across from Dumbledore. Snape stood off to the left in the back corner of the office while Moody stood to the right of Dumbledore's desk.

"Why exactly did you feel the need to invite professor Moody?" Percy asked.

"He's only here to make sure that I get my information correct for our discussion," Dumbledore said.

"What did you want to discuss?" Percy asked trying not to sound distrustful.

"First, let's talk about your statements regarding professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "I believe it would be best if you keep such information that you hold like that quiet."

Internally, Percy seethed at this so called hero asking him to keep information regarding criminals quiet. He kept a neutral expression on his face, though.

"And why would I do that? As a matter of fact, why is he in the school in the first place? What if he gives in to his old... urges?" Percy said. "There are an abundance of desirable women in this school."

"I have ensured that Snape has turned his back on his old ways," Dumbledore said.

"What did he do say he's sorry and he'll never do it again?" Percy snarked. "And whether he is reformed or not doesn't change the crimes that were committed. Take Grindelwald for example." Moody's eye twitched. "I've heard he has sort of expressed remorse at whatever prison he is held in. That doesn't change the fact that he is a murderer and he committed terrible acts."

"Percy, people make mistakes when they are wrong-"

"And that's what prisons are for," Percy interrupted. An uncomfortable silence settled onto the room.

"Your detentions, Mr. Jackson, will be served-"

"I don't believe I will be serving any detentions with Snape," Percy said. "I have already expressed that I do not feel safe in the same vicinity as him, much less alone in a locked room. Also, I did nothing that warranted a detention in the first place."

"You disrespected a professor," Dumbledore responded.

"No, I told a professor to mind his business in a straightforward manner" Percy fired back. "And he has done nothing to warrant my respect in the first place."

"I will be forced to expel you if you continue this outrageous behavior," Dumbledore said in a disappointed tone. "I can't condone actions like this."

"Sir, you hired a rapist."

Dumbledore had no response to this and instead, said "You're dismissed Mr. Jackson. Please try to correct your behavior. I do not wish to have you in my office again under these circumstances." Percy gave Dumbledore a nod and left the office, making sure to have his wand in hand just in case there was an attempted attack from behind. None came, though, and Percy left the office just as he entered.

The door closed behind him and for a moment, no one spoke.

"He's a problem," Grindelwald/Moody said.

"A problem I regret creating," Dumbledore said. "I take full responsibility for allowing the boy to come here but it is much too late to try anything now. Not only is he the Hogwarts champion, he is on the quidditch and dueling teams. His disappearance would be questioned and suspicions may arise."

"I still think we should obliviate him and send him back to the states," Grindelwald grumbled.

"I have already said that wouldn't work, Gellert. You know why," Dumbledore said.

"We should at least try," Grindelwald said, almost whining.

"Why don't we just expel him? The longer he stays here the more he influences the Potter boy," Snape said.

"That shouldn't be an issue," Dumbledore said frowning. "He is in slytherin. Is Weasley not driving him away? The boy has a ridiculous hatred for anything slytherin."

"He has been trying to but it hasn't worked out for him. I've also heard word of a huge fallout between Weasley and Potter due to Weasley's jealousy issues and his inferiority complex," Snape said.

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "He was supposed to stick with Harry while the whole school turned against him. That would have brought him even closer to the Weasleys before this crucial summer."

"So what do we do now?" Grindelwald asked.

"It's a bit too early to resort to love potions between the Weasley girl and Harry. Probably too early for Weasley and Granger as well. We can't have him too close to Jackson either and the Grace girl is a wild card. I do not know much about her. He must be as close as possible to the Weasleys by this summer and as trusting of me as possible," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard in a stereotypical thinking manner.

"You still haven't said why we can't just expel Jackson," Snape said.

"Because it is better to have him near us then out on his own. He could throw all types of wrenches in our plans and we would have no control over him," Dumbledore said.

"We barely have any control over him as it is," Grindelwald muttered.

"Better to have little than none," Dumbledore said. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his temple, looking extremely stressed. "Much of this could have been avoided if I just never accepted him into the school. How does he even find out all of this information? He knows way more than he should."

"I have no clue," Snape said.

"How do his grades look," Dumbledore asked Snape.

"He's excelling in many classes, even in my own" Sanpe said bitterly.

"Try to debase him as much as you possibly can to your slytherins. Do not allow him to gain any support from them," Dumbledore said. "We need to find a way to get him the horntail in the first task."

"On it," Grindelwald said. "Anything else?"

"Yes. In both of your classes, try to force the repair of Weasley and Harry's friendship," Dumbledore said.

"Will I even have another class after this? The Jackson brat's accusations will have huge ramifications," Snape said. "It won't be long before the parents begin demanding I'm fired."

"I'll make sure that all mail that leaves Hogwarts is edited and all returning letters are edited. That's what I did when Owler was unmasked as a death eater," Dumbledore said. "The prophet would have came for my head if they discovered that there was a death eater student at Hogwarts."

"Anything on Voldemort?" Grindelwald asked Snape.

"The mark remains the same," he answered.

"And his servant?"

"I'm watching him," Snape replied. "Now may I go? Malfoy has requested a meeting at 8 and I have to sit with the insufferable brat to keep up appearances."

"You may go," Dumbledore said. Snape gave both a nod and swept out of the room.

**With Percy**

Percy knew that talking with Grace was inevitable, which was why he came back to the great hall. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Snape. Now, though, he was determined to talk to her.

He entered the slytherin common room and immediately noticed Thalia sitting in the corner being almost harassed by the male portion of the house.

Percy almost smiled when he realized the reason why. Pureblood heiresses that were first born weren't rare but they weren't too common. Anyone who married them would take over the house if another male child wasn't produced. Pureblood heiresses who were _hot_ were very rare. Daphne Greengrass was one but she had made it very _clear_ since first year that she didn't care for her suitors and anyone that tried anything would get violently hexed. There were a few others at Hogwarts but one or two were in marriage contracts and the rest were either in relationships or tried to ignore their suitors. Thalia was new and her "house" apparently stretched back over a thousand years.

Percy couldn't wait to see their reactions when they found at that she wasn't even a pureblood. Percy decided that he would try to research American wizarding families so that he wouldn't be out of the loop if he ever decided to join a wizarding society in the states.

Thalia looked tired and a bit annoyed but when she caught sight of Percy, she stood up and brushed past her suitors.

Reaching Percy, she stared at him for a few seconds. Percy then turned around and walked out of the common room, motioning for her to follow him.

They reached the empty classroom that Percy trained Harry in and sat down.

Awkward silence filled the room and Percy suddenly found the wall behind Thalia's head very interesting.

"Listen," Thalia said. Percy dragged his eyes down to meet hers. "I had no idea that she- that they- I didn't know." Percy said nothing. "I didn't know I swear Percy."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came looking for you," Thalia said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I overheard Hecate and Chiron talking about it in the big house. I left the hunt and came here to learn magic and attend Hogwarts," Thalia said. Percy's eyes widened.

"You left the hunt?" he asked incredulously. Thalia nodded.

"But immortality!" he said. Thalia shrugged.

"You, of all people, know how overrated it is," she said. Percy said nothing, just staring at her for a few seconds.

"Are you here to try to bring me back?" he asked after a moment. Thalia shook her head back violently.

"I don't want to go back myself," she said. "I'm thinking of staying here. Magic truly is quite fascinating."

"Does Hecate know where you are? Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Artemis does. No one else does, though," she said. "And I want to keep it that way. Have you heard about, you know, the other-"

"Yes, I have," Percy said. "And I plan on doing nothing." Thalia didn't try to argue with him on it.

"Is there anything interesting going on over here?" Thalia asked. "I've read books on wizarding history here in Britain but they sounded quite biased."

"You are absolutely correct," Percy said. "I have a lot to tell you about." Thalia finally smiled and Percy gave a slight smile as well.

"Thank you," Thalia said, "for not being angry."

"You did nothing wrong Thals," Percy said. "I have no reason to be angry with you."

"So what goes on in here?" Thalia asked. Percy grinned.

"A lot."

**With Harry**

Still receiving glares from half of gryffindor, Harry sat off to the side of the gryffindor common room with Hermione and tried to pay attention to his homework.

It was hard, though considering the loud comments Ron was making about him on the other side of the common room.

Eventually, Hermione got fed up and slammed her book down, storming to the other side of the common room.

"Finally come to your senses Hermione?" Ron said.

"You, Ronald Bilius Weasley are the single most disgusting person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing," she said. Ron looked stunned. "After saving _your_ life and your sister's life more times than you can count you turn on Harry faster than anyone else. You are a spiteful, jealous little... weasel."

Ron's face turned an ugly shade of red and he glowered at Hermione from his seat.

"At least I'm not an attention seeking prat," Ron said. "And I live off of myself and not the death of my parents."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped away from Ron. Harry, meanwhile, had froze when he heard Ron"s words. Even Dean and Seamus looked stunned.

"You _disgust_ me," Hermione said. She turned away from him to go back to Harry but Harry was already gone.

**The next morning**

Something was wrong in gryffindor. When Percy entered the great hall the next Monday after he and Thalia spent all Sunday talking, he noticed after a few glances that the gryffindor table seemed split down the middle. It wasn't that obvious to most other students but anyone who really observed could see what was happening.

On the right side of the table was the much larger group that was obviously against Harry Potter. They shot him disdainful looks every few seconds and were obviously talking shit about him from their side of the table. This group seemed to be led by Ron Weasley and Angelina Johnson, who clearly still hadn't gotten over Harry's name coming out of the cup.

On the other side of the gryffindor table was the smaller group of gryffindors that stuck with Harry. Something must have happened, 'Possibly a physical fight' Percy thought. Stuck in the middle of the glaring groups were nervous first and second years.

"You see it too, huh?" Daphne said, seating herself next to him. Percy nodded. "Must have been a fight."

At that moment, Tracey entered the great hall and practically ran over to them.

"Daph, Daph, Daph," she said, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Apparently, Harry and Weasley had a row!"

"We figured," Percy said. Tracey looked a bit put out by the lack of reaction but her eyes were still shining.

"Apparently, Ron called Harry and attention whore and says he lives off of his parents' names," she said. Both Percy and Daphne's eyes shot into their foreheads.

"I knew he was a prat but I had no idea he was that bad," Daphne said, completely stunned. Tracey nodded enthusiastically, glad to have gotten the reaction she wanted.

"I warned him that the red head was no good a few weeks ago," Percy said, shrugging. "Kinda feel bad for him. He's way too trusting and refuses to see the bad in his friends."

Thalia soon joined them. She was new to Hogwarts so she couldn't really judge the situation but she understood the general idea of what was going on.

Percy didn't necessarily have to go to class since he was a champion but he didn't have much else to do besides look for more clues towards the first task and read more books on ancient and noble wizarding families. Plus, he wanted to see what the Beauxbatons students in 6th year were like.

Percy took his normal seat in the back of the defense class. Thalia had to meet with Snape so she wasn't in the class with him. Of course that meant that Percy had no one sitting around him. The empty seats had started after Percy had made his statements regarding Riddle in the great hall. The only ones that sat near him were girls that had hopes of shooting their shot. Many of them moved away soon after the boys did and Percy was pretty sure the slytherin boys had threatened them into staying away from him. The slytherin boys had apparently attempted to do the same with Daphne but unfortunately for them, she was a gifted witch who was nothing like the other slytherin girls that, sometimes literally, bent over backwards to appease their male counterparts. Any stragglers, though, were gone the day after Percy dueled Anton.

With the classroom magically expanded, there was an unnatural amount of empty seats that surrounded Percy as the slytherin and gryffindor students entered. Then, the Beauxbatons students filed in in perfect formation. Every male eye was drawn to the veela the moment she stepped into the room. Percy studied her for a few moments, partly because she intrigued him but mostly because he was a straight teenage male. After a few seconds, though, he dropped his gaze, not wanting to look like the other idiots he shared the classroom with.

After sweeping the classroom with their eyes, the Beauxbatons students made their way to the seats around Percy. There were around 8 of them, 6 girls and 2 boys, so Percy assumed that the others were all 7th years.

The first one to say anything was a girl who had triumphantly claimed the seat to his right.

"Bonjour. My name eez Sandra. May I 'ave ze pleasure of knowing yourz?" she said.

"Percy," he said shortly. He didn't want to make it obvious but the number of beautiful girls around him was making a certain organ stand up. The accents were making it all the more harder to hide his... instrument.

"Do you 'ave a girlfriend?" the one sitting in front of him asked. "My name ees Andromeda, by ze way." She gave him a dazzling smile and he grinned back at her.

"At the moment no," Percy said.

"Can you calm down you ' _ore_ " another one said.

Soon, they were asking him random unimportant questions while making flirtatious and suggestive comments. Halfway through the interrogation, Percy decided to let go. He'd been ignoring female advances from the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. He'd been moping over the same person he was trying to forget and that made it impossible to forget her. So Percy said "fuck it" and started flirting right back.

Soon, Moody entered the classroom and the Beauxbatons students were forced to turn their attention back to the front of the class. Sandra grinned wickedly at the other girls, as she was the only one sitting directly next to him since he was in the back corner.

Percy went back to reading his book but his head snapped up when he heard Moody say the words "Duel between our champions." All eyes that weren't already looking at Fleur turned to stare at her and Percy.

"You heard me" Moody said. "We will now have a duel between our champions. I have two in one classroom and I intend to use that for teaching purposes." As Percy stood, he reminded himself that this was Grindelwald so he and Dumbledore likely had an ulterior motive for this duel.

Moody expanded the classroom further and conjured a platform for Percy and Fleur, then erected a barrier around the circular platform.

"Ready?" Moody said. Percy pulled out his wand and held it loosely at his side. Fleur took a more official dueling stance, her legs spread at the perfect angle and her wand raised slightly.

"Begin," Moody said. Fleur immediately shot a stunning spell at Percy, which he easily blocked with a _protego._ The moment the stunning spell left her wand Percy knew that this wouldn't be a serious fight. There was no way they would be giving any hints towards their fighting styles.

" _Incarcerous_ " Percy said. Fleur severed the ropes with a _diffindo_ and then tried to disarm Percy. Percy dodged the spell and conjured a huge rock that he flicked towards Fleur, who dropped to the floor. Unfortunately for her, Percy anticipated this and flicked his wand upwards. The ground under Fleur jutted upwards and she was tossed in the air. Percy hit her with a petrifying charm and then cushioned her fall with a " _molliare_ " charm.

"Winner, Perseus Jackson," Moody said, sounding slightly disappointed. Percy walked over to Fleur and gave her a smile.

" _Converterent ligaveris_ " Percy said, and suddenly, Fleur could move again. Percy held his hand out to help her up but she ignored it and stood up on her own. Not bothering to congratulate him, she turned around an made her way back to her seat, fixing up her scuffed and slightly torn robes on the way. Percy shrugged and went back to his own seat in the back.

"Don't mind 'er Percy," Sandra said, giving him a simpering smile. "You did wonderful." Percy grinned at her.

"You're a slut, Sandra," Andromeda said.

Since it was a double period, Percy decided to take a short nap and put his head down. As Moody started analyzing their duel, Percy drifted off to sleep. He planned on possibly spending much of that evening in the Beauxbatons carriage and he didn't want to get tired at all.

**The next day**

Percy walked into the great hall with a smile on his face. Last night had been a wonderful evening and he felt much lighter after getting rid of a _lot_ of stress.

Percy walked past the ravenclaw and received a wink from Sandra and Andromeda. He grinned back at them but said nothing as he made his way to the slytherin table.

Percy was surprised to see Daphne sitting a little bit farther down the table with Tracey. He didn't think much of it, though, until he caught the glares he was receiving every minute or so. Percy frowned. What did he do to her?

Thalia joined him after a little while, sitting across from him.

"How was your night?" Thalia asked, smirking.

Percy quickly hushed her. "I do not want anyone knowing about anything."

"So you're not dating either of them?" Thalia asked.

"Thals, I've known them for 3 days. I was just having a little fun. They know that already," Percy said, biting into his bacon egg and cheese. "They aren't saying anything either." Percy glanced at Daphne again. "What's up with her?" he asked Thalia. Thalia gave him a wicked grin.

"You haven't heard?" she said, "It's all over the school that you were flirting with the Beauxbatons girls. A lot of girls gave up earlier in the year thinking that you were gay from what I heard. They'll probably be coming back. By the way, why exactly were you rejecting all those girls?"

"Didn't really get over the situation until yesterday," Percy said. "That still doesn't explain why she's mad." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You already know she likes you. You've pretty much ignored all females for a month now and all of a sudden you're flirting with a bunch of hot foreigners. You've probably hurt her pride quite a lot," Thalia said.

Percy sighed. "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, I know you didn't. She'll get over it. So are you just going to be a man whore now or what?" Thalia asked, grinning at him. Percy shrugged.

"I hadn't fucked anything in 6 months until last night. I have a lot of ground to make up," Percy said, popping the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth. Thalia laughed. "What about you? Anyone you got your eye on?"

"Nah," she said. "Not a lot of great choices here, especially in this house." Percy snickered.

They ate in silence for half a minute before a voice interrupted their meal.

"Excusez-moi," a voice said. Percy looked up. Fleur Delacour stood at the end of the slytherin table once more. "May I speak to Perseus very quickly?"

Percy glanced at Thalia then shrugged. "Ok. Thalia, can you talk to Daph for me?" She nodded. Percy stood and followed Fleur out of the great hall.

"What do you want," Percy said, trying not to sound rude.

"I 'ave a proposal for you," she said. "I... I would like your help wiz some dueling." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You are aware that we are opponents in the Triwizard Tournament, right?" Percy said, bemused.

"Yes," Fleur said, "which is why I am willing to offer something een return."

"What would that be?" asked Percy.

"I will tell you what the first task is," she said. Percy's eyebrows rose.

"Do you know how im-"

"Yes I do but thiz eez more important zan ze first task," she cut him off. "Do you accept ze terms?"

"How do I know that you won't lie?" Percy asked skeptically. Fleur raised her wand and gave an oath on her magic that she wouldn't lie. "Ok fine."

"When will we be able to start?" Fleur asked.

"We'll start tomorrow evening. I tutor another student some days during the week, though, so I can't help you every day," Percy said. Fleur frowned, but nodded.

"Now what's the first task?" Percy asked.

"We will have to retrieve an egg zat eez being guarded by a dragon," Fleur told him.

'Eh, not bad' Percy thought. 'I've seen worse beasts than dragons.'

"You don't look too worried," Fleur said. "Did you already know?"

"Of course not. But I have a plan already," Percy said. "How did you know?"

"My headmaster told me," she said. "And I am pretty sure zat Viktor already knows, too, because I zaw him reading a book about dragons in ze library."

"I'm not sure why Dumbledore didn't tell me," Percy said, acting as if he was surprised about the lack of information when he really wasn't.

"Good zing I told you, because going in unprepared would mean zertain death against a dragon," Fleur said. Percy merely nodded.

"I 'ave anozzer question for you," Fleur said. Percy nodded, indicating that she could ask. "Anozzer reason zat I brought you out 'ere was to test somezing. This entire time I've been blazting my allure full force and you have not begun drooling like an idiot. Why?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess I'm naturally immune? I'm sure there is plenty of adults that can resist."

"No," Fleur said, shaking her head, "No zere is not."

"Oh. I thought that the reason almost everyone here acted like idiots was because they were hormone controlled teenagers," Percy said.

"Are you not a 'hormone controlled teenager?" Fleur questioned.

"I like to think that I am not," he answered with a smirk.

Fleur studied him for a few moments before saying "I will zee you tomorrow evening." Then she turned around and returned to the great hall. Percy stood there for a second before going back as well.

**That evening, random classroom**

Harry picked himself up from the ground for the twelfth time, breathing heavily and feeling extremely tired and sore.

"Which one was _that_? I've never heard of a spell like that!" Harry exclaimed. Percy smiled, pleased with himself.

"That is the very first spell that I ever created just 4 nights ago. It's something like a knockback jinx that drains some of your energy. I haven't perfected it yet, it's still sort of hard for me to get right," Percy explained. Harry's eyes widened.

"You _created_ a _spell_?!" he shouted. "And then tested it on _me_?!"

"Well, I didn't really _test_ it on you. I already tested it on a few animals. A couple mice and a bunny or two. But this is the first time I've used it in a duel and I'm very pleased with the results," Percy said.

"How did you create a spell? You're only a 6th year everyone says it's almost impossible!"

"You wizards love putting limits on yourselves. You blindly follow whatever the person in power says and their word becomes the truth. If Dumbledore said right now that it was impossible to do wandless magic then no one would ever try because 'it's Dumbledore.'"

"But it is Dumbledore," Harry said. "He knows what he's doing and he understands magic more than anyone else."

" _What?_ " Percy snorted. "And how do you know that?" Harry frowned.

"Well, everyone does," Harry said. Percy smirked internally. Time to start planting the seeds of doubt.

"This is the problem with young wizards. You think everything is black and white, good and evil. You come into Hogwarts being fed your whole life that Albus Dumbledore is the pinnacle of magic and he is the good, the leader of the light. You, a boy that lived with muggles his whole life, came straight into the wizarding world and the first person you befriend belongs to the family that worships the ground that Dumbledore walks on. Naturally, you start to worship the ground he walks on, too. That, of course, leads to you ignoring everything he does wrong and all the times he has wronged you" Percy said. Harry frowned again.

"But-"

"Wait, let me finish. Think about this. Your parents die and the first place that the leader of the light takes you is the relatives that he knows hate magic" Percy said. Harry's eyes widened in panic. Did Percy know everything about his childhood? "He claims that it is because of blood wards that protect you but there were tens of ancient houses that would have gladly taken you in that had some of the oldest and strongest wards magic had ever seen. He claims you have to return every summer to recharge the wards? _What_? That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard, but he's Dumbledore so why should you actually research how blood wards work when the god of magic already told you?"

Harry had no idea how Percy knew about his childhood or about Dumbledore's excuses for sending him back to Privet Drive but he was raising some very good points that Harry had no answers for.

"Blood wards don't get _recharged_. They are an ancient and dark magic that lasts until the person dies. Also, if the blood wards were at your home, why would you even be allowed outside your house at all?" Percy asked. He continued onward with his rant. "I heard from quite the credible source that the sorcerer's stone was placed in the school during first year." The credible source was Tracey, who had heard the news from Ron Weasley himself, who had spent the end of first year bragging about his contributions to the trip to save the stone.

"You're telling me that a stone that had been kept safe for hundreds of years suddenly needs to be kept at Hogwarts the exact same year that the boy who lived comes to Hogwarts for the first time? Absolute bullshit. But why question the master of magic? He knows best!" Percy said sarcastically. "And the famous Chamber of Secrets in your second year. Yes, I heard about that, too. You really believed that a _second year_ figured out that the monster of slytherin was a basilik before the 'greatest wizard since Merlin'? And don't even get me started on Sirius Black."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. Percy had already told him that he believed in Sirius' innocence but what did Dumbledore have to do with his imprisonment?

"This man could have asked one question to Sirius, one question, and he would have been out of Azkaban and available to raise his godson into a proper heir for his house and possibly house Black as well. Also, the master legilimens couldn't simply just find the truth himself when Sirius was captured?" Percy continued to question and as he continued, doubt began to grow in Harry's mind. "I have my own theory as to why Dumbledore is doing what he is doing but I won't tell you that yet. You had too much hero worship in you for Dumbledore and I don't think you're ready" Percy said.

"No, please, tell me," Harry pleaded. "Please. I want to know. I _need_ to know."

Percy looked into Harry's begging eyes and decided to tell him his hypothesis. It had taken a couple weeks to come up with what Dumbledore was truly up to and Thalia was actually the one that had come up with most of the theories but he was pretty sure that he knew what was going on now, and the ancient wizarding families book had helped a great deal.

"My theory" Percy began, "is that Dumbledore is attempting to control the Potter and Black fortunes. When your parents died, instead of placing you with a wizarding family that would have raised you as a wizard that knew all wizarding customs and traditions and would become a proper heir in the future, he leaves you with muggles that abuse you and treat you like garbage. As a result, you come into the wizarding world clueless and in desperate need of a friend. In comes the Weasleys, practically screaming about the wizarding world in a train station full of muggles. Coincidence? I think not. Their son becomes your best friend and boom, just like that, you practically join the family of the biggest Dumbledore boot lickers on the planet. Now I have done an abundance of research while trying to figure out Dumbledore's plan and I have discovered that at the age of 15, a wizard that is heir to a house without a lord can claim his lordship at 15 years old. This gives you control over your wizengamot seat, your actual fortune not your trust, and makes you an emancipated adult. When you hit 15 years old you can either accept your inheritances and lordship, or you can let someone else take over the house until you hit your majority. They choose 15 because it is supposed to be an age that you have someone that you completely trust. Plus, the ministry wanted to minimize the number of years that there would be an empty seat on the wizengamot. With you close to the Weasleys and you named as the Black heir while Sirius was in jail, Dumbledore would give you some bullshit explanation or excuse once you turned 15 and take full control of the Potter and Black fortunes and seats."

Harry's eyes widened when he finally realized what Percy was getting at.

"With control of the Potter and Black seats along with the fortune, he would be even more formidable. That is also the reason he sends you back to Privet Drive every summer. So that you can view him and the Weasleys as heroes that save you every summer and to make you feel indebted to them. Finally, this tournament. I am fairly sure that Dumbledore designed it so that the entire school would turn against you, making you feel more isolated. It is likely that he intended Ron to be the one that stood by you not Hermione but that backfired because Ron is a jealous, selfish piece of shit."

After the last few days and everything he had just heard, Harry didn't feel any sort of urge to defend Ron whatsoever.

"There are certain things that I don't fully understand yet but I'm trying to find out as much as I can so I can actually get the full scope of things," Percy said. Harry was so stunned at everything he just learned that he didn't even respond, just stared at Percy, eyes wide.

"I definitely would never have figured this out on my own, of course. I'm not _that_ smart," Percy said. "Once I explained everything to Thalia she was the one that came up with a good amount of the theories that I just explained to you. I would have never thought about some of the things she was able to figure out."

After a few moments of silence, Harry was finally able to find his voice.

"S- so what should I do now?" Harry said. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Percy felt horrible for him, since he understood how he felt.

"I can help you outmaneuver them," Percy said, trying to give Harry a reassuring smile. "It will be hard. Dumbledore is a genius and he has some... unexpected help. I'll try my best to help you, though."

Harry could do nothing but nod sadly, his eyes watering. They stood in silence for a good 2 minutes before Percy said, "You need some time?"

Harry nodded again. Percy left Harry in the room. When he glanced back just before closing the door, Harry was on his knees, crying his eyes out.

**Damn... anyways, thanks for reading the whole chapter, I appreciate it. Thanks for all the kudos, I appreciate that as well.  
**

**Make sure to check out my other stories. Any other questions just leave a comment. See you next time.**


	13. Training the Veela

****

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I'm in a wonderful mood right now.** **Anyways, thanks for all the support everyone, I appreciate it.  
**

**Any questions just leave a comment and I’ll answer them. Enjoy the chapter.**

Harry collected himself after 10 minutes and after taking a deep breath, he left the room and quickly made is way to the common room, where the divide between gryffindor house was even more pronounced. Harry immediately spotted Hermione in her usual chair doing arithmancy homework. He swiftly made his way to her.

"Hermione we need to talk," he said. Hermione looked like she wanted to make a joke but she saw his serious expression and refrained from doing so. They left the common room together and Harry led them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione looked confused when Harry sat down and started putting up anti-eavesdropping charms but she followed suit.

"What are we here for?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"It's a long story."

**A little while later**

Hermione gasped for about the 16th time and her hands flew over her mouth.

"I don't want to believe it but... but it makes so much sense," she said. "Oh Harry." She scooted over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Hermione. It's not."

The next evening

Percy and Fleur met outside the great hall and began to walk to the classroom where Percy taught Harry.

"So," Percy started, "if you don't mind me asking, is there any specific reason that you want to learn dueling?"

Fleur was silent for a moment or two before she said, "As you are obviouzly aware of, I am a veela. I 'ave not zeen anyone 'o can control zemselves quite as well as you, as I 'ave told you, but zere are alzo individuals 'o cannot control zemselves at all. Zere 'ave been a good amount of veela zat 'ave been raped by men wiz no zelf control because they did not know 'ow to defend zemselves. Zince I got my wand, my fazzer 'as been training me on 'ow to defend myzelf. He felt as eef I waz prepared enough to come here but being een ze great 'all under ze countlezz ztares 'az shaken my confidenze. Eet would not take much for a group of boyz to jump me and take advantage of me."

"And what makes you think that I can't take advantage of you?" Percy asked.

"You were chozen as 'ogwarts champion," Fleur said. "Ze way ze goblet works, no one zat would commit rape would be able to be chozen."

"Well there isn't supposed to be a 4th champion either," Percy said. Fleur looked at him weirdly.

"Are you trying to convinze me to canzel ze lezzons?" she asked.

"No, just trying to teach you cautiousness," Percy said. "You always have to be careful. Trust no one, ever, besides people that you are 100% sure you can trust."

Percy and Fleur entered the classroom. Percy sat down and Fleur turned the desk in front of him around to face him before sitting down herself.

"So, what do you know already?" Percy asked. She bit her lip while thinking and Percy quickly looked at the wall to his left before he could get too distracted by her beauty.

"I am well beyond ze other sixth yearz in my zchool," Fleur said. "But I'm not exactly above ze level of ze NEWT ztudentz from my zchool. I know a zing or two about dueling from my father but I am not exzeptional at eet."

"Well you came to the right person," Percy said. "Tell me all the curses you know."

"Curzez?" Fleur questioned.

"Yes, curses. What did you think I would be teaching you, charms?" Percy snorted. "No one who wants to know how to really _duel_ would be asking to learn charms. Charms can only get you so far in a fight."

"But zere are rules againzt curzez-"

" _Rules_? Fleur, if you want to actually learn how to duel, let me know. But if you _really_ want to know how to defend yourself, you're going to want to know how to fight, not duel. Those are two very different things," Percy said.

Fleur closed her mouth and nodded. "Fine zen. Teach me 'ow to fight." Percy stood up and Fleur stood up as well. "I azk you to not hold back, pleaze, juzt because you do not want to reveal any of your techniquez to a Triwizard Tournament opponent. Thiz iz more eemportant to me zen zat."

Percy grinned. "I honestly don't care about the tournament. I didn't really want to enter in the first place but I ended up doing it anyway." He didn't see any reason to reveal anything about the compulsion to Fleur.

Fleur twirled her wand and all the desks floated to the sides of the classroom, stacking up on one another. They faced each other about 10 feet apart as they did in the DADA classroom.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Fleur nodded. "When I say go, show me your deadliest spellwork." Fleur got into her dueling stance but Percy shook his head. "If you are attacked do you honestly think that your assailant would give you time to get in a real dueling stance? Stay loose. It makes it easier to react to an unexpected attack then that rigid posture." Fleur lowered her arms skeptically and tried to loosen up.

Suddenly, Percy shot a stunning spell at her. On pure reflexes, she dove to the side.

"That was good, but now you're lying on the ground and it won't be hard for me to hit you with another spell while you're down unless you did that on purpose and were already preparing to fire a spell at me after rolling on the ground and coming up on one knee, which is actually a very good strategy," Percy said.

Fleur angrily got to her feet. "You didn't even warn me!" she angrily said.

"Yes, that is usually how unexpected attacks work. I am impressed that you reacted so quickly" Percy said. Fleur calmed down.

"I zought zat we would be in a zpell for zpell fight to begin," Fleur said.

"We will, I was just doing a quick test. If you want to learn from me then you must be prepared for unexpected attacks," Percy said. He often did the same thing when he was teaching sword fighting classes at camp half blood.

Fleur stood casually 10 feet from Percy and awaited his signal.

"Begin," he said. Fleur threw a stunner at him and he blocked with a protego before he shot an incarcerous at her. She unexpectedly conjured a flaming rope but Percy flung his hand out on instinct and a wall of water appeared before him, putting out the flames and making the ropes fall to the floor at his feet.

"'ow did you do zat?!" she exclaimed, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a duel.

"Wandless magic," Percy said. "I can really only do water spells without my wand, though."

Fleur looked at him curiously. "I specialize een fire magic becauze of my veela 'eritage. Maybe you are dezcended from a nymph." Percy internally smirked. Close but not quite.

"Maybe. Now let me give you a few tips. What time do you have to be back at your carriage?" Percy asked.

"9. Will you be making anozzer appearance?" she asked. Percy looked surprised and Fleur looked a bit amused. "You honeztly thought that Sandra and Andromeda would be quiet about claiming ze biggest prize at 'ogwarts?" Percy looked slightly irritated. "Don't worry zey didn't zay anyzing to ze 'ogwarts ztudents. Zey juzt spent ze 'ole morning in ze carriage talking about eet."

"Well for your information, I won't be spending the evening in your carriage again," Percy said.

"Are you sure? Marietta and Alyzza were quite adamant zat zey wanted zeir turn tonight," Fleur said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Alyssa is the one with the blonde hair and blue tips?" Percy asked. Fleur nodded and Percy grinned. "I might have a few spare hours."

**November 23rd, evening before the 1st task**

Percy and Fleur had a productive few weeks and Fleur was steadily improving in self defense. The school's attitude towards the veela had worsened, though. A couple of student's had been brave enough to shout lewd comments at the veela while classes had become almost impossible to teach for teachers with almost every boy unable to focus. Of course the girls hated Fleur for this reason.

Percy had spent quite a few evenings in the Beauxbatons carriage and had become fast friends with all of the Beauxbatons students, who for some reason, were much more mature than the Hogwarts 6th and 7th years.

Percy sat down at the end of the slytherin table. He caught Marietta's eye and winked at her. She flashed him a smile from the ravenclaw table.

Thalia soon joined him.

"Day 22 and she's still not talking to you," she remarked, sitting across from him in Daphne's old spot. Percy glanced at the girl who sat just 10 feet away from him every day yet hadn't said a word to him in a month.

Percy sighed. "I didn't pledge myself to her. If she wants to be salty she can be salty."

"I never knew girls could be so _petty,_ " Thalia said. "Everything is worse here in England. And the wizards here are stuck in the 1700s." Percy snorted and went back to eating. He was surprised, in a few minutes, to feel someone slide next to him. He turned his head to the left and looked into Fleur Delacour's blue eyes.

"'ello Percy," she said, reaching for the bouillabaisse. Percy was momentarily stunned but he quickly recovered and smiled at her.

"Hey Fleur," he said. Thalia smirked at him from across the table and winked.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked. Percy shrugged.

"I'll be fine. I have my plan," he said.

"Az do I," Fleur said. She began to dig into her bouillabaisse.

"Why do you like bou- boy-boyabus- how do you say it Thals?"

"Bouillabaisse," she said.

"Yeah that," Percy said. "What's so great about it?" He scooped some macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

"What kind of question eez zat?" Fleur asled, looking a bit outraged. "'ow could you not like bouillabaisse? Try it." Percy reached for her bowl but she snatched it from his grasp. "Non. Go get your own zere ees a giant bowl right zere." Percy laughed and grabbed the huge, steaming bowl of bouillabaisse. He wasn't sure if he would like it since it was fish and he never did like anything that had fish in it but why not give it a taste?

Fleur watched him as he took his first spoon full. His eyes widened.

"It's actually very good. Much better than I thought it would be" he said, looking at the bowl approvingly.

"I told you zo," she said haughtily. "And you better not touch any more of eet. Ze rest ees mine." Percy chuckled and took another spoon full of the bouillabaisse.

Thalia caught Percy's eye and jerked her head slightly in the direction of Daphne. Percy glanced at Daphne and Tracey. Daphne was giving Fleur a filthy look while Tracey was glaring at him until she noticed he was looking.

Percy looked back at Thalia and shrugged.

"Aaaah, Miss Delacour." Percy groaned internally. He should have seen this coming.

Theodore Nott stood proudly by the veela.

"I see you have finally allowed yourself to be graced with the presence of the superior house in Hogwarts, though I have no clue why you would lower yourself to sitting near this filth." he said.

"Iz zere zomezing you would like?" she asked politely.

"Come, we have much better blood on our side of the table," he said.

"Why would I be concerned about your blood? Eet obviously doesn't make your character any better."

Nott didn't quite catch the dig she took at him so he kept plowing on. "MIss Delacour you are a pureblood. You know good and well how much blood is valued in our society."

"I am aware Mr. Nott. Zat doesn't mean it makez zense," Fleur said. "Now pleaze, I am trying to enjoy my meal." Nott frowned.

"Miss Delacour-"

"Are you deaf? She said leave," Thalia said. Nott sneered at her.

"Ms. Grace. I would advise you to watch your back. You have yet to be betrothed and therefore are not protected. That could be put to good use by a few of my friends and they don't care whether you want it or not," he snarled.

In the blink of an eye, Percy was standing in front of Nott with had hand wrapped around his throat. He then delivered 3 consecutive right hands to Nott's jaw. Pansy Parkinson practically screamed and a hush settled over the great hall.

"Say it again," he hissed. "Say it again I dare you." Nott, of course, wasn't able to say it again because he wasn't conscious anymore.

"JACKSON," Snape shouted and speed walked from the head table, wand drawn and pointed at Percy, who dropped Nott to the ground and drew his own wand pointing it at Snape. The teachers rose to their feet, ready to do what was necessary to stop a potential fight.

"You just attacked a student again, Jackson," Snape said.

"He threatened to rape my friend," Percy said. "But of course you wouldn't care about that, right sir? Have you been giving your snakes tips? What angle to cover the victim's mouth from?"

Snape looked like he didn't know what to say and just looked back at Dumbledore at the head table. Percy, of course, was doing this on purpose. Snape's reputation should have already been tarnished after his confrontation with Percy earlier in the month. For some reason, though, there was no talk of parental complaints. It baffled Percy that no parents were concerned over their children being in class with a rapist but there was a small chance that the kids just forgot to write home about it.

"Percy," Dumbledore said approaching Percy and Snape. Percy resisted the urge to sneer at the headmaster. "There is always a better solution than violence." Percy snorted.

"Well all the other ones never seem to work," he said. Percy sat back down. Dumbledore let out a fed up sigh.

"You will have to serve a detention this time, Percy."

" _Fuck_ no," Percy said angrily. Thalia snorted. "Why is it always everyone _except_ the people that are wrong getting punished in this stupid country? And you idiots wonder why there are so many death eaters. They grow up without any consequences and take that same mentality into adulthood. _You_ breed death eaters Dumbledore. _You_ do. You and that _retarded_ ministry. You and the ministry created the monster that Tom Riddle became. With all these dumb ass laws that benefit purebloods over muggle borns I'm surprised that there hasn't been a complete uprising yet! And then a muggle raised half blood descended from slytherin comes to Hogwarts from an orphanage where he was bullied and mentally abused by other children and yet he isn't allowed to stay at Hogwarts or somewhere in the magical world over the summer because the ministry doesn't give a flying fuck about what happens to muggle borns or muggle raised children outside of school."

"Perseus, stop talking _right now,_ " Dumbledore said, looking uncharacteristically panicked. But Percy kept plowing on. Dumbledore's fingers itched to cast a silencio on the boy but casting a spell on a student to shut him up would make his reputation plummet, especially in the eyes of Harry, who's support was crucial, especially this summer.

"And then _you_. You in this school. You let students grow into death eaters in _your_ school because you give no consequences to the students and let them do whatever the hell they want. Why do you think most muggle borns escape back to the muggle world when they finish Hogwarts? Because your world is rotten. Rotten to the core," Percy finished. (No descendants jokes, please).

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

And then the mutters started, the whispers and grumbles. Percy held eye contact with Dumbledore for almost thirty seconds before the bell rung in a very cliche manner, signalling the end of supper.

"Good luck tomorrow," Dumbledore said before turning around and leaving the great hall with Snape close behind.

Percy remained seated.

"Well you pretty much zummed up 'ow I feel about Britain," Fleur said with a little smirk. Percy gave her a weak smile and stood up.

"It's apparently how most foreigners feel about this stupid country," Percy said.

"Good luck tomorrow," Fleur said with a dazzling smile. Percy smiled back and then walked off with Thalia.

"Well well well, that most certainly would not have happened six months ago," Thalia said. "New country, new Percy huh?"

"It's called growing up," Percy said. Thalia chuckled and they continued on their way to the slytherin dungeons.

When they opened the door, 3 sixth and seventh year slytherins approached Percy.

"Is there a problem?" Percy asked.

"You attacked our lord house," the shortest one said. Percy recognized him as Peregrine Derrick, the prefect.

"So you 3 are vassal houses," Percy said. They nodded. "Well, what are you going to do about it. Duel me?"

"It is up to our lord's house what he wants us to do but I'm letting you know now, it won't be pretty for you," Peregrine said. Percy took a step forward and stared down at the prefect.

"No, I think it won't be pretty for _you_."

Percy brushed past him and began to walk to his dorm but he spotted Daphne in the corner of the common room following him with her eyes. Their eyes met and she quickly went back to "reading" the book in her lap. It was too late, though. Percy quickly made his way to her, not giving her the chance to escape.

He stopped directly in front of her, where she was still pretending to be reading the book in her lap.

"I'll get straight to the point," Percy said. "What's your problem." Daphne ignored him. "Daph, what is your problem. You start ignoring me out of nowhere a few weeks ago. What's your issue?" She sighed and looked up at him, her cheeks slightly red.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" she said. Percy shrugged and she led him out of the common room dungeons and a bit further down the corridor before stopping and putting up silencing charms around them.

An awkward silence ensued and Daphne looked as if she wanted to say something a few times but ended up closing her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked. "Spit it out." Thalia already sort of told him what it was but he wanted to hear it from her.

"It was those French girls," she said suddenly. Percy feigned surprise.

"What about them?"

"They were flirting with you and you flirted back!" she said. "This whole time, the whole school year so far, I've been- I've been trying to... you know. And then those _harlots_ just came to the school and all of a sudden you're teasing them and they're teasing you. It isn't fair! And then I overheard them talking about your little late night visits" Daphne said. Percy was a bit surprised but hid it well. "And then, I resolved to never talk to you again. You spend all year basically rejecting me and then within 2 nights of being in the school with those French slags you're shagging them."

Percy was a bit annoyed at Daphne calling them slags but he ignored that.

"I was dealing with some personal issues at the beginning of the year," he said.

"I know that! Grace told me! So I thought that I would back off until you were ready, but not up to 2 days after that you start screwing the foreigners," she said.

"I'm a teenager," Percy said, "and they were _throwing_ themselves at me, almost literally!"

"Everyone was!" Daphne shouted.

"Well not at the right time," Percy argued.

"Well how was I supposed to know when the right time was?" she argued back.

"What was I supposed to do, put up a sign that says 'FREE DICK FROM PERCY'?" he said sarcastically. If Daphne wasn't so angry she probably would have laughed at Percy's joke.

"Look, Daph, I'm sorry, okay?" Percy said. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, alright? Can you forgive me, please?" She looked up at him for a few moments.

"Fine," she said. Then, the unexpected happened.

Percy softly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Daphne, in her shock, almost forgot to kiss him back.

Almost.

**Well well well, what do we have here?**


	14. The First Task and Tom Riddle’s Story

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I hope everyone is having a nice day.**

**Today's chapter will be double the regular length because I feel like it. Any questions just leave a comment and I’ll answer.**

**Besides that I have nothing else to say. Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy was up extremely early the next morning, at around 5 AM. He got himself ready and made his way to the common room, where he was surprised to see Daphne already up.

"Hey Daph," he said, a wide smile spreading across his face. She pulled him into a kiss and they stayed like that for half a minute before Percy pulled back, grinning.

"I didn't even get to say good morning," he said. Daphne just laughed and they walked out of the common room together.

"So do you have a plan for the first task? Do you even know what it is?" Daphne asked.

"Yup," Percy said. "It's dragons." Daphne gasped and her eyes filled with fear.

"How- how are you going to defeat it?"

"I don't have to beat it, just get past it and take an egg," he said. She sighed in relief. "I have a good idea of what I'm going to do."

"What is it?" she asked. They reached the vacant great hall.

"That would ruin the surprise, right?" Percy said with a wink. She sighed as they walked out of the great hall and onto the castle grounds into the cold November air. A few warming charms fixed that and soon, they were kissing each other behind the quidditch stands.

**In Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore, Moody/ Grindelwald and Snape sat in Dumbledore's office, mulling over their plans that had had to be altered multiple times since Percy Jackson had entered Hogwarts.

"Are you 100% sure that he is getting the horntail?" Dumbledore asked for the third time. Grindelwald rolled his eyes, or one eye, technically, since he had Moody's body.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly. "I am 100% sure."

"I'm just making sure. Everything has been going wrong lately. Make sure the anger charms are placed on it right before he comes out. Your disillusionment is practically invisibility but make sure you aren't caught," he reminded him. Grindelwald rolled his eyes again but nodded.

"And if he somehow survives this dragon incident?" Snape asked.

"He won't, but if he does, I have a plan for that. He has quite the temper, doesn't he?" Dumbledore said. "If we play our cards right, we can get him into Azkaban with a properly put together plan."

"Interesting, but it can't be traced back to us, obviously," Grindelwald said.

"Of course it won't be," Dumbledore said.

"And when the Jackson boy is out of the way and Potter is back under our control, when will phase 2 officially begin?" Grindelwald asked.

"It won't be hard to get that idiot Fudge out of office but we have to assure that news of Voldemort's return doesn't get out until after I boot him out and we can either have Arthur Weasley or Augusta Longbottom as the new minister of magic. They'll do whatever I want them to do until it's time for phase 3 and with the Potter and Black votes along with possibly Peverell, we will pass almost anything we want."

"You still haven't told me what phase 3 is," Snape said irritably.

"Patience Severus, patience. You will know in due time." Snape huffed.

"I believe it is time to start preparing for the task," Dumbledore stood. "Make sure nothing goes wrong."

"We will," Grindelwald said.

**In the champion's tent**

Percy and Fleur sat next to each other on the left side of the tent. Harry, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth and sweating buckets. Viktor had no facial expression and looked as surly as ever in the right corner of the tent.

Ludo Bagman suddenly burst into the tent followed by Barty Crouch. He had a wide smile on his face as he regarded the champions.

"Welcome to the first task. Are you all ready?!" he said happily. He received no response."Well you'd better be because today, we have dragons!" He spread his arms wide for dramatic effect, obviously expecting an emotional reaction. He received none. He awkwardly put his arms down and grabbed a sack from the hands of Barty Crouch.

"Your task is to get a golden egg from behind a dragon," Bagman said. "Whatever dragon will be guarding the egg will be decided by this bag." He held the sack out and motioned for Harry to step forward. "Youngest first."

Harry stepped forward and reached into the sack. He retrieved a common welsh and breathed a sigh of relief. Fleur stepped forward and got the Swedish short snout. Viktor made his way to Bagman and pulled out the Chinese fireball. Percy stepped forward and reached into the bag but when he did, he got bitten.

"Ow, what the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"It seems you get the Hungarian horntail," Bagman said. "Tough luck." Percy didn't bother taking out the dragon, he just headed back to sit with Fleur. Bagman and Crouch left and just minutes later, Bagman's magically increased voice invaded the tent.

"Good luck Harry," he said as Harry passed him on the way out. Harry didn't respond, just wiped the sweat from his forehead and left the tent.

Percy listened to the sounds of the crowd and Bagman's commentary and he couldn't stop squirming until he heard Bagman saying "And he's done it!" Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good luck," he told Fleur as she left. She smiled at him but it faded quickly as she left the tent. Percy waited in nervous anticipation but he had no reason to. Less than 4 minutes later, the crowd cheered and Bagman announced her success.

Viktor had the quickest time out of the 3 contestants with 3 and a half minutes and in no time, Percy was exiting the tent and walking towards the dragon.

It was huge. It watched Percy with its yellow eyes, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

Percy slowly drew his wand, not wanting to have to deal with the dragon flames.

With a sudden movement, he thrust his wand towards the dragon, yelling " _Caeleste vincula_ " as he did. The dragon was about to open his maw and release a torrent of flames at Percy but celestial bronze chains suddenly appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around the dragon's mouth. Percy wasn't home free yet, though. There was still the claws and tail to worry about.

Percy tapped his head with his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. The dragon would obviously still be able to smell him, though, but Percy had a plan to deal with that.

He conjured 3 dead cows, knowing that their smell would overwhelm his smell. The dragon's attention turned to the cows and Percy swiftly made his way past it and picked up the egg.

"That was easy," Percy muttered to himself. Of course he had spoken to soon.

Percy removed the disillusionment charm and began to make his way to the medical tent while the dragon keepers rushed past him to begin restraining the dragon, shooting stunners at it. For some reason, though, the stunners weren't working. The dragon seemed to realize that it couldn't eat the cows because it's mouth couldn't open. That seemed to make it remember the pesky human that had prevented him from opening his mouth in the first place. It tried to roar but nothing came out. This made it even more angry and it flapped its wings, lifting into the air. It's eyes zeroed in on Percy and it dived towards him, stunning spells still bouncing off of its thick hide.

Percy swiped his wand upwards and the earth in front of him rose and divided into about 100 small clumps, which Percy transfigured into hard, sharp rocks. For an average wizard that would be nearly impossible but of course, Percy was very far from the average wizard. Very far.

Percy banished the storm of rocks toward the dragon. Percy didn't waste time seeing how much damage he did. He needed to come up with a plan to get rid of the incensed dragon who's attention was focused solely on him.

The keepers gave up with the stunners and began to flee. Percy was pretty sure that now that the horntail was focused on him, if he fled, it would follow him and that would put the students in danger.

As the final keeper, a redhead, made his escape, Percy prepared a plan in his head to take care of the dragon. He had faced monsters as dangerous as the dragon before, and with it's fire out of the picture, the task of slaying the dragon would be considerably easier. With Percy focused completely on planning, he didn't even notice the barrier that was erected around the enclosure.

Up in the stands that were in the sky, Dumbledore was getting yelled at by almost everyone that was in the judge's box.

"YOU TRAPPED A STUDENT IN THERE WITH A FULL GROWN DRAGON? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALBUS?!" McGonagall raged. Snape tried to keep the smirk off of his face and just barely held on. McGonagall wasn't the only one stunned by Dumbledore's decision. Maxime looked outraged and even Bagman looked a bit angry.

"Albus you cannot leave a student to die," Maxime said.

"Would you rather one student die or the entire school?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are about to make children witness a dragon kill a child!" Jean Delacour yelled angrily.

"It's better than giving their lives," Dumbledore said.

**Back on the ground**

Percy pulled out anaklusmos and transformed it into sword form. He charged head first at the dragon. He flicked his wand that was in his right hand and a nearby tree ripped from the ground flew at the dragon. It's tail whipped out from behind it and batted the tree aside.

Percy pointed his wand at the dragon and said, " _Confundus_." The dragon blinked it's yellow eyes and then shook its head and turned left and right, as if looking for something. Percy sprinted forward and, the same way he did against Luke, closed his fist and a jet of water propelled him into the air.

Percy was a foot from the dragon's head before its eyes finally lit up in recognition. Too late.

A second later, anaklusmos was hilt deep in the horntail's skull. Percy fell towards the ground but a quick cushioning charm prevented any injuries. He stood up and pocketed his wand. The body of the horntail thudded to the ground behind him but Percy didn't look back, not wanting to ruin the cliche "hero walk."

Percy was met with nothing but a stunned look from Madam Pomfrey as he entered the medical tent.

"I just came to say that I am perfectly fine and there is no reason to attempt to shove any of those nasty potions down my throat," Percy said before turning on his heel and leaving the tent. Pomfrey was still too stunned to stop him. He hadn't even taken over two steps out of the tent, though, when his lips were assaulted by Daphne Greengrass' mouth.

Ten seconds later, she pulled back and frantically looked Percy's body over.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "Did you get scratched anywhere?" Percy laughed.

"No, I didn't, I'm fine Daph," he said. "Now where do I get my scores?" Daphne led him back to the enclosure where the dragon's body still lay. Dumbledore and the dragon keepers were arguing next to the body while the other judges watched.

"Is there something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Perfect, you're finally here," the man said. "We need to decide what to do about the dragon before you can get your scores. Dumbledore wanted to take it but we can't allow that. You killed the dragon so legally it belongs to you."

"The dragon was killed on Hogwarts grounds during the Triwizard Tournament and it isn't Mr. Jackson's property," Dumbledore argued.

"You are the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore. You know perfectly well that none of that matters. He killed the dragon so he gets everything from it," the man argued. "We've already sent an emergency message to the goblins alerting them that there is a dragon that will need to be harvested."

'So this is about money' Percy thought. 'Well Chiron's money won't last forever. Might as well get some extra dough.'

"Sure, have the dragon harvested and I'll go to Gringotts later for the statement" Percy said. The man nodded and Percy turned to the judges. There was no reason for any of them to give him anything but a 10 so if they didn't then they had ulterior motives.

Madam Maxime raised her wand and shot a 10 high into the air. Percy heard the claps from the students in the stands and gave her a respectful nod for actually judging fairly, something that was very rare in this wizarding world.

Karkaroff raised his wand and, to Percy's ultimate shock, shot a 10 high into the air where it floated besides Maxime's. Percy kept his jaw from dropping and gave him a nod as well.

Barty Crouch's 9 flew into the air and Percy couldn't say he was surprised. The stout man was always grumpy for no reason and he wasn't surprised that he was being unfair for no reason at all.

Ludo Bagman's 9 shot into the air and Percy rolled his eyes. Of all the people to bring down his score he didn't expect Bagman to be one.

Dumbledore gave him a 10 and Percy was a bit stunned. Keeping the expression off of his face, though, he nodded at Dumbledore as well before turning around and, with Daphne at his side, leaving the enclosure and heading back towards Hogwarts.

Percy reached the Hogwarts doors around the same time as the other Hogwarts students but the moment they caught sight of him, they stepped to the side and allowed him to pass. Percy rolled his eyes and entered the doors, electing to go straight to the slytherin common room instead of subjecting himself to the stares in the great hall.

Daphne followed him and not up to 5 minutes later, she was lying on top of him in his room, kissing his life away.

**The next day**

Percy woke up with Daphne lying on top of him. He wasn't sure what time it was but he patted Daphne's eyes. She blinked and looked up at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We fell asleep," he said. She put her head back down.

"Ok? I'm quite comfortable right now so can we go back to sleep?" she said. Percy chuckled and cast a tempus. The numbers _4:23_ floated in the air in front of him.

"Sure for a few more hours" Percy said, letting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

**A few hours later**

Percy and Daphne got dressed and left Percy's room. They knocked on Thalia's door and a minute later she came out.

They entered the common room and the moment they did, they were approached by Theodore Nott, who was flanked by Peregrine and the other vassal house boys.

"I have decided," Theodore said, "not to take any actions for your attack on my house yesterday."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Did you have to make a spectacle out of it?"

"Yes. I am making it clear that you are forgiven for your attack and no action against you is necessary," Theodore said.

"That's nice but you are not forgiven" Percy said. "I'm making it clear now that I don't like you or any of your snot nosed little pureblood friends. Stay away from me and I'll have no reason to 'attack' you."

Theodore snarled. "Is that a _threat_? I know people that can bury you."

"Yes, you know people. But you can't do it yourself. Little bitch," Percy said. He stepped around Theodore and his posse and exited the common room, hand on his wand in case anyone tried to curse them in the back.

On the way to the great hall, Thalia spoke up.

"So," she said. "You two?"

Percy grinned at Daphne. "Yup" he said.

"What are you going to tell your little harem?" Thalia asked. Percy frowned.

"Harem?"

"Yeah what else would they be?" Thalia said, snickering.

"Friends with benefits?" Percy suggested.

"I zink zat's more of a one perzon zing," a voice said. Percy turned around and the godly image of Fleur Delcaour blessed his eyes for the first time in a full day.

"Hello Fleur," he said. She smiled brightly at him.

"'ello Percy," she said. "Your performance yesterday was quite ze spectacle." They began to walk again.

"I forgot to ask anyone but how did you get your egg?" Percy asked.

"I put eet een an enchanted sleep," Fleur said. "Unfortunately, 'he snored and zet me alight. I was mostly un'armed but ze judges ztill took points off, especially Karkaroff, who took ze opportunity to take off 5 points." Percy frowned.

"He gave me a 10, unexpectedly," Percy said. "I thought he would take points off for breathing too hard while slaying the dragon."

They all snickered.

"Why do they even let the headmasters judge? It's quite stupid as there will obviously be bias towards their own school," Thalia said.

"Whoever created this tournament was quite the idiot," Daphne said and they laughed again, just as they entered the great hall.

Percy was already expecting the mutters and stares as he entered the hall but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Percy slid into his normal spot and Daphne sat right beside him. There was an awkward moment where Fleur tried to sit next to him as well but Daphne sat first. Fleur recovered quickly, though, and went to the other side, sitting next to Thalia.

"We start with Snape today," Thalia said. Percy sighed.

"I haven't had him since our newest dispute. He'll either be a lot worse then normal or leave me alone," Percy said, getting ready to absolutely wreck his sausages.

"Perseus." Percy looked up to see Barty Crouch standing in front of his table. "We were searching for you all evening yesterday."

"I went straight back to my common room," Percy said. "I'm assuming someone wants to talk to me about your dragon issue?"

"Yes, the minister of magic is here," Crouch said. "If you would follow me to Dumbledore's office please." Percy stood and kissed Daphne on the cheek before following Crouch out of the great hall.

Crouch was not a talkative man so it was a bit of an awkward walk up 7 flights of stairs but thankfully, it was over fairly quick. Crouch entered first and Percy followed behind.

Dumbledore's office was quite full. Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, and McGonagall were the Hogwarts professors there. The minister of magic and some ugly, stout woman who vaguely resembled a toad stood to the side of Dumbledore's desk. Percy was suddenly filled with annoyance and anger as he looked at Fudge and the short woman. Maxime was off to the corner in the left and Karkaroff was off to the right. Bagman was there as well and was soon joined by Crouch. Another man, the same one that was arguing with Dumbledore the previous day, was also there, along with a pretty red haired woman that wore a monocle over her left eye.

"Mr. Jackson," the minister said nervously. "I'm here to sincerely apologize for yesterday's mishap."

Percy glared at Fudge. The man was quite obviously an idiot who had no business being the minister of magic. He had gotten close to nothing done since being elected minister and had been involved in 3 different bribery scandals. Unfortunately, the others involved in the bribery scandal were also part of the wizengamot and the only way to vote someone out of office before the term ended was a vote of no confidence in the wizengamot. There were too many "dark" sided families and neutral families were in the wizengamot to vote Fudge out at the moment and the idiots who had first created the magical government had the bright idea to make the minister of magic's term 8 years long. Fudge had been made minister in 2010 so there was still 4 years left of his idiocy unless something unlikely happened.

"Mr. Jackson my name is Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here to ask if you'd like to press charges against the ministry and/ or Mr. Darnovach's company for what happened yesterday," the red haired woman said.

'So that's why they're here' Percy thought. 'To try to convince me not to press charges.'

"Mr. Jackson I'm sure any legal action won't be necessary for what was quite obviously just a little mistake," Fudge said.

"What would happen if I decided to do so?" Percy asked.

"Your case would be taken before the wizengamo-"

"Then nope," Percy said. Fudge sighed in relief while Bones looked a little miffed at being interrupted.

"May I ask why you don't want to press charges?" Bones asked. "Many would jump at the chance to get any sort of reimbursement from something like this." Fudge glared at Bones, trying to indicate for her to shut up.

"For one thing, it's honestly not that serious," Percy said. Fudge beamed. "Also, if I even do press charges I'm sure that with the corruption that goes on in your wizengamot, I have no chance of winning a case and I'd rather not waste time that I could use towards preparing for the second task." The smile slipped off of Fudge's face.

"Now hold on-"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Fudge. You know damn well what goes on in the wizengamot. Shoot, you are part of it half the time," Percy said. Maxime gave a quiet snort. Well, quiet to her, anyways.

"Are you accusing me of being corrupt, Jackson?" Fudge said, attempting to look menacing. Percy snorted.

"Accusing? It's literally a fact!" Percy said.

"I'd warn you not to make accusations of that sort against the minister of magic," his ugly friend said.

"No one was talking to you," Percy said. "Mind your damn business." He didn't understand why but for some reason, he hated this woman the moment he laid eyes on her.

The woman's face turned a horrid shade of purple. "You arrogant little imbecile-"

"Dolores," Fudge said. She quieted down.

"Percy, I understand you're frustrated but this is no time to be disrespectful to our government officials," Dumbledore said. Percy's eyes flicked towards Dumbledore's blue ones.

"I think we're finished here," Fudge said with a cold look towards Percy. Percy glared right back, rage filling up inside him as he looked at the minister. Then, Percy turned and left.

"Arrogant little shit," Fudge muttered as he left the office, Umbridge right behind him. The office emptied out fairly quick save Snape, Moody and Crouch.

"I assume you hit him with the charm?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Crouch said. "As we were walking up the stairs."

"Good. That assures that he now has an enemy in the minister of magic. He has no support from any side now. The slytherins don't like him. The other students don't trust him and now the minister dislikes him. As long as he doesn't win the tournament he isn't an issue. We may have a problem with the reaction to his slaying of a dragon. People may start to hero worship him and he'll be very popular in the public eye and probably in the eyes of some students, too. We can't let him get another high score in the next round or his legend will grow. We'll have to send someone to end him while he's underwater, someone who is assured to have success.

"I have just the person in mind," Crouch said. "By the way, why did you give the boy full marks?"

"I had no reason not to. He was too far ahead of the other contestants for me taking a point or two off to make a difference. There's no reason to attract any attention towards unnecessary points being taken off," Dumbledore explained.

"Smart," Moody said. "Well there's about 20 minutes left before I have to go teach those brats. Might as well grab something to eat in the hall."

**As Percy entered the great hall**

Percy reentered the great hall and once again, the staring and muttering began once more.

"I'm about to stop coming to meals in this place," Percy said as he sat back down with Daphne, Fleur and Thalia.

"Uummm, Percy, have you seen the new Daily Prophet article?" Daphne asked. "The paper arrived a minute after you left."

"No, but I'm assuming it's about me?" he guessed. Thalia nodded.

**HOGWARTS CHAMPION SLAYS WILD DRAGON- Rita Skeeter**

_The first task of the Triwizard Tournament took place yesterday_

_and already it has proved disorganized and life threatening._

_The first three participants in the tournament completed their task,_

_retrieving a golden egg from behind a dragon, without incident. When_

_the fourth champion, a dashing sixth year by the name of Perseus_

_Jackson, completed his task, the Hungarian horntail he went against_

_wasn't able to be subdued by one of the best dragon keeping_

_companies in the world, owned by Alek Darnovach. When faced with_

_the prospect of an angry dragon, the keepers ran, leaving a 17 year old_

_student to face a full grown Hungarian horntail on his own! To make_

_matters worse, the headmaster of Hogwarts, esteemed Chief Warlock_

_and Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore, made the wise decision to_

_lock the boy inside a barrier with the dragon in an attempt to stop the_

_dragon from attacking more students, which would make sense if some_

_of the best wizards in the world and the best dragon keeping company_

_in the world weren't present at that very moment. It's a move that made_

_very little sense and almost no one would have been able to survive a_

_situation like that. To everyone's shock, Jackson pulled a sword out and_

_slew the dragon in front of hundreds of watching people! A student slaying_

_a dragon! Something that not even most grown men could do! Not_

_to mention the amazing display of wandless water magic Jackson did_

_during the battle. Jackson_ _is a transfer student from the states, so_

_not much is known about him or his house. Is there something we_

_don't know about this mysterious champion?_

_Turn to page 7 to read about some more questionable decisions made by_

_the celebrated Hogwarts headmaster._

"They just assumed that I was pureblood?" Percy said incredulously.

"Pretty much," Daphne answered.

"Racist ass country," Percy muttered.

"A lot of students are changing their tune," Daphne said. "They've gone from 'death eater' to hero in less then a day."

"I'm not surprised," Percy said. "These kids can change their minds about a person in an instant due to the slightest thing."

"Ready for Snape?" Thalia asked.

"I hope," Percy said. They stood and got ready for class.

**Potions class**

Percy sat, once more focusing and trying to perform wandless magic. He still was getting no results and he'd been at it for a month.

"Today you will be making the wound cleaning potion. Instructions are on the board. Be finished by the end of class," Snape said.

Percy rolled his eyes and looked at Thalia and Fleur.

After a while, Snape began making his rounds. He didn't even bother looking at anything that was on Percy's table and he grinned at Thalia, who grinned back.

Percy soon finished his potion and placed it on Snape's desk before leaving the classroom.

With not much to do, Percy decided to head back to the slytherin common room but on his way, he was intercepted by Igor Karkaroff.

"Perseus Jackson," he said. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something you need?" Percy asked.

"I vould like to speak vith you avay from here," Karkaroff said.

"There's no one else around," Percy said.

"There are certain people that alvays seem to know things they should not," Karkaroff said. Percy narrowed his eyes. Was he implying something?

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Percy asked. Karkaroff looked around and then leaned towards Percy.

"In about five minutes, go near the vomping villow," he said. Then he walked away.

Percy wasn't sure what to think. A former death eater wanted to meet him outside and talk to him. Percy prepared an escape plan just in case Karkaroff tried anything but he didn't think that the former death eater would actually try anything. Still, it was always best to be prepared.

Percy went disillusioned himself and left the castle. He was soon standing as close to the whomping willow as he could get without getting hit with its violently swinging branches.

"Are you here?" Karkaroff's voice asked.

"Yes," Percy said.

"Good." A stick suddenly began to levitate and it prodded a certain knot on the tree. The tree stopped moving.

"Come," Karkaroff said, "You can remove your disillusionment, I've cast a notice me not charm."

Percy removed his disillusionment charm and so did Karkaroff. Karkaroff walked forward and entered a passageway at the base of the tree. Percy hesitated for a moment, but then followed Karkaroff.

They were in a dark, shabby room with peeling walls and stains all over the place. Destroyed furniture littered the room and it looked very much like a room you would see in a haunted house.

"Vait here," Karkaroff said. Percy frowned. What was going on?

Karkaroff walked up a creaky staircase that looked like it would crumble any second and then disappeared from sight. Seconds later, Percy heard what sounded like voices coming from upstairs. Percy fingered his wand. Was there someone else there?

After a minute or so, Karkaroff came back down.

"You can come up," he said, motioning for Percy to head up. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll be walking anywhere in front of you," he said.

"Fair enough," Karkaroff said. He began to walk up the stairs carefully and Percy followed, hand still on his wand, ready for anything.

They reached the top of the last flight of stairs and Karkaroff entered the room at the top. Percy gripped his wand and entered the room. In the room was a fat, short, dirty looking man with a few strands of his hair on his scalp. Another average looking man stood in the room. In between them was an armchair and in that armchair was honestly the most hideous thing that Percy had ever seen.

It look like a shriveled up toddler. There was not a hair on its body and its body was scarily thin. Percy was pretty sure who this was and that made his grip on his wand tighten.

"This is who you wanted me to see, Karkaroff?" Percy said. "Your Lord Voldemort?"

"Don't you dare speak the name," the man standing next to Voldemort on his left.

"Quiet, Barty," Voldemort said. His voice was high, cold and raspy. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Barty? As in Barty Crouch junior? You are supposed to be dead," Percy said. Crouch jr. sneered at Percy.

"Well I'm obviously not," he said.

"I said quiet," Voldemort said.

"Sorry, my lord," Crouch jr. said.

"Perseus Jackson," Voldemort said. Percy prepared to whip his wand out at any sudden movement from the 3 death eaters in the room.

"Voldemort," Percy said shortly. A heavy silence filled the room for an entire minute.

Then, "Leave us," Voldemort said.

"My lord-"

"What did I say?" Crouch jr. walked past Percy and out of the room followed by the ugly little man and Karkaroff. The door closed itself behind them. When Percy looked back at Voldemort, a white wand was in his hand. Percy readied his own but Voldemort simply cast a silencing charm on the door.

Then to Percy's absolute shock, the... thing in the chair began to transform. It changed from the ugly, thin creature to a tall, handsome man with a full head of black hair and red eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said. Percy was too stunned by the transformation to answer. "Dumbledore may or may not have told you that I am a son of Hades."

"I am aware of that," Percy finally said.

"Good," Voldemort said.

"Why did you send your servant to call me here?" Percy asked. Voldemort, or rather Tom Riddle, since he looked more like the latter than the former now, leaned forward in his arm chair.

"If I tell you now you will not hear me out, so I think I'll tell you the full story," Riddle said. A chair appeared behind him and Percy felt a slight force push him back into it even though Riddle had already put his wand away after casting the silencing charm.

"Wandless magic?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure you are intrigued about it," Riddle said with a very small smirk. "But questions about that will have to wait until I am finished."

Percy, still fingering his wand **(ha ha ha very mature)** sat back and waited for Riddle to begin talking.

"I think it began during my 4th year at Hogwarts," Riddle started. "That was the year Dumbledore took an unnatural interest in me. The 1941-42 school year. Of course, all the teachers were interested in me. I was the top of my year and excelled in every class. I was a magical prodigy, headed towards great things, they told me. But Dumbledore took a special interest in me during my 4th year. He went out of his way to talk to me, offered me special lessons, which I accepted of course. He tried to act as a father figure for me, even attempting to give me advice on females, which makes no sense at all considering he likes men."

Percy coughed. "Excuse me?" Riddle chuckled.

"Oh he's kept that one hidden too hasn't he? We'll revisit that later. Anyways, I, of course noticed the unnatural interest in me and I decided to test it out by writing a lazy, horrible transfiguration essay that any student would get a D for. I received an O for it, though. I then knew that something was going on. I didn't realize what until Horace Slughorn, my head of house, called me to his office late in the school year in around April to inform me that I would have to visit Gringotts to get my inheritance checked since I was muggle raised just in case I was the heir to a wizarding house. It was at that point that I understood what was happening. Dumbledore knew that I was heir to a house and was attempting to cozy up to me to get some sort of control over it. It was then I started to distrust him and the more time went on, the more I realized how good of a choice that was."

Percy frowned and leaned forward in anticipation. Riddle's story was extremely intriguing and maybe it would connect a few puzzle pieces about what was truly going on.

"On the last day before I would be sent back to that hell hole of a orphanage, Dumbledore summoned me to his office and asked if I would like him to pick me up and take me to Gringotts on the day that I was supposed to get my inheritance checked. He was stunned when I respectfully declined and then he dismissed me. The day I was supposed to get the check, I traveled to Gringotts on my own. Imagine my surprise when Dumbledore just happened to be in the lobby of Gringotts, waiting for me. Of course he acted like it was all a coincidence but nobody with an ounce of a brain cell would believe that. He asked again if I wanted company and once more, I rejected him, claiming this was a private thing and I wanted to hear about my family by myself. He did his stupid little feigning disappointment act and then I entered the private room to receive my test."

Percy was almost panting with anticipation at this point, and Riddle smirked as he looked at Percy's expression.

"I pricked my finger with the knife and let it drip on the piece of paper and I can't even describe the shock that was on the goblin's face as he read the paper. He handed it to me, and it read that I was the heir to house Slytherin as I was the last magical descendant of him. I was heir to house Gaunt, which was an ancient house but not a noble one. Finally, I was heir to house Le Fay," Riddle stated. Percy's jaw dropped.

"B- but house Le Fay disappeared 700 years ago," Percy stuttered in disbelief.

"At one point, a squib from house Le Fay married a muggle, whose descendant later married into house Gaunt, believe it or not. The man who married the muggle was driven from the family but eventually they were welcomed back around 200 years ago when the number of people in house Gaunt began to dwindle. None got a test, though, because none thought it was necessary," Riddle explained. "Anyways, the biggest surprise was when I read the name of my mother and father. My mother's name was there, Merope Gaunt, but my father's name was Pluto Aidoneus. I wasn't sure what it meant but the goblin soon explained that Pluto Aideoneus was the full name for Hades, the ancient Greek god of the underworld. I assumed that maybe a muggle was an ancient Greek fanatic but then the goblins explained that the Greek gods were in fact, real and resided in America. I was confused as to why Hades would be in Europe but to this day I never found out."

Riddle paused for a moment and seemed to think about something. Then he continued.

"On the list of properties I inherited, I received an entire castle in Wales from the Le Fay line and a manor in Scotland from the Slytherin line. Aside from other smaller properties, the chamber of secrets located in Hogwarts caught my eye," Riddle said. Percy's eyes widened.

"The chamber of secrets first opened in the 1942-43 school year!" Percy exclaimed. Riddle gave a single nod. "So that was the first thing you did when you got back to school for 5th year?"

"Hold on, I'm not there yet," Riddle said. "I first traveled to Slytherin manor on my own. I was now an emancipated adult due to me being the last magical member of ancient lines so I could use magic if I wanted. I was able to create a portkey since third year so getting there wasn't a problem. The moment I stepped into the manor I felt its magic awaken and for the first time in my life, I felt partially alive. I came across the family tree in my room but as I looked at it, I noticed that there was another branch of the family that was still living."

"You see, when the goblin had said last living magical member of the family, I had assumed that it meant I was the only Slytherin alive. I was wrong. Around the early 1800s, a Slytherin squib moved to the states and married over there. Her family continued and by the 1940s, the newest member of the Slytherin line family was a man named James Jackson," Riddle said. Percy's eyes widened.

"No," he said. "No way."

"More recently, specifically 17 years ago, my Slytherin lord ring suddenly disappeared from my finger. I was perplexed by the sudden change and immediately checked the family tree at Slytherin manor to see what was wrong. I was surprised to see that the name Perseus Jackson had appeared."

Percy couldn't move. He was too overwhelmed by what he had just heard to react. He just sat there, eyes wide and mouth open.

"If you do not believe me, allow me to demonstrate," Riddle said. His wand suddenly shot out and he shot an unknown slime green spell at Percy. Percy was too surprised to react in time but it didn't matter because the spell fizzled into nothing about 2 feet from Percy's chest.

"As you can see, it is impossible for me to attack you, as you are the heir to my house," Riddle said.

"B- but I th- I thought you- how- no- what?"

"I see you are very confused. It really is quite simple. I am not of the main Slytherin line, Perseus. The Gaunt family is descended from the younger brother of Salazar Slytherin's first child, who was named Anguis Slytherin. You are descended from Anguis. I am descended from his younger brother Astrido Slytherin," Riddle explained. "The only reason I became lord of House Slytherin was because there was no other magical member of my house from the main line or my line. That was until you were born. But that wasn't my only surprise that day. When I looked at the name of your father, I was stunned to see Nero Okeanos, Poseidon's full ancient Greek name. What are the odds?"

Percy tried to wrap his mind around everything about what he was hearing but he simply couldn't.

"So you're my- so we're related?"

"Yes we are cousins," Riddle said, smirking. "Your cousin is Lord Voldemort, or uncle actually."

"Oh my- Does anyone else know?" Percy asked. Riddle shook his head.

"But back to my story," Riddle said. "We'll revisit you later. The goblins taught me how to make my lord rings invisible. I knew that Dumbledore already likely knew about House Gaunt and House Slytherin so I didn't want to make it seem like I mistrusted him yet. I hid my Le Fay ring and when I was practically harassed upon leaving Gringotts, I showed him my Slytherin and Gaunt ring. After he got his confirmation, he began subtly suggesting that I should make him my house proxy for Slytherin and Gaunt. I declined and made my way, as I said, to my properties to check them out. They all woke up when I entered and I spent the remainder of the summer studying some of the magic portrayed as dark by the ministry of magic. Before that summer I was already better then most seventh years in the school but by the end I could have become an auror right then and there if I wanted to. The next year would be when I explored my last property, at Hogwarts, and began setting my plan for the world in motion."

"You see, when I entered the wizarding world it was even more flawed then it is now," Riddle said. "Muggle born and raised students were left alone and clueless until they're 11, where they are thrown into a world they know nothing of. Many of them are treated like trash growing up because of the strange things that happen around them. I was one of them, and I hated that. At first I hated the muggles but then the hate I felt for them transferred to the ministry. Why leave muggle raised or born children stupid about our world until they're 11? Because they don't care about them, and that made me angry. What made my anger deepen was being forced to return to the orphanage where Dippet knew that I was being mistreated and neglected. I begged and begged and he said no. If he knew that I was Slytherin's heir, though, he would have fell over himself finding me a place to stay. It disgusted me and filled me with anger. I wanted to slowly introduce magic to muggles until there was no prejudice against it anymore. Small magical children would be identified when they're young and would grow up informed on the magical world. Magical children in bad situations like my own would be removed from them and put into magical families. That was what Salazar Slytherin's original ideals were, but Godric Gryffindor disagreed with him and since Gryffindor was seen as a hero in the history books, history became skewed to the point where Slytherin was seen as a muggle hater. I researched other philosophers that had the same ideas as me and Salazar but they all had been shut down and ridiculed by the ministry. Even purebloods of ancient and noble houses who proposed similar ideas to mine hadn't even been given a second thought. The magical world was rotten to the core and it all started from the top, so I knew what i had to do."

"Bring down the ministry and then build a new, better ministry," Percy said, realizing what Riddle was getting at.

"Exactly. My thoughts didn't start out so radical but as time went on, I realized that there wasn't many ways to go about my goals peacefully. Peaceful ministry reform had failed for hundreds and hundreds of years. Why would I be any different? I wasn't going to waste my life arguing with the ministry over their faults. The only way to completely change the ministry was to destroy and rebuild," Riddle sighed. "I was such an arrogant, hate filled youth driven by my emotions. If I knew what Dumbledore was really like back then I would have been much more careful, made much better plans. I merely thought that he was someone just trying to get their hands on some gold and a powerful house. I wasn't aware of just how wicked and immoral he truly was. I didn't know yet. And that proved to be my downfall along with my own arrogance."

"You see, around the same time I came into my inheritance, Grindelwald was really turning it up across Europe. Dumbledore rose as a figure who 'foiled Grindelwald' whenever he was close to dominating a certain region of Europe. At the time I respected him for it. After all, Grindelwald would completely ruin my plans for the magical world. I continued into my fifth year and, as always, was the top of my year. I opened the chamber and discovered the basilik. It immediately identified me as its master and towards the end of the school year, I let it roam out in the school for the first time. That was a mistake, as it killed a student. I unfortunately had to pin it on some oaf named Hagrid but he was useless and stupid. The future of the magical world needed me much more then some half giant idiot. Dumbledore suspected me, but he could prove anything and Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts. That summer I delved deeper into some of the most powerful magic in the world and began practicing wandless magic. The books at Le Fay manor had all the information I needed and the paintings were light years better than Hogwarts teachers."

Percy perked up when he heard about the books on wandless magic, something that did not escape Tom's notice.

"I came back to Hogwarts for sixth year after getting an O on all my OWLs. That was the year when I began gathering followers. It would be hard at first, because most purebloods didn't care about muggles born or raised students but I sold them on being at the top of a new world hierarchy. My very first Death Eaters, as they were called by the public, were Antonin Dolohov and Martin Rosier. We planned together during our final 2 years at Hogwarts and gathered as many people as we could that agreed with us. Almost all of slytherin's older students were behind me, especially after I revealed to them that I was the heir of Slytherin. They weren't all with me for the right reasons, but most were and I needed as much support as I could get."

"When it was finally time to leave Hogwarts I tried to take the peaceful route. I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I was hoping to influence the minds of the young generations and make them see the reason behind my cause," Riddle said. "But Dippet refused, saying I was too young and inexperienced despite the fact that I passed all my NEWTs with Os. So me and my seventh year followers left. I marked the very first death eaters that day, the last day of our time at school. Twelve of them. I then told them to go out into the world and I would call them through my mark when it was our time."

"I got a job at Borgin & Burkes, which got me many strange looks from the ministry officials who knew of my grades. But I needed to keep my head down until it was time, and being at Borgin & Burkes allowed me to study all types of new magic that even Slytherin Manor and Le Fay castle didn't have. When the next year of Hogwarts students graduated, the ones who had pledged themselves to me were brought before me by my original followers and were marked. Years passed, but I wasn't ready to make my move yet. I wanted one more chance for this to be done peacefully. After 29 years, I journeyed to Hogwarts once more to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore had just become headmaster. He was a hero across Europe after 'defeating' Grindelwald in a duel years earlier in 1945. He was now the Chief Warlock of the wizengamot and the most famous wizard in all of Europe. But he chose to remain at a school as a headmaster. It surprised me, but I still met with him in his office that day in 1974. During the interview, he kept directing the conversation towards why I hadn't taken up my seats in the wizengamot yet. I told him multiple times that I was waiting for the right time and I think that was the moment he began to suspect that I was up to something."

"He declined to give me the job and told me that he would see if I was ready for it in a few years. It was at that moment, as I walked away from Hogwarts, that I knew that a wizarding war would be inevitable with people like Dumbledore in the way. I decided to journey to Nurmengard and have a chat with Grindelwald. I wanted to know his strategy, how he planned, his mindset, so I knew what not to do. It took me a while to get through the complex wards but after a few hours, I was able to. Imagine my surprise when I sneak into Nurmengard and find a comfortable, homey castle instead of a cold, foreboding prison. My confusion heightened when I see Gellert Grindelwald, the most feared dark wizard in the history at that point, welcome Albus Dumbledore, the man who supposedly defeated him, with a _kiss_. I was shocked and I almost revealed myself to them accidentally but I kept my cool and just watched as they began to talk about their agenda for the future. Everything I heard in Nurmengard that day fit a lot of missing pieces into the puzzle that I'd been trying to put together about Dumbledore and Grindelwald for years."

"From what I heard, I was able to put together that Dumbledore's plan is also to reveal wizards to muggles. He wants wizards and witches to rule over muggles because in his eyes, muggles are too foolish to stumble along on their own. That's why he uses the phrase 'for the greater good.' He wants to be atop this hierarchy of wizards and muggles and be seen like a god to muggles and wizards. To do this, he has to completely take over the ministry of magic while still looking good in the public eye. He must have complete control and a sturdy base of followers before he reveals his true nature."

"But what about the whole Grindelwald thing?" Percy asked.

"Grindelwald's entire 'reign of terror' in Europe was set up so that in the end, Dumbledore could 'defeat' him and come out as a hero and the savior of Europe. Also, Grindelwald wanted to prove to Dumbledore that his way, the violent way, worked better than waiting and planning. In the end Dumbledore won the argument between them and Grindelwald agreed to be 'beaten.'"

"But if that was his plan all those years ago why is he still a headmaster at Hogwarts right now 50 years later?" Percy asked.

"Because of me," Riddle said. "The moment I left Nurmengard that day I called my followers to me for the first time in years. A good amount of them responded but some were either already dead or abstained from responding because they had changed their minds about my movement over the years. The next day, we went on our first raid. All my death eaters wore golden masks and I wore a silver one fashioned like a skull. We ran through the village of Falmouth throwing around curses and setting buildings on fire. No one died on that first raid. Our goal wasn't to kill magicals, our goal was to rise in power until we were feared by the entire wizarding world, and then invade the ministry and completely destroy it. Anyone who accidentally died was a sacrifice for a better world. Dumbledore was more than happy to label us as terrorists, though, and he even staged a few attacks himself once he learned how to cast our mark."

"But how does that make you better than Dumbledore? And what about your death eaters that go around trying to rape people? Also, doesn't it require a murder and a rape to take your mark?" Percy asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Riddle said.

"In a book by... Oh my god I'm a fucking idiot," Percy said. "In a book by Elphias Doge."

"Exactly," Riddle said. "As for death eaters that commit those acts, those are lower end death eaters, death eaters that have never even been in my presence, thugs that are used more as bait or as traps. They don't even have my mark and they wear black masks. Those ones joined because they want to be part of the death eaters that the public sees. And I am very different from Dumbledore. He sacrifices people for himself, I am sacrificing people for the wizarding world."

"But still... entire families, killed by you and your followers," Percy said.

"During our raids, we only meant to induce fear into wizard citizens. The only people me and my true followers ever killed purposely were the members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and the aurors when he dueled them," Riddle said. "Once you swear into the Order, you have to pledge yourself to Dumbledore and his cause on your magic. You are then marked with a small orange P over your left breast. If you don't agree to swear yourself then you are obliviated. I personally killed people like the Prewett brothers, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, and the McKinnons because they were sworn to Dumbledore. They dug their own grave when they took that unbreakable vow."

Percy was quiet but there was still something nagging at the back of his mind, something that needed to be answered And then it hit him.

"Harry Potter," Percy said. Riddle sighed.

"Yes, The biggest mistake of my life," Riddle said. "At the time I didn't know a good amount of what I know now. If I did I wouldn't have come close to making the same decision. You see, the Potters and the Longbottoms didn't want to join Dumbledore's Order once they heard his true aims so they were obliviated of the knowledge of Dumbledore's real goals. But Dumbledore didn't like the fact that two huge light families weren't under his full control and in the Order. He already had the full support of Augusta Longbottom, who sat in the Longbottom seat on the wizengamot, so the Longbottoms weren't as much of an issue. The Potters were, though, so he set up a meeting between a fake seer and himself for the divination job at Hogwarts. He also contacted Severus for the potions meeting and set up the time for 2 minutes after the time he had set for the meeting with the fake seer. He knew that Snape was one of my death eaters and I needed a spy. He also knew that I would never look a gift horse in the mouth. So the meetings were arranged and when Snape arrived at the room where his meeting was supposed to take place, he heard the fake seer and Dumbledore already in there and decided to listen at the door. That is when he heard the 'prophecy' which was, in fact, the fake seer under the imperius curse reading words off of a paper Dumbledore had given to her in a deep voice. Snape rushed back to me and reported what he had heard. While Dumbledore made the Potters and Longbottoms go into hiding under the fidelius, I made that sniveling coward Wormtail try to become the Potter's secret keeper and he eventually succeeded. I wasn't aware that Dumbledore already knew that Wormtail was a death eater and he was the one who had convinced the Potters to change secret keepers. I also wasn't aware that the Potters and Longbottoms weren't really in the Order so when I traveled to Godric's Hollow that night, my aim was to kill the Potters. On that night, October 31, 2001, I journeyed to Godric Hollow and entered the homes of Lily and James Potter. I was greeted with spells the moment I stepped through the door. James Potter lasted 2 minutes against me before he died. Lily lasted under a minute before she died as well. The moment I turned my wand on the child, though, I felt anti-apparition wards go up around the house. After later gathering all the information I now have, I realized that the whole thing was a plot by Dumbledore to kill off the Potters and possibly get rid of me. 10 Order members were waiting outside to ambush me the moment I exited the house after killing the Potters. After shooting the killing curse at point blank range, I shade apparated away from Godric's Hollow."

"Shade apparated?"

"Yes, it's a power that I believe I got from my father," Riddle answered.

"Oh, we call it shadow traveling," Percy said.

"Whatever the name, it can go through anti-apparition wards. I arrived at Le Fay castle and decided to rest the night before I headed to the Longbottoms. The next morning, though, when I received the daily prophet, I was shocked to see that I was being reported as dead and the boy had survived the killing curse and had been labeled the boy who lived. For the next weeks I set out to find him alone but I got no leads and no clues to where he could have possibly been. One morning, when I received the prophet, I read that Bellatrix and a few of my most loyal death eaters had been sent to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. To this day I'm not sure whether or not that is actually true."

"I decided to stay in hiding until Harry Potter went to Hogwarts but during those 10 years, I discovered things that I hadn't known before. For one thing, the prophecy doesn't exist. I traveled to the department of mysteries myself just to find that there was no prophecy labeled for me or for Harry Potter. To confirm that there was no prophecy, I journeyed to Hogwarts and searched the mind of the fake seer, discovering what I told you earlier about her and Dumbledore's meeting. I also discovered that James and Lily Potter were never part of the Order of the Phoenix through some legilimency that I performed on Elphias Doge. Same goes for Frank and Alice Longbottom. That was when I first pieced together the full conclusion about what really occurred in 2000."

"Ok so let me just say what I understand about your situation," Percy said. Riddle nodded, allowing Percy to continue. "You discovered your inheritances in the summer of 1942, houses Slytherin, Gaunt and Le Fay, two of which Dumbledore knows about. During the 1942-43 school year you opened the chamber of secrets and the basilik within killed a student. In your last two years at Hogwarts, you began gathering followers, now named death eaters. Your goal is to completely destroy the ministry of magic and then rebuild it. The peaceful way didn't work out so you decided to go down the violent route. Once your name was feared across Great Britain you would make your move on the ministry of magic and bring it down. Then you would build up your own government. After discovering that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were really in a league together in around 1965, you made your first attacks with your death eaters. You fought against aurors and the ministry of magic for years and years before 2001, when Dumbledore set his master trap to kill off the Potters and capture you. You escaped, though, and spent the next 10 years in hiding, discovering a lot of new things on the way. Is that all accurate?"

Riddle nodded. "I thought about calling my death eaters back to me multiple times over the years but I abstained and waited, trying to lull Dumbledore into a false sense of security so that I could attack at the right moment. It wasn't until the year 2010 when I was disguised in the Hog's head and dug through an Order member's mind that I discovered that Dumbledore knew, or at least suspected that I was still alive somehow. For the next few years I kept my head down, even when I heard that Dumbledore had hidden the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts for an entire school year. I was stunned to hear that the chamber of secrets had allegedly been opened at Hogwarts again, though, in 2012. I thought that somehow your family had come to England without me realizing but you were still in America according to the family tree at Slytherin Manor. I have no idea what happened but I am almost 100% sure Dumbledore had something to do with it."

"So you were not involved in anything that happened at Hogwarts since Harry Potter arrived there?" Percy questioned. Riddle frowned.

"Why would I be? I already learned that there was no prophecy so the boy is of no importance to me," Riddle said.

"So what do you plan to do now? And why is Dumbledore convinced that you need Harry Potter for something? Also, why did you look like a malnourished house elf with no ears when I got here?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure why Dumbledore thinks that I... Hmmm." Riddle's eyebrows furrowed. "There may..."

"Dumbledore thinks that you underwent certain rituals to give you some type of immortality," Percy said. Riddle's eyes widened.

"Horcruxes!" he exclaimed. "He thinks that I made horcruxes!"

"Um, what exactly are those?"

"They're an object or person that you kind of store your soul in. To create one, though, you have to commit a cold blooded murder," Riddle explained. "If you die and have a horcrux, you won't perish. Instead, you will remain on the Earth as something similar to of ghost like wraith except in a physical form. Dumbledore likely thinks that I need Harry for the 'Per os Patris' potion, a potion that can return you to your body if you've created horcruxes."

"Is that why you looked like... whatever the fuck that was when I came in?"

"No. I first used that form after Wormtail found me. It's just a small way of testing Crouch jr. and Karkaroff's true loyalty, seeing if they would stick with me at my worst. They've passed by now, I think."

"And your current plans?" Percy asked.

"That depends on whether or not you are willing to support me," Riddle said.

Percy didn't answer straight away. He just stared into Tom Riddle's eyes for a good twenty seconds.

"I think I can," Percy said. "But you would have to make some things clear to the thugs that you keep. If I see them torturing or raping anyone, I will kill them." Riddle gave a single nod. "I also need you to swear on your magic that everything you just told me is true." Riddle immediately gave him the oath. "Very well, Tom I think we have an agreement."

"Excellent," Riddle said. "Let's get to it then, shall we?"

**There goes the next chapter of the story, I hope you liked it.**

**This chapter took a lot of work to get everything right so that I would have to change as little of HP history as possible but I eventually put everything together. Any questions just leave a comment and I’ll answer.**

**Next chapter coming soon, make sure you check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	15. The Dueling Tournament Round 1 Part 1

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I do hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the support you guys are giving I appreciate it.**

**Make sure to check out my most recent fanfiction, which is a Naruto story called “The Darkest of Shinobi.”** ****

**Any questions leave a comment and I’ll answer. Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy left the shrieking shack with quite a lot to think about. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Voldemort was related to him and he was the heir to Slytherin house. Maybe that was the reason that the hat wanted to put him in slytherin so bad?

The first thing Percy did when he got back to his room was conjure a snake. He had actually rarely been around snakes before in his life now that he thought about it. The closest he had ever come was with Medusa but he was too terrified to pay attention to something as seemingly ridiculous as talking snakes.

Percy conjured the snake with a "serpensortia" and it appeared on his bed.

 _"Wizard"_ it hissed _._ Percy understood it perfectly, though.

 _"Snake"_ he said back. Instantly, he could tell the difference between English and parseltongue.

 _"Speaker?"_ the snake said. _"You are a speaker?"_

 _"Yes"_ Percy said. He then vanished the snake and got ready for his next class, ancient runes. He had missed lunch during his conversation with Riddle so he was a bit hungry but he could manage until dinner.

As he walked to his ancient runes classroom, he was approached by a seventh year Hufflepuff that Percy only knew from dueling team practices.

"Practice at 7 tonight, Percy," he said. Percy gave him a nod and continued on his way. He was planning on spending his evening in the library again with his ancient families book but if anything he could just stay up late and read.

"Practice at 6 tomorrow morning Percy," Angelina Johnson said as she passed Percy in the hall.

Percy groaned.

**Dueling practice**

"The dueling tournament will work like this," Flitwick said from the front of his classroom. "In round 1 of the tournament, on December 1st, Beauxbatons will go against Durmstrang. The 7 duelers from each school will go against one another and the schools with more wins will get one point. On the second day, December 3rd, Hogwarts will go against Durmstrang. The winner will also get a point. The last day, December 5th will be Hogwarts vs Beauxbatons. That winner gets a point as well. In the event that each school gets 1 point, each will elect 1 of their students to face each other in a three way duel to decide who gets the round. The same will be for round 2 in March and the final round in June."

"This is how the duels will work. There will be 10 minutes per duel. If neither duelist has been knocked out, disarmed, or too severely injured to continue within the time limit, the impartial judges will decide who wins the duel. They will be tested for any magical influence right before they judge so that there can be no outside interference and they will also be given a slightly altered veritaserum that can force the drinker to judge fairly."

"Our strategy will be to finish off strong so we'll save our best duelists for last, as I've said before," Flitwick said. "Now let's begin. Today we'll be refining our spell chains. As you all should know, you should always have more than one go to spell chain. A main one, a backup one, and even a third one to really catch an opponent by surprise. I assigned you all a week ago to create and practice your main spell chains. Today you will be demonstrating them and I will be helping you perfect them. Our first match is against Durmstrang and they are known to be a violent bunch. It would be best to end your fight fast or else it could turn into a shootout, which you would likely lose. Now let's get to work. Harry, you first."

Percy sat back and prepared for another boring dueling practice.

**The next morning**

Percy walked inside the great hall with 15 minutes left in breakfast after a 1 1/2 hour practice with Hooch and the rest of the Hogwarts quidditch team.

"Hey Daph," he said, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing some bacon from the platter in the middle of the table.

"You 'ave to be more careful with yourzelf, Daphne. Zome of my schoolmates zaid zat zey were zinking about jinxing you in ze 'allway and I zink zey were only 'alf joking," Fleur said from her now usual spot with Daphne, Thalia and Percy.

"It can't be that serious," Percy said.

"Oh it is," Thalia said. "I won't be surprised if you started getting fan mail sometime soon."

Oh please-"

Percy was caught off by an owl swooping in and dropping an envelope on his plate of bacon. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Imagine if it's actually fan mail," Thalia said, laughing. She paused, though, when another owl swooped down and dropped another envelope in front of him. "Well I'll be damned. You're actually getting fan mail!"

"Stop being stupid, Thals," he said. But then, another owl dropped a letter onto the table and Percy sighed. Thalia snickered at him. "I didn't know people really do that here."

"It happens all this time. I'm sure you've heard of Lockhart," Daphne said. Percy nodded. "Well he spent half of every DADA class during our second year talking about his fan mail. I even heard he made some of the students he gave detentions to sort them. It was quite ridiculous."

"What about Harry?" Percy asked. "I've never seen him get fan mail." Daphne frowned.

"You're right, actually. Maybe Dumbledore is stopping them?" she suggested.

"Zat is quite illegal, actually, zo I would 'ope that 'e is not actually doing zat. It doesn't make sense, though. My leetle seester Gabrielle has zent 'im about 50 letters zince she learned 'ow to write," Fleur said. Percy internally snorted. If they couldn't believe that Dumbledore was stopping letters imagine what they would think if they learned the truth?

"Harry should ask about that. People might start to think that he's rude if he hasn't been responding to any mail for almost 15 years," Percy said. Yet another owl dropped a letter in front of Percy and he decided to finally open them up.

The first one was a love letter from an anonymous 13 year old that said she attended Hogwarts. Percy chuckled and scanned the room, looking for any clues. He didn't find anything but he vowed to find out who the person was. He wasn't interested but it would give him something to do besides the routine Hogwarts day.

"What does it say?" Thalia asked.

"Love letter," Percy answered. Daphne sighed.

"I'm warning you Daphne, watch your back. Fangirls are quite crazy," Fleur said.

"I know. I've seen Krum's," Daphne said. "I feel bad for the girl that will go with him to the Yule Ball."

"Yule Ball?" Percy said. "What's that?"

"You didn't know? It's a ball that takes place every Triwizard Tournament during Yule," Daphne explained. "It's on the 25th of next month. Get ready to have a lot of people asking you to the dance, Fleur."

"I'm taking you, I presume?" Percy said. Daphne smiled and nodded. "Who will you be taking Thals?"

"I'm thinking about going by myself," Thalia said with a shrug.

"What if someone asks you?"

"Well it depends on who that is, then," she answered.

"Cedric Diggory?" Daphne suggested.

"Isn't he with the Asian girl?" Percy said.

"Yes, he is," Thalia said. "So that would be a no." The bell rang and Percy kissed Daphne goodbye before heading to charms with Thalia and Fleur.

**December 1**

The morning of the first day of the first round, Percy woke up late. Very late. It was almost 11 when he finally left his room. He was surprised to find Daphne and Thalia sitting in the common room reading books while waiting for him.

"Finally!" Thalia said, standing up.

"We've been here for 2 hours what the hell have you been doing?" Daphne said.

"I stayed up late last night because there were no classes today," Percy said with a yawn. "Slept at like, 4."

"What?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah just going over some stuff," Percy said. He'd actually stayed up late because he was reading a book from Slytherin Manor that Riddle had slipped him through Karkaroff. Until Percy claimed his house headship, he couldn't go to Slytherin Manor yet so he was studying ancient magic through books that Riddle was giving him.

"Well the duels start at 12 so we have a little more than an hour to get good seats," Thalia said.

"I'll be sitting with the Hogwarts team on the pitch," Percy said.

"So we waited for you for nothing?" Daphne said.

"No, you waited for me because you're my girlfriend," Percy said, pulling her into a kiss. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving," she said. Daphne laughed and they followed Thalia out of the common room.

The great hall was almost empty, as most students were already outside on the quidditch pitch trying to get a good seat for the first day of duels.

Outside on the pitch, there was a large rectangular platform that was about 40 feet long and 25 feet wide. The height of the stands had been lowered almost all the way to the ground so that the crowd would be at around the same level as the duelists.

Percy waved at Daphne and Thalia as they walked off and then joined the Hogwarts team in their own spectator box.

"Where have you been Percy?" Harry asked as he took a seat.

"Turned in late last night so I slept in," Percy said, yawning again.

"I was up early. Been getting up early all month, trying to avoid a lot of my house mates," he said. Percy nodded showing that he understood. "Who do you think wins this one?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how good any of them are except Fleur so I can't really judge. Durmstrang is kind of known for their dueling prowess, though, so I'll go with them," Percy said.

"Have you seen Krum duel anyone yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope, but I'll bet he's good since he's the Durmstrang champion," Percy said. He sat back in his chair and waited for the duels to begin. As he waited, his thoughts began to drift.

The chamber of secrets was the first thing that popped into his head. He wanted to check it out but he didn't have an abundance of free time with Hooch and Flitwick cranking it up with the practices. He knew that when he went down he would want to spend hours down there so he'd have to find a specific slot in his schedule where he had a long period of free time.

"Welcome, wizards and witches young and old, to the first day of the first round of the Trischool Dueling Tournament between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts!" Bagman's magically enhanced voice shouted.

The crowd clapped for the three schools.

"Is it even really a tournament?" Harry asked.

"Eh, I'll let them have a pass they probably couldn't come up with another name," Percy said with a chuckle.

"Announcing the dueling team for Durmstrang! Shirokov Georgiy! Loktev Georgiy! Volikov Yanovich! Naum Woronoff! Namanja Letvin! Vladimir Pollof! Aaaand the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Kruuuuuuum!"

The crowd went absolutely bonkers as Krum stood on the platform besides his teammates.

"Announcing the dueling team for Beauxbatons! Herve Dubois! Claire Dembele! Andromeda Dupont! Sandra Cartier! Violette Martin! Pierre Allaire! Aaand the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delcaour!"

The crowd cheered once more as the Beauxbatons team took the stage but not nearly as loud as they cheered for Krum and his sqaud.

"There are a lot more people here than I expected," Percy said to Harry.

"I guess a lot of people are excited to see Krum's dueling skills," he whispered back.

"Probably, but damn, half of Europe is here."

"Our first duel will be Shirokov Georgiy of Durmstrang and Herve Dubois of Beauxbatons!" Bagman announced. The rest of the teams left the platform, leaving the two duelists to face each other. The barrier was erected around the platform to stop stray spells from flying into the stands. The two students took their stances. "The clock starts... NOW!"

The duel lasted around 5 minutes but it was a boring one. Dubois obviously was obviously a more skilled duelist but it was clear that he lacked magical power. Georgiy, on the other hand, wasn't as skilled but he had power and it took a while, but he finally caught the athletic Dubois with a bludgeoning hex to the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Nothing special happened in the fight and no advanced magic was really used but it was a nice start to the tournament.

"Durmstrang strikes first and receives the first points of the tournament!" Bagman announced. The crowd cheered and Georgiy was rewarded with a handshake from each of his teammates, who didn't even smile when he won the duel.

"Our next duel is between our last winner's twin brother, Loktev, and Claire Demblele!"

A carbon copy of Shirokov Georgiy walked onto the platform while a stunningly beautiful girl (whom Percy already knew quite well if you know what I mean) stepped onto the platform on the other side.

"Our second duel of the day begins... NOW!"

It's possible that Loktev Georgiy underestimated all the rest of Beauxbaton's duelists after a bit of a subpar performance from Dubois but if he did, it was a huge mistake. From the start of the match, Claire was in control and Loktev was on the defensive. There was a moment when Loktev tried to cut off Claire's barrage of spells at him by shooting a flaming incendio at her, which made the crowd gasp. In a show of advanced magical skill, though, she flicked her wand and severed the ropes before shooting an "impedimenta" and a tripping jinx at him. With his movements slowed down by the "impedimenta", it was simple for Claire to disarm him and end the duel.

"And a point goes to Beauxbatons!" Bagman yelled. The Beauxbatons team celebrated and the small part of the crowd that was here to support Beauxbatons celebrated as well.

The next few duels were absolutely dominated by Durmstrang. Volikov Yanovich beat Andromeda in under 3 minutes and Sandra didn't last over 4 minutes against Naum Woronoff. Namanja Letvin was out dueled for most of the 10 minutes by Violette Martin but just as the 10 minutes were about to end, she made a mistake.

She fired a "stupefy" and an "expelliarmus" consecutively at Letvin but when he blocked it and fired a petrifying jinx at her, she tried to dodge it instead of blocking it and tripped. Letvin quickly disarmed her while she tried to recover with a quick "expelliarmus" to end the match.

Durmstrang, at that point, had officially won the first day of dueling but that didn't stop Vladimir Pollof and Pierre Allaire from having the best duel of the day so far. For 10 straight minutes the two went back and forth, at some points using very advanced spells that were certainly not taught at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.

The duel ended when the timer rang and the judges were forced to decide who won. 2 of them chose Pollof but the other 3 chose Pierre so Beauxbatons got their first point since the second duel.

The final duel, and the most anticipated one, was between the two champions Fleur Delacour and Vikotr Krum. As Krum and Delacour stepped onto the platform, the crowd clapped and cheered for the champions, well, mostly for Krum.

"And our final duel of the day! Champion vs champion! Two of our Triwizard Tournament representatives will battle it out in our last duel of the day!" Bagman said. "The clock begins in 3, 2, 1... NOW!"

A month ago, Fleur likely would have struggled with a duelist like Krum. He was powerful, yes, but also much more skilled and smart in a duel than his teammates besides maybe Vladimir Pollof. But Fleur had spent a good amount of the last month practicing with Percy and even though she wasn't learning dueling specifically, what she learned still helped a great deal.

The duel started off slow and with low level spells but once Krum conjured a storm of needles from his wand and banished them towards Fleur, the duel got more serious. She conjured a large wooden slab to block to the needles then transfigured the wood into a large metal spike and sent it at Krum, who rolled to the side and came up on one knee, firing an orange spell at Fleur who dodged it and threw a stinging hex at Krum. Krum jumped from one knee to the left and landed on two feet. He immediately had to jump back to his right to avoid a bludgeoning hex.

Krum conjured a body length wooden shield that was broken 2 seconds later by a "reducto" from Fleur. When the wooden pieces fell to the floor, though, there was no sign of Krum.

Fleur turned around in a full circle with her wand at the ready. Expecting a spell, she wasn't ready for Krum to sneak up behind her and crack her over the head with a beater's bat. As a result, the duel ended with Fleur unconscious on the ground and Viktor being declared the... well, the victor.

"Unorthodox, but effective," Percy said. Stretching and getting ready to head back to the castle.

"I hope you payed attention to their dueling styles and techniques because we go against them in two days," Flitwick said. "Practice tonight at 7 so get ready. We'll use what we've seen to prepare for our duels in two days. We have got an advantage over Durmstrang since we've seen them duel and they haven't seen us duel yet and I plan to use that to its full extent."

They traveled back to the castle.

"So what'll you be doing with the rest of your free day?" Harry asked.

"I'll probably fly around the pitch a few times. I haven't gotten to do that without Hooch screeching in my ear for a while," Percy said. Harry snickered. "What about you?"

"I guess I'll hit the library for a while with Hermione," Harry said. "I have a foot and a half to write for Snape and I'll need all the help I can get."

"I can help you out in the library before we go to practice. Is 5:00 alright?" Percy suggested.

"Yeah 5:00 is fine, I'll go tell Hermione. See you." Harry and Percy separated, Harry to find Hermione and Percy to go get his broom from his room. The school had ordered firebolts for the Hogwarts quidditch team and Percy couldn't wait to finally fly without Hooch breathing down his neck.

Percy was back on the quidditch pitch within 5 minutes, doing laps at 60 miles an hour. It was a great feeling being high in the air, though Percy would never tell Thalia that.

After about half an hour of flying, Percy landed and started to head back to the castle to take a shower and then head to the library to meet with Harry and Hermione.

As he made his way to the library, he thought about the chamber of secrets. The next Saturday was the first Hogsmeade trip and Percy wanted to go with Daphne. That meant he'd have Sunday to check out the chamber if Hooch and Flitwick didn't schedule 4 hour practices each. He'd thought about going in the middle of the night but he wanted to sleep and he already wasn't getting too much.

Percy sat down towards the back of the library and waited for Harry and Hermione. It was only 4:33 so there was still almost half an hour left before he was expecting them but there wasn't too much else for Harry to be doing at the moment.

Percy pulled out the book that Karkaroff had slipped him, "Secret Magics of Slytherin House", and began to read. The book already had concealing charms on it to stop any nosy eyes from trying to read what was written but it wouldn't matter because the book was written in parseltongue anyway.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. Percy looked up. A girl that looked around 12 stood besides the table with an extremely nervous expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"Would you- could you- would you please sign this?" she asked, shyly, holding out a paper to Percy. Percy was momentarily stunned but he quickly recovered, not wanting to sound like he was ignoring the girl's question.

"Um, sure, I guess," Percy said. "Do you have a pen or a quill?" The girl held out a quill and Percy scratched out his sloppy signature on the piece of paper.

"Thank you," she muttered and speed walked away into the shelves.

"Signatures?" Percy said to himself. "What is going on?" Sure he'd gotten some fan mail a few times over the past week but signatures? That was a bit much. He wasn't even a proper celebrity!

Um, excuse me?" another voice said. Percy looked up from his book once more to see a girl closer to his age, maybe a 4th year, standing in front of him.

"Is there something you need?" Percy asked. She suddenly looked very timid and kept glancing at the bookshelves behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Wouldyouliketogototheyuleballwithme?" she spat out in under a second.

"Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath and then suddenly turned around and ran back into the shelves.

"What the Hades is wrong with people in this school?" Percy grumbled.

"Hey Percy." Harry slid into the seat across from Harry and Hermione sat next to him.

"Hello" Percy said shutting his book. "Hello. Hermione Granger, correct?" She blushed and nodded.

"Harry here said that you two would be in here to do some homework so I figured I'd join too, if you don't mind-"

"I don't," Hermione said quickly.

"Wonderful," Percy said with a smile. "Now what is the potions essay on?"

"Shrinking solution. It's supposed to be quite simple according to Snape but he's a potions master and we're students. Of course Hermione gets it but she's a genius so she doesn't really count," Harry said. Hermione blushed again.

"It really isn't that hard, though, Harry. No offense. It may be to the average 4th year but all you have to do is understand potions as a whole. For example, leech juice is usually dumped in quite a lot of poisonous potions because an abundance of it is poisonous. Yet it is an ingredient in a shrinking solution. Using too much leech juice makes the potion poisonous which is why you only use a dash for the shrinking solution. Another example is wormwood, which is used in a lot of medicinal potions because it has a lot of healing properties. It is also used in felix felicis, though, liquid luck. Using too much wormwood can give you the feeling of getting high, if you understand what I mean. Rat spleen, used too much, can also make a shrinking solution poisonous but using too little in a shrinking solution can cause diarrhea," Percy explained to Harry, who was writing down everything Percy was saying on a piece of parchment.

"Basically, if you understand the properties and uses for potions ingredients, potions is simple and you can possibly create your own potion one day-"

"Harry told me you made your own spell," Hermione blurted out as if she couldn't hold it in any longer and was waiting for just the right moment to let it out.

"As a matter of fact I have," Percy said.

"Sorry, if you didn't want anyone to know," Harry said.

"Nah it's fine. It's not like I was trying to hide it or anything," Percy said, waving it off.

"How did you do it how did you do it how did you do it," Hermione asked. "I've looked for books on spell creation but I think they're all in the restricted section, which I don't really understand because it's not like it's anything _dark_ -"

Percy's eye twitched when Hermione said the word "dark" but Hermione thought that it was because he was getting annoyed at her rambling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go off like that," she said.

"It's cool. I'd be excited too," Percy said. "Now I really didn't _create_ the spell I sort of combined two different spells, the knockback jinx and my own sort of spell that can kind of drain energy. It's confusing and takes quite a while to explain. 'Vi industria exhauriunt' is the incantation. I can speak Latin, so knowing the runes to associate the name of the spell with isn't the prob-"

"Runes!" Hermione practically yelled before suddenly clapping her hand over her mouth. Then in a much quieter voice, she said, "Runes, so that's what it was this whole time. I've wanted to make a spell since the day I stepped into Hogwarts but I could never find out how to do it. All the books on it are either in the restricted sections or not in the school at all! I should have known it had something to do with runes because I take ancient runes! I'm a stupid, dumb, idiot-"

"Hermione, literally no one else would have figured that out on their own. Calm down," Harry said.

"Yeah, that's actually true. I didn't even figure it out on my own. I got a book about it from... from someone I know that has a lot of rare books" Percy said.

Hermione's eyes lit up when she heard "rare books."

"Anyways, I did some research and I found the force rune. It would be better if I could demonstrate this for you in person but we are in a library right now so I'll do my best to explain. The wand movements of a spell are connected to the rune. I had a little chat with Professor Babbling and she cleared a few things up for me and even gave me a few tips. I then connected the force and a negative energy rune-"

"With a 'signo ligaveris'?" Hermione cut in. Percy nodded.

"I'm assuming you learned that one on your own?" he asked. Hermione nodded excitedly. Harry, on the other hand, looked completely lost.

"Once you connect the runes it's the simple matter now of saying the spell in the name of its new latin form and seeing if it worked," Percy said.

"And how do you think a spell like the killing curse was created? Not that I would ever create a spell like that but to know how it was created would be fascinating," Hermione said, eyes shining.

"The creator of the killing curse was of the Le Fay line," Percy said. "The killing curse separates the soul from your body forcefully. How he created a spell of that caliber I have no clue but the method I just mentioned obviously isn't the only way to create a spell. It's actually probably the simplest way."

"Fascinating," Hermione muttered to herself. She suddenly whipped out parchment and began furiously writing stuff down while Percy and Harry watched her, amused.

"Back to potions?" Percy asked, glancing at Harry's barely covered parchment.

"Yeah, I should probably get going with this," Harry said, laughing.

**There goes another chapter of the story, I hope you liked it.**

**We’ve begun the dueling tournament, people. We also get some real conversation between Percy and Hermione 😏😏. Stay tuned, more coming soon.**

**Any questions, comment like always. See you next time.**


	16. The Dueling Tournament Round 1 Part 2

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**Any questions, make sure you leave a comment, any suggestions leave a comment and anything else you want to tell me about leave it in the comment section.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, especially my new Naruto FF.**

**Ok I got nothing else. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dueling practice that evening was all strategy talk and almost no practice. Flitwick extracted his memory and they all gathered around a huge pensieve and watched the duels of the day multiple times.

When they finished with the memories, Flitwick spent the next hour explaining their strategy for the duels. Percy would go last against Krum. Percy was pretty sure that Flitwick disliked him but he couldn't deny that Percy was the best duelist on the team. Cedric Diggory would go against Pollof, who Flitwick acknowledged was probably on the same level as Krum when it came to dueling.

"Beauxbatons made the mistake of putting all of their softest duelists out first and they got trounced," Flitwick said.

"The Claire girl was pretty good, though," Roger Davies said.

"Yes, that is right," Flitwick said. "It is likely that Maxime was trying to to do what we are doing, spreading her best duelists out. It may have worked for them if the 5th girl didn't mess up at the end of her duel. That brings me to another point. If you can block the spell, block it. Do _not_ , I repeat, do _not_ , spend your time trying to dodge spells if you know you don't have the stamina for it. Dodging spells takes a lot more energy than a simple 'protego.'"

"Lucian, you'll be going first, probably against one of those Gerogiy twins. Both of them are more force then brains but that doesn't mean that they're stupid," Flitwick said. "Peregrine, you'll be going second. I don't know how much they'll change their order but it probably won't be by too much so there's a good chance that you'll face one of the Georgiy twins, too. Their next two duelists are dangerous, Yanovich and Woronoff. Especially Yanovich so be careful, Roger. The last two duels will likely be crucial so Cedric and Perseus, I am relying on you two to bring it home. Pollof and Krum are very good duelists. I've seen Pollof duel myself in the National Junior Dueling Championships. He made it all the way to the semifinals. I'm surprised that the Pierre boy lasted a full 10 minutes against him."

"Today and tomorrow we'll continue to perfect your spell chains," Flitiwick said. "We will need them perfect if we want to beat Durmstrang."

**The next day**

Percy found himself in the library again the next evening before yet another dueling practice at 7. The day of classes had been dull like always but Percy had found a small bit of entertainment in beginning to identify some of the people sending him anonymous fan mail.

He had only managed to figure two of them out so far, one second year from gryffindor and a 4th year hufflepuff. He'd caught the hufflepuff watching him intently while he opened her colorful letter and the second year had left him clues as to who she was along with some suggestive comments and some possible locations to meet up in the middle of the night, which disturbed Percy greatly since she was only either 12 or 13 years old.

Percy had received the most mail yet that morning, 9 letters, and was now opening them up.

The first three were more anonymous letters from Hogwarts students, the fourth was a moving picture of a girl with almost nothing on which caught Percy off guard.

"What the hell is wrong with these witches," Percy muttered, putting the picture under one of the other letters.

"Hello again, Percy." Percy looked up and smiled at Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione. Where's Harry?" Percy asked.

"He'll be here soon," Hermione said, sitting down. "Are you here to do homework?"

"Nope, just opening up some letters-"

"Um, excuse me?"

A pretty gryffindor 4th year that Percy had seen quite a few times in the hallway was standing at the exact same spot that the girl from yesterday was standing.

"Hello," Percy said. Hermione glared at the girl, who completely ignored her.

"I was wondering if you had a date for the Yule Ball yet?" she asked.

"I'm actually going with my girlfriend," Percy said.

"So you're actually going out with Daphne?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Oh... ok." She turned around and quickly walked away looking embarrassed.

"Are you actually going out with her or did you just say that to make her go away?" Hermione asked after a moment. Percy frowned.

"Yeah, I am. Why would I lie to make her go away?"

"Lots of people do that because they feel bad about saying no," Hermione explained.

"Makes sense," Percy said. "But I wouldn't do that. Do you know her? You didn't really seem pleased to see her." Hermione looked down and her face reddened.

"I know her a bit, she isn't that pleasant," Hermione said. "Has quite the mouth as well." Percy raised an eyebrow and Hermione's eyes widened.

"No- I didn't mean- no not like- I mean she talks a lot about other people!" Hermione said. Percy burst out laughing at Hermione's tomato red face.

"Hey guys," Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione just like yesterday.

"Hey Harry," they said simultaneously.

"How'd it go with the potions essay?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure but knowing Snape he'll give it a P just to give it a P," Harry said.

"If he does then you should go to McGonagall about it," Hermione said. Percy snorted.

"I'm sure other students have tried that," Percy said. "You guys are just going to face it. You're never going to get a proper potions education or a fair grade with Snape as your professor. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of students who would have been able to have very successful careers but couldn't because they couldn't get into NEWT potions after 5 years of being taught by an incompetent, bitter coon."

There was a pause. Then Harry burst out laughing. Hermione, on the other hand, frowned.

"What's so funny Harry?" Hermione asked irritably. "That's very serious!"

"I know Hermione, I'm sorry I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling.

"So you think that we should try to learn potions on our own?" Hermione asked Percy.

"I mean... you can try. It won't be as good as a real class but it will probably help you more than 'Instructions are on the board, you have until the end of class.'"

"What if I go to Dumbled... Oh," Hermione glanced at Harry and her voice trailed off. Percy raised an eyebrow. So Harry had told Hermione of his theories?

"So... homework," Percy said after an awkward pause.

"Yes," Hermione said, pulling out her books.

"What classes do you guys have homework for today?" Percy asked.

"I'm already done with mine. I'm not the one that needs help it's Harry," Hermione said.

"You never know," Percy said. "Let me read your essays." Hermione looked offended at the thought that someone actually believed that something could be wrong with her essays and then pulled out a potions essay and a DADA essay.

"Here," she said and then sat back and crossed her arms.

Percy read through the potions essay and began trying to find any mistakes in the writing. There were none. He handed the parchment back to Hermione with a nod and she looked very satisfied with herself.

Percy began reading the DADA essay, which was on the reductor spell. Percy was halfway finished reading the essay when he saw the first error.

"You wrote here that the reductor curse would not have much of an effect on humans," Percy said. Hermione frowned.

"Yes," she said. "It wouldn't. I read about it in-"

"You're wrong. The reductor curse cast by an average wizard and hitting your stomach would do little damage. It would be comparable to getting punched really hard in the stomach. But get a wizard like Tom Riddle to hit you with one and you might not be able to stomach any food for a few days. You should probably be more specific about that."

"It's just a small error," Hermione said with a huff. Percy laughed.

"I have no choice but to nitpick. Your essays are brilliant," Percy said. Hermione once again blushed but managed to stammer out a 'Thank you.'

The rest of the homework session passed fairly quickly and soon, Percy found himself lying next to Daphne in his room. He was reading one of the books from the restricted section while Daphne was doing her charms homework.

"So, have you got a plan for Krum tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope, I'll just go with the flow," Percy said, closing the book and tossing it onto his nightstand.

"I just hope we don't get another secret death eater situation," Daphne said, giggling. Percy didn't respond. Instead, he yawned.

"You tired Percy?" Daphne asked.

"You know I get almost no sleep, Daph," Percy said with another yawn. "I think I'll turn in early tonight for once. I do have a big day tomorrow." Daphne leaned over and gave Percy a kiss before standing up and stretching.

"Ok good night," she said, "and you better not turn back on the light and read until 6 in the morning." Percy chuckled.

"I won't, I promise," he said. She gave him one last smile before leaving the room. Percy let his head hit the pillow and in under a minute, he was fast asleep.

**The next morning**

Percy and the rest of the Hogwarts dueling team stood on their platform and waited for the duels to begin. Percy winced as Bagman's ridiculously magnified voice started to announce the two teams. When he reached Percy's name the crowd absolutely exploded, almost as loud as they cheered for Viktor Krum. Percy sighed.

"Our first duel of the day will be between Lucian Bole and Loktev Georgiy!" Bagman announced.

"So, they've switched it up," Percy muttered to Harry.

"Probably because Loktev lost," Harry said back.

"I guess, but he did face a better opponent than his twin so I don't see why there was a need to make them switch," Percy said.

Loktev handled Lucian pretty quickly, finishing the duel with a jelly brain jinx that left Bole rolling around on the ground as if he was a dog without his wand.

"Our next duel will be between Peregrine Derrick and Shirokov Georgiy," Bagman announcer.

Shirokov didn't have as much luck when it came to opponents as the previous day of dueling. Derrick was a solid duelist and he easily dispatched the other Georgiy twin in under 3 minutes.

"Round 2 goes to Hogwarts!" Said Bagman.

"The twins aren't bad," Percy said, "they're just not good enough against certain people." Harry shrugged.

"I think I could beat them," he said.

For the second straight day, Yanovich and Woronoff dominated the third and fourth duels of the day. Roger Davies didn't stand a chance against Yanovich, who seemed like he was playing with him at some points of the 4 minute duel. Woronoff, on the other hand, decided to finish off Beatrice Haywood in under 2 minutes. When she got back to the bench the poor Hufflepuff was almost in tears.

"If I were Flitwick I'd definitely switch it up against Beauxbatons," Percy whispered to Harry. "Haywood is good and all, she just got a really bad draw with Woronoff. Same with Davies getting Yanovich. I still think Peregrine is better than both of them, though, and is a better matchup against better duelists. If I were coach I'd probably start you over Bole, too."

"Thanks," Harry said.

With Hogwarts down 3-1, they would have to win the rest of their duels to get the victory for the day. That wasn't a problem at all for Jermaine Montague, who Flitwick called Hogwarts' secret weapon. His younger brother was the more popular Slytherin quidditch player, Graham Montague. Jermaine, though, was a ravenclaw and much more quiet and less outgoing than his younger brother. Not many knew of his dueling prowess but he had received an O on his charms OWL and an E on his DADA OWL. Namanja Letvin was defeated in under 4 minutes by the skilled ravenclaw and Hogwarts got their second point of the day.

"Our 6th duel of the day will be between Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts and Viktor Krum of Durmstrang," Bagman announced. The entire Hogwarts quidditch team looked surprised.

"Wonder why they did that," Percy said. "Looks like I'll be facing Pollof now, though."

Cedric vs Krum was by far the best duel of the day. Krum seemed to have the upper hand at first but Cedric battled back and by the 9 minute mark, both of them seemed to still have an abundance of energy left.

"Cedric needs to finish this," Percy said, leaning forward at his seat. "but Krum doesn't seem like he's tired at all."

Cedric was breathing heavily while Krum was barely sweating. Cedric shot two consecutive stunners at Krum, who blocked both and then exploded the ground at Cedric's feet causing dirt to cloud his vision. Cedric stumbled backwards but still managed to block Krum's 'incarcerous' while half blinded.

Cedric wildly fired off spells in the general direction of Krum while trying to wipe dirt away from his eyes. Krum either dodged or blocked each one. Fortunately for Cedric, the barrage of spells was enough distraction to keep Krum from attacking during the final 10 seconds of the match.

"Time's up!" Bagman shouted. Cedric immediately pointed his wand at his face and cleaned any dirt that remained.

"Krum's going to win," Percy said. His teammates heard and glared at him.

"At least be optimistic," Roger said.

"No point in getting my hopes up," Percy said with a shrug. "Krum was in control most of the match Cedric was playing catch up the entire time. There's no way he wins."

"Oh shut up and have some faith," Peregrine said.

"The judges have decided with a vote of 4-1!" Bagman said, "Viktor Krum is the winner of the duel!" There were shouts of disapproval from the mainly Hogwarts crowd. Meanwhile, Percy gave his teammates an 'I told you so' glance before standing up and getting ready for his own duel.

"Our final duel of the day will be between Hogwarts champion Perseus Jackson and Vladimir Pollof!"

Percy stepped onto the platform and stared down Pollof, who looked pretty confident in himself.

"BEGIN!" Bagman yelled.

Pollof came out of the gate aggressive, shooting metal chains at Percy, who merely flicked his wand upwards and created a dirt wall that the chains bounced off of. Pollof then slashed his wand outwards and a silver spell shot at Percy, who rolled to the side and came up on one knee, firing a 'reducto'at Pollof which was quickly followed by an 'impedimenta.' Both spells were blocked.

Percy stood to his feet and stared down Pollof for 10 straight seconds. Suddenly, he flicked out his wand and shot a knock back jinx at Pollof, who dodged. Percy then made a complex motion with his wand and the wind in the immediate area of Pollof suddenly increased by tenfold. His dueling robes began to flap behind him and his eyes began to water.

Percy shot a quick disarming charm at him but Pollof dropped to the ground and then conjured a 10 foot stone wall in front of him. Percy cursed and, to the surprise of almost everybody, ran straight at the wall.

"What the hell is he doing," Flitwick muttered.

" _Bombarda maxima!_ " Percy yelled when he was 10 feet from the wall. The wall was completely obliterated by Percy's spell. Fragments of stone flew everywhere but Percy banished them all, wanting to press the advantage he had over Pollof, who was slowly getting to his feet.

" _Incarcerous_ " Percy said. Pollof, though, recovered faster than expected and was able to slash through the ropes with a 'diffindo.' Percy huffed in frustration and began trading spells with Pollof again.

By the 6 minute mark, neither had the upper hand. Pollof's robe was torn in several places, though, and he was bleeding from his elbow and his mouth. Meanwhile, Percy's right sleeve was torn from a 'diffindo' that he got hit with. His chest also ached slightly from a bludgeoning hex that Pollof snuck past his shield.

Percy suddenly conjured a storm of rocks and hurled them at Pollof, who was caught off guard and tried to vanish them. He succeeded in getting rid of most of them but a few caught him in the chest, leg and jaw. Pollof staggered back, dazed. Percy took advantage and twirled his wand in a long, complicated motion. To everyone's surprise, roots began to sprout from underground and try to wrap themselves around Pollof's legs. Pollof tripped over them and fell backwards onto his ass, almost losing his grip on his wand.

Percy charged at the Russian student, firing charms at him as he did. To Percy's absolute shock, though, Pollof began batting his spells aside, just as Percy himself had done against Anton. Percy snarled and did the longest most intricate wand movement a lot of the students watching had ever seen.

As soon as he finished, much thicker roots sprouted from the ground and tightened themselves around Pollof.

Just as Percy pointed his wand at Pollof to fire an 'immobulus' and essentially end the match, he heard a gasp from the crowd. Before he could understand what was going on, he felt a crushing pain in the back of his head and immediately collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**Welp, that’s tuff.**


	17. The Hospital Wing

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Any suggestions, questions or issues with the story just let me know in the reviews and I'll respond to them.**

**By the way, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get the same questions and comments that I got for this chapter on fanfiction so I'm already expecting them. I'll respond to them next chapter.**

**Ok I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy opened his eyes to the dark hospital wing. The back of his head throbbed faintly as he sat up and looked around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He seemed to be the only person in the hospital wing as all the other beds were empty. He was shirtless and only wore his camo pants that he had put on to wear under his dueling robes.

Catching sight of a newspaper on the stand next to his bed, Percy grabbed it. There was a note stuck to it. Percy picked it up and read it:

_The nurse woman wouldn't let me stay overnight, sorry Perce. Left the newspaper so you know what happened. See you tomorrow-Thalia_

Percy vanished the note before reading the newspaper.

**INCREDIBLE MAGICAL DISPLAY BY STUDENTS DURING DUELING TOURNAMENT- Kikis Trecus**

_I'm sure that most of you remember Perseus Jackson, the incredible_

_Hogwarts champion who slayed a dragon during the first task of the_

_Triwizard Tournament. Well yesterday, the dragon slaying hero took on_

_notoriously skilled duelist Vladimir Pollof of Durmstrang, who made it all the_

_way to the semifinals of the National Junior European Dueling Tournament._

_For eight minutes, the two magical prodigies went back and forth in an_

_astonishingly entertaining magical battle. It finally seemed as if Mr. Jackson_

_got the upper hand at the eight minute mark when he used a complicated_

_nature spell to detain the Durmstrang duelist. The crowd, though, was astonished_

_to see_ another _Pollof appear behind Jackson which actually turned out to be_

_the real Pollof. At some point when Jackson took the upper hand in the duel, Pollof_

_managed to cast an obscure and extremely difficult cloning charm while making his_

_original body invisible as well. While Jackson was about to defeat his clone, Pollof had_

_snuck behind and waited for the right moment before levitating a boulder into_

_the back of Jackson's head. We later learned that the attack fractured_

_Jackson's skull._

Percy stopped reading and put the newspaper down before trying to think back to the duel. When would Pollof have had time to clone himself? It was hard to try to remember the duel with his head still aching, though, so Percy abandoned the attempts and lay back down. It didn't take longer than 3 minutes for him to fall back asleep.

**Very early in the morning**

Percy opened his eyes in the hospital wing once more. As he sat up, his head felt slightly better but there was still a dull throb every few seconds.

"Ah, you're awake," said the voice of Madam Pomfrey. Percy rubbed the gunk out of his eyes and yawned. Pomfrey walked over to his table and handed him a large goblet of a black liquid that smelled awful. "Drink up, Perseus. It'll get rid of any after-effects like headaches."

Percy frowned. "Isn't it supposed to be red?" he asked. Pomfrey paused before turning back to him.

"This is a more advanced version of the potion," Pomfrey explained. "Yes it tastes quite foul but most potions with good effects do. Now drink up."

Percy didn't move, though, and just stared at the potion in his hand. "That doesn't make sense. The dittany in healing potions is what makes them taste better than most others. It neutralizes the disgusting tastes of the other ingredients. So is there no dittany in this or is there just a new ingredient that's much stronger?"

"New ingredient," Pomfrey said after a moment's hesitation. Percy looked down at the potion again and sniffed it.

"Is the new ingredient sloth brain? Because that's what I smell in here and that doesn't belong anywhere near a healing potion," Percy said. Pomfrey sighed.

"Who's the healer here? I am, now drink the potion, I don't have all day," Pomfrey said. Percy sighed and put the potion to his lips. The disgusting smell filled his nose once more and Percy dry heaved before putting the goblet down.

"Can I just get the normal one? It's a small headache anyway I don't need this one," Percy said. Pomfrey glared at him.

"Drink the damn potion," she said. Percy sighed and brought the goblet to his lips again but once again, he put the goblet down.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are those death cap mushrooms I smell in the potion?" Percy asked. Pomfrey glared at Percy.

"Stop asking questions and drink the damn thing I don't have time to answer your silly questions," she said angrily. Percy eyed the school nurse. He then grabbed his wand from his bedside table and and pointed it at the goblet.

"What are you doing?" Pomfrey asked.

"Making it tasteless," Percy lied. In reality he was casting a 'revelare' or a spell to reveal potion ingredients.

_Sloth brain_

_Powdered root of asphodel_

_Death cap mushrooms_

_Mandrake skin_

_Leeches_

_Leech juice_

_Rat spleen_

_Acromantula venom_

Percy finished reading the words that floated in front of him and narrowed his eyes at Pomfrey.

"Is there a problem?" Pomfrey asked.

"These look like the exact ingredients for the occidendum potion, Madam Pomfrey. The third most poisonous potion in Europe," Percy said. They stared at each other for about 20 seconds, neither of them making a move.

Suddenly, Pomfrey drew her wand and fired an unknown gray spell at Percy. Percy, though, had been expecting the attack and rolled out of the bed before springing to his feet and flicking his wand upwards, flipping the bed into Pomfrey.

Percy leaped to the side into the much wider space between the two rows of hospital beds. Meanwhile, Pomfrey had recovered from the bed smacking into her and fired an orange spell at Percy, who rolled to the side and shot a full body bind at Pomfrey since he didn't know whether she was being controlled yet.

Percy ducked under an entrail-expelling curse and levitated a bed in front of him to use as a temporary shield while he formed a ball of water in his left hand and hardened it into ice.

The bed Percy was using as a shield exploded with a 'confringo' from Pomfrey and Percy didn't wait for the smoke to clear before he hurled the jagged ice ball top speed at Pomfrey.

Percy heard the ball crack and shatter and he heard an unexpectedly deep voice shout in pain. Percy frowned. He waved his wand, dissipating the smoke and to his surprise, instead of a short and slightly older woman, there was a much taller man with blonde shoulder length hair lying on the ground. He stood to his feet and met Percy's eyes. One was white and the other was brown.

'Polyjuice' Percy thought.

"Who are you?" Percy asked even though he knew damn well it was Grindelwald.

"Why waste my breath? You'll be dead in under two minutes," Grindelwald said. He twirled his wand and Madam Pomfrey's clothes, which were still on his body, transfigured into robes.

"You just wasted a lot more breath by telling me you weren't going to waste your breath instead of just saying your name," Percy said.

"That's not what I really meant you brat," Grindelwald said, firing an 'incendio' at Percy. Percy, though, allowed the flames to wash over him, and though it was a bit uncomfortable, it was nothing more than hot. **(Battle of the Labyrinth).**

"Hmm. Must a be a son of that ugly fire god then," Grindelwald muttered. " _Sectumsempra_!"

Percy dove to the side and came up on one knee before shooting an 'expulso' at Grindelwald, who blocked it.

"You'll have to do better than that, demigod," Grindelwald said. " _Crucio_."

Percy intercepted the unforgivable curse with another hospital bed before hurling the half destroyed bed at Grindelwald to distract him. He then conjured twenty metal spikes and fired them at Grindelwald.

Grindelwald easily deflected the bed and melted all the spikes with a simple but powerful wide range 'incendio.'

The two threw dangerous curses at each other for almost 10 minutes with Grindelwald not even having to move to evade Percy's spells, electing to stand in one place and deflect/block them.

"Come on, demigod, show me what you can do," Grindelwald said. "You should be beating me, Jackson. I expected more from you."

Percy leaped to the side to avoid another entrail-expelling curse. He was starting to sweat while Grindelwald still looked fresh as ever.

Percy slashed his wand in a wide arc, making all the beds on the left side of the room zoom at Grindelwald. He easily deflected them all but it gave Percy enough time to take riptide out of his pocket and transform it into sword form.

" _Confringo_ " Grindelwald said. Percy slapped the blasting curse away with the flat of his blade. The curse exploded into the left wall.

"Finally bringing out the blade, hm? It won't do you much good but it's a nice idea," Grindelwald said.

" _Electrae_ " Percy said. Grindelwald, of course, blocked the spell from Percy.

 _"Ignis flagellum_!" Grindelwald shouted. A fiery whip emerged from his wand and he grinned at Percy. "Remember this?"

Percy gritted his teeth and, to Grindelwald's surprise, charged right at him full speed. Grindelwald cracked the fire whip at the same time Percy leaped at him. To Grindelwald's shock, Percy grabbed the whip and yanked it, ending the spell and making the whip disappear. He then slashed riptide at Grindelwald's head, forcing Grindelwald to dodge for the very first time.

Percy didn't let up, though, continuing to slash at Grindelwald and force him backwards.

Suddenly, Grindelwald flung his hand out and Percy was thrown across the hospital wing. He slammed into the wall and slid to the ground, slightly dazed.

'Wandless Magic' Percy thought.

"You want to fight with swords? Fine, we'll fight with swords," Grindelwald said. He conjured an almost 4 foot long silver sword and charged at Percy, who had slowly gotten to his feet.

Grindelwald slashed at Percy, who blocked it and thrust at his leg. Grindelwald parried the strike and attempted to behead Percy, who dropped to one knee and swept his sword in a wide arc forcing Grindelwald to jump over the blade.

Grindelwald struck downwards as he landed and Percy rolled to the side before swiping at Grindelwald's midsection. Grindelwald jumped backwards as Percy stood to his feet. The two began to circle each other, swords at the ready.

"How can you even sword fight? You're a wizard," Percy said, trying to buy as much time as he could to get back as much energy back as possible.

Grindelwald chuckled. He drew his wand and pointed it above his head and suddenly, a holographic image of a spear appeared, floating right above Grindelwald's head. Percy's eyes widened and Grindelwald laughed again. Before Percy could fully process what he had just seen, Grindelwald said, "Now let's fight for real, shall we?" before leaping at Percy. Percy blocked the heavy strike from the son of Ares but Grindelwald didn't let up. He continued to force Percy backwards with powerful strikes. Percy tried to outmaneuver him but Grindelwald proved himself to be the superior sword fighter, reinforced by the fact that Percy didn't get a single hit on him.

A little over 15 minutes later, Percy found himself completely on defense and almost all out of energy. Finally, it was too much for Percy. He had open cuts scattered across his upper body, some of them very deep. He felt like he was about to collapse. It finally ended when Grindelwald slapped Percy across the face with the flat of his blade. Percy lost his grip on his sword and dropped to one knee. He spat blood from his mouth and looked up at Grindelwald, who put the tip of his sword under Percy's chin.

"Playing with your food Gellert? Typical," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Percy turned his head to see the headmaster of Hogwarts striding towards them with a pleasant smile on his face. "I'll handle it from here, Gellert. It'd be best if you go back to being Moody. Classes begin in about an hour."

"What about Pomfrey?" Grindelwald asked.

"I gave her a sleeping draught last night, she'll awake at exactly 9. You made a bit more of a mess than I thought you would but that can be taken care of quite easily," Dumbledore said, looking around at the absolutely destroyed hospital wing. Some objects were still on fire, the beds were thrown in random places across the wing, there were large scorch marks and destroyed portions of the walls due to deflected spells and half of the glass windows were shattered.

As Grindelwald placed a disillusionment charm on himself and left the hospital wing, Albus picked up Percy's wand, which he had dropped sometime earlier, and studied it.

"You know, Garrick was so excited when he sold this wand to you. I was one of the first people he told," Dumbledore said. "Thirteen inches, elder wood, basilisk heartstring core. Correct?" Percy didn't respond. He was still on one knee, completely drained and barely able to move.

"Such a shame. It's a beautiful wand," Dumbledore said. He then snapped Percy's wand in half.

Percy's eyes widened and he shakily got to his feet just to sink back down to one knee seconds later.

Albus tossed the broken halves of Percy's wand to the side and smiled again at him, filling Percy with rage.

"If only you weren't so nosy," Albus said. "You could have come over, been a champion, been famous, and I would have never been forced to do this. Of course, outright killing you would be quite foolish. As time passes, though, you stick your head into more and more business that doesn't concern you. I thought that if we could poison you we would be able to pin it on a potion mistake but you're a smart boy so I knew there was a chance you would figure out what the potion actually was. I was right, of course, and now... well, look around. I probably should have thought of this much sooner but it'll be quite simple now to say that the boulder took a lot more than a duel win away from you."

"You're going to obliviate me," Percy said, realizing what Dumbledore meant. Dumbledore smiled.

"10 points to Slytherin."

Percy closed his eyes and began to try to draw up as much energy as he could for one last escape attempt. His had become so reliant on his wand over the last half year that being without it felt sort of strange. He didn't think that he had nearly enough energy to vapor travel. Maybe if he could get somewhere close to some water...

Percy looked left and right, trying to find somewhere with just the smallest amount of water. But he could find nothing. Then he remembered. Madam Pomfrey's quarters were connected to the hospital wing. The only one standing between him and Pomfrey's quarters was... Dumbledore.

Percy stood to his feet once more, feeling slightly better but still incredibly drained.

"Are you going to try to fight me?" Dumbledore asked. He chuckled and drew his own wand. "I'm afraid we can't have that now, can we?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Percy and fired the memory charm just as Percy dived for riptide, which was lying a few feet away from him. The charm missed and Percy was able to grab his sword and swat away the next charm that Dumbledore shot at him.

Percy charged at the headmaster head on. Dumbledore tried to retreat while shooting another memory charm at him but Percy, on pure adrenaline, leaped forward and swatted the charm like it was a baseball before grabbing on to Dumbledore's wand, yanking it from his grasp, and hurling it out one of the shattered windows. Then, with all of the strength he could muster, Percy swung his sword like a baseball bat and whacked Dumbledore on the side of the head with the flat of his blade. The old man folded like an omelet.

Percy didn't wait to see if he was unconscious before sprinting to Madam Pomfrey's quarters and ripping open the door. He looked around desperately for a sink or a shower that he could get water from. Just as he spotted a sink on the far left of the room, a curse whizzed past his head and blew up half of the wall in front of Percy. Percy turned and saw an irate Dumbledore standing just 20 feet away from him with his hand outstretched.

Percy dived for the sink and turned the knob. Even with just the small amount of cold water rushing over his hand Percy felt much better. Just as Dumbledore entered Pomfrey's corners and turned towards Percy, Percy flung his hand out, sending a shower of water droplets in Dumbledore's direction. In midair, Percy transformed the droplets in into tiny, sharp spikes of ice and directed them at Dumbledore's face.

Most of the small spikes stabbed Dumbledore around his face but a few of them embedded themselves in his eyes. Dumbledore shouted in pain and Percy took the opportunity to splash water from the sink all over his face and gulp down a couple of handfuls of water.

Instantly, Percy felt completely rejuvenated. Percy turned around to face Dumbledore, who was temporarily completely blinded and trying to find a way to get the small spikes of ice out of his pupils without causing more damage to his sight. Percy, despite everything that had just occurred, smirked. He raised both of his hands and two balls of water formed that immediately hardened into ice. Percy fired both of them at Dumbledore's head at over 60 miles an hour and they both shattered against his skull. Dumbledore staggered backwards and fell over. Percy was pretty sure he was finally knocked out but he wasn't going to check either way. He needed to escape before figuring out what to do. Percy ran from Madam Pomfrey's quarters and back into the destroyed hospital wing. Where could he possibly go?

Percy looked at his surroundings, trying to think of something as fast as he could. Then, it hit him. The Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately, there was a huge problem with that conclusion: Percy didn't have a wand to disillusion himself and he was currently shirtless with half of his upper body bleeding and tattered pants on. That would mean going from the fourth floor, where the hospital wing was, to the third floor girls bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber was according to Tom. Sure the cuts we're closing fairly quick after Percy splashed water on himself but he still looked pretty wild and Percy didn't have time to stand around waiting for the rest of the cuts to close anyway.

'Fuck it' Percy thought. He kicked open the doors of the hospital wing and began to sprint to one of the staircases. He had only made it 5 steps from the hospital wing, though, when he heard someone yell " _Stupefy_ " and his world slid into darkness.

**There goes another chapter of the story and the first one in a while, lol sorry for the very long wait. Thanks for reading, any questions you know where to go. See you next time.**


	18. A New Wand

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Any questions, suggestions just throw them in the comment section. Enjoy. Also, pay attention this chapter. Some parts may seem like filler but there are really small details that will be important later.**

Once again, Percy found himself waking up after being blindsided. The bed he was lying in felt soft and comfortable. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small, dimly lit room that had a large bookshelf on the right wall and a giant portrait on the left wall.

The portrait was of a bald man with a pointy grey beard and grey eyes. A long green snake was curled around his shoulder and the man stroked it's head as he leaned back in his throne-like chair.

"Ahh, my descendant finally awakes," he said.

"You're Salazar Slytherin I presume?" Percy asked.

"Yes I am," he said.

"So I'm in the Chamber of Secrets?" Percy asked.

"Of course! Where else would you be?" Slytherin said.

"But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is running out of the hospital wing," Percy said.

"That would be because of me," said a voice. Percy turned his head away from Slytherin's portrait to the doorway of the room, where Tom Riddle stood.

"You brought me here?" Percy asked.

"Yes," said Tom.

"But how did you know what was happening?" Percy asked.

"As heir to my house I can literally feel when you are in mortal danger," Tom said.

"That would be because of me," Slytherin said. "It was I who created that enchantment in the first place. It took me years to develop a spell of that caliber."

"So every time that I'm in mortal danger during my entire life, you've been able to feel it?" Percy asked Tom.

"The enchantment isn't perfect. It gets more faint the more distance that there is between us. If you were in, let's say, Australia at the moment and your life was in peril, I would merely feel a slight sense of foreboding. Earlier, though, I was in the Shrieking Shack when I suddenly got a searing headache. My brain quite literally felt as if I was on fire. According to Salazar's journals, this is the correct effect of the enchantment," Tom explained.

"Do other houses have the same spell?" Percy asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure of that," Salazar answered. "But it would take quite the mage to create a spell of this level. Even my spell isn't nearly perfect and it took years to create."

"So you entered the school disillusioned and stunned me?" Percy asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice. You looked quite wild and if you planned on making it here on your own you probably wouldn't due to the fact that you didn't even have your wand on you. So I stunned you, disillusioned you, and then brought you here to the chamber," Tom said. Percy sighed and lay back down.

"So what am I going to do now?" Percy asked.

"First, I need you to tell me everything that happened," Tom said.

Percy relayed the whole story to Tom, from the moment he woke up in the hospital wing to the moment he ran out. Tom listened without interrupting once and when Percy finished, he chuckled.

"Well I didn't think Albus was the type to be stupid enough to reveal himself so easily," Tom said. He conjured a chair and sat down. "He must have been quite confident you had no way to escape. He was always an arrogant prick."

"I'm not sure he knows I'm a son of Poseidon. Well, he likely knows now but I don't think that he knew before," Percy said.

"That was an advantage over him that we had that's now wasted. That's unfortunate but it can't be helped," Tom said. "I don't think you can go back to school."

"Well of course not," Percy said. "I wasn't planning on it. Going back to daily school means that I would have to watch my back 24/7 every single day. I wouldn't be able to eat normally or even walk in the halls normally. The good thing is, I'm a champion so I don't have to attend classes if I don't want to."

"So you will remain here until the second task?" Salazar asked.

"Well... quidditch," Percy said. Tom rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Oh come on I was looking forward to it," Percy said.

"Do you know how ridiculously easy it would be for one of them to indirectly kill you off during a quidditch match?" Tom said.

"Fine," Percy said. "So I'm just going to go missing for 2 months? There are certain people who won't like that."

"Send them letters," Salazar suggested.

"Dumbledore watches the mail. Figured it out because Harry gets no fan letters," Percy said. "I might just have to go see them in person."

"If you take the necessary precautions then that would be fine," Tom said.

"What about the Yule Ball? It's mandatory for champions to attend," Percy said. Tom sighed.

"At least that's makes more sense than quidditch. It would be harder for them to try anything in such a packed area," Tom said.

"I also need to go to Ollivanders to get my wand," Percy said.

"No, that's a very bad move," Tom said immediately. "Ollivander and Dumbledore go a long way back. The moment he sells you a wand Dumbledore will know about it."

"So where am I supposed to buy a wand? Ollivanders has the best wands in Britain," Percy said. Tom scoffed.

"Britain? Ollivander barely has the best wands in Diagonal Alley. In fact, I know quite a few places in Knockturn Alley with wands just as good as Ollivanders but that is irrelevant. We won't be going to either Diagon or Knockturn Alley to get your new wand," Tom said. "In fact, we won't be buying your new wand in Britain at all."

Percy frowned. "So where will I get my new wand?"

"You'll get it made in Romania," Tom said.

"Why get it made in Romania when you can buy one in Knockturn Alley?" Percy asked.

"For one thing, store bought wands are almost never perfectly compatible with the buyer. It's merely the closest thing to that as you can get. My first wand, for example was made of yew, 13 and a half inches with a Phoenix feather core. That was the closest wand Ollivander could get for me. When I traveled to Romania to meet with the legendary wand maker Gregorovich, though, he informed me that my wand wasn't perfectly compatible with me and he made me a new wand right then and there," Tom said.

"Ok so once I get my wand what will I do? Just sit down here all the time?" Percy asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have the greatest of the 4 Hogwarts founders and some of the rarest books on the planet at your disposal. You should use that to your advantage. You got lucky enough to get away with your life last time and you shouldn't have to rely on that again," Tom said.

"So when are we getting my wand?" Percy asked.

"Whenever you get ready," Tom said. Percy immediately got out of the bed.

"Can you make me some robes?" Percy asked. Tom flicked his wand and the robes appeared on the bed. Percy nodded in thanks and Tom left the room.

**5 minutes later**

"You ready?" Tom asked. Percy nodded. "Ever shade apparated before?"

"Yeah. One of my old- One of the people I used to know was a Hades kid," Percy said.

"Good. Then this won't be uncomfortable." Tom grabbed Percy's shoulder and they both melted into the shadows.

The two reappeared in a run down looking village that looked sparsely populated.

"This is the place where the legendary wand maker lives?" Percy asked. Tom chuckled.

"It took me a while to track him down but I eventually found him here. He claimed he didn't sell wands anymore but he agreed to make an exception," Tom said.

"Are you sure he'll make another?" Percy asked.

"Fairly," Tom answered as he began to walk. Percy followed him through the narrow streets of the village. They didn't run into a single person as they walked. It seemed as if the town was almost empty.

Finally, Tom stopped in front of a small but cozy looking house. He walked up to the front door and knocked firmly.

"After a few moments, a voice inside called, "Who's there?" The voice had a noticeable Russian sounding accent.

"It's Tom," Tom said.

"Has your wand already been broken?" said the voice as the door opened to reveal a slightly elderly man with graying hair and a thick beard. "It's only been a few years."

"It's not for me," Tom said. "It's for Perseus here." Gregorovitch looked Percy up and down.

"Let's talk inside," Gregorovitch said. He stood aside and allowed Tom and Percy to enter his home.

It was a small house just like it looked from the outside. Gregorovitch ushered Tom and Percy into his tiny living room and conjured a couch for them to sit on across from him.

"So who is this?" Gregorovitch asked.

"This is the heir to my house," Tom said. Gregorovitch studied Percy for a few moments.

"And what happened to his wand?"

"It was snapped," Percy answered. Gregorovitch looked at Tom.

"You're asking me to illegally make a wand?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't snapped because he was expelled. It was snapped by Dumbledore," Tom said.

"Aahhh, I see," Gregorovitch said. "Well then, Heir of Slytherin, what was your old wand made of?"

"13 inches, elder wood, basilisk heartstring," Percy said.

"Interesting," Gregorovitch said. "And how did that wand serve you?"

"Uhh, I guess pretty well," Percy said.

"Interesting, very interesting. You know, I've worked with basilisk heartstring before. It's very rare and I only made 2 wands with it. I was never able to sell either," Gregorovitch said. "Come with me."

Percy and Tom stood and followed Gregorovitch towards the back of his house. He opened the door to a room and they entered behind him.

The room was the only place in the house that was magically expanded. It was more the size of the Slytherin common room than a normal room in a tiny house. The room was filled with wand boxes and tables with a large variety of objects and items on them.

"I thought you were finished making wands?" Percy asked.

"When did I ever say that? I merely retired from selling them. I will never stop creating wands. It is my life's passion and there is always more to learn about wand lore. This is where I spend most of my time. Now let's see if basilisk heartstring is right for you," Gregorovitch said. He flicked his wand and two boxes flew off of the shelves and floated in the air in front of Percy. "Go on. Try both."

Percy grabbed one of the boxes and opened it.

"10 inches, ash wood," Gregorovitch said.

The wand was a bit short and had a light brown color. Percy grabbed the wand but all he got was a few weak sparks.

"That's not the one then," Gregorovitch said. "The other one is 15 inches, English oak wood."

Percy grabbed the other much longer wand and gave it a wave. This time, he got a much better response. A shower of white sparks flowed from the wand and his whole right arm warmed up.

"I think this is the one," Percy said. Gregorovitch, though, frowned.

"No no no, that's not right," he said. He snatched the wand from Percy and placed it back in the box. He waved his wand and the two boxes flew back to the jumble of other wand boxes. He then waved his wand again and three boxes floated towards Percy.

"Try these," Gregorovitch said. Percy grabbed the first box.

"That one is Phoenix blood, 13 inches, mahogany wood."

"I'm sorry did you just say Phoenix blood?" Tom exclaimed. Gregorovitch grinned.

"I certainly did. That's the only wand in existence with Phoenix blood in it. Well, the only one that I know of," Gregorovitch said proudly.

Percy picked up the wand and gave it a little wave. Once again, his arm heated up and a shower of sparks spat from the wand. Unfortunately, Gregorovitch wasn't impressed.

The next wand, which was 13 inches, poplar wood and Phoenix ash, gave a few weak sparks. The one after, which was 11 inches, pine wood and griffin feather, got the best reaction yet but it still wasn't enough for Gregorovitch.

"How long did yours take?" Percy asked Tom.

"It was half an hour or so before he decided to make one," Tom said. Percy sighed.

The next 36 wands all failed with a range of reactions. The best one was a 14 inch yew wand with nymph hair.

"It seems as if I'm going to have to create a wand for you," Gregorovitch said. "Follow me."

Gregorovitch made his way to a long table with long blocks of wood on it.

"Place your hand over each of these," he said. Percy held out his hand and began to place it over each block of wood. When he held is hand over a white block of wood, it suddenly began to get warm.

"I think I like this one," Percy said.

"Himalayan Birch, hm? Maybe. Keep going," Gregorovich instructed. Percy continued to make his way down the table until he reached a black piece of wood. His hand heated up again and he looked at Gregorovitch. "Ebony? Hmmm, that's quite strange."

"Ebony felt slightly better," Percy said.

"Ebony it is," Gregorovitch said. "On to the next." He walked over to another table. This one had an assortment of magical objects on it used for wand cores.

"I already know that you're very compatible with a few of these but which one is the perfect one?" Gregorovitch said. Percy held out his hand and began to make his way across the table. For most of the objects on the table Percy felt his hand warm up but he ignored most of the lukewarm reactions and focused on the hot ones.

Once he got to the end of the table, Gregorovitch asked, "Which ones did you feel?" Percy pointed to the ones that he felt the hot reactions from.

"Thestral hair, Phoenix blood and basilisk heartstring," Gregorovitch said. "And which gave you the best?"

"The blood," Percy said. Gregorovitch frowned.

"I expected it to be the thestral hair but ok, if you say so. I'll need a little while to craft the wand. Wait in my living room," Gregorovitch said. Percy nodded and walked back over to Tom. They left the room and sat back down on the couch in Gregorovitch's living room.

"This'll take about half an hour, too. Here," Tom said, tossing Percy a small book.

"You brought that with you?"

"Yes I knew how long this would take. It's a wandless magic book from Le Fay castle," Tom said.

Percy grinned and got comfortable.

**A little over half an hour later**

Gregorovitch entered the living room around 35 minutes after he started making the wand.

"Your new wand is finished," Gregorovitch said. Percy stood up and walked into Gregorovitch's wand room. Gregorovitch beckoned him over to one of the tables, where Percy's wand lay.

"12.5 inches, Ebony wood, Phoenix blood core," Gregorovitch said. Percy picked up the wand and his arm suddenly began burning up. White sparks flooded from the wand and Percy immediately knew that this was his wand.

"Wow," Percy said, looking at Gregorovitch expecting him to look satisfied. Instead, he was frowning again. "Is there something wrong?"

"That's not right," the wand crafter said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. "It feels incredible!"

No," Gregorovitch said. "It's not perfect."

"How do you know?"

"I've been doing this for nearly a century of course I know what I'm talking about," Gregorovitch said. He snatched the wand from Percy and studied it for a few moments.

"I didn't make a mistake," he muttered. "Hmmm..."

"Did this happen with you?" Percy asked Tom.

"No," he said.

Suddenly, Gregorovitch's head snapped up and he made his way to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. He searched for a book for a few moments before grabbing one near the top. After flipping through it for a few moments, he found what he was looking for.

"Hmmm..." Gregorovitch snapped the book shut and replaced it in the bookshelf. He then came back over to Percy and Tom.

"My boy, you may be in need of a staff," Gregorovitch said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? This isn't lord of the rings," Percy said. "Wizards can use staffs in real life?"

"Yes," Tom said. "From time to time in history, exceptional wizards preferred to use staffs over wands."

"But why?" Percy asked.

"There are a few reasons why some wizards would make that choice. Some might simply prefer using staffs over wands because they're better in combat with it. Others decide to use staffs because they look cool and it makes them seem more powerful. Most, though, use staffs because it actually does make your magic more powerful. You see, some of the stronger wizards sometimes find themselves in situations similar to yours. You are too perfectly compatible with too many different wand cores. To actually have your perfect magical weapon, you would need a combination of magical cores that would be too much for a thin, foot long stick. That is why a staff would be created. Of course, a staff with multiple cores would produce stronger magic. This leads more wizards to want staffs," Gregorovitch said.

"So why haven't I seen a single wizard with a staff?" Percy asked.

"Well they were more popular a long time ago even though most wizards weren't powerful enough to use one. A staff isn't going to be in tune with your magic if you have unnecessary cores that you aren't strong enough to be compatible with. When people discovered that staffs were actually hurting them more than helping, they abandoned them for wands. Staffs began to die out since it became a popular opinion that wands were stronger than staffs. The last wizard to use a staff lived about 200 years ago. Staffs became things of legends, mainly because of wizards like Merlin," Gregorovitch explained.

"So Grindelwald and Dumbledore don't have staffs because they don't know this?" Percy asked Tom.

"I'm not sure if they know and they still choose to use wands. They may just not be powerful enough for a staff," Tom said. "Wizards that actually need staffs are extremely rare in history. Extremely.

"Tom is right. From the top of my head I can only remember five wizards in the last 1,000 years that I believe actually needed staffs for certain. Merlin, Morgana Le Fay, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Rand al'Thor," Gregorovitch said.

"I think I've heard that last one somewhere," Percy said. Gregorovitch shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. The point is, wizards who actually need staffs are rare. To finally meet one is quite the honor for a wand crafter," Gregorovitch said.

"Have you ever made a staff before?" Percy asked.

"Of course I have. Almost all wand crafters have created a staff before. Of course I've never sold one but it's for practice. If the goal is to become the best at what you do, you must be practiced in every aspect of your craft."

"So you'll be able to make the staff for me?"

"Of course!" Gregorovitch said. "It will take a while to create it, though. There's no room for mistakes. A full day at least."

"That's perfectly fine," Percy said.

"Excellent. So you'll be back tomorrow I presume?"

"Certainly," Percy said.

"Thank you, Mykew," Tom said. The legendary wand crafter nodded at them both.

"You may take the ebony wand if you like. It's as close to perfect as a wand will ever be for you," Gregorovitch said. Percy picked up the ebony wand and thanked Gregorovitch once again before he and Tom made their way from the home.

"I'll have to learn how to fight with a staff," Percy said. "Any books on how to use one at Le Fay's castle?"

"I'm fairly sure I've seen a few," Tom said. "You ready for the trip back?" Percy nodded and Tom grabbed his shoulder before they both melted into shadows.

They reappeared back inside of the same room that Percy woke up inside. Salazar was sleeping but he awoke immediately when Tom said his name.

"Ahh, my heir is back," he said. "May I see your wand?"

"I'm actually getting a staff," Percy said. Salazar's eyes widened.

"You're joking!" he said.

"No, I'm very serious," Percy said. "Gregorovitch said that it was the only magical weapon that would perfectly fit with me."

"Well staffs aren't exactly the easiest to use. It'll take a while to get completely used to it," Salazar said.

"I'm aware. Tom says he'll lend me a few books from Le Fay castle to help with the process."

"Good. I won't have my house getting pushed around by anyone, I don't care if it's Merlin himself," Salazar said. "I do wonder what happened to his house, though."

"You knew Merlin?" Percy asked.

"Well of course. Everyone knew that I knew Merlin. Is that not in your history books?" Salazar asked. Percy shook his head and Salazar looked stunned. "I taught Merlin myself. I thought that that was common knowledge. Of course he grew up to be a far greater mage than me but I was the one who taught him everything he knew."

"Well history did become a bit skewed," Percy said.

"Yes, Tom has told me. I didn't know it was skewed that far, though," Salazar said. "Stupid Godric always has to make himself look like a hero. Anyways, like I was saying, make sure you master the use of a staff as fast as you can. When perfected by the right mage, staffs are the strongest magical weapon in existence."

Percy nodded in understanding.

"So what's the plan now?" Tom asked. "You shouldn't attend classes or meals. It would be best to stay as much out of Dumbledore and Grindelwald's sight as possible. The Yule Ball and the 2nd and 3rd tasks are must-attends."

Percy's eyes suddenly widened. "The last day of round 1 in the dueling tournament was supposed to be today!"

"A dueling tournament? Is it really that important?" Tom asked. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe," Percy said.

"Just forget about that other stuff. You should worry more about training yourself so that you don't get into another hospital wing situation," Tom said. "As I said earlier, you likely won't get lucky again."

"He has a point," Salazar said. Percy nodded in understanding.

"So what should I start my practicing with first?" Percy asked.

"We'll worry about that once you get your staff," Tom said. "Oh, and just letting you know, I'll be the one training you."

Percy couldn't help but gulp at the expression on Tom's face.

**Next chapter coming soon, any questions you know what to do. See you next time.**


	19. The Staff and Meetings

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I do hope that you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Any questions or suggestions, leave a comment. Enjoy the chapter.**

**One day later**

Tom and Percy appeared on the same road that they did the previous day and made their way towards Gregorovitch's home.

A few moments after they knocked, the door opened and Gregorovitch ushered them inside.

"I finished your staff just about an hour ago," Gregorovitch said. Percy and Tom followed him to his wand room.

Laying on one of the tables was a silver staff that looked a bit over 6 feet tall. Percy walked towards the table and reached his hand out to grab the staff. The closer he got, the warmer his hand got until he finally closed his hand around the staff.

The moment he did, there was a blinding flash of white light and Percy's right arm felt like it was on fire. After a few seconds, it died down and Percy, Tom and Gregorovitch were able to open their eyes.

Percy raised his staff and admired it. The metal that was just scalding hot a moment ago was now cool in Percy's grasp.

"I thought it would be made of Ebony wood" Percy said to Gregorovitch.

"It is, I simply encased it in silver for further durability," Gregorovitch said.

"Oh," Percy said.

"76 inches, Ebony and and Himalayan Birch wood with Phoenix blood, thestral hair and basilisk heartstring for the cores," Gregorovitch said.

"It's beautiful," Percy breathed. "How much do I owe you?"

"I'm not charging for the staff, boy. I don't sell anymore," Gregorovitch said.

"Thank you," Percy said with a slight bow towards the slightly elderly wand crafter.

"It's nothing. I've never made an actual staff that was for a person before so this was quite the experience."

After Percy and Tom thanked him again and shook hands one last time, they left the wand crafter's home.

Percy continued to admire his staff as Tom placed a hand on his shoulder and shadow traveled them back to the chamber.

Instead of appearing back in the comfy room that he had been in for the last day, though, they appeared in a wide, open space that Percy didn't recognize. A row of snake statues lined both the right and left wall. The wall in front of Percy want even a wall, it was a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Um, are we in the chamber?" Percy asked.

"We certainly are," Tom answered.

"This is the chamber?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Tom. "Behind that statue is Salazar's old study, where you've been for the past day."

"Oohhh," Percy said.

"This is where your actual training will be happening," Tom said. "It's a perfect, wide open area. You have all the space you need."

"So when will we start?" Percy asked.

"Now," Tom said. "When I'm not here I expect you to be studying Salazar's books. They are some of the rarest in the world and many would kill to even catch a glimpse of them." Percy immediately thought of Hermione.

"So what will we be doing first?" Percy asked.

"First, you'll be learning how to perform magic with a staff. Many wizards consider it more complicated using a staff than a normal wand, which is true if you're lazy," Tom said. "Now shoot a spell at me, any one you want."

Percy gripped his staff with two hands and pointed it at Tom.

" _Stupefy_ ," he said. Red light shot from his staff and Tom jumped to the side. The spell smashed into the wall far behind him before dissipating.

"Did that feel comfortable to you?" Tom asked while looking at Percy's awkward looking stance. He had gripped his staff with both hands and raised it to his head's level.

"Not not really," Percy said.

"If you want to use a two handed grip I would advise you hold your staff at waist level. A two handed grip on your staff isn't really necessary, though. Of course, I don't know too much about using a staff. I would advise you to ask Salazar's portrait about that if you want the best advice," Tom said.

Percy held his staff in two hands at waist level and found that Tom was right, it felt more natural.

"Now, let's have a quick duel," Tom said. "Just to test how comfortable you feel with your staff. I, of course, won't go too hard on you but don't expect me to go easy." Percy nodded and got ready.

"Begin," Tom said.

Percy leveled his staff at Tom and shot a body binder at him, which Tom sidestepped before firing a purple spell at Percy, who crouched to avoid it and then fired an 'incarcerous' at Tom. Tom severed the ropes but Percy was expecting that and already shot an 'incendio' at Tom. Tom neutralized the fire with a flame freezing spell and allowed it to wash over him.

"You're not doing bad," Tom said. "But that's not the goal. You need to be flawless with your staff."

Tom flicked his wand at Percy and a gray spell shot towards him. Percy twirled his staff and batted the spell into the wall. The immediate area of the wall around the spell began to melt and Percy raised an eyebrow at Tom, who merely grinned.

"No point in expecting you to give your all if there's no danger, right?" Tom said. Then, he fired an orange spell at Percy, who conjured a shield this time with a 'protego.' After the spell splattered against the shield, Percy let go of the staff with his left hand and pointed it at one of the large snake statues that lined the wall of the chamber. The giant statue followed Percy's staff movement and zoomed towards Tom. Tom blew up the statue with a 'reducto' and then directed the storm of debris at Percy, who, with one wide swipe of his staff, completely vanished all of the rubble that had been flying towards him.

"I see you are starting to like the one handed grip better?" Tom asked.

"Not sure yet I just went with whatever my instincts told me," Percy said.

Interesting," Tom said. Then he suddenly shot a yellow spell at Percy, who, on pure reflex, swatted the spell into the wall again with his staff.

"I see you're quite fond of a more physical form of defense," Tom said.

"It's more natural to me than magical shields," Percy said. "And I like moving around when I fight."

"Unconventional among wizard kind but understandable since you are a demigod," Tom said. "We usually can't stand still for too long."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"I think we can take a pause now. I have some stuff to take care of up in the outside world. Also, what are you going to do about the missing statue?" Tom asked, jerking his head towards the empty spot in the row of large snake statues.

"I'll take care of that later. I think I'll go read some of Salazar's books. There's too much magic in that room to learn for me to worry about other stuff," Percy said. "By the way how do I get into the room?"

"The password is 'open' in parseltongue," Tom said. He turned around and began walking to the far wall at the end of the room. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Percy turned and walked to the wall that was a huge statue of Slytherin.

" _Open_ ," he hissed. The wall faded out of existence and Percy raised and eyebrow. That was some extremely complex magic.

There was a door behind the wall and when Percy opened it, he found himself back in the familiar room that he had first woken up in after the hospital wing fight.

"Ahh, you're back," said Salazar from his portrait.

"Yup," Percy said. "Tom said he had to take care of a few things. I think I'll start getting through these books." Percy headed over to the large bookshelf on the right wall and began searching for what to begin with.

"I would advise you to start with offense. It's harder to adjust to that with a staff," Salazar said. "Nice staff, by the way."

"Thanks," Percy said. He scanned the books for one containing offensive magic. In under a minute, he found one that caught his attention.

" 'The Most Dangerous of Magics by Owle Bullock' " Percy read. "Looks pretty interesting." Percy magically expanded the room until it was the size of a classroom and then created a large Human shaped practice target made of metal that was around 7 feet tall for any spells he would need to test. He then settled down and began to read.

**4 hours later**

Percy finally stood up with his staff in his hand, ready to perform the first spell that appeared in the book. The first 6 chapters were all extremely enlightening explanations on all sorts of magic that Percy learned a LOT from.

After casting a barrier around him and the Percy faced his metal target with his staff in one hand and pointed it at the target.

" _Ardeo_!" Percy yelled. A bolt of green fire erupted from his staff and exploded into the target. There was a huge explosion and Percy quickly erected a shield up to prevent getting hurt. After a few moments, Percy let the shield fade and studied the results of his spell.

His target was completely gone. Instead, there were chunks of melting metal that were still on fire lying scattered inside the barrier. Percy grinned.

He put out the fires easily with powerful jets of water and then, with his staff, created a new metal target for the next spell.

" _Fervafecio_!" Percy shouted with his staff aimed at the target. Nothing happened and for a moment, Percy thought the spell didn't work. Then, the target began to melt from the head. Percy watched in fascination as the target was reduced to steaming sludge in under 30 seconds.

"Wonder how that would work on a human," Percy muttered. The next spell was a bone eating curse, which Percy was very interested in trying but couldn't.

After testing out a spell that would to turn objects, and possibly people, into stone and then testing out an amputation curse, Salazar finally woke up from his nap and started giving Percy tips.

"Never hold your staff above chest level when fighting," Salazar said. "The best grip is always either waist level with two hands or one hand, which should be your dominant hand."

After about a few hour or so of practicing new spells and getting tips from Salazar, Percy decided to take a break and selected a different book from the shelf to read.

'The Darkest Corners of the Mind by Rowena Ravenclaw' was the book that Percy settled down with.

**3 hours later**

Percy wasn't sure what time it was but when his eyes began to droop, he closed the book and placed it on the stand next to the bed.

Ravenclaw apparently knew more about the mind than almost all of the most famous legilimens of the modern day. From what Percy had read, he would picking up some new habits very soon.

According to the book, there was another level of magic that could be achieved through extreme meditation and a strong magical core and all of it was related to the mind. There were even complex spells that could create illusions, which made Percy raise an eyebrow. This may have been what Pollof was able to accomplish against him during the dueling tournament. Ravenclaw even implied in her writing that it was possible to achieve something that Percy compared to a genjutsu in Naruto. Ravenclaw described it as 'transferring someone's mind to a completely separate mindscape.'

Anyways, as Percy nodded off deep in the chamber of secrets, a meeting was taking place in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Sr, Gellert Grindelwald and Dumbledore were all gathered in the office. Severus stood off to the right wall, Grindelwald sat next to Dumbledore's desk and Crouch stood off to the left wall.

"This really is quite simple," Crouch said. "The next time he shows his face, curse him in the back."

"The boy isn't stupid," Dumbledore said. "Far from it."

"He would have been out of the way if you had just let me kill him, Albus," Grindelwald said. "I had my sword on his neck."

"In that situation, obliviating him was easily the correct and least conspicuous option. By the way, I hope you know that you'll be taking care of the mail, Severus. No one needs to know that the boy is missing. He likely won't show his face until the Yule Ball or maybe even until the second task, especially with Flitwick out for his blood," Dumbledore said. The half goblin had been absolutely furious with his best duelist missing their matchup against Beauxbatons. Harry replaced him in the lineup and dueled first and he actually won his matchup. Hogwarts still lost 4-3 and came in last overall for round 1 of the dueling tournament.

"Have you found someone to take him out while he's underwater?" Crouch asked. Dumbledore and Grindelwald glanced at each other when Crouch said that.

"I don't think that that is really an option anymore," Dumbledore said.

"Why not?" Crouch asked.

"The boy specializes in water magic," Dumbledore said, thinking quickly of a good excuse to give without revealing anything about demigods.

"Nonsense. He may be good at magic but he's a boy. I know someone that specializes in water magic. I'll get him," Crouch said. Dumbledore glanced at Grindelwald again, who shrugged.

"Fine, Barty," Dumbledore said.

"Is there a way we can get him if he attends the Yule Ball?" Snape asked.

"All that's coming to mind at the moment is slipping something in his drink," Grindelwald said. Shape rolled his eyes.

"He's insufferable but he's not an idiot," Snape said. Grindelwald shrugged.

"Just throwing out ideas."

"So here's the deal. No news of the boy's disappearance should leave this castle. The excuse until we can find him will be that he was hurt more severely than initially thought and he is in my personal care. Crouch, find your man to end him in the second task if we can't find him until then. Severus, as I said, you're on letter duty. Grindelwald, continue your search. Is that all understood?" Dumbledore said. They all nodded. "Excellent. You may go." Barty and Severus left the room but Grindelwald remained.

"By 'continue your search' do you mean search for the boy or search for the tomb?" Grindelwald asked.

"Continue your search for the tomb. The boy will show himself either at Yule or by the second task. The tomb is far more important," Dumbledore said. Grindelwald nodded.

"Got it," he said. He stood up and stretched before taking a swig from his hip flask and changing his appearance into that of Mad Eye Moody. "I'll set out tomorrow since it's a Saturday. I've gotten a lead somewhere around Australia and I want to check it out."

Dumbledore nodded and let his partner of almost a century leave the room.

Elsewhere in the school, specifically the Gryffindor common room, two students were still awake at the very late hour of 1 AM. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"I already looked in the hospital wing this morning Hermione. And then again in the afternoon again to make sure," Harry said.

"It's possible that he was at the bathroom both times," Hermione said.

"Possible but unlikely," Harry said. "I should have asked Madam Pomfrey."

"What if they took him to St. Mungo's because the injury was serious? What if Dumbledore found out what he knew and he killed him?" Hermione said, her volume lowering considerably with the second sentence.

"Hermione please calm down," Harry said. Hermione blushed. "It's Percy, he'll be fine."

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened. "The map, Harry!" she practically yelled before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Great idea Hermione," Harry said. "I have no idea how I didn't think of that."

Harry ran up to the boy's dormitories. A few minutes later, he came back down with the Marauder's Map in his hand.

"I got it," he said. Harry sat back down and scanned the map, searching for 'Perseus Jackson.' After a moment, his eyes widened.

"What is it Harry? Did you find him?" Hermione asked.

"No... But Voldemort is in the school."

**Well well well, what do you think will happen next?**


	20. Camp Half Blood

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." I do hope that you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for the support.**

**Any questions, critiques or suggestions just comment them and I'll answer.**

**Also, after reading the chapter, guess the tomb that Dumbledore and Grindelwald are searching for. It should be pretty obvious.**

**I believe that's all. Just a WARNING this chapter has extreme violence and some brutal moments. Just for anyone that's queasy. Enjoy.**

It was almost evening when the horn was blown. The sound echoed throughout Camp Half-Blood.

The horn was supposed to signal danger to the demigods after the other Percy's warning but it had been months and the thought of an attack had faded to the back of their minds. There were a few less demigods in camp due to a good amount of the younger ones going back to school but there were still over 150 demigods at the Camp.

Since Aphrodite had proposed her plan, the gods hadn't appeared to the demigods at all. Aphrodite had come up with the idea to enlist the help of the American Wizards to fight off the other Percy. With Hecate's help, the gods were supposed to find the wizarding schools in America and get the strongest wizards to fight with them against this Percy but nothing had been heard from them since and even Chiron had been kept in the dark.

The campers began putting on their armor and grabbing their weapons. Meanwhile, Chiron trotted out of the Big House and over to the Ares kid that was on guard and had blew the horn.

"What's the problem Samuel?" he asked. The terrified son of Ares pointed a shaky finger down Half-Blood Hill. Chiron looked down the hill. Standing at the bottom and looking up at the Camp was a tall figure. He wore more modern looking Ancient Greek armor and a long sword hung at his side. Chiron wasn't sure how he could see them all the way from the top of the hill but he could still make out the figure's ice blue eyes.

"Percy," he whispered. The remaining 5 of the 7 heroes of prophecy gathered around Chiron and looked down the hill.

"Is that..." Jason started.

"Yes," said Chiron.

Jason gripped his sword tightly and glared down the hill. "Well if he thinks he's going to end any life today he's wrong."

Each of the heroes had a determined expression on their faces but if you looked closely, you could see that they were nervous.

All of the demigods above the age of 15 and a couple of younger ones here or there gathered behind Chiron and the heroes. All were heavily armed and trying to push down their nerves.

"He's coming," Chiron said. 'Percy' made his way up the hill slowly, torturing the minds of the demigods as he approached .

"My friends!" 'Percy' called as he continued to ascend Half Blood Hill. "I hope you've taken advantage of the time I gave you all to prepare! I would hate to kill you all in 10 minutes like last time. I think this time around I'm going to have a little bit more fun." He stopped 15 feet from the assembled demigods and grinned at Piper.

"Hey Pipes," he said, giving her a smile that would probably have been considered handsome if he didn't look absolutely insane. "Last time around I didn't get to rape you because I forgot not to dismember you guys but I'll keep that in mind this time around."

Piper was frozen with fear but Jason roared in anger and charged at 'Percy.' 'Percy' grinned evilly.

"Be careful," 'Percy' said as he ducked Jason's first swing and then weaved his second, "I have to keep you alive so you can watch me rape your girlfriend."

That statement made Jason even angrier and his strikes became even wilder. 'Percy' merely laughed and easily dodged every swing.

After about 3 minutes of evading all of Jason's strikes, Jason roared in anger and raised his hand to the sky. A bolt of lightning crackled down from the sky and struck 'Percy.' There was a flash of white and Jason was momentarily blinded.

When his vision returned to normal, Jason was stunned to see 'Percy' standing there, electricity still crackling around his body. He had an maniacal grin on his face and looked absolutely terrifying.

"Nice, but Thalia's hurt more," he said.

"Th-Thalia?" Jason stuttered. "Where is she! What did you do to her?"

"Oh I have no idea where _your_ Thalia is. If she abandoned you all then I applaud her. She always did have great survival instincts," 'Percy' said. "As for my Thalia... well, she should be here sometime soon. For now, let's get this party started, shall we?"

Jason snarled and hefted his sword but suddenly, 'Percy', moving faster than anyone's eye could follow, sprang forward and slashed a long streak of bald on the side of Jason's head. To Jason, it seemed as if 'Percy' just disappeared.

'Percy' laughed at Jason's bewilderment. Then, he began the slaughter.

'Percy' sprang towards the demigods, who tried in vain to prepare themselves for the insane, alternate-reality Percy Jackson. He turned into a blur. One moment he had his long sword buried in the gut of an stunned camper, the next moment he was beheading another. Demigods began to fall and the others could do nothing but watch their fellows get massacred and hold their weapons at the ready.

'Percy' laughed uncontrollably as he slaughtered the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. He stayed away from the heroes of the prophecy, who unsuccessfully tried to attack him as he sped through the small army of demigods.

Finally, 'Percy' ripped his sword out of the body of a son of Hephaestus and, to the horror the heroes of the prophecy, licked all of the blood from his four foot sword.

As 'Percy' stared at the heroes of prophecy+Chiron with blood dripping from his mouth, Hazel couldn't take it anymore and threw up right there on the ground. 'Percy' chuckled. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped and sniffed the air.

"I knew I forgot something," he said with a grin. To Chiron's horror, he turned towards the cabins where the smaller children were staying.

"No!" he shouted.

"Be right back," 'Percy' said before speeding towards the cabins. The 5 heroes and Chiron sprinted after him but almost immediately, they were forced to halt by a giant lightning bolt flashing directly in front of them.

"Jason what the fuck?!" Piper yelled as they heard the first scream come from the Hermes cabin.

"That wasn't me!" he shouted.

"Aww, why aren't I getting any credit? You know my little brother can't make lightning that big," said a voice from above. Each of the heroes' heads snapped up to see Thalia Grace descending from the sky looking eerily similar to Hela from "Thor:Ragnarok" just younger.

Thalia landed just as the screams spread to the Ares cabin. Jason gritted his teeth and sprinted towards Thalia but in the blink of an eye, she shot forward and buried her fist into his gut. Jason sunk to his knees and Thalia drew a dagger and slashed it across his face.

The other heroes jumped forward to join the fight. Piper with her dagger, Annabeth with her drakon bone sword and Frank transforming into a dragon. Meanwhile, Hazel, on Arion's back, zoomed past Thalia and towards the Apollo cabin, where the most recent screams had been heard.

The heroes weren't sure how much luck Hazel was having but they were having absolutely none. Not one of them could land a single hit on Thalia, who danced gracefully around their strikes but remained as close as possible to Piper and Annabeth so that Frank wouldn't attack in his dragon form. Chrion stayed back and tried to get a clear shot with his bow but he couldn't.

Finally, Thalia began to get bored. She attacked for the first time, backhanding Piper with a closed fist and sending her to her knees. She the ducked under a slash from Annabeth and flung her hand out. Lightning crackled from her fingers and electrocuted the blonde daughter of Athena. She collapsed to the ground, twitching every few seconds.

Thalia then raised her hand and a huge bolt of lighting arced from the sky and struck Frank in his dragon form. Frank fell from the sky, transforming back to a human as he did so. By the time he smacked into the ground he was back to his normal form.

Thalia smiled coldly at Chiron.

"Last chance, horsie," she said. "I'll give you three seconds to make your decision."

"You're both monsters," he said, notching an arrow.

"So you've made your choice?" she said with a grin.

"I made my choice the moment I first saw your Perseus," he said. He then fired an arrow at Thalia but, to his surprise, she merely reached out and snagged it from the air a few inches from her face. Then she leaped at Chiron, a spear materializing in her hand. Chiron quickly dropped his bow and tried to draw his own sword but it was too late. Thalia drove her spear directly through Chiron's chest and out of his back.

"Aaahhh, Thalia, you've arrived," said 'Percy's' voice. "I was wondering when you would get here."

Thalia ripped her spear out of Chiron's chest and turned around. Percy was heading towards her, dragging Hazel's body with one hand and holding a girl's head in another.

"Aww, did you kill Annabeth and Piper already? That's not fair, I told you I wanted to teach them a lesson this time," 'Percy' said.

"Calm down, I just knocked them out. They should be coming around sometime soon," Thalia said. "Did you kill everyone?"

"Of course, my lady," said 'Percy.' "I plan to bend you over and take you over their dead bodies as soon as I finish up with this trash."

"I can't wait," Thalia said, licking her lips.

"Monsters," Jason choked out as he shakily stood to his feet. "You're both sick, disgusting, demented monsters."

'Percy' barely spared him a glance. "It's a shame Nico isn't here. He would have enjoyed your little brother quite a bit before I killed him."

"I'm sure he's having fun over at Camp Jupiter," Thalia said. "Now hurry up and violate the two bitches so I can get my turn."

"Certainly," 'Percy' said, "make sure your brother has a full view." He grabbed Piper by the hair and Thalia headed over to Jason, who was shaking but still gripped his sword.

"How could you... how could you choose that thing over me? Your _blood_ ," he said, his voice trembling. Thalia merely cackled like a witch and then smacked Jason upside the head with the shaft of her spear.

Over half an hour later

The bodies of the remaining heroes of Olympus were all stacked in a bloody pile. Once 'Percy' finished brutalizing Piper and Annabeth, he killed each of them and then beheaded Jason. He then completed his promise to Thalia and shagged her right on top of their dead bodies. It was a scene that was enough to make even one with the strongest stomach throw up.

"Shall we head over to Camp Jupiter?" 'Percy' asked.

"I'm a bit tired," Thalia said. "Go on alone."

It wasn't that Camp Jupiter had done anything to 'Percy' at all. He had just become so insane and obsessed with killing that the destruction of Camp Half Blood in his own reality wasn't enough for him and he ended up razing Camp Jupiter to the ground as well.

"If you say so," 'Percy' said. He gave Thalia a long kiss and then dissolved.

**Camp Jupiter**

'Percy' appeared in the middle of New Rome, which was completely on fire. The citizens of the city that were still alive were either screaming or trying to escape.

"Nico," 'Percy' said. Immediately, Nico di Angelo appeared next to Percy.

"Finished with Camp Half Blood?" Nico asked.

"Yes," 'Percy' said, "you should be about finished here as well, correct?"

"Just about," Nico said. "Were you able to find this reality's version of myself or Thalia?"

"Nope," 'Percy' said. "We have no reason to bother with them anyways."

"You have no wish to find this reality's Percy anymore, either?"

"I have no particular reason to care about him anymore since he didn't bother to protect the camp," 'Percy' said. "Thalia still wants to find him though. She wants to corrupt him so that she can fulfill some of her fantasies with us."

Nico chuckled. "Of course she does."

They watched the buildings burn for a moment before a voice behind 'Percy' and Nico spoke up.

"Percy Jackson."

'Percy' turned around to see Reyna standing there.

"Ahhh, another one of my old friends," he said with a bright smile. "Do you like our redecoration of your city?"

Reyna glared at him with an unimaginable amount of hate.

"I've heard about you. You're not our Percy. The _real_ Percy. You're a disgusting animal," she said. 'Percy's' smile never wavered.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, my dear. I always did have a thing for you but it seems as if you don't feel the same," Percy said.

"Just because I love the _real_ Percy doesn't mean that I can even come close to liking _you_ ," Reyna said as she glared at 'Percy' distastefully.

"Awww, did you hear that Nico? She doesn't love me," 'Percy' fake whined. Then, he suddenly shot forward and slammed his fist into Reyna's stomach.

"I'll make sure to send 'the real Percy' your love," 'Percy' said. He lifted Reyna's face and gave her a kiss. Then, in one swift motion, he drew his sword and severed her head from her body.

"You're so over dramatic," Nico said. 'Percy' gave him a mocking bow before sheathing his sword and looking around.

"I think we're just about finished here," 'Percy' said.

"You didn't even do anything!" Nico said.

'Percy' chuckled and then dissolved into the air. Nico rolled his eyes and melted into the shadows.

**With Grindelwald**

Grindelwald appeared with a loud crack in front of a large two story home in Australia. There was a path that led to a small set of stairs which led to another path that led to the front door. The second floor had a balcony and most of the house was painted red. There were small statues in the front yard of girls and trees growing in the front yard as well.

The house was called the Monte Cristo Homestead and it was widely believed to be the most haunted house in Australia among muggles due to a series of absurd events that had taken place there. Of course, Grindelwald new better.

He opened the door and entered the house. It was admittedly pretty creepy and was probably even more creepy during the nighttime but Grindelwald had faced much worse.

There as a staircase a few feet from the front door and two rooms on the left and the right right after the front door.

"Elizabeth Crawley!" Grindelwald called when he stepped into the house. There was a few moments where nothing happened. Then, a ghost floated down from the staircase.

It was a slightly chubby female that wore clothes that were normal around 200 years ago. She looked surprised to see Grindelwald.

"A wizard!" she exclaimed. "Why I haven't seen one in decades!"

"Yes, yes that's all very nice but I don't have time to waste here. I'm here-"

"You're here because of the tomb," Elizabeth said. "Yes, that's all wizards come here for. Never to see how poor Elizabeth Crawley is doing."

"Why would I care how you're doing?" Grindelwald sneered. Elizabeth glared at the dark lord.

"If I'm not mistaken, you came here because you wanted something from me," she said. "You wizards always come tramping up in here looking for the stupid tomb and it's not even like you ask nicely. You're all so rude and making threats to poor old me. Well guess what? I'm sick of it!"

She folded her arms and glared at Grindelwald, who gritted his teeth and tried his best to not snap at the ghost. This wasn't a human that he could just torture into submission.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Grindelwald said as if the words were killing him. "Please, if you can, could you tell me as much as you can about the tomb?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before saying, "Fine, since you finally asked nicely. My husband, Christopher, spent his entire life searching for the tomb. The moment he graduated from Rolwyce, Academy of Magic he set out traveling the world. I met him in England and we eventually moved here together but he never stopped his search. He never let me in on his studies or included me in his search but eventually, it seemed as if he had made a breakthrough. He left, telling me that he was going to the Marlborough Mound back in England. Of course that has always been rumored to be where the tomb was located but was never found. My husband came home disappointed but one day, after spending another few days locked up in his room, he emerged and told me that he was going back to the Marlborough Mound. I never saw him again."

Grindelwald stroked his chin. "There are rumors that your husband, instead of finding the tomb, found a gateway to the land of Avalon."

"I don't believe in nonsense like that," Elizabeth said. Grindelwald shrugged.

"Just saying," Grindelwald asked. "By the way, are you the reason that this placed is considered haunted?"

Elizabeth looked delighted that Grindelwald seemed to actually want to know about her past. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware the Grindelwald was merely trying to warm her up to him so that she would let him see her husband's room. "Well mostly. Some of the things that happened were accidents. A pregnant muggle woman standing on the balcony caught sight of me and fell to her death after. She was being ridiculously over dramatic. Another boy got shot somewhere in the yard but that was nothing to do with me. Besides that, I like to have some fun sometimes by making noises and flying past too fast for the muggles to clearly see. It's hilarious."

"Would it be alright if I could see your husband's room?" Grindelwald asked. The ghost nodded and motioned for Grindelwald to follow her. Grindelwald followed her as she floated up the stairs and into the room. It was large and looked fairly clean. The bed was neat and made. There was a muggle portrait of Christopher and Elizabeth on the wall. There was nothing that indicated that a wizard lived here, though.

"I'm assuming that there is a secret door?" Grindelwald asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "None of the others thought to ask. Yes, there is. Tap the left wall with your wand seven times."

Grindelwald walked up to the wall and tapped it with his wand seven times. Similar to how Diagon Alley opened, the bricks on the wall created a passageway for Grindelwald to pass through. He stepped into the room and looked around. It was smaller than the bedroom and consisted of one large table that was filled with papers and maps. The room was dark and it was clear that no one had touched anything inside since Christopher Crawley died.

Grindelwald coughed and then waved his wand. The dust was blown off of everything in the room and Grindelwald stepped forward to inspect the table.

It took over an hour for Grindelwald to go through all of Christopher Crawley's notes and inspect his maps.

"I don't understand," muttered Grindelwald after over an hour of poring over the notes. "Why would he go back to Marlborough Mound? Did he find something and forget to make a note about it? Or do I have to connect the dots about something?"

Grindelwald spent the next half hour trying to organize the notes to see if their was a pattern between them to give him a clue on what could have made Cristopher go back to Marlborough Mound. He still couldn't figure it out, though.

Suddenly, Grindelwald had an idea. He lifted his wand.

" _Aparecium_ ," he said. A brick on the wall glowed yellow for a moment. Grindelwald quickly walked around the table and stood in front of the brick. He tapped it with the wand and suddenly, it disappeared.

Grindelwald peered inside the crevice and grinned. Inside was a folded piece of paper. He reached inside and grabbed it before standing up and unfolding it.

Grindelwald read the paper twice and smirked. Looks like he would be heading to Marlborough Mound.

**Any guesses? Comment them.**

**See you guys next chapter, hope you enjoyed this.**


	21. Hogsmeade

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "Demigod Turned Wizard." Yes I know it’s been a while but I’m back to posting chapters here again and that’s all that matters.**

**Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I appreciate them.**

**You know where to go with any questions. See you at the end of the chapter.**

"What do you mean You-Know-Who is in the school?" Hermione said. Harry handed her the map and she studied it for a moment before her eyes widened with fear.

"We have to tell someone," she said, her voice almost trembling with fear.

"Who can we tell? Dumbledore?" Harry snorted. "I don't trust him at all."

"Would you rather trust Dumbledore or have You-Know-Who loose in the school?" Hermione asked. "Who else can face You-Know-Who?"

"Maybe Percy," Harry said.

"Harry, no matter how brilliant he is this is _You-Know-Who_ ," Hermione said. "Plus, we don't even know where he is."

"So it's up to us," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"We have to do something," Harry said, taking back the map. After watching it for a few moments, his eyes widened. "He's going towards the third floor girls bathroom."

"The chamber," Hermione gasped. "Harry we _have_ to tell Dumbledore."

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "I'll do it myself."

"Harry... no you can't this is You-Know-Who."

"Well I can't trust Dumbledore," Harry said. "And if I tell another teacher they'll ask how I know and make me give up the map."

"So you're going to go face down You-Know-Who on your own?" Hermione asked.

"Not face him down," Harry said, "just see what he's doing here."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, I'll come."

"You're not coming," Harry said. "It's too dangerous."

"Harry, if you try to make me stay then I'll stun you and tie you up," Hermione said.

Harry stared at her for a moment before saying, "Fine. We have to hurry. His name just disappeared, that means that he's already in the chamber."

**With Percy**

Percy lay awake reading Ravenclaw's book. He had slept for a couple of hours but after waking up, he had found that he couldn't go back to sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tom stepped inside.

"You're still awake?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "Can't sleep."

"Well if you can't sleep why don't you come on out and show me a few things you learned," Tom said. Percy shrugged and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his staff and followed Tom outside.

"I'm assuming you learned some new combat spells," Tom said. "Or did you just read the mind arts books?"

"I got a few spells I couldn't exactly test out since they require another human to use them on," Percy replied.

"Well I'm definitely not letting you use me as a practice dummy. I'm assuming you don't know how to make a life-like human dummy?" Tom asked. Percy nodded. "Fine I'll make one for you."

Tom flicked his wand and an average looking human male appeared.

"These don't do anything at all besides stand there and take spells. Now you'll be able to see how the spells affect humans. I can make ones that move if you need moving targets but I don't think that's necessary now."

Percy took a few steps back until he was about 15 feet from the dummy before aiming his staff.

" _Impetus fulminis_!" Percy shouted. A bolt of lightning crackled from the staff and exploded into the dummy. The dummy was literally blown to pieces. Tom dispersed the smoke with a wave of his wand and then vanished the remains of the dummy.

"That was a lot stronger than I thought it would be. I tried it out on the metal dummy I made and it wasn't that bad," Percy said.

"Well the human dummies I make are only half as durable as an average human," Tom said.

Suddenly, Percy heard a tiny sneeze come from somewhere behind the huge snake statues. It was so quiet that Percy barely heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Percy asked.

"I thought it was just me," Tom said. The two began to walk slowly towards the the row of huge snake statues that lined the wall. Tom held his wand at the ready and Percy gripped his staff.

Suddenly, someone jumped out from behind one of the statues and yelled " _Stupefy_!"

Quick as a wink, Percy batted the spell to the side. Then, another person jumped out from behind a different statue and shot a stunner at Tom, who conjured a shield without even raising his wand.

"Harry? Hermione?" Percy exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

Harry glared at Percy, his wand still raised.

"No, the real question is what are _you_ doing down here with Voldemort?!" he yelled angrily. Percy glanced at Tom, who shrugged.

"Listen, it's a lot to explain-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Harry yelled. "I trusted you! I trusted you and you work for Voldemort!"

"Hold on, let's get something straight. _I_ don't work for anyone," Percy said. "And you have to let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! The only thing I can trust right now are my eyes and I clearly saw what I saw," Harry said. "I should have listened to Ron about you. He always knew something was up."

Percy suddenly aimed his staff at Harry and shot an 'incarcerous' at him. Before he could even react, he was tightly bound. Hermione pointed her wand at Percy but Tom disarmed her and then caught her wand.

"Can we talk now?" Percy asked.

"I don't care what you say, Harry's never joining you and he'd never become a death-" Hermione started.

"Will you please SHUTUP and let him talk!?" Tom yelled. Hermione seemed to suddenly remember that she was standing across from the most powerful "dark" wizard of all time with no wand.

"Thank you," Percy said. "Now it would be nice if you didn't interrupt me. Tom has a lot to explain and at the end, we'll both give a magical oath to prove that it's the truth."

Harry glared at Percy but stayed quiet.

"Excellent. Tom, you can start."

**A while later**

Hermione absolutely refused to believe a single word of what she was hearing. That is, until both Percy and Tom took a wizard's oath right in front of her. Even then she was extremely skeptical.

"The books!" Hermione exclaimed after Tom and Percy took the oath. "All those books! You're telling me that every single one is a lie?! All those historical facts are just... lies?"

"Not all are lies, more like misinformation," Percy said.

"But all the things that happened in the school! You possessed Quirrell and tried to steal the sorcerer's stone first year. Then second year the whole diary thing happened-"

"Wait what?" Tom said. "Diary?"

"Yes! Your diary with your 16 year old self inside of it possessed a girl in the school and brought her down to the chamber!" Harry said.

"I never had a diary!" Tom said with a frown. "What the hell would I need a diary for?"

"Are you saying that was Dumbledore, too?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's no other explanation," Tom said. "But how was the Chamber opened? That's the million dollar question. If you were still over in America and I wasn't involved at all, how could Dumbledore have found a way to get into the Chamber?"

"Can we get back to the diary issue?" Harry asked. "How would Dumbledore be able to fabricate a 16 year old version of yourself? And how could he control a basilik? Was Ginny really possessed?"

"The only way to get those answers would be from the man himself," Percy said. "But we're not ready for a confrontation yet."

"So what is your plan?" Hermione asked. "You must have a plan to bring Dumbledore to justice."

"It won't be an easy task. Dumbledore isn't only one of the most powerful wizards ever, he also has a strong grip over the minds of nearly every wizard in England. Everyone believes he is a righteous hero that fights for the good of the weak. We need to begin chipping away at the public's trust of the man," Tom said.

"We can use Rita Skeeter for that. She's always sniffing for anything controversial," Percy said.

"Many would be more than happy to shrug anything she writes off as Skeeter trying to stir up the public. There are too many who already don't take the Prophet seriously," Tom said. "We need to dig into Dumbledore's past. Find something that could dirty his name then get someone to publish an article or even a book on it. Someone who is viewed by the public as reliable."

"That isn't that important right now," Harry said. "What are _you_ going to do now, Percy? They've now tried to directly take your life for the first time. If you return to the school you wouldn't be able to go anywhere without watching your back."

"Obviously, that's why I've been down here," Percy said. "Though I'm getting a bit tired of being huddled up under here. I think I'll take a walk to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Tom said.

"It'll be fine. Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Snape will be in the school teaching," Percy said with a wave of his hand. "Don't even worry about it."

"By the way, how and why do you have a staff?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore broke my wand during the attack in the hospital wing I just told you about," Percy said. "So I got an upgraded magical weapon."

Hermione looked like she was going to burst with jealousy while Harry looked confused.

"I've never seen anyone with a staff before," he said. "Is there some sort of secret staff dealership or are there only certain people that can use a staff?"

Percy looked at Tom. "You can explain it to them if you want, Tom. I'm feeling tired again. I think I'll go to sleep now."

As Percy headed off towards the wall with the Salazar Slytherin statue, Tom began to explain everything that he had learned from Gregorovitch about staffs.

**Not too many hours after, early afternoon**

Percy sat up in bed reading Ravenclaw's book once again. He was very serious about diving deep into the mind arts and with all the time he would soon have on his hands, he had plenty of time to work on his mental prowess.

The door suddenly opened and Tom stepped into the room again.

"Do you still plan to go to Hogsmeade today?" Tom asked. Percy nodded. "Fine. Obviously if you plan on going you won't be able to carry your staff around, at least like this."

Tom grabbed Percy's staff, which was leaning on the wall, and pointed his own wand at it. Suddenly, the staff began to shrink and transform until, after a few moments, Tom was holding a silver necklace. Hanging from the chain was a fancy looking silver S.

"You can easily transform it back into your staff with just your willpower since it belongs to you and you are magically connected to it," Tom said. "You should definitely only use it in public as a last resort, though, since you also have the wand that Gregorovitch made for you."

Percy nodded in understanding. He put down Ravenclaw's book and took the necklace from Tom.

"Thanks," he said.

"If anything goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you," Tom said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now get out I don't have any pants on under the covers."

**A short while later**

Percy looked around the third floor girls bathroom where he had emerged from the chamber.

"This is where the Chamber of Secrets is hidden?" he muttered. "Well I can't deny that it's a reasonable hiding spot."

Percy pointed his wand at himself and cast a disillusionment charm. Even with his old wand his disillusionment charms were near perfection. With this better wand it was nearly impossible to see him. Percy imagined what his disillusionment charms would be like with his staff.

Percy left the bathroom to an empty hallway. His plan was originally to leave the school as quick as he could. That changed the moment he passed Grindelwald disguised as Moody on his way down the staircase from the third floor.

Percy froze. He could just ignore it. Grindelwald was most likely just heading back to his classroom. But Percy just couldn't resist the urge to follow the famed "dark" lord, though. He turned around and, as quietly as he could, crept up the stairs behind Grindelwald.

As if luck was rewarding Percy for his nosiness, he caught sight of Dumbledore coming down one of the staircases from the fourth floor.

The two men stopped in front of each other and looked around before Percy heard Dumbledore quietly ask, "Did you find anything?"

"I found more than something," Grindelwald responded in a low voice. "I have everything we need. I don't see why we need to wait for so long."

"Come to the office. We'll talk there. A hallway in the center of the school isn't the place for a discussion," Dumbledore said. He and Grindelwald began to ascend the stairs and for a moment, Percy considered following them. After a few moments, though, he decided against it. There was no doubt that someone like Dumbledore had numerous ways to know if someone snuck into his office.

Percy turned and descended the stairs, eager to get outside for a few hours of fresh air.

**Less than half an hour later**

Percy walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, not really bothered by the biting cold despite the fact that all he wore was thin robes over his clothes with the hood pulled over his head.

Percy decided to go inside the Hog's Head for a drink before went on a walk around the rest of the village.

The inn wasn't that full. There was only a few people inside and no one noticeable at all. After a quick glance around, Percy headed to the front bar and took a seat.

"Need anything?" asked the elderly looking barman.

"Yeah, can I get a butterbeer?" Percy asked. At first he had disliked the extremely sweet drink but it grew on him and was a nice alternative to the nasty pumpkin juice that was popular among wizards.

"Sure thing," the barman said. Percy pulled out 2 sickles and put them on the bar for the barman to pick up when he brought the butterbeer.

After a few moments, the barman returned with Percy's butterbeer and Percy took it. As Percy started to drink it, a man sat down next to him. He wore a black robe with a hood that covered half of his face, similar to what Percy was wearing. The barman came over and asked if he wanted anything but he just waved him off and continued to sit there. Percy didn't want to look nosy but he also wanted to know why the man came into a bar just to sit there.

After a few moments of silence, the man suddenly said, "Percy Jackson."

Percy's hand slid into his pocket where his Phoenix blood wand was.

"No need to get defensive, Jackson. I would never attack you. After all, you did help save me once," the man said. He has a smooth, soothing voice that sounded familiar to Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. The man reached up and removed his hood, revealing a face that could only be described as beautiful, even though it was a man. He had golden eyes and caramel skin along with black hair that flowed down past his shoulders. He would never be mistaken for a female, but his facial features couldn't be described as handsome either.

"Thanatos," Percy said. Thanatos chuckled.

"Correct, Jackson," he said, pulling his hood back up.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure you didn't come across the Atlantic just for some drinks," Percy said.

"Well of course not. I actually never drink at all anymore. I gave it up about a few hundred years ago, back when us gods were here in England. I made the horrible mistake of getting absolutely pissed at one of Dionysus' parties. I was so drunk that I couldn't even walk straight. I ended up coming across these 3 English wizards and they managed to trick me out of three of my most prized possessions. Of course I created new ones but it hurt my pride, you know?" Thanatos said. "Anyways, that's not what I'm here for. I came here to give you some pretty bad news."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So bad that Death himself had to come give it to me?"

"Yes," Thanatos said. "Around a day or 2 ago, a few souls entered the Underworld. Actually no, not a few. A lot. A WHOLE lot."

Percy's blood went cold. "And who were these souls?"

"Everyone," Thanatos answered. "Every single demigod at both the Greek and Roman camps."

Percy's heart sank into his stomach. He was frozen in shock and had absolutely no idea what to think. He wanted to say he didn't care. He tried to not care. But he just couldn't force himself not to.

A single tear escaped his left eye and ran down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away.

"All of them?" Percy asked, his voice quavering.

"Well, not every last one. I believe there was a couple of them from Camp Half-Blood out on a quest. They'll arrive back to quite the shock, I think," Thanatos said.

Another tear ran down Percy's cheek. This time, he wiped it away and took a deep, shaky breath.

"How did they die?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer he was going to get.

"It was you," Thanatos said. "The you that claimed he was from another reality."

And that's when Percy broke down. He buried his head in his arms and let the tears flow. Thanatos just watched as the Hero of Olympus cried with his head down for almost 3 minutes straight. He wasn't exactly sure what to do since he'd never been in this situation before so he just watched the boy cry.

Percy eventually brought his head up and wiped his eyes but then he just stared at the table.

"You okay?" Thanatos asked.

"I didn't... I didn't know," Percy said, his voice still shaky. "I didn't know he would be so... I didn't know he would be like that. I hated them. I hated them and I didn't want to help them. It's my fault. It actually is my fault."

And then the tears began to fall all over again. Thanatos awkwardly patted him on the shoulder but the boy paid him no mind.

"If it makes you feel any better," Thanatos said, "Nico is alive."

Percy sniffled and wiped his eyes once more.

"What about the gods?" he asked. "Where are they?"

"Aphrodite came up with a not so bad idea to enlist the help of American wizards across America," Thanatos explained. "From what I know, some of the gods failed in their attempts due to the plain arrogance of the wizards who, believe it or not, are much worse than the wizards over here I promise you. It was so bad that a few gods lost their temper. It didn't end well for many of the American wizards. As for the ones that succeeded, well, I'm not sure what they're up to."

"But what are they doing now?" Percy asked.

"I don't believe that they've made the discovery about their children yet but when they do... well, it won't be pretty at all for America. Think when Hades kidnapped Persephone, and then multiply it by a whole lot. America is not going to be in good shape," Thanatos said.

Percy stared at the wall on the other side of the bar, lost in thoughts and old memories of Camp Half-Blood.

"Will you be alright?" Thanatos asked.

"I'll be fine," Percy said. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to hunt him down and murder him. I swear it."

"Oh you won't have to worry about hunting him down. I'm fairly sure he'll eventually come looking for you for one reason or another. I suggest you prepare. I don't want to see your name in my iPad anytime soon," Thanatos said.

Percy just nodded slightly and continued staring at the wall. Thanatos stood up and patted Percy on the shoulder.

"Good luck, my friend," Thanatos said. "Oh yeah, and while you're here would you mind getting my stuff back? Sure I made new ones but the OG is always better than the sequel, am I right? **(*Cough cough, that was Boruto shade, cough cough*).** "

Percy just blankly nodded again and Thanatos gave him a small smile before turning around and exiting the Hog's Head.

For almost an hour Percy sat there, just thinking. He was broken out of his thoughts, though, when he caught the eye of the barman for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. Percy frowned. Why was the old man watching him?

When the man turned away Percy studied him, glad to at least have something that could take his mind off of thoughts of Camp Half-Blood. After a moment, though, Percy frowned again. The man looked very similar to Dumbledore. He had a long grayish white beard and long grayish white hair. He was also very tall and he had the same blue eyes. Percy frowned again. They were very alike. Too alike.

"Thanks for the butterbeer, sir," Percy said as he stood up.

"Would you like another one? You can have it, free of charge. It looks like you just got some tough news," the barman said. Percy tried not to look too suspicious as he sat back down with a shrug.

"Sure," he said. The barman slid another butterbeer in front of Percy. The moment the barman turned his back, Percy cast a revealing spell on the butterbeer. He was relieved to find that there was nothing malicious in the drink. Percy put his wand back in his pocket and took a sip as he looked around the bar. There were only two people still sitting inside. A young man that looked like he was young enough to still be a student at Hogwarts and a very old man with a cane.

Percy glanced at the clock. It was just after 5 PM, which meant that the last classes of the day just finished. Percy sighed. Even though there were a lot of nuisances in the school, he sort of missed daily life at Hogwarts believe it or not.

Percy drained the rest of his butterbeer and stood up again.

"Thanks for the free drink," Percy said. "Good evening."

"Would you like another drink, free of charge? Perhaps a firewhiskey?" the barman offered.

Now Percy was definitely suspicious but he didn't see the harm in staying again. He'd always wanted to try a firewhiskey anyway after all he'd heard about it from the other kids at Hogwarts.

"Sure," Percy said again. He watched as the barman glanced at the clock before going to get the firewhiskey. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'm quite full. Again, thanks for the drinks. I really appreciate it," Percy said.

"No, no, take the firewhiskey. I promise it's no trouble young man," the barman said. Percy was about to refuse when the doors to the Hog's Head banged open. Percy whirled around to see Dumbledore enter the inn with Grindelwald as Moody right behind him. Dumbledore fired two quick killing curses at the other two men in the inn, who didn't even have time to react before they were killed instantly.

Grindelwald slammed the door behind him and locked it with a silent spell before stepping up next to Dumbledore. Percy, who had already drawn his wand, quickly backed away from the front bar, where the barman also had his wand drawn. He looked back and forth between the barman and the two powerful wizards, trying to keep both in his line of vision.

"Nice work, Aberforth," Dumbledore said, not taking his eyes of Percy.

"I honestly didn't really have to do much," the barman, or Aberforth as Dumbledore called him, said.

"Don't think about apparating away, Jackson. We have anti-apparition wards up already," Grindelwald said.

"You made quite the mistake by coming here, Jackson," Dumbledore said. "My brother alerted me almost instantly. Unfortunately I had to wait for classes to end so that I would have some backup in Gellert here. We can't have you slipping through our fingers again."

Percy gripped his wand tightly and took a deep breath. He already had an easy way to escape but perhaps he could glean some more information from Dumbledore before he made his getaway.

"So this is your bother, huh? You really do have people everywhere," Percy said.

"Of course I do. I didn't come here to talk, though," Dumbledore said before he fired a curse at Percy. Percy leaped to the side. His first plan had been to get Dumbledore to talk as much as possible and then vapor travel away but clearly Dumbledore was in no mood to talk. If that was the case, then it looked like Percy would have to leave sooner than first thought. Not without a little parting gift, though.

Percy pointed his wand at the ceiling and yelled " _Bombards maxima_!"

The last thing he heard was a huge explosion before he disappeared from the Hog's Head.

**Another close call but Percy makes his escape once more! Any questions just drop them in the comments and I’ll answer. Another chapter will be on its way soon. See you then.**


End file.
